Edward Elric and the Deathly Hallows
by Harryswoman
Summary: Third in the series. Ed is wanting revenge on Greyback and will do anything to get back at him. So, he joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the search for Horcruxes. Better than it sounds. M for Ed's foul mouth. REVIEW if you read. FINISHED. ORIGINAL 2003 SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist. I only own Ed's owl, Win, and Al's cats.

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is! At first, it may seem boring, but it will get better. I think so anyway. Just hang with me, okay? I hope you like these first five chapters! Read and Review!

**Chapter One**

"Dad?" asked Al.

"Yes, son?" asked Hohenheim.

Hohenheim and Al were eating breakfast in their newly rebuilt house on top of the hill in Resembool. It didn't take long for Hohenheim to have it rebuilt since he got the supplies and used alchemy to construct it and put in electricity and plumbing and gas by himself. With Al's help, Hohenheim got the house to looking exactly as it was before Ed and Al burned it down. Even Pinako was impressed.

"Maybe you can be a house builder if your State Alchemist job doesn't go well," Pinako said when she and Winry saw the house.

"Yeah," said Winry. "You could make a fortune!"

Hohenheim chuckled. Hohenheim came out of his thoughts and looked at Al.

"How do you think Brother is doing?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Hohenheim. "I'm sure he's doing all right."

"I wonder if she made him go back to the island," said Al.

"Island?" asked Hohenheim.

"Well, the first time we trained with her, she made us go to Yock Island," said Al. "We couldn't use alchemy at all. All she gave us was a knife and she had us figure out what a phrase meant."

"What phrase was that?" asked Hohenheim.

"One is all, all is one," said Al.

"One being us and all being the world, right?" said Hohenheim.

"Yeah," said Al. "It took us a while to figure it out. Of course, we were only kids then."

"It would probably be too simple for him," said Hohenheim. "She might send him to the forest or somewhere dangerous."

"You think so?" Al asked in a squeaky voice.

"Don't worry about it," said Hohenheim. "I'm sure she isn't. I was just hypothesizing, that's all. Besides, he's only been there a week. He's probably training really hard."

At the Curtis residence, Izumi put a plate of very rare beef sausages in front of Ed for his breakfast and put some orange juice down for him to drink. Ed picked up his knife and fork and started to scarf down his sausages as Mason watched and Sig ate his breakfast. Izumi got her breakfast and sat down by Sig. She glared at Mason.

"STOP STARING!" yelled Izumi.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Mason.

Then Mason started eating his breakfast. Ed scarfed down his sausages and drank his orange juice. Ed started to stand so he could get some more sausages, but Izumi told him to sit down.

"I'll get it for you, Edward," said Izumi. "You just sit there."

"Oh, okay," said Ed. "Thanks."

Then Izumi got up and got more sausages for Ed. She also got him some more orange juice to drink. Izumi sat back down and started back onto her breakfast.

"So, Teacher, what are we going to do today?" asked Ed, his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Edward," said Izumi.

Ed blushed in embarrassment. He washed the sausages down with his juice.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Ed.

"You are going to do some more research," said Izumi.

"But, Teacher, I've been trying to do research for a whole week!" said Ed. "I need to train!"

"You will train when I say it's the right time!" said Izumi. "You need to research all you can about werewolves, and then I'll train you properly!"

"But I've looked in all the libraries around here!" said Ed. "Even the bookstores! They don't have many books about them!"

"Then you'll go to Southern Headquarters," said Izumi.

"I thought you didn't want me to use the resources there?" said Ed.

"I'll allow it," said Izumi. "We need to know everything."

"All right," said Ed. "And then will you train me?"

"Yes," said Izumi.

"Okay," said Ed.

"Now, get back to your breakfast," said Izumi.

"Yes, ma'am," said Ed.

Then Ed started back to eating his breakfast. After eating his breakfast, Ed clipped his State Alchemist watch onto his belt loop. Ed was wearing his usual black outfit with white gloves.

"See you later, Teacher," said Ed, waving.

"Be careful, Edward," said Izumi.

"I will," said Ed.

Then Ed went on his way to go to the Southern Headquarters library. Izumi, who was wearing her usual white trench like top and black pants; Sig, who was wearing his usual brown top and black pants; and Mason, who was wearing a green top and black pants were still sitting in the dining room at the table.

"Mason, go mind the store," said Izumi, as she cut a piece of well-done sausage for herself.

"But it's still early!" said Mason.

"DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" said Izumi.

"Yes, Ma'am!" said Mason.

Then he left to go mind the shop.

"Izumi?" asked Sig.

"Yes, Dear?" asked Izumi.

"Are you going to train Edward?" asked Sig. "I know he and Alphonse are like sons to us, but he needs to be trained if he wants to defeat this Greyback beast."

"I know," said Izumi. "I just don't think I can teach him anything else. I've taught him all I could when he and Alphonse were children. I taught them everything I know."

"What are you going to do then?" asked Sig. "You can't keep having him go looking for information about werewolves. I don't think there's enough information."

"I know," said Izumi.

"There might be information in Central City at the Central Headquarter library," said Sig. "You could send him there."

"I don't know," said Izumi. "I might need to talk to his father."

"What for?" asked Sig.

"Edward said that he, his father, and Alphonse had a house by a family called the Weasleys," said Izumi. "He said that they were friends. And having Edward say that is big thing since we both know that it takes a lot of trust and respect for him to make friends."

"Yes," said Sig. "Are you wanting to send Edward to them?"

"I don't want to, but I might have to," said Izumi. "They're probably the only ones who can help him in his journey."

"When will you send him?" asked Sig.

"I don't know," said Izumi. "Maybe a couple of days."

"All right," said Sig. "I'll go wash the dishes."

"Thank you, Dear," said Izumi.

Sig picked up the dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen to wash. Izumi stood up and went to the phone. She picked it up and told the operator to connect her to the Elric house. Al picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Al.

"Hello, Alphonse," said Izumi.

Al gasped happily.

"Teacher!" said Al. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Alphonse," said Izumi.

"How's Brother?" asked Al.

"He's fine," said Izumi. "He's at the library doing some research on werewolves."

"So, he's not training?" asked Al.

"No," said Izumi.

"Why not?" asked Al.

"Can I speak with your father?" asked Izumi.

"He's visiting Mom," said Al.

"I see," said Izumi. "When will he get back?"

"I don't know," said Al. "But I'll have him call you back."

"Have me call who back?" Izumi heard Hohenheim say in the background.

Izumi heard Al tell Hohenheim that it was her on the phone. Al gave the phone to Hohenheim.

"Hello, Mrs. Curtis," said Hohenheim. "What have you called for?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Edward," said Izumi.

"How is he?" asked Hohenheim. "Is he all right? He didn't turn into a full werewolf, did he?"

"No, he didn't," said Izumi. "He just likes his meat very rare, as you should already know."

"Then what do you want to talk to me about him for?" asked Hohenheim.

"I taught Edward and Alphonse all they could ever learn from me," said Izumi. "All I've been doing is having him research about werewolves, but he's not finding much."

"I would expect as much," said Hohenheim.

"What do you mean?" asked Izumi.

"The country and the government don't acknowledge the existence of werewolves and don't think it necessary to have books about it in the libraries or book stores," said Hohenheim.

"I see," said Izumi.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Hohenheim. "Are you going to retrain him?"

"It'll be no use," said Izumi. "I was thinking about sending him to the Weasley family. He said that he went to school with four of the Weasley children and that you had a house by theirs for a while."

Hohenheim sighed.

"I'm sure he told you everything that happened," said Hohenheim. "It's not safe there anymore."

"Mr. Elric, no place is safe for long," said Izumi. "There will always be war, no matter what people want to believe."

"I know," said Hohenheim. "But...I don't want to lose my son."

"I know how you feel, Mr. Elric," said Izumi. "My son was stillborn. I was so upset that I tried the forbidden. They took away my reproductive system and my intestines. I cannot have anymore children. Edward and Alphonse are like sons to me and my husband. I don't want to send Edward back to the world where he was injured, but that may be the only choice if he wants to get stronger and defeat this Greyback creature."

"You just couldn't send him into a forest or somewhere, could you?" asked Hohenheim.

"We both know that it wouldn't work," said Izumi. "That would be too easy for him."

"When are you going to send him?" asked Hohenheim.

"I thought I should send him home first and then he should go to the Weasleys'," said Izumi.

"Just send him to the Weasleys'," said Hohenheim.

"Don't you want to see him?" asked Izumi.

"I do, but if Alphonse and I did see him, then we wouldn't be able to let him go," said Hohenheim. "I'm sure you'd understand."

"Yes, I do," said Izumi. "I'll have him call before he leaves."

"Who will he call?" asked Hohenheim. "The only ones who have a phone is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I don't know if he knows their phone numbers."

"Don't worry, he probably will with how he likes to sneak around into other people's belongings," said Izumi.

"That's true," said Hohenheim. "I just – "

"He'll be fine," said Izumi. "Don't worry about him, Mr. Elric."

"Easier said than done," said Hohenheim.

"I'll have him call later," said Izumi.

Then they both hang up. Ed came into the dining room a few moments later, swearing loudly and violently.

"Edward, stop swearing right now!" said Izumi.

"I can't fuckin' help it!" said Ed.

"STOP SWEARING!" yelled Izumi.

"Yes, ma'am," said Ed.

"Now, tell me why you decided to swear," said Izumi.

"When I went to Southern Headquarters library and asked about werewolves, they started laughing at me and making fun of me!" said Ed. "When I told them that I was serious and was actually bitten by one, THEY STARTED TO FUCKIN' LAUGH MORE AT ME! Then they had the nerve to kick me out of the fucking library just because I was FUCKING swearing a little bit at the FUCKING staff!"

"I SAID, STOP SWEARING!" said Izumi.

Ed cringed.

"Sorry, Teacher," said Ed. "But I just can't help it! It's so damn annoying! The only place that would probably have books about werewolves is the wizarding world, but..."

"That's where I'm going to be sending you," said Izumi. "I can't teach you anything else since I have taught you all I know when you were a child."

"But where will I stay?" asked Ed.

"The Weasleys," said Izumi. "You told me that you had a house by them last summer, didn't you?"

"But I don't know if they'll let me come!" said Ed. "Besides, the only one who has a phone is Harry. And Hermione has one too, but she's probably already at the Weasleys'!"

"Then you'll call Harry," said Izumi. "Do you know his phone number?"

"Yeah, I looked through his trunk and found it while I was looking...," started Ed.

"You were snooping," said Izumi.

"Well, that's another way to put it," said Ed.

"Call him," said Izumi.

"Now?" asked Ed.

"Yes, now!" said Izumi.

"Okay, okay," said Ed. "If they're even home."

"You will call until someone picks up!" said Izumi.

"All right!" said Ed. "Stop bitchin'!"

Izumi slapped Ed.

"That's for your swearing!" yelled Izumi.

"Sorry!" said Ed. "I'm going to call now! Yeesh!"

Then Ed went to the phone to call Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry sat on his bed looking at the piece of enchanted mirror that was left from the mirror that Sirius had given to him for Christmas in fifth year for it had briefly shown a blue eye like Dumbledore's. He then heard the front door slamming shut.

"Oi!" yelled a voice. "You!"

Harry knew who his uncle was calling for, but didn't respond immediately. Only when his uncle bellowed "BOY!" did Harry get to his feet slowly and put the fragment into his rucksack and leave his room.

"You took your time!" roared Vernon Dursley when Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. "Get down here, I want a word!"

Harry strolled downstairs with his hands in his jean pockets and went into the living room. He saw all three Dursleys dressed for traveling. Uncle Vernon was in a fawn zip-up jacket; Aunt Petunia was wearing a neat salmon-colored coat; and Dudley, Harry's large, blond, muscular cousin, was wearing a leather jacket.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Sit down!" said Vernon. "Please!"

Harry sat. He knew what was coming as he watched his uncle pace.

"I've changed my mind," said Vernon.

"What a surprise," said Harry.

"Don't you take that tone – !" started Petunia, stopping when Vernon waved her down.

"It's a load of claptrap," said Vernon. "I've decided I don't believe a word of it. We're staying put, we're not going anywhere."

Harry looked up at his uncle and felt a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Uncle Vernon had been changing his mind every twenty-four hours for the past four weeks, packing and unpacking and re-packing the car with every change of heart. Harry's favorite moment had been the one when Uncle Vernon, unaware that Dudley had added his dumbbells to his case since the last time it had been unpacked, had attempted to hoist it back into the boot (the trunk of a car) and collapsed with roars of pain and much swearing.

"According to you," said Vernon, resuming his pacing, "we – Petunia, Dudley, and I – are in danger. From – from – "

"Some of 'my lot,' right," said Harry.

"Well, I don't believe it," repeated Vernon, stopping in front of Harry again. "I was awake half the night thinking it all over, and I believe it's a plot to get the house."

"The house?" asked Harry. "What house?"

"_This _house!" said Vernon, the vein in his forehead starting to throb. "_Our_ house! House prices are skyrocketing around here! You want us out of the way and then you're going to do a bit of hocus-pocus and before we know it the deeds will be in your name and – "

"Are you out of your mind?" demanded Harry. "A plot to get this house? Are you as stupid as you look?"

"Don't you dare – !" Aunt Petunia started again.

"Just in case you've forgotten," said Harry, "I've already got a house, my godfather left me one. So why would I want this one? All the happy memories?"

There was silence. But before Vernon could speak, the phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Harry.

"What if it's one of Lord Thing's people?" asked Vernon.

"They don't know how to use telephones," said Harry. "They think Muggles are beneath them."

The phone continued to ring. Vernon swore and went to pick it up despite Petunia's pleas for him not to.

"Hello?" Vernon barked into the receiver.

"Hey, is Harry there?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Vernon barked.

"Edward Elric," said the voice, Ed. "A friend."

"You mean from that school?" asked Vernon.

"Maybe," said Ed. "I'm with the military, so I'm normal as they come."

"How old are you?" asked Vernon.

"It doesn't matter," said Ed. "Can I talk to him? Or are you too pigheaded to let your nephew on the phone?"

Vernon turned purple and slammed the phone down. As Vernon went back to the living room, the phone rang again. Vernon swore and picked the phone back up and barked, "WHAT?!"

"You can hang up again, but I'll keep calling until you let me talk to Harry," said Ed. "If you really want to know, I'm seventeen. So even though Harry won't be able to use magic on you, I can. So you might want to rethink what you're thinking."

Vernon grumbled.

"Boy!" Vernon barked, holding out the phone. "Phone for you!"

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"Someone called Edward Elric," said Vernon. "Sounds normal enough."

'_I didn't give him my...,'_ thought Harry. _'He snooped in my trunk again.'_

Then Harry got up and went to where the phone was and got it from Vernon.

"Ed?" asked Harry.

"Yup," said Ed.

"How did you get my phone number?" asked Harry.

"Did you have to ask?" asked Ed. "I was bored and I snooped through your things."

"Didn't Dumbledore and McGonagall tell you to stop?" asked Harry.

"You know I don't listen to anyone," said Ed. "Except for Teacher of course."

"Why are you calling?" asked Harry.

"So you can tell the Weasleys that I'm comin'," said Ed. "Bill _is_ having a wedding, right?"

"Yeah, but why aren't your dad or brother coming?" asked Harry.

"Because Teacher is sending me there so I can learn about werewolves," said Ed. "They don't have information worth of shit here. Ow! Damn it, Teacher, did you really – ?! All right, all right! I'm sorry! Geesh, can't say anything around her without gettin' the shit knocked out of -- ! I was joking!"

"What about the libraries at your headquarters?" asked Harry.

"They don't either," said Ed. "They freakin' laughed at me when I asked and then kicked me out when I rose my voice at them. So I need to come to the wizarding world."

"But there's a war going on," said Harry.

"Harry, the one thing you learn by being in the military is that there will always be wars no matter what," said Ed.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Harry.

"Apparition," said Ed.

"But you haven't got your license," said Harry.

"So?" said Ed. "I'm not underage anymore. The Trace has been lifted once I turned seventeen."

"Trace?" asked Harry.

Harry could hear Ed scowling.

"Hermione should explain," said Ed. "So, are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them," said Harry.

"Thanks, bye," said Ed.

Before having a chance to respond, Harry heard the line click and dial tone return. Harry hang up a few moments later. Harry went back into the living room and sat at the sofa that he was sitting on.

"What did he want?" asked Vernon.

"What's it to you?" asked Harry.

"Boy, this is my house!" said Vernon. "You tell me what he wanted!"

"He just wanted me to tell our friends that he's coming," said Harry. "He's in the Muggle military."

"The military doesn't accept people under eighteen!" said Vernon.

"He was an exception," said Harry. "His dad is in the military and was a teacher at the school. He's an alchemist."

"Alche-what?" asked Vernon.

"Alchemist," said Harry. "It's like a witch or wizard but different."

"Wait, didn't Mr. What's-his-?" started Vernon.

"Mr. Weasley," said Harry, impatiently.

"Yeah, didn't he say that this Ed kid got bitten by a werewolf like his son?" asked Vernon.

"Mauled," said Harry. "He tried fighting him, but it wasn't any use."

"And he wants to come back?" asked Vernon.

"Yes," said Harry. "But his superiors want him to stay at his country."

"He's crazy," said Vernon. "He should listen to his superiors."

"He doesn't listen to anyone," said Harry.

"Wait, he's not from England?" asked Vernon.

"No," said Harry. "He's, er, from Germany."

"Thought he had a funny accent," said Vernon.

Vernon didn't say anything more about Ed. Instead, he and Harry spoke about why the Order of the Phoenix and not the Ministry of Magic had to protect the Dursleys'. They spoke about the 'accidents' and about the Dementors. A little while after the Dursleys left with Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred, George, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Kingsley, and Mundungus Fletcher came making Harry forget all about Ed's phone call. They all sat in the kitchen.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" Harry called across the room.

"He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley. "You're more important."

"Harry, guess what?" asked Tonks, wiggling her left hand at him; a ring glittered there.

"You got married?" Harry yelped.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet," said Tonks.

"That's brilliant," said Harry. "Congrat – !"

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later!" roared Moody over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen. Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely. Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

The mention of the Trace reminded Harry of Ed's phone call. Mad-Eye could tell that Harry was thinking of something.

"What is it?" asked Moody.

"Ed called not too long ago," said Harry. "He said something about the Trace too."

"Ed called?" asked Mr. Weasley. "How is he doing?"

"How did he get your phone number?" asked Remus. "You didn't give it to him, did you?"

"No, he went through my things last year when he got bored," said Harry.

"Typical," said Hermione. "He's always going through other people's things."

"I knew we liked him for a reason," said Fred.

"He can get into other people's things and not get caught," said George.

"What did he say?" asked Bill.

"He said that his teacher is sending him to your house," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Because he said that there isn't much information on werewolves in Amestris," said Harry.

"Did 'e not try ze library at hees military base?" asked Fleur.

"He said that they laughed at him when he asked about it and told them that he was bitten by one and then threw him out once he 'raised his voice' at them," said Harry.

"Swearing I bet," said Ron. "He's got a dirty mouth, him."

"And you don't?" asked Hermione.

"Not like him," said Ron. "You heard him talking these past two years. He's got a potty mouth! Especially when he gets angry."

"What else did he say?" asked Hagrid. "Did he say when he's comin'?"

"No," said Harry.

"How is he going to get there?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Apparition," said Harry.

"Did he get his license?" asked Bill.

"No, he said he didn't want to because he didn't like the feeling," said Harry. "He also said he only took the lessons because of Al. And he skipped Potions that day."

"He what?!" asked Hermione. "How irresponsible!"

"That's a pretty big risk," said Mr. Weasley.

"Well, he got it down in the first lesson," said Ron. "He's really good."

"Did he say how he was doing?" asked Hermione.

"Not really," said Harry. "He's at his teacher's house. I think she hit him while he was swearing on the phone. I think she's the only adult who can keep him in line."

"What's her name?" asked Hagrid.

"I think he said Izumi or something," said Harry.

"I remember her!" said Hagrid. "Dumbledore had a teacher go to her house to convince her to let Edward and Alphonse come to the school, but they came back with a lot of bumps and bruises."

"Enough of the chatter!" said Moody. "A Trace is a charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters. We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short: Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."

Harry couldn't help but to agree with the unknown Thicknesse.

"How old is Edward?" asked Moody.

"Seventeen," said Hermione. "His birthday was on February third."

"He'll be safe Apparating then," said Moody. "No need to worry about him."

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us," said Moody. "The only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike."

Harry could see the flaws but didn't say anything.

"Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions," said Moody. "When you come of age, or you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range," said Moody. "We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen. The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry. They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't just rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order. My house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's – you get the idea."

"Yeah," said Harry, untruthfully.

Moody told Harry that he would be going to Tonks's parents place and then take a Portkey to the Burrow. Harry said that it would be obvious about fourteen people going to Tonks's parents place, but Moody said that it wouldn't be fourteen _different_ people. He said that there would be seven Harry Potters going to different safe houses. Once Harry got the picture, he refused the plan. He didn't want everyone risking their lives for him.

"I told them you'd take it like this," said Hermione.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives – !" started Harry.

" – because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron.

"This is different," said Harry. "Pretending to be me – !"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

Harry didn't smile.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair," said Harry.

"Well, that's that plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no choice," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

A few moments later, Harry pulled out some of his hair and put it into the flask of polyjuice potion. The moment the hair made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," said Hermione, before catching sight of Ron's raised eyebrows. "Oh, you know what I mean – Goyle's potion looked like bogies."

"Right then, fake Potters over here please," said Moody.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of Aunt Petunia's sink.

"We're one short," said Remus.

"Here," said Hagrid, gruffly.

He lifted Mundungus by the scruff of his neck and dropped him down beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand between Fred and George instead. After getting transformed and having the pairs assigned – Mundungus with Moody, Fred with Mr. Weasley, George with Remus, Fleur with Bill, Hermione with Kingsley, Ron with Tonks, and Harry with Hagrid – they went on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi, I know you would probably want the whole shebang about with what happened, but I was not about to write the whole thing! Do you know how long it takes to copy things from the book? A long time! So please, don't complain.

**Chapter Three**

After a harrowing ordeal of trying to get to the safe places, everyone but Moody and Mundungus got back to the Burrow. Moody was killed by Voldemort and George got his ear cut off by Snape. Mundungus ran off. And Harry's wand blew up Voldemort's borrowed wand as Voldemort flew all by himself with no brooms or support whatsoever. (Seriously.) Everyone, except for Kingsley who went to Downing Street, was in the Burrow living room discussing what happened after drinking a toast to Moody. Everyone who came from Harry's forgot about Ed coming.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" asked Remus.

The atmosphere changed at once. Everybody looked tense, watching Remus, both wanting him to go on, it seemed to Harry, and slightly afraid of what they might hear.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffled Tonks. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley..."

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

Fleur glared at everyone with tear tracks still on her face, silently daring anyone to contradict her. No one did. Juliana, the kitten Al let Fleur keep, came into the room. She looked around the room. Then she went to Fleur and pawed at her leg. Fleur picked up the kitten and held her.

"No," Harry said aloud a few moments later, everyone looking at him in surprise. "I mean...if somebody made a mistake and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

More silence followed his words.

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched.

Remus was wearing an odd expression as he looked at Harry. It was close to pitying.

"You think I'm a fool?" Harry demanded.

"No, I think you're like James," said Remus, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."

Harry knew what Remus was getting at: that his father had been betrayed by his friend, Peter Pettigrew. He felt irrationally angry. He wanted to argue, but Remus turned away from him. A few moments after Remus and Bill left to go look for Moody's body and everyone but Harry was sitting, Harry was saying that he should go as well.

"I can't stay here," said Harry, his forehead prickling again. "You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want – "

"But don't be so silly!" said Mrs. Weasley. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you – "

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here – !" started Harry.

"Didn't I say that we should call him 'Voldie' when we were at the Department of Mysteries?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone looked and gasped. There stood Ed in his black outfit with a suitcase over his shoulder with his hair up in a ponytail. He was smirking. Mrs. Weasley gasped happily and got up to hug him, but Mr. Weasley took her arm.

"Wait, it could be an imposter," said Mr. Weasley.

"Didn't you tell them I was coming?" Ed asked Harry. "Or has everyone forgotten that you can't have auto-mail without having surgery first?"

Mrs. Weasley got free of Mr. Weasley and went to Ed and hugged him. After doing so, she let him go. Ed put down his suitcase.

"You've gotten taller in four weeks," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Must be my growth spurts," said Ed. "Harry, did you forget to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Ginny. "What was Harry supposed to tell us?"

"We forgot!" said Ron. "Harry told us that Ed called and that he's going to be staying here."

"What for?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Dear."

"Well, I was trying to research about werewolves at home, but they didn't have much of anything," said Ed. "And they laughed at me at the military library when I told them that I was attacked by one, and then they threw me out when I rose my voice. So, Teacher sent me here so I could get more information and training or something."

"Couldn't she train you more?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"No, she taught me all she could when Al and I were kids," said Ed. "In plus, she wouldn't be able to train me to fight against a werewolf."

"I suppose you have a point," said Mr. Weasley. "Are your father and brother coming?"

"No," said Ed. "They're staying there. It's best for them to."

Ed looked around and looked at George.

"What happened to your ear?" asked Ed. "Did you want to replace it with one of your extendable ones?"

"That's not a bad idea," said George. "What do you think, Fred?"

"Certainly something to think about," said Fred.

There was a bit of weak laughter.

"Seriously, though, what happened?" asked Ed.

Mr. Weasley told him what happened. Hagrid burst into tears again.

"Voldie can fly?" asked Ed. "That's freakish, don't you think?"

"You shouldn't call him that," said Mr. Weasley.

"Why not?" asked Ed. "Don't tell me out of respect because I know only his groupies respect that psychopath."

"I think that's a great name for him," said Fred.

"How did you get here?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Apparition," said Ed. "Apparated in at our house and then walked here."

"Did you get your license?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Ron. "He skipped the test date and Potions class that day."

"Edward Elric!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"So, uh, Harry, have any idea why your wand did that?" asked Ed.

"No," said Harry.

A few moments later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out in the yard while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur fussed over Ed as Juliana watched from a seat Fleur set her in. Mr. Weasley took Ed's suitcase up to Ron's room since Ed would be sharing Ron's room with Ron and Harry. The next morning at the breakfast table, Ed was still eating his breakfast as Harry and Ron talked about the Horcruxes. Mrs. Weasley went to wake Ginny and Hermione as Fleur went to take a bath, Juliana following her. Bill and Mr. Weasley had just left for work.

"The Trace'll break on the thirty-first," said Harry. "That means I only need to stay here four days. Then I can – "

"Five days," Ron corrected firmly. "We've got to stay for the wedding. They'll kill us if we miss it. It's one extra day."

"Don't they realize how important – ?" started Harry.

"'Course they don't," said Ron. "They haven't got a clue. Ed, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do?" asked Ed.

"Are you going to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "Me, Ron, and Hermione aren't."

"Of course I'm not," said Ed. "Hogwarts doesn't concern me anymore. And in case you've forgotten, I've made it a number one priority to kick Greyback's ass. I can't do that if I'm locked up in school."

"You know Mum won't let you train to kick Greyback's arse, right?" said Ron.

"Yeah, I know," said Ed. "That's why I'm joining your team."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "I'm not going to let – !"

"Don't give me that crap," said Ed, pointing his fork that had a piece of _very_ rare sausage (complements of Fleur) at the end at Harry who looked a bit disgusted as did Ron. "I'm seventeen and by your laws, I'm a bonafide legal adult. I will join your team. Besides, I don't think putting your family in danger would help either since they'd probably require me to go back as well."

Ed ate the piece of sausage.

"He's got a point, you know," said Ron. "It won't hurt."

"But – !" started Harry.

"I won't be able to defeat Greyback if I'm just sitting here on my ass," said Ed.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron. "And we don't have to worry about cooking food for him. We can just give him a raw fish and it'll be no problem!"

"Hey, I'm not an animal!" said Ed. "I just like my meat very rare now."

"Which is like raw," said Ron.

"Is not!" yelled Ed.

"It is too!" said Ron.

"Is not!" yelled Ed.

"Too!" said Ron.

"Not, you fu – !" started Ed.

"Don't complete that sentence if you don't want Mrs. Weasley to get onto you," said Hermione, sitting down by Ron. "What were you arguing about?"

"Ron said that it won't be a problem with feeding Ed because we could just hand him a raw fish and he'll eat it," said Harry. "Since very rare is like raw."

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"Very rare is something like raw but not exactly," said Hermione. "It's just barely cooked, not at all the way through like it should be. And why would we give him a raw fish?"

"Because I'm coming with you on your search," said Ed.

"What for?" asked Hermione. "I thought you came to do research on werewolves and train to defeat Greyback?"

"I did," said Ed. "But I won't be able to do that with Mrs. Weasley here. She wouldn't let me read up on werewolves or train. She'd send me to Hogwarts so the 'grown-ups' can do that, and you know that I'm not just going to sit on my fuckin' ass while other people do something I want to do for me."

"Yes, you do have a point," said Hermione.

"But if you tell Mum, be careful," said Ron. "Mum's been trying to get it out of Hermione and me. What we're off to do. She'll try you next, so brace yourself. Dad and Lupin've both asked as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us, they dropped it. Not Mum, though. She's determined."

Ron's prediction came true. A few hours later, right after questioning Harry, Mrs. Weasley went to Ed who was reading a book on the sofa in the living room.

"Edward?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Hm?" asked Ed, looking up.

"Do you want to help me make the stew for tonight's dinner, Edward?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ed knew the tone in her voice. He heard it a lot when he and Alphonse were training at Izumi's place when they were children. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. And if he or Al refused, then they would get beatings.

"Sure," said Ed.

He marked his place, sat the book down, and stood up. He followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, taking his jacket off and putting it on back of a table chair on the way.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ed.

"Chop those vegetables for me," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay," said Ed.

Ed got a knife and started chopping the vegetables as Mrs. Weasley tended to browning the meat.

"So, you going to ask me?" asked Ed.

"Ask you what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"About me not wanting to go back to school," said Ed. "I know you asked Harry about it a few minutes ago."

"How did you know?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Teacher used to have the same tone when Al and I were staying with her during our alchemy training," said Ed. "If we questioned her or didn't do as she said, she'd give us beatings."

Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say to that so she said something else.

"Why don't you want to go back to school, Edward?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "You could learn a whole lot there."

"But I won't learn anything about werewolves or get strong enough to kill them," said Ed.

"You shouldn't let that be your job," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's what the Order of the Phoenix is for, Dear. Let them do it."

"I can't do that, Mrs. Weasley," said Ed. "I can't just sit around and do nothing all day. I have to do it myself. By traveling with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I can read up on things and get stronger."

"What about your father and brother?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"They understand," said Ed. "Teacher got Dad's permission before sending me here. She wanted to make sure it was okay with Dad first."

"But you'll be doing a lot of walking," said Mrs. Weasley. "And you wouldn't be able to take baths as often."

"I've been through that before," said Ed. "Al and I used to travel a lot in search for the Philosopher's Stone when I was active in the military. It won't be much trouble for me."

"But you're still a child," said Mrs. Weasley. "You need your education."

"I don't care about my education," said Ed. "I need to do this, Mrs. Weasley. I need to get Greyback back for what he did to me and those other innocent victims of his. I bet Bill feels the same way. The only reason why he's not doing anything is because of Fleur."

"What about Winry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ed stopped chopping for a second but continued a second later.

"She doesn't know I'm here just yet," said Ed. "She thinks I'm still in Dublith. It's to keep her safe."

Ed scooped up the vegetables and put them into the broth for the stew.

"Is that all, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you, you're sweet."

Ed blushed and smiled.

"You will wear something else for the wedding, won't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course," said Ed. "But what am I supposed to wear at a wedding in the Wizarding world when I haven't been to one before?"

"Dress robes, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Didn't you pack any with you?"

"Not really," said Ed. "And I didn't get anything from the house here in case they had some people watching it."

"Don't worry, I'll have someone go pick some up for you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then Ed went back to the living room where he sat back down and started to read again. But after he read the book, Mrs. Weasley started to assign him things to do in order for the preparation of Bill and Fleur's wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

On the third night of Ed and Harry's stay, Mrs. Weasley had Harry set the table with Ginny while she had Ed help her put the finishing touches on the dinner.

"What I don't understand is why does your mum let Ed keep _his_ hair long but wants to cut Bill and Charlie's hair?" asked Harry, after talking about he, Ed, Ron, and Hermione leaving.

"I don't know," said Ginny. "Maybe it's because of how handsome he looks with it despite his scars."

Harry looked at her.

"Don't get jealous, Harry," said Ginny. "A lot of girls at school think he's handsome and they already have boyfriends."

"But why didn't we hear them talk about him?" asked Harry. "And what about Al?"

"Well, once they knew that Al's heart was settled on Luna, they decided that they would admire Ed instead," said Ginny. "Even though I told them it was pointless because he has a girlfriend too."

"He does?" asked Harry. "Who?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Winry," said Ginny.

"They're dating?" asked Harry. "Ed didn't say anything."

"Does he have to?" asked Ginny.

Before Harry could answer, the door opened and Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Bill walked in. They were often joined by other Order members for dinner now since the Burrow had replaced number twelve, Grimmauld Place as headquarters. Mr. Weasley had explained that after the death of Dumbledore, their Secret-Keeper, each of the people to whom Dumbledore had confided Grimmauld Place's location had become a Secret-Keeper in turn.

"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm," said Mr. Weasley. "Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now," said Harry.

"Not if there were curses set up against him," said Ed. "Though they'd have to be strong enough to where he couldn't talk about it."

"Are there?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again," said Mr. Weasley. "We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."

"That's true," said Ed. "Don't want to risk getting knocked off by Voldie's groupies during a meeting."

A few people snickered.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," replied Bill.

They hadn't been able to hold a funeral for Moody since Bill and Remus couldn't recover his body. It had been difficult to know where he might have fallen, given the darkness and the confusion of the battle.

"The _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body," Bill went on saying. "But that doesn't mean a lot. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"Of course it is," said Ed. "They don't want people freaking out."

"But what about all of the underage magic I used to escape the Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?" asked Harry.

"Harry, do you honestly think that the Minister _wants_ to admit that Voldie is a big, bad wizard that has a lot of groupies out from prison?" asked Ed.

"How did you know?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I have my sources," said Ed.

"But isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up against him?" asked Ron, angrily.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," said Mr. Weasley, "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day: I just hope he's working on a plan."

"General Mustang hit on her last year," said Ed. "She's missing?"

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"What are you doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"You know exactly what you're doing!" said Mrs. Weasley. "You are feeding Juliana table scraps! You know they will make her gain more weight than necessary!"

"Yes, dear," said Mr. Weasley.

Then Juliana went to Fleur and got on her lap and laid down. Mrs. Weasley magicked the empty plates onto the work surface and served apple tart. After pudding (dessert), Fleur started talking about her wedding while petting Juliana.

"Edward, your dress robes 'ave been retrieved from Madam Malkins," said Fleur. "I 'ope you will like zem. I picked them out just for you. Zey shall bring out your eye color."

Ed blushed.

"Thanks, Fleur," said Ed.

"Don't mention eet," said Fleur. "I want everyone to look zere best at ze wedding. We must also decide 'ow you will be disguised, 'Arry, for ze wedding. Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

"That was an accident!" said Ed. "I didn't mean to get drunk at the Christmas party!"

"I am not talking about you, Edward," said Fleur.

From this, Harry gathered that she still suspected Hagrid.

"Very good point," said Mrs. Weasley from the top of the table, where she sat, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, scanning an immense list of jobs that she had scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"_Why?_" exclaimed Ron, slamming his spoon down and glaring at his mother. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry, Ed, and I are fine with it the way it is!"

"Actually, it could be a bit cleaner," said Ed.

Ron glared at him.

"Edward is right," said Mrs. Weasley. "We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man!"

"Are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left – !"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said Mr. Weasley firmly. "And do as you're told."

"Yeah, Ron, you should do as your mom tells you," said Ed.

"From the bloke who doesn't have a mother," said Ron, angrily.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

Ed slammed his spoon down and got up abruptly from the table, knocking his chair down in the process.

"It was good dinner, Mrs. Weasley," said Ed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take a walk."

Then Ed left furiously and everyone cringed as the kitchen door slammed shut very loudly.

"I can help, it's some of my mess," said Harry.

"No, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "For that remark, Ronald can do it himself. I'd much rather you helped Arthur muck out the chickens, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."

When Ed came back from his walk, he was told by Mrs. Weasley to just have a relaxer.

"Why?" asked Ed, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been working so hard," said Mrs. Weasley.

"It doesn't bother me," said Ed.

"But still, you need to rest up," said Mrs. Weasley. "You'll be quite busy helping the others tomorrow and you can't be tired out."

"All right," said Ed.

"Oh, we've had to tell Auntie Muriel that you're from Germany," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Germany?" asked Ed.

"It's another country," said Mrs. Weasley. "I keep forgetting that you don't know much about our countries since your world is separated from ours. How you can still get here without splinching yourself...well, anyway, we've had to tell her that you're from Germany."

"Why?" asked Ed. "Doesn't she know about Dad and Mom?"

"She does, but she still refuses to believe that there's another world out there that doesn't use magic and has advanced science," said Mrs. Weasley. "So, we're letting her believe that your family is from Germany."

"But I don't speak 'German'," said Ed. "How does she think I'm 'German'?"

"Your accent, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "You also speak a little German in your sleep."

Ed blushed in embarrassment.

"Your father told us that Amestris is the equivalent to Germany when I was in his class," Mrs. Weasley went on.

"But I thought you failed his class?" asked Ed.

"I didn't get a high enough O.W.L. score for it," said Mrs. Weasley. "Such a sweet man, your father, even though you both have the same nasty habits of swearing so violently."

"That's what Granny Pinako says sometimes," said Ed. "Does Muriel know that I got attacked too or that I'm in the military?"

"She knows you got attacked, but she doesn't believe you're in the military, so we've told her that you were in a Muggle military school for a while," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Am I going to regret knowing her?" asked Ed.

"Let's hope not," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now go relax, Edward."

Then Mrs. Weasley pushed a book about werewolves into his hands and made him sit down in the living room and went to tell Harry and Ron to sort wedding presents. The Delacours arrived the next morning at eleven. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were feeling quite resentful toward Fleur's family by this time, but Ed wasn't. Harry had to try to flatten his hair and Ron had to put on matching socks. Ed had put his hair up in a tight ponytail and wore a pair of brown dress pants, brown dress shoes, a white dress shirt, a brown vest, a brown arm band on his left arm, and of course, white gloves. When everyone went out to greet the Delacours, Fleur commented Ed on his appearance.

"You look so 'andsome today, Edward," said Fleur. "You didn't 'ave to dress so nicely."

Ed blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, you have Teacher to thank for that," said Ed. "She bought me these before she let me leave since she knows about the wedding too. She said it was only respectful."

"Well, I might 'ave exaggerated on 'er character," said Fleur. "She sounds like a nice woman."

"Yes, you do look very handsome, Edward," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe when you and Winry get married, you can invite us as well."

Ed blushed even redder and sputtered.

"She's just a friend!" said Ed.

"That's what I said about Fleur at first," said Bill, with a knowing smile.

"I'm serious, damn it!" yelled Ed.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny shared knowing grins. Hermione rolled her eyes. Since no one could travel by magic into the Weasleys' anymore because of the safety precautions, Mr. Weasley had to meet the Delacours on top of a nearby hill, where they were to arrive by Portkey. A few moments later, they could hear a high-pitched laughter, which turned out to be coming from Mr. Weasley, who appeared at the gate moments later, laden with luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf-green robes, who could only be Fleur's mother.

"Sounds like someone has taken some crazy potion," said Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione.

But no one else heard Ed.

"Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward to embrace the woman. "Papa!"

Monsieur Delacour wasn't as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plump, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing toward Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been to much trouble," Monsieur Delacour said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing!" trilled Mrs. Weasley. "No trouble at all!"

"And I thought Mr. Weasley took some crazy potion," Ed muttered.

Hermione stepped on his right foot.

"Ow!" said Ed.

"Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour, ignoring Ed's cry of pain and still holding Mrs. Weasley's hand between his own two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Mrs. Weasley too.

"_Enchante'e_," said Madame Delacour. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Mr. Weasley gave a crazy laugh, but stopped at once after Mrs. Weasley gave him a look.

"And of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" said Monsieur Delacour.

Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blond, she gave Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile and hugged her, then threw Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes.

"Looks like you have competition, Ginny," said Ed, smirking.

"Don't make me hex you, Edward," said Ginny, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you haven't met Edward, haven't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Fleur's mother, father, and sister turned to Ed as Mrs. Weasley pulled him over.

"Edward is another friend of the family," said Mrs. Weasley. "His father and brother are at home right now. They live in another country."

"Nice to meet you," said Ed, bowing in respect.

"Fleur told us all about you, Edward," said Madame Delacour. "She 'as told us that you fought bravely against a vicious werewolf alongside Beel and that your family 'elped. You are as 'andsome as she says and so well dressed. You're girlfriend is lucky."

Ed blushed. He didn't correct Madame Delacour about the girlfriend part. Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone into the house with many "No, please!"s and "After you!"s and "Not at all!"s. The Delacours were very helpful, pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Monsieur Delacour approved of everything, and his wife was most accomplished at household spells and had the oven properly cleaned in an instant. Gabrielle followed her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way she could and jabbering away in rapid French.

Since the Burrow wasn't built to accommodate so much people, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had Fleur's parents sleep in their room. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man and brother, once Charlie arrived from Romania. It was in desperation that Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took to volunteering to feed the chickens just to escape the overcrowded house.

"Why do you keep wearing those gloves?" Ron asked as Ed yawned. "Everyone knows you have auto-mail."

"So people won't stare," said Ed. "Remember fifth year? Everyone kept staring after Professor Toad revealed to everyone about my arm?"

"That makes sense," said Hermione.

"And the Delacours don't know about my auto-mail, and I want to keep it that way," said Ed. "Not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't either."

Before Ron could ask anything else, Mrs. Weasley came up to them.

"Oh, good," said Mrs. Weasley, as she approached them. "You've fed the chickens. We'd better put them away again before the men arrive tomorrow to put up the tent for the wedding. Millamant's Magic Marquees...they're very good, Bill's escorting them...You'd better stay inside while they're here, Harry."

"I must say that it does complicate organizing a wedding, having all these security spells around the place," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry," said Harry humbly.

"Don't be a worrywart, Harry," said Ed. "If Mrs. Weasley didn't want you here, she would have let Voldie have you in a heartbeat."

"You should be really careful, Edward," said Mrs. Weasley. "They could Taboo that name you've given him."

"Ah, I'm not worried," said Ed, waving a gloved hand in front of his face.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything else about the subject.

"Harry, I've been wanting to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday," said Mrs. Weasley. "Seventeen, after all, it's an important day..."

"I don't want a fuss," Harry said quickly. "Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a normal dinner would be fine...It's the day before the wedding..."

"Oh, well, if you're sure, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll invite Remus and Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid?"

"That'd be great," said Harry. "But please don't go to loads of trouble."

"Not at all, not at all," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's no trouble."

She gave him a long, searching look, then smiled a little sadly, straightened up, and walked away. Harry watched as she waved her wand near the washing line, and the damp clothes rose into the air to hang themselves up, and suddenly he felt a great wave of remorse for the inconvenience and pain he was giving her. Ed noticed.

"Don't feel bad, Harry," said Ed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about what Mrs. Weasley is doing for you," said Ed. "She's like a mom to you, right?"

"Kind of," said Harry.

"Then you should be glad that she's wanting to protect you and everyone," said Ed, "and she loves you. Moms are the greatest."

"What about your teacher?" asked Hermione. "Doesn't she have any kids of her own?"

"No, she can't have any," said Ed. "She had one, but it was stillborn. Sig, her husband, said that she was really upset about it. That's why she cares about Al and me so much."

"Even though she beats you?" asked Ron.

"It's just her way of making us see our mistakes," said Ed.

"Why doesn't she adopt?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Ed. "I guess because she thinks Al and me as her kids. So, when are we going to leave?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Ed woke up to Harry muttering in his sleep about someone named 'Gregorovitch.' Ed yawned and looked as Ron tried to wake Harry up.

"Oi, wake up," said Ron.

Harry finally woke up and saw that the sun had not risen yet and the room was still shadowy. He saw that Ron was sitting up in his bed and Ed was pulling on his pair of brown slacks over his boxers. Ed then sat down on his camp bed.

"You were muttering something in your sleep," said Ron.

"Was I?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, you kept on saying 'Gregorovitch'," said Ed.

"Who's Gregorovitch?" asked Harry.

"No clue," said Ed. "You were the one saying it."

Harry rubbed his forehead. He knew he heard the name before, but he couldn't remember where from.

"I think Voldemort's looking for him," said Harry.

"That sucks," said Ed.

Harry sat up, still rubbing his scar, now wide awake. He tried to remember exactly what he had seen in the dream, but all that came back was a mountainous horizon and the outline of the little village cradled in a deep valley.

"I think he's abroad," said Harry.

"Who, Gregorovitch?" asked Ron.

"Voldemort," said Harry. "I think he's somewhere abroad, looking for Gregorovitch. It didn't look like anywhere in Britain."

"You were seeing into his mind again, weren't you?" asked Ed.

"Don't tell Hermione," said Harry. "How she expects me to stop seeing stuff in my sleep... I think he's got something to do with Quidditch."

"Why would Voldie want to go after a Quidditch player?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," said Harry. "Does anybody know why Voldemort goes after people?"

"Sure you're not thinking of Gorgovitch?" asked Ron.

"Who?" asked Ed and Harry.

"Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser," said Ron. "He transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."

"No," said Harry. "I'm definitely not thinking of Gorgovitch."

"I try not to either," said Ron.

"He should just retire," said Ed. "Oh, happy birthday, Harry. Here's your present."

Ed tossed a present onto Harry's bed.

"Wow!" said Harry. "That's right, I forgot! I'm seventeen!"

Then Harry got his wand and summoned his glasses. He was satisfied until they poked him in the eye. Ron and Ed snickered. Ed finished dressing and putting his hair up in a ponytail and put on his socks and shoes. He stood.

"Hope you like your present," said Ed. "See you downstairs."

When Ed got down to the kitchen, he saw a pile of presents on the table for Harry. He sat down by Bill and Monsieur Delacour who were finishing their breakfasts. Mrs. Weasley brought Ed his breakfast and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Ed.

"No problem, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Eat up now."

Ed nodded and started to eat his breakfast. Ed was almost finished when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Mrs. Weasley told Harry that Mr. Weasley had to leave early for work and to tell Harry happy birthday. She told him that his present from her and Mr. Weasley was on top.

"Oh, Edward, I forgot to tell you," said Mrs. Weasley, getting something from her pocket and going to Ed, "Alphonse sent a letter with Harry's present from him and your father for you."

"He did?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur ran a check on it, and it came out safe. It _is_ from your brother."

"Thanks," said Ed.

Ed got the letter from Mrs. Weasley and started to read it.

_Hi Brother,_

_Dad said that Teacher sent you to the Weasleys'_

_so that you could do what you wanted. Dad said_

_not to say anything descriptive in case this letter _

_was intercepted. Why didn't you come home first _

_before leaving? Winry would have wanted to see _

_you first. I would too. I know you wouldn't have _

_been able to leave if you did come home first, but_

_I miss you, Brother. You will be careful, won't _

_you? And how is Juliana? Is she okay? I've _

_been writing Luna as you know. Have you seen _

_her? Brother, don't be mad, but..._

"What did you do, Al?" Ed asked himself.

His question was answered.

_...but I told Winry where you went and why, and she _

_said that you're a stupid idiot for doing that. She also _

_said that if you get hurt or destroy her art again_

_then she'll make you pay a lot more than she usually_

_makes you pay. She also said that she'll miss you._

_Dad says to be careful. I want you to be careful too._

_We miss you, Brother._

_Love,_

_Al_

"Al...," said Ed.

He sighed and folded the letter up and put it into his vest pocket.

"What did he do?" asked Bill.

"He told Winry," said Ed.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Bill, smirking.

Ed blushed scarlet.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ed said through clenched teeth.

"If she eez not your girlfriend, zen why are you blushing?" asked Monsieur Delacour.

"Because he doesn't want to admit it," said Ron. "He let Winry sleep beside him on Christmas Eve."

"That's because she couldn't sleep!" said Ed, standing up.

He pointed at Ron.

"And how did _you_ know about that?!" asked Ed.

"If I tell, it won't be a secret," said Ron.

Ed growled and stalked off and slammed the kitchen door shut behind him.

"'e 'as a terrible temper," said Monsieur Delacour.

Ed calmed down by the time Charlie arrived. They were both introduced, but Charlie was resentful when Mrs. Weasley made him sit down into a chair and cut his hair.

"Why are you cutting _my_ hair?" asked Charlie. "Why don't you cut _his_ hair too?"

"Because I have no say over Edward's hair, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Besides, Edward looks nice with his hair long. It suits him."

"And mine doesn't suit me?!" asked Charlie.

"Stop complaining and sit still!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Not long after, Hagrid, Remus, and Tonks arrived and extra tables had to be set up outside end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns, all emblazed with the number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. George's wound was neat and clean and he and Fred joked a lot about it even though Harry and other people weren't used to the dark hole in the side of George's head. Hermione made purple and gold streamers that draped themselves over the trees and bushes.

By seven, everyone but Mr. Weasley was there for Harry's birthday dinner. Mrs. Weasley had a cake the shape of a snitch on the table. Hagrid gave Harry a Mokeskin pouch that could hide anything that would only let the owner open. A few moments later, Mr. Weasley's patronus announced that the Minister of Magic would be coming as well and a second later, Mr. Weasley and Scrimgeour appeared and went to the table to where Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Scrimgeour looked at Ed. Ed looked back.

"Where is your family?" asked Scrimgeour.

"None of your business," said Ed.

Scrimgeour frowned and then looked at Harry.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party. Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," said Scrimgeour. "Also with Mr. Edward Elric, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" asked Ron. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?"

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Then Ed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Scrimgeour went to the house and into the sitting room. Ed sat in an armchair by the sofa that Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in and Scrimgeour sat in the sagging armchair that Mr. Weasley usually sat in.

"I have some questions for you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually," said Scrimgeour. "If Mr. Elric, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger will wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"Sorry, Minister, but we aren't going anywhere," said Ed. "We'll tell each other anyway."

Scrimgeour gave Ed a cold look that Ed returned full force. Scrimgeour could tell that Ed meant business.

"Very well then, together," said Scrimgeour, shrugging and clearing his throat. "I am here, as I'm you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

"His will?" asked Ed. "He left us all something?"

"Yes," said Scrimgeour. "All of you."

"But he died over a month ago," said Harry. "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Because he and _his_ groupies were examining all of it," said Ed, before Hermione could even answer. "Even though the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts. I highly doubt Professor Dumbledore would give us something cursed."

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Mr. Elric?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Nah," said Ed, smirking. "I'd rather stay with the 'Muggle' military back home."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared a grin.

"So, why have you decided to let us have our things now?" asked Harry. "Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"It's because the thirty-one days are up," said Ed. "Can't keep the things longer than that unless they're dangerous."

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Scrimgeour, ignoring Ed.

"Me?" asked Ron. "Not – not really...it was always..."

"Shut up!" said Ed.

But the damage was already done.

"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will?" asked Scrimgeour. "He made exceptionally few personal bequests. His private library, magical instruments, and other personal effects were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?"

"Maybe because he wanted to?" said Ed.

Scrimgeour glared at Ed and then pulled a pouch out of his cloak and removed a scroll of parchment and unrolled it and read aloud.

"'_The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'_...Yes, here we are," said Scrimgeour. "_'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'_"

Scrimgeour took out a silver cigarette lighter object, but it had the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click. He gave it to Ron.

"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron turn it over in his fingers. "It may be even unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare?"

"What is it?" asked Ed.

"It's a deluminator," said Hermione. "It can suck all light from a place and restore it with a simple click. It's very valuable."

"Cool," said Ed.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour went on. "Yet the only ones he remembered were you four. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put his Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," mumbled Ron. "What else could I do with it?"

Scrimgeour squinted at Ron for a moment or two and then turned back to Dumbledore's will.

"'_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_,_ _in hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive,'_" read Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour pulled out the book and gave it to Hermione who accepted it without a word.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Because Hermione likes reading," said Ed, as though he were talking to an idiot.

"But why that particular book?" asked Scrimgeour, ignoring Ed's tone.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "He must have thought I'd enjoy it."

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "If the Ministry hasn't found any codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will."

Ron put his arm around Hermione. Scrimgeour returned to the will.

"'_To Edward Hohenheim Elric,'_" read Scrimgeour, ignoring Ed's winces at the mention of his full name, "_'I leave my copy of _One Thousand Disguise Spells_, in hope that he will find it useful.'_"

He pulled out the book and gave it to Ed. Ed looked it over.

"Why did he feel it necessary to leave you that," asked Scrimgeour, "when there is Polyjuice Potion you could use?"

"Because I can't use Polyjuice Potion," said Ed.

"Oh?" asked Scrimgeour. "Why not?"

"Didn't Professor Toad tell you?" asked Ed. "Umbridge."

"Tell me what?" asked Scrimgeour.

Ed rolled his eyes and put the book aside. He took off his gloves, vest, and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his bare chest and auto-mail port that his auto-mail arm was attached to. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth since she never saw the sight of metal welded and bolted to flesh like Ron and Harry did since they shared a dorm room for one year. Hermione didn't believe Ron and Harry's stories. Scrimgeour didn't know what to think.

"When I was a kid, my brother and I made a mistake," said Ed. "In order to save my brother, I had to give up my right arm. In turn, he took me to our friend's house. My friend and her grandmother made my left leg and right arm auto-mail. The limbs connect to these ports and they have artificial nerves connecting with the real ones. So you see, you have to have surgery in order to have these. That's how I survived Dolohov's Killing Curse, it hit my arm and it shattered."

Then Ed buttoned his shirt back up, put his vest back on, and put his gloves back on.

"I see," said Scrimgeour. "So that makes you a unique wizard."

"I'm not a wizard," said Ed. "I'm an alchemist."

Ed stood and picked up the book.

"Thanks for the book," said Ed. "I'm hungry. I'm getting some food."

Then Ed left. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the table, Ed found out about with the Snitch that Dumbledore left for Harry. The four things were looked at and then dinner was served. After desert was served and everyone else was in bed, Hermione joined Harry, Ron, and Ed in Ron's bedroom.

"_Muffliato_," Hermione whispered, waving her wand in the direction of the stairs.

"Thought you didn't like doing those spells?" asked Ed.

"Times change," said Hermione. "Show us that Deluminator."

Ron clicked it and the one lamp in the room went out at once.

"Couldn't we have done this with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" asked Ed.

"Yes, we could have," said Hermione.

Ron clicked the Deluminator again and the ball of light from the lamp went back to the lamp.

"Still, it's cool," said Ron, a little defensively. "And from what they said, Dumbledore invented it himself!"

"I know, but surely he wouldn't have singled you out in his will just to help us turn out the lights!" said Hermione.

"He possibly knew that the Ministry would examine everything," said Ed. "That's what they'd do at home."

"But why couldn't he have explained it when he was alive?" asked Ron.

"Exactly, and how did he know that you were coming too, Edward?" asked Hermione.

"Don't ask me," said Ed. "He was a weird guy. What was the Snitch thing about?"

He didn't want Hermione to ask about his auto-mail.

"It has flesh memories," said Hermione, forgetting all about Ed's auto-mail. "It was the first one Harry caught. No one touches it bare-handed until the Seeker who catches it. Even the maker wears gloves. I thought something was going to happen!"

"Yeah, well," said Harry, holding up the Snitch. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour, was I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"The Snitch I caught in my first ever Quidditch match," said Harry. "Don't you remember?"

"I wasn't there, remember?" said Ed.

"That's the one that Harry nearly swallowed!" said Ron.

"Exactly," said Harry.

Ed had a look of disgust on his face. Harry pressed his mouth to the Snitch but nothing happened. He lowered it, but Hermione cried out.

"Writing!" said Hermione. "There's writing on it, quick, look!"

Harry almost dropped it, but Hermione was right. The words _I open at the close_ were etched on the Snitch. The words vanished as soon as Harry read them.

"I open at the close," said Harry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ed, Hermione, and Ron shook their heads. They repeated the words with many inflections, but they were unable to wring any more meaning from them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about Dumbledore wanting Harry to have the sword of Gryffindor, Ed was clueless until Hermione explained about the sword. Then they went on to discuss the book of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Hermione and Harry hadn't heard of the stories, but Ron and surprisingly, Ed have.

"_You've _heard of the stories?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Mom used to tell them to me and Al all the time from this book, but we didn't know that they were from this world. We just thought that they were normal kids stories."

"So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I mean, that's just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."

"But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?" asked Hermione.

Before Ed could say anything, they heard a creaking noise downstairs.

"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," said Ron nervously.

"All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."

"No," agreed Ron. "A brutal quadruple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of a damper on the wedding. I'll get the lights."

He clicked the Deluminator again as Hermione left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Had quite a bit of things to do. I hope you like these chapters! Review!

**Chapter Six**

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Ed, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and was now the double of a redheaded Muggle boy from the local village of Ottery St. Catchpole, from whom Fred had stolen hairs using a Summoning Charm. He was to be introduced as 'Cousin Barny' to disguise him. When Ed saw the transformation, he was so startled he fell out of his seat. They were all holding seating plans to help people find their seats.

The dress robes that Fleur picked out for Ed were a sky blue color. When Fleur had seen him in his robes, she automatically approved and kissed Ed on the cheeks, which made him blush. Ed, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were uncomfortable because of the hot summer day. Harry was the most uncomfortable since the appearance he was taking from the person he was affecting was slightly bigger than him, and his dress robes felt hot and tight more than the others' were.

"When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."

"She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him?"

"Yeah, well, he's a bastard for making your Mom sad," said Ed. "No offense."

"None taken," said Fred. "He's being a git. You'll be invited too of course. And you can wear that black outfit that you like to wear or whatever else you want to wear."

"Yeah, right," said Ed. "If I tried to, Teacher would probably kill me. So would Winry. Al would probably scold me."

"What about your dad?" asked Ron.

"He wouldn't care," said Ed. "He and Mom didn't get officially married. They just had a Church marriage thing. They didn't register with the country. It's not required to anyway."

"Blimey, are you serious?" asked George.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Good thing Rita Skeeter isn't here or she'd have a field day," said Fred.

"Good thing that _Mum_ doesn't know," said Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You know how old fashioned she is," said Ron.

"How's your wedding going to be like, Ed?" asked George. "Going to be fancy like this?"

Ed scoffed.

"It'll have to be all fancy since I'm with the military back home," said Ed. "I'll have to wear that stupid blue uniform and a stupid blue hat. It's freakin' protocol."

"What if you decide to retire?" asked Ron.

"You know they won't let me," said Ed. "Too valuable. Only way out is if I have a kid or get injured to where I wouldn't be able to serve. But I'd probably be forced to do desk work."

"Are you going to have kids?" asked Harry.

"Don't know," said Ed. "Winry might – "

Ed caught himself and blushed scarlet. Ron, Fred, George, and Harry grinned at each other. Before a joke could be said, the people started arriving.

"Blimey, brace yourselves," said George. "Here they come, look."

Everyone did and looked. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards' cravats. A hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," aid George. "They'll need help understanding English customs. I'll look after them..."

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," said Fred, and darting past the gaggle of middle-aged witches heading the procession, he said, "Here – _permettez-moi _to _assisster vous_," to a pair of very pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to escort them inside.

George got stuck with the middle-aged women while Ron helped Mr. Weasley's old Ministry colleague Perkins. A deaf old couple fell to Harry's lot and Ed helped some other people. When Ed came back out, he saw a blond Tonks and a miserable Remus. Tonks waved at Ed who waved back. Ed went to Harry.

"What's wrong with Remus?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Must be under a lot of stress or something," said Ed. "Did they say why they had to leave early last night or...?"

"Yeah, the Ministry is feeling anti-werewolf," said Harry.

"Good thing I'm not a full werewolf then," said Ed.

Harry was going to say something when he and Ed heard Hagrid shouting apologies and they both went to see that Mr. Weasley was fixing the chairs that Hagrid accidently sat on. Ed and Harry grinned and then went back to the entrance to see Ron face-to-face with a most eccentric-looking wizard. He had slightly crossed eyes with shoulder -length white hair the texture of candyfloss. He wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of an eye-watering shade of egg-yolk yellow. An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," he said, extending a hand to Harry, "my daughter and I live just over the hill, so kind of the good Weasleys to invite us. But I think you know my Luna?"

He looked at Ron and then to Ed.

"You're Professor Van's son, aren't you?" asked Xenophilius. "And you have a brother, right? My Luna also told me that. Where are they?"

"Home," said Ed. "Didn't feel up to it. And it's Elric."

"I'm so sorry," said Xenophilius. "He's a good teacher."

"Where's Luna?" asked Ron.

"She lingered in that charming little garden to say hello to the gnomes, such a glorious infestation!" said Xenophilius. "How few wizards realize just how much we can learn from the wise little gnomes – or, to give them their correct name, the _Gernumbli gardensi._"

"Ours do know a lot of excellent swear words," said Ron, "but I think Fred and George taught them those."

Then he led a party of warlocks into the marquee as Luna rushed up.

"Hello, Harry!" said Luna. "Hello, Edward!"

"Hey," said Ed.

"Er – my name's Barny," said Harry, flummoxed.

"Oh, have you changed that too?" asked Luna brightly.

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just your expression," said Luna.

Ed snickered. Luna was also wearing bright yellow robes, but she had a large sunflower in her hair. Xenophilius missed the exchange between Harry and Luna since he was too busy talking with an acquaintance. After a few moments talking about the 'effects' of getting bitten by a gnome, Ron snorted in passing and Harry led the Lovegoods to their seats. Ed was left alone until Ron came back just in time for when Auntie Muriel came, a woman with a beaky nose, red rimmed eyes, and had a feather pink hat that made her look like a bad tempered flamingo.

"Who are you?" Muriel barked at Ed.

"Auntie Muriel, this is Edward Elric," said Ron. "He's the military student transfer from Germany. His father is – "

"U or W?" asked Muriel.

"U or W what?" asked Ed.

"In your name!" snapped Muriel.

"W," said Ed. "What's it matter?"

"That doesn't sound German," said Muriel. "Are you the son of that Alchemy professor, Professor Van? You look exactly like him, except for the scars."

"Yes," said Ed. "And it's Elric, not Van. He took Mom's last name."

He wasn't liking Muriel already.

"So, has he stopped believing that Germany is a different world with advanced science?" asked Muriel. "It's a wonder your beautiful mother married such an old man with a punkish look. A shame that you had to inherit his hair style and taste and not his height. You'd be handsome if you weren't so short like a girl, which makes you look more like a punk. Not to mention all of those scars."

"Sh...sh...short?" asked Ed, starting to get very angry. "L...like a...a – !"

Ron could sense Ed's coming eruption and decided to take Muriel to her seat. When it came, Ed started yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" yelled Ed, stomping to go after Muriel. "I AM NOT FU-!"

Muriel looked back to see Mr. Weasley and Remus trying to hold Ed back after silencing him with a silencing spell.

"And he has a bad temper too," said Muriel. "Hopefully, his other sibling doesn't have a bad temper as him, if he has one. Now about _your_ hair..."

Mr. Weasley and Remus then dragged and sat Ed down at his seat and was lifted of the curse. Ed was crossing his arms angrily and seethingly.

"Edward, you need to control your temper," said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, we know that Muriel isn't pleasant, but she's an old woman and needs to be treated with respect," said Remus.

Ed stood so suddenly that Mr. Weasley and Remus stepped backwards.

"Me respect that old hag?!" yelled Ed. "She's a freakin' – !"

"Edward, calm down or we'll have to silence you again and bind you," said Mr. Weasley.

Ed glared and then sat back down. He crossed his arms and looked away with a pouty bottom lip as he slouched in his seat. Mr. Weasley and Remus sighed and left. They knew it was best to just leave Ed alone. From where Ron and Harry were standing, they could see Ed being angry.

"I see he met Muriel," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Didn't you hear his outburst?"

"I was wondering who he was yelling at," said Harry. "What did she say to him?"

"That he would have been handsome if not for his hair style and er," said Ron.

'_Lack of height,'_ mouthed Ron.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Called him," started Ron, and finished by mouthing, "short like a girl."

Harry cringed. He and Ron knew that Ed was very sensitive about his height. They went outside the marquee.

"Nightmare, Muriel is," said Ron, mopping his forehead on his sleeve. "She used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her chair at dinner. Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will – like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going..."

He looked to see Hermione coming towards them.

"Wow!" said Ron. "You look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione, smiling. "Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"Don't take it personally," said Ron. "She's rude to everyone."

"She also doesn't like Juliana," said Hermione. "Don't know why – "

"Talking about Muriel?" asked George, coming out from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat."

"What's wrong with Edward?" asked Hermione. "When I told him that he looked nice, he mumbled something about Muriel and then started mumbling about something else."

"He met Great-Aunt Muriel," said Ron. "She told him that his name didn't sound German because it's spelled with a 'w' and not a 'u' and that he would have been handsome if he didn't inherit his dad's sense of hair style and er..."

"She didn't insult his height, did she?" asked Hermione.

"We heard her," said Fred.

"Really mean," said George. "Considering that..."

"Professor Elric was a cool teacher," said Fred.

"She said that he was short like a girl and it made him look punkish like his dad," said Ron.

"And then he got angry and almost beat her up," said Fred, trying not to laugh.

"Surely he didn't!" said Hermione.

"No, Dad silenced him and he and Professor Lupin had to hold him back," said George. "Had to take Ed to his seat and threaten him with binding and silencing after lifting the silencing charm because he said that Muriel didn't deserve to be respected."

"Surprise you didn't hear him yelling all the way at the house," said Fred. "Pretty loud."

"Well, that wasn't fair of her saying that he's short like a girl," said Hermione. "He's way taller than he was two years ago! He's even tall as Harry is now! He was probably short before because of the heavier model he wore before Winry made him the lighter models."

"I WAS NOT!" yelled Ed.

Hermione jumped.

"I think he heard you," said Fred.

"I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though," said George. "He was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run into the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his – "

"Yes, he sounds like a real charmer," said Hermione.

Harry roared with laughter.

"Never married for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George laughed, Ed came to them – still a bit angry – and so did a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He gave his invitation to Ron, his eyes on Hermione.

"You look vunderful," said the young man.

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked, dropping her small beaded bag, which made a loud thump quite unlike its size. "I didn't know you were – goodness – it's lovely to see – how are you?"

Ed picked up Hermione's bag and felt its heaviness but said nothing as he gave it back to Hermione.

"Thank you, Edward," said Hermione.

"Who are you?" Ed asked the young man, Viktor Krum.

"I vas going to ask you the same question," said Viktor.

"Edward Elric," said Ed. "I'm the FullMetal Alchemist."

"The FullMetal Alchemist?" asked Viktor. "Are you the transfer Herm-own-ninny told me about? The one from Amestris?"

"Yeah," said Ed.

Viktor was going to say something until Ron, whose ears were red, said, "How come you're here?"

"Fleur invited me," said Viktor.

After Harry seated Viktor, Fred came running up to Harry.

"Time to sit down," Fred told Harry, "or we're going to run over by the bride."

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their seats behind Fred and George.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After the wedding ceremony, where Bill looked as though he hadn't ever met Fenrir Greyback and Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour and Hagrid cried, was the reception. Hermione wanted to congratulate Bill and Fleur, but they were engulfed by well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," said Ron, snatching four butterbeers from a passing tray and handing one each to Harry and Ed. "Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table ...Not there! Nowhere near Muriel – !"

Ron led the way across the dance floor to find a table. Harry had a feeling that Ron was looking out for Viktor. The only empty enough table was the one with Luna.

"All right if we join you?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes," Luna said happily. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

"What is it, a lifetime's supply of Gurdyroots?" asked Ron.

Hermione tried to kick Ron, but she got Harry instead. Then Harry paid attention to the band and dancers.

"Luna, Al said that you two were writing each other," said Ed.

"Yes, we are," said Luna. "He's really sweet. He said he misses me a lot. I miss him too. I hope he can come back soon. It'll be lonely without him. Why did you decide to come back so soon, Edward?"

"Because our alchemy teacher couldn't teach me anything else," said Ed. "And they don't have any information on werewolves at home."

"So you've come here for that reason," said Luna. "I hope you find a lot of information. Oh! I like this song!"

Then she swayed in time to the waltz-like tune and then got up a few seconds later and glided over to the dance floor, where she revolved on the spot, quite alone, eyes closed and waving her arms.

"She's great, isn't she?" said Ron admiringly. "Always good value. No wonder Alphonse likes her so much."

"Yeah," said Ed. "Al always had a unique taste in women."

Before Ron, Harry, or Hermione could ask what he meant, Viktor had dropped into Luna's seat. Hermione looked flustered, but Viktor had not come to compliment her.

"Who is that man in the yellow?" Viktor asked with a scowl.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," said Ed. "A father of a friend of mine and probably future in-law to my brother."

"Probably?" asked Viktor.

"His brother is dating Luna," said Ron. "Come on, Hermione, let's dance."

Hermione looked shocked, but pleased too, and got up. They went into the growing throng on the dance floor.

"Ah, they are together now?" asked Viktor, momentarily distracted.

"Yep," said Ed. "Nearly inseparable."

Viktor rose an eyebrow and then looked at Harry.

"Who are you?" asked Viktor.

"Barny Weasley," said Harry.

They shook hands.

"You, Barny, Edvard, do you know 'Luna's' father vell?" asked Viktor.

"Not really," said Ed.

"No, I only met him today," said Harry. "Why?"

Viktor glared over his drink while watching Xenophilius, who was chatting to several warlocks on the other side of the dance floor.

"Because," said Viktor, "if he vos not a guest of Fleur's, I vould duel him, here and now, for vearing that filthy sign upon his chest."

"Sign?" asked Harry.

"What's so bad about it?" asked Ed.

"Because it's Grindelvald's sign," said Viktor.

"Who?" asked Ed.

"A Dark Wizard Dumbledore defeated," said Harry.

"You do not know of him?" asked Viktor.

"Not really," said Ed.

"Vell, Grindelvald killed many people, my grandfather, for instance," said Viktor. "Of course, he vos never poverful in this country, they said he feared Dumbledore – and rightly, seeing how he vos finished. But that is his symbol, I recognized it at vunce. Grindelvuld carved it into a vall at Durmstrang ven he vas a pupil there. Some idiots copied it into their books and clothes, thinking to shock, make themselves impressive – until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."

Viktor cracked his knuckles menacingly and glowered at Xenophilius. Ed and Harry looked at each other. They didn't think that Luna's father was into Dark Arts, and nobody else in the tent seemed to have recognized the triangular, runelike shape.

"You sure it's 'Grindelvald's' symbol?" asked Ed. "Could be something else."

"Are you sure you are not from Germany?" asked Viktor. "You haff the same accent as Germans."

"Certain," said Ed. "Born and raised in Amestris. Dad said it's the equivalent of Germany."

Viktor didn't know what to say to that.

"I am not mistaken about that symbol," Viktor said instead, coldly. "I valked past that sign for several years. I know it vell."

"There's a chance that Xenophilius doesn't know what it means," said Ed. "He might think it means something else."

"The Lovegoods are quite unusual," said Harry. "He might think it's a cross section of the head of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something."

"The cross section of a vot?" asked Viktor.

"I don't know, but apparently he and his daughter go looking for them on holidays," said Harry.

Ed rolled his eyes. Harry was doing a bad job in explaining Luna and her father.

"That's Luna," said Ed, pointing out Luna.

Luna was still dancing alone, waving her arms around her head like someone attempting to beat off midges.

"Vy is she doing that?" asked Krum.

"Probably trying to get rid of Wrackspurt," said Harry, recognizing the symptoms.

"And your brother likes her?" Viktor asked Ed. "Vy?"

"Because he does," said Ed. "Luna may seem strange, but she's a good person."

Viktor didn't know what to think and pulled out his wand and tapped it menacingly on his thigh; sparks flying out the end.

"Gregorovitch!" said Harry.

Viktor and Ed started.

"Who?" asked Ed.

"Vot about him?" asked Viktor suspiciously.

"He's a wand maker!" said Harry.

"He is?" asked Ed.

"I know that," said Viktor.

"He made your wand!" said Harry. "That's why I thought – Quidditch – "

Viktor looked more and more suspicious.

"I... I read it somewhere, I think," said Harry. "In a – a fan magazine."

"I had not realized I ever discussed my vand with fans," said Viktor.

"So...er...where is Gregorovitch these days?" asked Harry.

Viktor looked puzzled.

"He retired several years ago," said Viktor. "I vos one of the last to purchase a Gregorovitch wand. They are the best – although I know, of course, that you Britons set much store by Ollivander."

As Harry thought about why Voldemort wanted to look for another wand maker, Viktor looked at the people who were dancing.

"That girl is very nice-looking," Viktor said, pointing to Ginny, who had joined Luna. "She is also a relative of yours?"

"Yeah," said Harry, suddenly irritated, "and she's seeing someone. Jealous type. Big bloke. You wouldn't want to cross him."

Ed started to snicker and then he started laughing. Viktor glared at Ed as he emptied his goblet and got to his feet.

"Vot is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?" asked Viktor.

Then Viktor stalked off. Ed didn't stop laughing until a moment later.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"You, jealous?" asked Ed, starting to laugh again. "And big?"

"What would you have said?" asked Harry.

"Certainly not that!" laughed Ed. "Especially when looking like that!"

Harry glared at Ed and then stood.

"Can't you take a joke?" asked Ed, as he stopped laughing.

Then Harry walked off.

"I suppose not," said Ed.

Ed watched as Harry stood around. The evening wore on and the cake was cut and served. Ed was amazed at the two model phoenixes taking flight after Bill and Fleur cut the cake. Evening drew near and Ron and Hermione joined Ed at the table while Harry went to sit by Elphias Doge and later joined by Muriel.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"With that old guy and Muriel," said Ed.

"Why is he sitting with Muriel?" asked Hermione. "She's an awful woman."

"Yeah, I know, but she sat down a few moments after he did," said Ed.

"Look over there," said Ron.

Ed and Hermione looked to where Ron was and saw that Doge was getting upset.

"Hm, wonder what's wrong," said Ed.

"Looks like Muriel is being rude again," said Hermione.

"More like a – " started Ed.

Hermione gave him a look, and he didn't complete his sentence. After Muriel and Doge left, Ron said he'd get some butterbeers while Ed and Hermione went to sit by Harry as Viktor stormed away from Luna's father.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Ed.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't answer her or Ed. He didn't know what to say. It didn't matter because something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze in mid dance.

"A lynx patronus?" asked Ed.

The Patronus's mouth opened wide and spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebot.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

As the cat vanished, Ed, Harry, and Hermione jumped to their feet.

"Shit!" said Ed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"We've got to find Ron!" said Hermione.

"Then let's find him!" said Ed.

Ed took Hermione's hand so she wouldn't be lost in the crowd as he ran with her while Harry followed.

"Ron!" cried Hermione. "Ron, where are you?"

"He's got to be somewhere!" said Ed.

Harry saw that Remus and Tonks put up a protective charm as cloaked and masked figures started to appear. Harry grabbed Hermione's other hand so they wouldn't be separated. They found Ron.

"Grab my hand!" said Ed.

"No way!" said Ron. "I'll be lost!"

"No you won't!" said Hermione. "Just do it!"

Then Ron grabbed Ed's hand and Hermione spun on the spot. They all were squeezed through space and time, away from the Burrow, away from the descending Death Eaters, away, perhaps, from Voldemort himself...

"Where are we?" asked Ron.

Ed and Harry opened their eyes. Everyone let go of one another's hands and looked around. They were surrounded by people.

"Tottenham Court Road," said Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change."

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione half-walked, half-ran up the wide dark street thronged with late-night revelers and lined with closed shops, stars twinkling above them. A double-decker bus rumbled by and a group of merry pub-goers ogled them as they passed; Ed, Harry, and Ron were still wearing dress robes.

"Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into," Ron said to Hermione, as a woman burst into raucous giggles at the sight of him.

"Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility Cloak with me?" asked Harry. "All last year I kept it on me and – !"

"Hermione's got the Cloak!" said Ed. "And our clothes!"

Harry and Ron looked at Ed and so did Hermione.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"It's not important!" said Ed. "In here!"

They went down a side street, then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.

"How is everything in your purse?" asked Ron.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," said Hermione.

She pulled out Ed's outfit that he wore when they met the Delacours; a pair of jeans, a jumper, and maroon socks for Ron; and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Ed got his robes off and put on the outfit that Hermione gave to him as Ron got into the clothes Hermione got for him.

"It was tricky, but I think I did okay," said Hermione, shaking the bag. "Oh, damn, that'll be the books. And I had them all stacked by subjects...Oh well...Harry, get the Cloak on."

"When did you do all this?" asked Harry.

"At the Burrow," said Hermione. "I've had the essentials packed for days, you know, in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning, Harry, after you changed, and put it in here....I just had a feeling...And I thought it'd be better to pack your light clothes, Edward, so you won't get so hot."

"You're amazing, Hermione," said Ron.

He and Ed gave her their robes.

"Thank you," said Hermione, smiling as she put the robes into the bag. "Please, Harry, put that Cloak on!"

Harry did as told, now only just beginning to appreciate what had happened.

"The others," said Harry. "Everyone at the wedding."

"We don't have time to worry about that," said Ed. "We'll only put everyone in danger if we go back."

"He's right," said Ron and Hermione.

"Most of the Order was there," said Ron. "They'll look after everyone."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Let's go," said Ed. "We need to keep moving."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Let's go, we need to keep moving," said Ed.

Then they moved back up the side street and onto the main road again, where a group of men on the opposite side was singing and weaving across the pavement.

"Just as a matter of interest, why Tottenham Court Road?" asked Ron

"Yeah, why?" asked Ed.

"No idea," said Hermione. "It just popped into my head, but I'm sure we're safer out in the Muggle world. It's not where they'll expect us to be."

"I hope you're right, Hermione," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Ron. "And don't you feel a bit exposed, Hermione?"

"Where else is there?" asked Hermione, cringing as the men wolf-whistled at her. "We can hardly book rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, can we? And Grimmauld Place is out if Snape can get in there...I suppose we could try my parents' house, though I think there's a chance they might check there...I wish they'd shut up!"

"All right, darling?" the drunkest of the men yelled. "Fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and blondie and come and have a pint!"

"Don't hit on my sister!" Ed yelled back. "She's underage, you fuckin' bastards!"

"Edward!" said Hermione, flattered.

"Not now," said Ed. "This will do, in here! Now!"

It was a small and shabby all-night café. A light layer of grease lay on all the Formica-topped tables, but it was at least empty. Ed, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to a booth and Harry sat by Ron as Ed sat by Hermione. Harry could feel the Polyjuice Potion wearing off and put his glasses on.

"Edward, why did you call me your sister?" asked Hermione, flattered. "I thought I annoyed you?"

"Well, you do sometimes," said Ed. "But that's what some sisters are supposed to be like, right? And besides, what else was I supposed to say? Ron would kill me if I said I were your boyfriend, and Winry would kill me too."

Hermione smiled as Ed blushed at what he said about Winry.

"You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here," said Ron. "It's only over in Charing Cross – "

"Ron, we can't!" said Hermione.

"Not to stay there, but to find out what's going on!" said Ron.

"We know what's going on!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, Voldemort has taken over the Ministry," said Ed. "What more do we need to know?"

"Okay, okay, it was just an idea!" said Ron.

They were quiet. Then a gum-chewing waitress came and Hermione ordered two cappuccinos and a coffee since Ed didn't like cappuccino. Since Harry was invisible, it would have looked odd to order him one. A pair of burly workmen entered the café and squeezed into the next booth. Hermione lowered her voice.

"I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside," said Hermione. "Once we're there, we could send a message to the Order."

"Can you do what Kingsley and Mr. Weasley did?" asked Ed.

"I've been practicing and I think so," said Hermione.

"As long as it won't get them into trouble, if they haven't already," said Ed.

"Edward, don't say that!" said Hermione.

"This coffee tastes like shit," said Ed, ignoring Hermione. "I've tasted better!"

"This is revolting," said Ron.

The waitress overheard and shot Ed and Ron dirty looks. She went to the two workmen, but they waved her away.

"Let's get going, then, I don't want to drink this muck," said Ron. "Hermione, have you got any Muggle money to pay for this?"

"Yes, I took out all my Building Society savings before I came to the Burrow," said Hermione, sighing as she reached for her bag. "I'll bet all the change is at the bottom."

Ed noticed Harry drawing his wand and he pushed Hermione on her side.

"What are you doing?!" asked Hermione.

"Ron! Harry!" said Ed. "Duck!"

Ron did as told and the spell that the Death Eaters' shot barely missed Ron's head. The still invisible Harry yelled, "_Stupefy!_"

The great blond Death Eater got hit in the face by a jet of red light and slumped sideways, unconscious. The companion tried to bind Ron with shiny black ropes, but as he ducked on Ed's orders, it missed. Harry tried to Stun the Death Eater, but it missed and hit the waitress, who collapsed in front of the door.

"_Expulso!_" bellowed the Death Eater.

The table behind Harry blew up and the force knocked Harry into the wall and his wand slipped from his hand. Hermione got out from Ed and petrified the Death Eater and he fell to the ground like a statue. Ed and Hermione got up and so did Ron. Ed picked up Harry's wand and gave it back to Harry and helped him up.

"Thanks, mate," said Harry.

"No problem," said Ed.

They all went to the Death Eaters on the ground. They looked at the blond one.

"I should've recognized him, he was there the night Dumbledore died," said Harry, then turning over the darker Death Eater with his foot; the man's eyes moved rapidly between Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"This one is Dolohov," said Ed, wanting to punch the blond Death Eater on the bench.

"The big one is Thorfinn Rowle," said Ron.

"Never mind what they're called!" said Hermione, hysterically. "How did they find us? What are we going to do?"

"Calm down!" said Ed.

But Hermione's panic cleared Harry's head.

"Lock the door," said Harry. "And Ron, turn out the lights."

The lock clicked and Ron plunged the café into darkness with the Deluminator as Harry thought of what to do.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Ron. "Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now."

"No," said Ed. "That'll put us down to their level."

"Ed's right," said Harry. "It's better to wipe their memories to throw them off the scent. If we killed them, it's be obvious we were here."

"All right," said Ron, relieved. "But I've never done a Memory Charm."

"Nor have I," said Hermione, "but I know a theory."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed when he didn't say anything.

"When you said that you got the memory," said Hermione, "you didn't mean you gave him Truth potion and then wiped his memory, did you?"

Ed scratched the side of his cheek while looking sheepish.

"Well," said Ed. "I wanted something to do. If I didn't wipe his memory, he would tell Harry and Dumbledore about it. But I think Dumbledore probably already knew."

"You didn't!" said Hermione.

"How did you get the Truth potion?" asked Ron.

"From the first day of Potions class," said Ed. "I knew that he wouldn't use it anytime soon, and I didn't want it to go to waste."

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes as Ron laughed. Harry looked at Ed. Ed reminded him of the Weasley twins a bit.

"Go ahead then," said Hermione.

Ed performed the charm.

"Brilliant," said Harry. "You and Hermione take care of the other one and the waitress while Ron and I clean up."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"People would get suspicious," said Ed.

"Oh, right, yeah," said Ron.

Harry and Ron cleaned up while Ed and Hermione modified the memories of the other Death Eater and the waitress. After everything was said and done, and arguing about the Trace and where to go, Ron released the lights from the Deluminator. Then Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to a small square. They saw number twelve, Grimmauld Place and while checking every few yards to see if they were followed, they quickly ran up the steps and went into the house. It looked just as eerie and cobwebbed as before with the heads of beheaded elves on the walls. The only thing out of place was the troll's umbrella stand, which was laying on its side as if Tonks had just knocked it over again.

"Somebody has been here," said Ed.

"Maybe it was that way when the Order left," said Ron.

"I don't think so," said Ed.

"Where are the jinxes?" asked Harry.

"Maybe it only works on Snape," said Hermione. "Let's go."

They walked forward and then they heard Mad-Eye's voice call out for Snape.

"We're not Snape!" said Harry.

Something cold rushed over them and their tongues curled back and then unraveled.

"T-tongue-Tying curse," said Ed. "Sneaky..."

Then Harry took another step forward and a figure rose out of the carpet. Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black's portrait. The figure moved toward them faster and faster, its waist length hair and beard streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets.

"We didn't kill you, old man!" said Ed, before Harry could say anything.

The figure exploded in a cloud of dust.

"It's gone," said Ron, patting Hermione's back.

The portrait continued to scream until Harry told it to shut up and made the curtains swing shut.

"That...that was...," Hermione whimpered, Ron and Ed helping her to her feet.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare Snape."

They went up the hall, half expecting some new terror to reveal itself, but nothing moved except for a mouse skittering around the skirting board.

"Before we go any farther, I think we'd better check," whispered Hermione, raising her wand. "_Homenum revelio._"

Nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Ron.

"It checks for other humans or people," said Ed. "We're the only ones here."

"And old Dusty," said Ron.

"Let's go up," said Hermione.

Then they went up to the drawing room and lit the lamps. Ron went to the window and pulled back the curtains. No one was there.

"Can't see anyone out there," said Ron.

"That's because it's not the Trace," said Ed. "Must've been a word we said."

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"No clue," said Ed. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry let out a cry of pain. It was his scar again.

"What did you see?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, he's just really angry," said Harry.

"Your scar again?" asked Hermione. "But what's going on? I thought the connection had closed!"

"It did for a while," said Harry. "It must have started opening again whenever he loses control."

Harry and Hermione argued about his scar until Harry turned his back on Hermione. A few moments later, a weasel Patronus arrived: Ron's father's.

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched."_

Hermione and Ron dropped onto the sofa.

"They're all right," said Hermione. "They're all right!"

"Harry, Ed," Ron said over Hermione's shoulder as they hugged, "I – "

"Don't worry," said Ed. "I'd be the same, Ron."

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's your family, 'course you're worried. I'd feel the same way. I _do _feel the same way."

"I don't want to be on my own," said Hermione. "Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "We can."

Ron agreed.

"Bathroom," said Harry.

Then Harry bolted to the bathroom. Ed, Ron, and Hermione watched in concern.

"What do you think is wrong?" asked Ron.

Ed didn't answer. Hermione got out Harry's toothbrush.

"I'll take this to Harry," said Hermione. "He'll need it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry woke early the next morning wrapped in a sleeping bag on the drawing room floor. He could see a chink of sky between the heavy curtains: It was the cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ed, Ron, and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry looked at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Hermione slept on one sofa while Ed slept on the other. Ron slept on the floor by the sofa with Hermione in it and their hands were inches from one another's. That made Harry feel lonely. It seemed a lifetime ago when he, Ed, and Ron were standing in the sunlight in front of the marquee to show guests to their seats even though it was less than twenty-four hours ago.

After thinking some bitter thoughts, he looked over to Ed and saw him lying on his back with one hand on his stomach and the other dangling off the side of the sofa. In that hand, there was a letter. Harry sat up and got the letter from Ed, wanting to see who it was from. It was the letter Ed received from Al on Harry's birthday. Harry agreed with Ron that Al had the neatest handwriting they'd ever seen for a boy. Harry thought it was probably because Ed and Al were taught to write longhand in elementary school. When Harry showed Al's handwriting to Hermione from the birthday card with the present, she said that it showed Al's sensitive nature and kindness. Harry had to agree with that too.

Harry put the letter back in Ed's hand, feeling guilty for invading Ed's privacy. He knew that Ed and Al were very close and meant a lot to each other. He had heard the whisperings and rumors at Hogwarts from some people that their relationship was unhealthy or some sort of incest. If they really knew Ed and Al, knew their history, Harry knew that they wouldn't think that. Harry got out of his sleeping bag, picked up his wand, and crept out the room. After looking around a while, Harry found his way to Sirius's old bedroom. It, like the rest of the house, looked like it was trashed. He saw a picture of Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter on the wall but couldn't take it off since it had a permanent sticking charm on it. Harry picked up three pages. The first was to an old edition of _A History of Magic_, the second was belonging to a motorcycle maintenance manual, and the third was handwritten and crumpled. He smoothed it out.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was _

_his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along_

_on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm _

_enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises _

_about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and_

_he's smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no_

_complaints there). Of course, James thought it was so funny, _

_says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to _

_pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our_

_eyes off him when he gets going._

_Professor Elric, yes, it's Elric now, and Trisha sent a present _

_as well. It's a teddy bear. I know it doesn't seem like much, _

_but Professor Elric made it himself. It's so good, it looks like it _

_was bought in a store. We checked for tags, and there weren't_

_any. You know, Trisha had two sons. They've named the eldest_

_Edward Hohenheim Elric, he looks just like his father, and the _

_youngest is Alphonse Matthew Elric. He's three months while_

_Edward is a little over a year old. It's so good that she got to _

_have children considering... Anyway, I've also sent you a picture_

_of the Elric family. I had to explain to James as to why their picture_

_didn't move. I still can't get over the difference of years between _

_their 'world' and ours. Almost eighty years..._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who _

_has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so_

_sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and _

_Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James _

_is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but_

_I can tell – also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so _

_no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer _

_him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he _

_seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons;_

_I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the _

_most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm sure he'd be pleased_

_if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it_

_seems incredible that Dumbledore_

Harry was numb. He stood quite still, holding the miraculous paper in his nerveless fingers while inside him a kind of quiet eruption sent joy and grief thundering in equal measure through his veins. He went to the bed and read the letter again. He saw how he and his mother made the same "g"s. He also couldn't believe what his mother wrote about there being a time difference between Ed's alchemy and advanced science world and this world and that his parents knew about Ed and Al. After thinking and wondering about other things, Harry started to search for the pictures and second sheet to the letter. Harry finally found the picture of Hohenheim, Trisha, Ed, and Al and the torn picture of himself as a baby zooming around on a tiny broom and roaring with laughter with legs that must have belonged to James following.

Harry looked at the Elric picture again and saw that Hohenheim was holding the one year old Ed and Trisha was holding the two or three month old Al. Seeing Ed without the auto-mail was a shock, but he knew that Ed didn't have the auto-mail until he was eleven. After searching for another fifteen minutes, he couldn't find the second sheet to the letter. He wanted to know what the rest of the letter said. Just then, Ed came in.

"We were wondering where you were," said Ed.

Harry turned to Ed.

"I'm here," said Harry.

"I can see that," said Ed. "Found him! He's in here!"

Hermione came running in.

"Oh, Ron said that when we found you to tell you that you're a git," said Ed. "What were you doing?"

"Look what I've found," said Harry.

He gave the letter to Ed. After reading it, he gave it to Hermione. Harry gave Ed the picture that showed Hohenheim holding Ed and Trisha holding Al. Hermione looked up at Harry after reading the letter.

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione.

"There's this and that picture too," said Harry, giving Hermione the torn picture.

"I've been looking for the rest of the letter," said Harry, "but it's not here."

Hermione glanced around and then at Ed who was still looking at the picture of his family.

"She was beautiful," said Hermione.

She then noticed his bottom lip and his chin trembling. Ed gave the picture to Hermione and then bolted out of the room. Hermione gave the picture to Harry who put it in his pouch that Hagrid gave to him with the other picture and the letter. Harry and Hermione heard one of the bedroom doors slam.

"Oh...," said Hermione. "He's still quite upset."

"I don't blame him," said Harry. "He got to know his mum, so he's more upset. But..."

"But you should be as equal as upset since you never knew your mother!" said Hermione. "At least he had time with her."

After talking and arguing about going to Godric's Hollow, Harry and Hermione went to the room Ed went into. Hermione opened the door quietly and saw that Ed was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands and sobbing. Harry sympathized with Ed and kept Hermione from going in. She looked up at Harry in question and he shook his head. Hermione then shut the door and they went on their way to get breakfast until Harry stopped in front of Sirius's brother's room. Harry called Hermione.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"R.A.B.," said Harry. "I think I've found him."

"In your mum's letter?" asked Hermione. "But I didn't see – "

"No," said Harry, pointing to the sign on the door.

"Sirius's brother?" Hermione whispered.

"He was a Death Eater," said Harry, "Sirius told me about him, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave – so they killed him."

"That fits!" gasped Hermione. "If he was a Death Eater he had access to Voldemort, and if he became disenchanted, then he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!"

Hermione went to the banister and screamed for Ron. Ed came out of the room and went to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Ed.

"We found R.A.B.," said Ron. "It was Sirius's brother!"

"Are you all right, Edward?" asked Hermione.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ed. "I thought it was Sirius's brother."

"You – ?" started Ron. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"No one asked me," said Ed, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go in."

Ed unlocked the door and went in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in after him. Ed grimaced.

"Reminds me of the Slytherin common room," said Ed.

The room was covered with the Slytherin colors of emerald and silver. It was on the bed, the walls, and the windows as were the family crest and the motto TOUJOURS PUR_. _Beneath the motto over the bed were yellowed newspaper clippings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage. Hermione crossed the room to examine them.

"They're all about Voldemort," said Hermione. "Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters..."

A small puff of dust rose from the bedcovers as Hermione sat on the bed to read the clippings. Harry looked at the picture that was on the wall of a Slytherin Quidditch team with Regulus Black while Ron looked under a wardrobe. Ed went to the desk where a broken ink bottle stood, its ink staining the desk. Ed picked up a book and looked it over. Ed then put the book down.

"Another reason I prefer pens to quill and ink," said Ed, looking at his stained glove.

Ed clapped his hands and cleaned the gloves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him.

"What?" asked Ed.

"How do you transmute without a circle?" asked Hermione.

"Simple," said Ed. "Saw the Gate and the things inside it."

"The Gate?" asked Harry.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron.

"The Gate is something that, uh, it's hard to explain," said Ed.

"Try your best," said Hermione.

"Well, you see, the Gate allows us to use alchemy and it has certain rules," said Ed.

"Like the rule of conservation?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Ed. "And if we break that rule without a Philosopher's Stone, a portion of a person or their whole body will get lost in it or they'll die. When we tried to bring Mom back, we had all the ingredients except for the soul and the Philosopher's Stone. We gave two drops of blood: one from Al and one from me. We thought that would be enough, but it wasn't. Al lost his body and I lost my left leg. In order to save his life, I gave up my right arm. I attached his soul to a suit of armor and when he 'woke up', he carried me to Granny's house and that's where I got the auto-mail. But in exchange, the Gate showed me a lot of things. Terrible things. Things about alchemy no one else knows. Al probably knows more since he lost his body and got closer. That's why I can transmute without a transmutation circle."

"Wow," said Ron.

"What about General Mustang?" asked Hermione.

"His gloves are made out of ignition cloth," said Ed. "It has the flame circle on the back and whenever he snaps, a spark is made and he controls it from there."

"That's bloody brilliant," said Ron.

"What about the Horcrux?!" asked Harry.

"Oh, er, sorry, Harry," said Hermione.

Hermione tried to summon the locket, but it didn't work. And then they searched the room, manually, for an hour but didn't find it. The sun had risen by then.

"It could be somewhere in the house though," said Hermione, as they walked back downstairs, Harry and Ron becoming discouraged and Hermione becoming more determined.

"It could," said Ed.

"Whether he'd managed to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort, wouldn't he?" asked Hermione. "Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at...at..."

Ed, Harry, and looked at her. Hermione had one foot in midair, with the dumbstruck look of one who had just been Obliviated; her eyes had even drifted out of focus.

"...at the time," Hermione finished in a whisper.

"Something wrong?" asked Ron.

"The locket," said Ed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him.

"What?" asked Harry and Ron together.

"In the cabinet in the drawing room," said Ed. "No one could open it right? Not even I could and I stomped on it with my auto-mail foot. I knew once I saw the fake locket."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Hermione.

"I couldn't," said Ed. "Bill was in the hospital wing with me if you hadn't already forgotten."

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," said Harry. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen."

As Harry thundered down the steps two at a time, Ed, Ron, and Hermione followed closely along making so much noise that they woke up the portrait of Sirius's mother.

"_Filth! Mudbloods! Scum!_" she screamed after them as they dashed down into the basement kitchen.

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran the length of the room, and stopped at the door of Kreacher's cupboard. Ed and Harry opened it, but only the nest of blankets where Kreacher once slept and a book by the name of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ remained. The shiny trinkets that were once there were all gone. Harry got the blankets and shook them out. A dead mouse fell out and rolled across the floor. Ed jumped out of the way. Ron groaned and threw himself into a kitchen chair, Ed sat down at the table as well, and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Call Kreacher," said Ed. "Call him and I bet he'll tell you what happened."

"That's what I was going to do," said Harry, and raised his voice and called, "_Kreacher!_"

There was a loud crack and the house-elf that Harry had so reluctantly inherited from Sirius appeared out of nowhere in front of the cold and empty fireplace: tiny, half human-sized, his pale skin hanging off him in folds, white hair sprouting copiously from his bat-like ears. He was still wearing the filthy rag in which they first met him, and the contemptuous look he bent upon Harry showed that his attitude to his change of ownership had altered no more than his outfit.

"Master," croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog's voice, and he bowed low, muttering to his knees, "back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley and the Mudbloods – ."

"I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood,'" growled Harry.

"Especially since I'm quarter blood," said Ed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him.

"Dad told me," said Ed.

They turned back to Kreacher.

"I've got a question for you," said Harry, "and I order you to answer it truthfully. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," said Kreacher, bowing low again.

"Two years ago," said Harry, "there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?"

It was silent and then Kreacher stood up straight and looked Harry full in the face.

"Yes," said Kreacher.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were excited.

"Where is it now?" asked Harry.

Kreacher closed his eyes as though he could not bear to see their reactions.

"Gone," said Kreacher.

"Gone?" Harry echoed. "What do you mean, it's gone?"

"Someone took it, didn't they?" asked Ed.

Kreacher nodded.

"Mundungus Fletcher?" asked Ed.

"Yes!" said Kreacher, his eyes still closed.

Ed swore.

"I knew it," said Ed.

"Mundungus Fletcher stole it all," croaked Kreacher. "Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest, and – and – _and the locket, Master Regulus's locket! Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!_"

Harry threw himself on Kreacher before Kreacher could get the poker standing in the grate of the fireplace. Hermione's scream mingled with Kreacher's.

"Kreacher, I order you to stay still!" bellowed Harry.

Kreacher froze and Harry got up while keeping a hold of the sobbing Kreacher.

"Harry, let him up!" said Hermione.

"So he can beat himself up with the poker?" snorted Harry, kneeling beside the elf. "I don't think so. Right, Kreacher, I want the truth: How did you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?"

"Kreacher saw him!" Kreacher gasped. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran..."

"What do you mean about it being Regulus's?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, sit up and tell me everything you and Regulus had to do with it!" said Harry.

Harry let go of Kreacher and Kreacher sat up. Kreacher put his head between his knees and rocked back and forth.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways," said Kreacher. "But Master Regulus had proper pride; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns...and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve... And one day, a year after he had joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said...he said...he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"He needed an elf?" asked Ed.

"Answer him," said Harry.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do...and then to c-come home."

Kreacher started to sob.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord," said Kreacher. "The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave there was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake...There was a boat...There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it..."

Kreacher shook all over.

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things...," said Kreacher. "Kreacher's insides burned...Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed...He made Kreacher drink all the potion...He dropped a locket into the empty basin...He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island...Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake...and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface."

"How did you get away?" asked Harry.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," said Kreacher.

"But how?" asked Harry.

"Disapparition," said Ed.

"But...you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," said Harry, "otherwise Dumbledore – "

"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic," said Ed. "They can Disapparate inside and outside Hogwarts when we can't. How else do explain Kreacher coming here when he's supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice," said Hermione. "Just like all the pure-bloods who treat them like animals...It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic he didn't."

"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," said Kreacher. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home..."

"Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" said Hermione, kindly. "You didn't disobey orders at all!"

Kreacher shook his head, rocking as fast as ever.

"So what happened when you got back?" Harry asked. "What did Regulus say when you told him what had happened?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house...it was a little while later...Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell...and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord."

"And he made you drink the potion?" asked Harry, disgusted.

Kreacher shook his head and wept. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth. She understood what he meant. So did Ed.

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Kreacher, tears pouring down either side of his snout-like nose. "And he told Kreacher to take it and when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets..."

Kreacher sobbed harder.

"And he ordered – Kreacher to leave – without him," said Kreacher. "And he told Kreacher – to go home – and never to tell my Mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched...as Master Regulus...was dragged beneath the water...and..."

Then Hermione tried to comfort Kreacher, but Kreacher pulled away and called Hermione a 'Mudblood' which made Harry angry. Harry yelled at him and Kreacher punished himself, but Harry told him to stop. Then Harry had Kreacher tell about how he tried to destroy the locket but couldn't since nothing worked.

"I don't understand you, Kreacher," Harry said finally. "Voldemort tried to kill you, Regulus died to bring Voldemort down, but you were still happy to betray Sirius to Voldemort? You were happy to go to Narcissa and Bellatrix, and pass information to Voldemort through them..."

"Harry, Kreacher doesn't think like that," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "He's a slave; house-elves are used to bad, even brutal treatment; what Voldemort did to Kreacher wasn't that far out of the common way. What do wizard wars mean to an elf like Kreacher? He's loyal to people who are kind to him, and Mrs. Black must have been, and Regulus certainly was, so he served them willingly and parroted their beliefs. I know what you're going to say, that Regulus changed his mind...but he doesn't seem to have explained that to Kreacher, does he? And I think I know why. Kreacher and Regulus's family were all safer if they kept to the old pure-blood line. Regulus was trying to protect them all."

"Sirius – !" started Harry.

"Sirius was horrible to Kreacher, Harry, and it's no good looking like that, you know it's true," said Hermione. "Kreacher had been alone for a long time when Sirius came to live here, and he was probably starving for a bit of affection. I'm sure 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella' were perfectly lovely to Kreacher when he turned up, so he did them a favor and told them everything they wanted to know. I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat house-elves. Well, Voldemort...and so did Sirius."

Harry didn't have a retort. As he watched Kreacher sobbing on the floor, he remembered what Dumbledore had said to him, mere hours after Sirius's death: _I do not think Sirius ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's..._

"Ed, how did the Malfoys act toward Kreacher?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy was kind of nice to Kreacher," said Ed. "So was Mrs. Malfoy. I couldn't really snoop around much because of all of the spells. Whenever I tried, a spell went off and Mr. Malfoy would come and ask me if anything were wrong. I had to say that I was lost."

A few moments later, Harry told Kreacher to sit up and to find Mundungus Fletcher to bring to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. On top of that, Harry gave Kreacher the fake locket. After thirty minutes, Kreacher was calmed down enough. He put the locket into the dirty blankets and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kreacher didn't return the same day with Mundungus as Harry hoped. They had to eat moldy bread for dinner that night. Ed didn't want to eat it, but Hermione told him that he needed his strength.

"I'd rather starve than eat that shit," said Ed.

"Fine, then starve," said Hermione.

"Gladly," said Ed.

Kreacher didn't return the following day, nor the day after that. Though Death Eaters started to watch the place.

"Death Eaters, for sure," said Ron, as he, Ed, Harry, and Hermione watched from the drawing room windows. "Reckon they know we're here?"

"I don't think so," said Hermione.

"Nah, if they did, they would have come in by now," said Ed.

"D'you reckon Snape's been in here and had his tongue tied by Moody's curse?" asked Ron.

"Probably," said Ed. "Then he'd be able to tell them how to get in. They're probably waiting for any of us to come out or come in since they know Harry owns the place."

"But how – ?" started Harry.

"Wizarding wills are examined by the Ministry, remember?" asked Hermione. "They'll know Sirius left you the place. Edward."

"Yeah?" asked Ed, who was laying on his back on a sofa.

"Give me a strand of hair," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"I want to see what it would look like if someone tried to use Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as you," said Hermione.

"But I'm an eighth or sixteenth werewolf now," said Ed. "Polyjuice potion doesn't work on non-humans."

"But you're still human, Edward," said Hermione.

"It still won't work," said Ed. "I asked Professor McGonagall when she visited me and Bill in the hospital wing."

"Hm," said Hermione.

The next day, Remus came over and sat in the kitchen after making himself known to not be a Death Eater. Remus gave each one a butterbeer.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"No sign of Severus then?" asked Remus.

"Nope," said Ed, taking a drink of his beverage.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Remus. "But we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters outside."

"We know," said Ed.

"I had to Apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure they didn't see me," said Remus. "They can't know you're in here or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; they're staking out everywhere that's got any connection to you, Harry."

"What about Dad and Al?" asked Ed. "Are the Death Eaters going to Amestris?"

"Not that I know of," said Remus. "Amestris has protective alchemy to where no one from other countries who want to cause harm can come in. Your father taught that. That's why your parents went back there after Harry's parents, myself, and your mother graduated."

"That's good," said Ed. "But what about the letters Al has been sending Luna?"

"Owls and animals aren't viewed as dangerous," said Remus. "I don't know about Nagini though."

"Nagini?" asked Ed.

"Voldemort's pet snake," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ed.

"She'd be considered bad," said Harry. "No doubt about it."

"I would have been here three days ago, but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," said Remus. "So, you came straight here after the wedding?"

"No," said Harry. "Only after we ran into a couple of Death Eaters in a café on Tottenham Court Road."

"_What?_" asked Remus.

Ed explained what happened. Remus looked aghast.

"But how did they find you so quickly?" asked Remus. "It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear!"

"And it doesn't seem likely they were just strolling down Tottenham Court Road at the time, does it?" asked Harry.

"And Harry can't still have the Trace on him, can he?" asked Ron.

"No," said Remus. "Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was here if he still had that Trace on him, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they could have tracked you to Tottenham Court Road, that's worrying, really worrying."

"Tell us what happened after we left," said Harry. "We haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us the family were safe."

"Well, Kingsley saved us," said Remus. "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived."

"They were Death Eaters, weren't they?" asked Ed.

"Yes, and Ministry people," said Remus. "They wanted the same thing. There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. There's a rumor that the Death Eaters tortured Scrimgeour for your whereabouts before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other for a moment.

"The Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom," said Remus. "They found the ghoul, but didn't want to get too close. Fleur got Juliana, the cat Alphonse let her have, before they searched. She's very attached to it. And then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you, Harry, but of course nobody apart from the Order knew that you had been there. At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths, but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but as you know he wasn't there, and they used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonks's family. Again, trying to find out where you went after you visited them. They're all right – shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."

"How?" asked Harry.

"The Death Eaters have control over the Ministry now," said Ed. "They're able to use any type of spells without having to worry about getting arrested."

"Right," said Remus. "They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come."

"Do they have an excuse, or they just doing it for fun?" asked Ed.

"Well," said Remus, pulling out a folded copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Here. You'll know sooner or later anyway. That's their pretext for going after you."

He put the paper down onto the table and pushed it across the table towards Harry. A huge photograph of Harry filled the front page with a headline reading:

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT**

**THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

Ed swore loudly while Ron and Hermione roared with outrage. Harry said nothing and pushed away the newspaper.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Remus.

"The Death Eaters took over the _Daily Prophet_ too, haven't they?" asked Ed.

Remus nodded.

"But surely people realize what's going on," said Hermione.

"No, it would have been smooth and silent," said Ed. "They wouldn't want anyone to know. They're probably saying that the Minister resigned. They would put their own man in, probably controlled."

"How did you know?" asked Remus.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" asked Ed. "I was in the military for a few years before I was dragged out of my country to go to Hogwarts."

"Why doesn't Voldemort declare himself Minister?" asked Ron.

Before Remus could reply, Ed replied.

"Doesn't need to," said Ed. "He doesn't want to do paperwork or all that crap. The Minister is just his puppet. People probably already know, but they're not stupid enough to shout about it. They're framing Harry for Dumbledore's death so they won't have hope. They'll probably go after Muggle-borns next."

"They already have," said Remus, pointing at the newspaper. "Look at page two."

Hermione turned the pages and started to read aloud.

_"Muggle-born Register. The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of _

_so-called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they come to possess_

_magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries_

_reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards_

_reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-_

_called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or _

_force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power,_

_and to this end has issued an invitation to every so called Muggle-born to _

_present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born_

_Registration Commission."_

"People won't let this happen," said Ron.

"It's happening, Ron," said Ed.

"Yes, Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak," said Remus.

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" asked Ron. "It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs."

"Of course," said Ed. "So, unless you prove that you have at least one Wizarding relative, you have illegal power?"

Remus nodded.

"But what if pure-bloods and half-bloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family?" asked Ron. "Ed could pretend that he's Hermione's cousin. I mean, his dad is over 700, he could – !"

"Not really," said Ed. "Dad only had one other son before me and Al three hundred years ago and he died of mercury poisoning. And Mom was an only child."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus looked at Ed.

"You never mentioned that!" said Hermione.

"I didn't know it until Dad told me in my first year," said Ed. "Which was fifth year. It's not really important now. We're not going back to Hogwarts anyway. What does he have planned for Hogwarts?"

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," said Remus. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred. This way, Voldemort will have the whole Wizarding population under his eye from a young age. And it's also another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given blood Status – meaning that they have proven to the Ministry that they are of Wizard descent – before they are allowed to attend."

"What about Alphonse?" asked Ed. "He's supposed to be a sixth year and – "

"Well, he and your father are at Amestris and their protection is different from ours," said Remus. "They are also governed by a different government. They'd have to know the exact place to be able to get in. Even if they do, they won't be allowed in."

"But Al and Luna are sending letters to each other!" said Ed. "If the animals can get in, then they certainly be able to find a way in without being detected!"

"The only way around it is a Portkey or Apparition," said Remus. "But even then, Amestris is very strongly protected. It's a miracle that you and your father can Apparate that far of a distance without getting splinched."

"How did you know that?" asked Ed. "You weren't there when I came!"

"Arthur told me when I asked him how you got here on your own," said Remus. "He said that you Apparated to your house first and then walked to the Burrow."

Ed nodded.

"I understand you're worried about your brother and father, but they'll be fine," said Remus. "Hohenheim made the right choice in taking Alphonse with him back to Amestris. That's how he and your mother avoided the first war here."

"You already said that," said Ed.

"It's...it's...," started Harry.

"I know," said Remus. "I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."

"He did," said Harry. "And Ed, Ron, and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with me."

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?" asked Remus.

"I can't, Remus, I'm sorry," said Harry. "If Dumbledore didn't tell you, I don't think I can."

"I thought you'd say that," said Remus. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

"But what about Tonks?" asked Hermione.

"What about her?" asked Remus.

"You're married!" said Ed. "That's what she means! You going to leave her behind when she needs you?!"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe," said Remus, coldly. "She'll be at her parents' house."

"Is everything all right...you know...between you and – ?" started Hermione.

"Everything is fine, thank you," said Remus, pointedly. "Tonks is going to have a baby."

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Excellent!" said Ron, enthusiastically.

"Congratulations!" said Harry.

"That's great!" said Ed.

He noticed that Remus gave a fake smile.

"Why aren't you happy?" asked Ed.

Remus ignored him.

"So...do you accept my offer?" asked Remus. "Will four become five? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved, he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe that we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."

"No fuckin' way!" said Ed. "You are not coming with us!"

"It's not your decision, Edward!" said Remus. "Why are you going with Harry in the first place? I thought you wanted to get revenge on Greyback!"

"I still do, but going with Harry, Ron, and Hermione is important too!" said Ed. "And besides, I'll have a more better chance at training while with them than just sticking around at the Burrow or at Hogwarts! And I'll have a better chance at getting back at Greyback!"

"Harry – !" said Remus.

"Just – just to be clear," said Harry. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her," said Remus.

"You need to be with your wife and kid!" said Ed.

Remus ignored Ed.

"Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you," said Remus.

"Bull-fuckin'-shit!" yelled Ed.

"I agree with Edward," said Harry. "I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you're not sticking with your own kid, actually."

Remus's face drained of color. The temperature in the kitchen might have dropped ten degrees. Ron stared around the room, while Hermione looked back and forth between Ed and Harry and Remus. Ed was glaring at Remus.

"You don't understand," said Remus.

"Explain, then," said Harry.

"I – I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks," said Remus. "I did it against my better judgement and I have regretted it very much ever since."

"So you're just going to dump your wife and kid to run off with us?!" asked Ed.

Remus sprang to his feet as his chair toppled backward. He glared at Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione so fiercely that Ed and Harry saw the shadow of the wolf upon Remus's face.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife my unborn child?" asked Remus. "I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!"

Remus kicked aside the chair that he had overturned.

"You have only seen me amongst the Order, Edward, and the others both at Hogwarts and the Order!" said Remus. "You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf?"

Ed stood up angrily.

"Have you ever asked them their opinion on it?!" asked Ed.

"I don't have to!" said Remus. "Werewolves are – !"

"What about me then?!" asked Ed. "I'm a part werewolf now too because of that psychopath! I don't care what people think of me, and you shouldn't either!"

"That's different!" said Remus. "You don't transform at the full moon! My kind don't usually breed! The child will be like me, I am convinced of it! How can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

Ed kicked his chair aside as well, but his shattered since he used his auto-mail leg. Hermione shrieked in surprise.

"I don't know who you're fuckin' kidding, but your child will not be better off without a father!" yelled Ed. "In case you've forgotten, my father left me when I was five years old and Alphonse four years old! I grew up hating his guts! I wanted to beat his fucking ass for making Mom cry all the time!"

"But you've forgiven him!" said Remus.

"Only because he told me why he left!" said Ed. "And because Al told me to! He left because he was protecting me, Mom, and Alphonse from a psycho-bitch who wanted to hurt us to get a new Philosopher's Stone! He felt bad for leaving because of Mom's condition, but she told him to leave! He repented! But you only want to leave because you're a FUCKIN' COWARD!"

"Edward!" said Hermione.

"I agree with him, Hermione," said Harry.

Remus looked as if Harry had hit him.

"If this new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad," said Harry, "what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, Ed's father left to protect his family, and you reckon they'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"

"How – how dare you?" asked Remus. "This is not about a desire for – for danger or personal glory – how dare you suggest such a – !"

"Bull shit!" said Ed.

"I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," said Harry. "You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes."

"Harry, no!" Hermione begged.

"I'd never have believed this," said Harry. "The man who taught me to fight dementors – a coward."

"Believe it, the man's a coward," said Ed. "I'd – ."

Before Ed and Harry knew it, they were thrown backwards into the kitchen wall where they both slid down. Remus stormed off.

"Remus!" cried Hermione. "Remus, come back!"

But Remus didn't respond and left. Hermione turned on Harry who was standing up.

"How could you?!" Hermione cried.

"It was easy," said Harry. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Don't you start on her!" snarled Ron.

"No – no – we mustn't fight!" said Hermione, getting in-between Ron and Harry.

"You and Ed shouldn't have said that stuff to Lupin," said Ron.

"He had it coming to him," said Harry. "Ed's right. Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless – unless they've got to."

Hermione tried to comfort him, but he shrugged it off.

"I know I shouldn't have called him a coward," said Harry.

"No, you shouldn't," said Ron at once.

"But Ed's right, he's acting like one," said Harry.

"All the same," said Hermione.

"I know," said Harry. "But if it makes him go back to Tonks, it'll be worth it, won't it?"

"Ed, why aren't you saying anything?" asked Ron. "Ed?"

No response. Ron turned to see Ed knocked out.

"Ed!" said Ron.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ed. Hermione went to Ed and tried to shake him awake.

"Ed!" said Hermione. "Wake up! Why aren't you waking up?!"

"Check his pulse," said Harry.

"Remus wouldn't – !" started Hermione.

"Just check it!" said Harry.

"All – all right," said Hermione.

Hermione did and she let out a breath of relief.

"He's just unconscious," said Hermione. "We'll have to take him to lay down. You and Ron can take him."

"Why not use magic?" asked Ron.

"Too risky," said Hermione.

"Come on, Ron," said Harry.

Then Harry and Ron took Ed to the sitting room and put him on the sofa. Ed didn't wake up until a few hours later to the smell of food cooking. He opened his eyes to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione around him. He sat up and swore when he felt his head being sore.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"My head hurts," said Ed. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Ron.

"I only remember me and Harry calling Remus a coward," said Ed. "What happened? Where is he?"

"He blasted you and Harry into the kitchen wall," said Hermione. "Harry didn't black out, but you did. It must have been because of your ponytail holder."

"No, I was off guard," said Ed. "What a cowardly thing...where is he now?"

"He's gone," said Harry.

"Is Kreacher back yet?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Did he bring Mundungus?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Well?!" asked Ed.

"Umbridge has it," said Ron. "She took it from him when he was trying to sell things."

Ed swore.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ed.

"We're going to get it back," said Harry. "We're going to go to the Ministry of Magic."

"Great," said Ed, smirking. "It's been a long time since I snuck into a building."

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked these chapters! Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Here's the next batch of chapters! To those who think it unbelievable that Ed walked away from killing Dolohov, it wasn't easy for Ed to just walk away. He really wanted to pay Dolohov back, but he knew that it wouldn't bring Trisha back. I hope you like the chapters. Review!

**Chapter Eleven**

As August wore on, the square of unkempt grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place shriveled in the sun until it was brittle and brown. The inhabitants of number twelve were never seen by anybody in the surrounding houses, and nor was number twelve itself. The muggles living in Grimmauld Place had long since accepted the amusing mistake in the numbering that had caused number eleven to sit by number thirteen. They received a lot of visitors that wanted to see the anomaly itself, staying all day. On the first of September, there were a lot of people on the square, more than usual. Meanwhile, inside of number twelve, three people were in the kitchen around the table with maps and scribbled notes.

"No, I'm not staying here," said Ed. "If something happens, then I'll be hauled off to Azkaban."

"You won't be 'hauled off' to Azkaban," said Hermione. "Voldemort wants you to be part of his group for some reason."

"That's worse than Azkaban!" said Ed.

"He's got a point, Hermione," said Ron. "Maybe he can be an intern."

"They have interns?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Well, they 're like Muggle assistants in offices. They run errands and are sent to wherever they're needed."

"All right," said Hermione. "You can be an intern, Edward, but we have to do something about your hair. And especially your face."

"What's wrong with my hair and face?" asked Ed.

"Well, we'll be in a place that's run by Death Eaters," said Hermione. "They'll recognize you in an instant! And you can't use spells to cover up the scars because they're cursed scars."

"What will we do then?" asked Ed.

"Make-up," said Hermione.

"Make-up?" asked Ed and Ron.

"No way am I going to wear make-up!" said Ed.

"Do you have any other bright ideas?" asked Hermione.

"No, I just don't want to wear make-up!" said Ed. "Only girls and women wear make-up!"

"So do actors!" said Hermione. "And musicians!"

"I don't care!" said Ed. "I just don't want to wear make-up!"

"I'll only put foundation on you!" said Hermione. "And we have to change your hair!"

"I'm not cutting it!" said Ed.

"I didn't say to cut it!" said Hermione. "Just change the hair color!"

"To what, red?" asked Ed.

"What's wrong with red?" asked Ron.

"It won't look good on me!" said Ed.

"I was thinking brunette," said Hermione.

"Brunette what?" asked Harry.

Ed, Ron, and Hermione started and looked at Harry.

"Edward's hair," said Hermione. "I was thinking of having it changed to brunette."

"For your information, Hermione, 'brunette' is the name for girls or women," said Ed. "And since I'm neither, I would like it if you'd use the proper term!"

"Fine then!" said Hermione. "Brown! Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," said Ed, sarcastically.

Hermione scowled.

"And that antennae has to be cut off," said Hermione. "You're the only one who has it."

"I said I'm not cuttin' it!" said Ed.

"I'll grow it back after we're through!" said Hermione.

"Fine!" said Ed. "But I'm not wearing make-up, damn it!"

"You have to or coloring your hair will be pointless!" said Hermione.

"You'll have to force me to!" said Ed.

"Don't worry, I will," said Hermione.

Ed scoffed.

"What, you don't think I could?" asked Hermione.

Before Ed could respond, Harry put the _Daily Prophet _down onto the table on top of the notes. Ed, Ron, and Hermione looked at the headline over a large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man that stared up at them all.

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

"No!" said Ron and Hermione, loudly.

Ed didn't say anything. Hermione got the newspaper and read the story.

"'_Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 'I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values – ,'_" read Hermione. "Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study – Merlin's pants! I'll be back in a minute!"

"'Merlin's pants'?" asked Ron, looking amused. "She must be upset."

Ron pulled the newspaper towards him and started to read the article.

"The other teachers won't stand for this," said Ron. "McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout all know the truth, they know how Dumbledore died. They won't accept Snape as headmaster. And who are these Carrows?"

"Death Eaters," said Harry. "There are pictures of them inside. They were at the top of the tower when Snape killed Dumbledore, so it's all friends together. And," Harry went on bitterly, drawing up a chair, "I can't see that the other teachers have got any choice but to stay. If the Ministry and Voldemort are behind Snape it'll be a choice between staying and teaching, or a nice few years in Azkaban – and that's if they're lucky. I reckon they'll stay to try and protect the students."

Kreacher came in with a large tureen of soup in his hands, and ladled out soup into pristine bowls while whistling between his teeth.

"Thanks, Kreacher," said Harry, flipping over the _Prophet_ so he didn't have to look at Snape's face. "Well, at least we know exactly where Snape is now."

"Where else would he be?" asked Ed. "I don't think he's the type to stay home and knit."

Ron laughed and accidently got soup up his nose.

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching the house," said Harry, chuckling, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express."

Ed looked at his pocket watch.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Left about six hours ago."

"They nearly saw me coming back in just now," said Harry. "I landed badly on the top step, and the Cloak slipped."

"That happened to me a couple of times," said Ed. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, here she is," said Ron.

He looked to see Hermione coming back into the kitchen.

"And what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y Fronts was that about?" asked Ron.

"I remembered this," said Hermione, panting.

Hermione was carrying an empty portrait and she shoved it into her beaded purse.

"Phineas?" asked Ed. "Why him?"

"Snape could send Phineas Nigellus to look inside this house for him," said Hermione, sitting back down. "But let him try it now, all Phineas Nigellus will be able to see is the inside of my handbag."

"Good thinking," said Ron.

"Thank you," smiled Hermione. "So, Harry, what else happened today?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "Watched the Ministry for seven hours. No sign of her. Saw your dad, though, Ron. He looks fine."

"Dad always told us most Ministry people use the Floo Network to get to work," said Ron. "That's why we haven't seen Umbridge, she'd never walk, she'd think she's too important."

"What about that funny old witch and that little wizard in the navy robes?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, the bloke from Magical Maintenance," said Ron.

"How do you know he works for – ?" asked Hermione.

"His dad works at the Ministry, Hermione," said Ed.

"But he never mentioned that!" said Hermione. "There's nothing in here about navy blue robes, nothing!"

"Does it really matter?" asked Ron.

"It all matters!" said Hermione. "If we're going to get into the Ministry and not give ourselves away when they're _bound_ to be on the lookout for intruders, every little detail matters! We've been over and over this, I mean, what's the point of all these reconnaissance trips if you aren't even bothering to tell us – !"

"Hermione, it was an accident!" said Ed. "Get over it!"

"You do realize, don't you that there's probably no more dangerous place in the whole world for us to be right now than the Ministry of – !" started Hermione.

"I think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry.

"Tomorrow?" asked Hermione. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"I think it's a good idea," said Ed. "Even if we prepare for three more months, the locket could be farther away. Besides, there's nothing like the present to get it done. We don't even know if she threw it away since it doesn't open."

"Unless she's found a way of opening it and she's now possessed," said Ron.

"Wouldn't matter," said Ed. "She's an evil bitch no matter the circumstances. Hermione, we know everything. They've stopped Apparition inside and out. And we know that only senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their homes to the Floo Network now, because Ron heard those Unspeakables complaining about it. And we know where Umbridge's office is too."

"'_I'll be up on level one, Dolores wants to see me,'_" recited Hermione.

"And we just need those coins," said Ed.

"But we haven't got any!" said Hermione.

"We will if the plan works," said Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "A lot of things can go wrong..."

"It's time to act now," said Harry.

Harry and Ed could see on Ron and Hermione's faces that they were scared since it was time to actually put the plan into action. They had spent four weeks watching the official entrance to the Ministry of Magic, thanks to Ron's knowing it since childhood because of his father being part of the Ministry of Magic.

"All right," said Ron.

Then they argued about who would be going and then conceded about having everyone go. Harry's scar hurt and he rushed to a bathroom and locked the door and saw what Voldemort was doing. And after griping to each other about Harry not doing Occlumency like he should, they dropped it and went back to the kitchen and had their dessert. After that, they spoke for hours about the plan. The next morning, Hermione changed Ed's hair to brown and cut off the antennae so he wouldn't be noticed. She also changed his eyes to hazel and with the help of Ron and Harry, she forced Ed to sit still while she put foundation and powder on his face in order to cover the scars. She used a spell in order to keep the foundation and powder on until it was time to be taken off.

"I think I should change your voice too," said Hermione. "Or Mr. Weasley will recognize you. We can't have that."

"Don't make me sound like a fu – I mean, an idiot," said Ed.

"I won't," said Hermione.

Then she changed Ed's voice.

"Try it," said Hermione.

"Shit," said Ed.

Harry and Ron roared with laughter as Hermione frowned.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione!" said Ed. "Now I sound like my old man! Change it!"

Hermione scowled and changed it again.

"No swear words," said Hermione.

"Umbridge is a freakin' psycho-bitch," said Ed.

Harry and Ron laughed more.

"I didn't swear!" said Ed. "Bitch is a term for a female dog!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now I sound like General Mustang!" said Ed. "Change it before I hurt someone!"

"Fine!" said Hermione.

She changed it once again.

"Try again," said Hermione.

"You better have – !" started Ed in a squeaky voice, making Harry and Ron laugh harder. "Hey change it before I really get pissed!"

"Sorry!" said Hermione.

She changed it again.

"Try it now," said Hermione.

"That was low, Hermione," said Ed.

"Is that better?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Good as it's going to get."

"Good," said Hermione. "Now, don't scratch the back of your head."

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"It would give you away!" said Hermione.

"A lot of people do it!" said Ed.

"Name two people," said Hermione.

"Dad and Al," said Ed.

"Non-family members," said Hermione.

"Fine!" said Ed. "I won't all right! Let's just eat some fuckin' breakfast and go! I'm starved!"

"Wait," said Hermione.

"What now?" Ed asked impatiently.

"I might _need_ to cut your hair," said Hermione.

"No way!" Ed refused. "No fuckin' way! I only let you cut off my antennae so I wouldn't be recognized."

"But you're the only boy who had long hair at school!" said Hermione. "And Mr. Malfoy and Malfoy know that you have long hair!"

"I don't care!" said Ed. "I'm not letting you cut my hair!"

"Edward!" said Hermione. "It's the – !"

"Nothing you say will change my mind!" said Ed. "I don't even look good in short hair anymore!"

"Are you saying that you don't want your hair cut just because you don't look good in short hair?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"That's right," said Ed.

Hermione scowled.

"I can't believe you," said Hermione. "You're the most vain boy I've ever met!"

"What about Gilderoy Lockhart?" asked Ed. "Wasn't he vain?"

Hermione blushed while Ron and Harry snickered.

"H-how – ?" asked Hermione.

"I read your books," said Ed. "He only devoted a couple of chapters to the things he 'did' and the rest of the chapters were about him."

"Well – he – ," said Hermione.

"Besides, I could write a book on how vain the Slytherins are," said Ed. "I'm not cutting my hair and that's final."

Then Ed went to get breakfast. Harry and Ron followed, snickering. Hermione flushed with anger and then followed a moment later. After eating breakfast, they all went to the official entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione unlocked the heavily padlocked door of the empty theater and shut it so no one would get suspicious. They all waited outside under the Invisibility Cloak until the first worker arrived.

"It's frickin' hot," said Ed, since he was already wearing robes.

"Be quiet!" hissed Hermione. "You'll blow our – !"

She stopped speaking once the first worker, a witch with flyaway hair, come. Hermione stunned her and Harry took off the cloak.

"Nice one, Hermione," said Ron.

He and Hermione carried the little witch into the dark passageway that led backstage. Hermione plucked a few hairs from the witch's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Ed went through the witch's handbag.

"Name's Mafalda Hopkirk," said Ed, reading a small card that identified the victim as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. "You'd better take this, Hermione, and here are some tokens."

Hermione drank the Polyjuice Potion and became Mafalda Hopkirk and took her glasses and put them on. Ed gave Hermione some of the tokens that all had the letters M.O.M. on them.

"Mr. Magical Maintenance should be here any second," said Ron.

A few minutes later, the Magical Maintenance wizard came and left, thanks to a Puking Pastille. Ron was now the double of the sick wizard and wearing the navy robes that were in the bag of the sick wizard's.

"Weird he wasn't wearing them today, seeing as how much he wanted to go," said Ron, giving a token to Ed. "I'm Reg Catermole, according to the label in the back."

A few moments later, Harry resembled a wizard who was over six feet tall with a powerful build and a beard. Harry put his glasses and Invisibility Cloak inside his new robes.

"Blimey, that's scary," said Ron, looking up at Harry who now towered over him and barely Ed.

"Damn, why does everyone have to be so much taller than me?" asked Ed.

"He's not _that_ much taller than you," said Hermione, giving a token to Harry. "Take one of Mafalda's tokens, and let's go, it's nearly nine."

Then Hermione went to the ladies' restroom while Ed, Ron, and Harry went to the gentlemen's restroom.

"Morning, Reg!" called another wizard in navy blue robes as he let himself into a cubicle by inserting his golden token into a slot in the door. "Blooming pain in the bum, this, eh? Forcing us all to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up, Harry Potter?"

The wizard laughed at his own joke and Ron gave a forced chuckle.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Stupid, isn't it?"

"Hilarious," said Ed.

"Who's the kid?" asked the wizard. "New guy?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "He's an assistant."

"Oh, well, welcome to the Ministry!" said the wizard.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then Ed, Ron, and Harry let themselves into adjoining cubicles. They heard flushing.

"Don't tell me we have to flush ourselves in," said Ed.

"Suppose so," said Harry.

"Disgusting," said Ed.

They all stepped in their toilets. Ed was surprised that instead of getting his shoes and robes wet, they stayed dry.

"This is something," said Ed.

"Flush already!" said Ron.

"All right!" said Ed.

Then they all flushed themselves in. When they arrived in the Atrium, they saw that it was darker than it was before. Harry, Ron, and Ed went to Hermione.

"You got in all right, then?" asked Hermione.

"No, they're still in the bog," said Ron.

Ed smacked Ron on the head.

"Ow!" said Ron. "I was just joking!"

"It wasn't very funny!" said Ed. "Are they sitting on what I think they're sitting on?"

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the sculpture that had replaced the one they seen in fifth year. It was now a witch and wizard sitting on thrones of naked, carved human bodies of men, women, and children with stupid ugly faces. Above the sculpture were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.

"Disgusting," said Ed.

"Yes, I know. Muggles," whispered Hermione, in a disgusted tone. "In their rightful place. Come on, let's get going."

They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge. They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where lines were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Cattermole!"

One of the Death Eaters who had witnessed Dumbledore's death was striding toward them. The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast. Ed and Harry could feel the fear rippling through them. The man's scowling, slightly brutish face was somehow at odds with his magnificent, sweeping robes, which were embroidered with much gold thread. Someone in the crowd around the lifts called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley!" Yaxley ignored them.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole," said Yaxley. "It's still raining in there."

"Can't have that, can we?" asked Ed.

Yaxley looked at Ed.

"Who are you?" asked Yaxley.

"Intern," said Ed.

Ron gave a nervous laugh and Yaxley turned back on Ron.

"You think it's funny, Cattermole, do you?" asked Yaxley.

"No," said Ron, "no, of course – "

"You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole?" said Yaxley. "In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pureblood next time."

"I – I – ," stammered Ron.

"But if my wife were accused of being a Mudblood," said Yaxley, " – not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth – and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do that job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," whispered Ron.

"Then attend to it, Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even graver doubt than it is now," said Yaxley.

Yaxley nodded and smiled at Harry and got into his own lift. Then Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into their own. The grilles shut with a clang and the lift began to move upward.

"Oh, I hate these things," said Ed.

Ignoring Ed's comment, Ron asked what he was going to do.

"If I don't turn up, my wife – I mean, Cattermole's wife – " started Ron.

"We'll come with you," said Harry. "We should – "

"That's mental!" said Ron. "We haven't got much time. You three find Umbridge, I'll go and sort out Yaxley's office – but how do I stop it raining?"

"First try Finite Incantatem," said Ed. "That should stop it if it's a hex or curse; if it doesn't, something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm, which will be more difficult to fix, so as a precaution try Imperius to protect his stuff."

"Say it more, slowly," said Ron, searching his pockets for a quill.

But at that moment, the lift stopped and a disembodied female voice spoke.

"Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," said the voice, "incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."

The grilles open and a couple of wizards and several pale paper airplanes came in.

"Morning, Albert," said a bushily whiskered man, smiling at Harry then looking at Ed, Ron, and Hermione talking in low whispers and then back to Harry and leaning. "Dirk Cresswell, eh? From Goblin Liaison? Nice one, Albert. I'm pretty confident I'll get his job now!"

He winked and Harry smiled back. The wizard looked back at Ed and to Harry again.

"Who's the kid?" asked the wizard.

"New intern," lied Harry. "Pureblood."

"Ah," said the wizard. "Better than those Mudbloods."

Harry nodded reluctantly. Then the lift stopped and the grilles opened.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services," said the disembodied voice.

Hermione gave Ron a little push and he hurried out of the lift. The two other wizards left as well, leaving Ed, Harry, and Hermione in the lift as the grilles shut.

"Maybe one of us should go after him and help him," Hermione told Ed. "If he gets caught, then..."

"He'll be all right, Hermione," said Ed. "We gave him all the right instructions."

"But – !" started Hermione.

Hermione didn't get to finish as the voice spoke again.

"Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff," said the disembodied voice.

The golden grilles slid apart again and Hermione gasped. Four people stood before them, two of them deep in conversation: a long-haired wizard wearing magnificent robes of black and gold, and a squat, toad-like witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge, looking at Hermione. "Travers sent you, did he?"

"Y-yes," squeaked Hermione.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well," said Umbridge, then turning to the wizard in black and gold. "That's that problem solved, Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for record-keeping we shall be able to start straightaway. Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut...even here, in the heart of the Ministry!"

She got into the lift beside Hermione, as did the two wizards who had been listening to Umbridge's conversation with the Minister.

"We'll go straight down, Mafalda," said Umbridge. "You'll find everything you need in the courtroom. Good morning, Albert, aren't you and your assistant getting out?"

"Yes, of course," Harry said in Runcorn's deep voice. "Come on, Hans."

He took hold of Ed's upper arm and dragged him out of the lift. The lift doors shut and Ed yanked his arm out of Harry's grip.

"What brings you up here, Runcorn?" asked the new Minister of Magic.

His long black hair and beard were streaked with silver, and a great overhanging forehead shadowed his glinting eyes.

"Needed a quick word with," said Harry, thinking for a second, "Arthur Weasley. Someone said he was on level one."

"Ah," said Pius Thicknesse. "Has he been caught having contact with an Undesirable?"

"No," said Harry. "No, nothing like that."

"Ah, well, it's only a matter of time," said Thicknesse. "If you ask me, the blood traitors are as bad as the Mudbloods. Good day, Runcorn."

"Good day, Minister," said Harry.

Then Thicknesse marched away. Before Ed could complain about the name Harry came up with, Harry got out the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over them. Runcorn was so tall that Harry was forced to stoop to make sure his big feet were covered.

"What were you thinking?" asked Ed, in a whisper. "I'm not even German!"

"Be quiet or we'll be heard!" said Harry.

Ed growled and a few moments later, they were in an open space where a dozen witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks that looked like school desks, only clean and free from graffiti. It was very quiet. The people were making pamphlets, and Ed was able to sneak one. Its pink cover had a golden title:

**MUDBLOODS**

**and the Dangers They Pose to**

**a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society**

Beneath the title was a picture of a red rose with a simpering face in the middle of its petals, being strangled by a green weed with fangs and a scowl. There was no author's name upon the pamphlet, but again, the scars on the back of Harry's right hand seemed to tingle while Ed's burned as they looked at it. The young witch beside them confirmed their suspicions while waving her wand.

"Will the old hag be interrogating Mudbloods all day, does anyone know?" asked the witch.

"Careful," said the wizard beside her, glancing around nervously.

"What, has she got magic ears as well as an eye, now?" asked the witch.

She looked at a shining mahogany door. Ed and Harry looked to see a magical eye where a peephole was supposed to be.

"Isn't that...?" started Ed.

Harry nodded. He and Ed went to the door and read the plaques on the door.

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE**

SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER

HEAD OF THE MUGGLE-BORN

REGISTRATION COMMISSION

"Figures," muttered Ed.

Harry got out a Decoy Detonator, an odd-looking object with waving legs and a rubber-bulbed horn for a body, out and gave it to Ed who put it on the floor. It ran off and after it went off, Ed and Harry went in and shut the door behind them as the witches and wizards didn't notice. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Sickening," said Ed, looking around the office. "Just sickening."

The room was covered with lace, draperies, doilies, and dried flowers. The walls were covered with ornamental plates with too cute kittens that not even Al would like. The desk was covered with a flouncy, flowered cloth. Harry pulled out the telescope and plucked out Moody's eye and put it into his pocket. He turned to see Ed looking through Umbridge's desk drawers.

"_Accio Locket_," said Harry.

Ed looked up as nothing happened.

"Impressive," said Ed. "Only it didn't work."

"I know that," said Harry. "Find anything yet?"

"Nope," said Ed. "Look in the filing cabinet."

"Right," said Harry.

Then he went to the filing cabinet and started to look through it. He saw folders labeled with names. Then he saw...

"Ed," said Harry, "come here."

Ed stopped looking through the desk and went to where Harry was.

"What is it?" asked Ed.

"It's about you," said Harry.

"Me?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Harry.

Ed took the folder and looked at the file.

**__ EDWARD HOHENHEIM ELRIC __ **

**BLOOD STATUS: **Quarter-blood, but with unacceptable

pro-muggle leanings. Known State

Alchemist of Amestrian Military.

**FAMILY: **Father (half-blood), mother (Mudblood,

Deceased), brother (quarter blood).

Friends with Undesirable Number One.

NB: Seriously injured, at home with father

and brother. Undesirable Number Two.

**SECURITY STATUS: **Unable to track. Need to find a way.

Ed closed the file and gave it back to Harry.

"Who do you think is Undesirable Number One?" asked Harry.

Ed didn't answer.

Ed looked more and saw a file on Hohenheim. He pulled it out and looked at it.

**HOHENHEIM PHILLIP VAN ELRIC **

**BLOOD STATUS: **Half-blood, but with unacceptable pro-

muggle leanings. Friend of Albus

Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

**FAMILY: **Wife (mudblood, deceased), two sons

(quarter blood). Sons are friends with

Undesirable No. 1. NB: Eldest son seriously

injured at school and is Undesirable No. 2,

so all family at home.

**SECURITY STATUS** Unable to track. Need to find a way.

Then Ed put the file back and went to the bottom drawer.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Looking for Mr. Weasley," said Ed. "He should be here."

Harry closed the drawer from where he found Ed's file and Ed found Hohenheim's file. Ed then found Mr. Weasley's file and stood up. He opened the file.

**ARTHUR WEASLEY **

**BLOOD STATUS:** Pureblood, but with unacceptable pro-

Muggle leanings. Known member of the

Order of the Phoenix.

**FAMILY: **Wife (pureblood), seven children, two

youngest at Hogwarts. NB: Youngest son

currently at home, seriously ill, Ministry

inspectors have confirmed.

**SECURITY STATUS:** TRACKED. All movements are being

monitored. Strong likelihood Undesirable

No. 1 and 2 will contact ( No. 1 has stayed

with Weasley family previously)

"Number One must be you," said Ed. "No one else I can think of."

Ed put the file back and closed the drawer. They looked around the room and found a picture of Harry that had "Undesirable No. 1" emblazoned across his chest. Umbridge wrote that he needed to be punished on a little pink note paper with a kitten on it.

"Told you so," said Ed.

He looked around and saw a book with Dumbledore on the front. He picked it up.

"'_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore,'_" said Ed. "Must be that new book."

Harry went to him and got it from Ed and looked through it, pausing at a picture.

"You wanna take it?" asked Ed. "We can make a copy and she'll never know."

"Yes, she will," said Harry. "Besides, I don't want to read this trash."

"If you say so," said Ed.

"Quick!" said Harry.

Harry closed the book and put the book back and threw the Cloak over himself and Ed just in time for Thicknesse came in. Ed and Harry crept very slowly out of the room and once clear of the office and open space full with desks, Harry tore off the Cloak. They went to the nearest lift, which was empty when it arrived. Ed and Harry went in. It shut a moment later and started to move.

"We might have to come back tomorrow," said Harry.

"I won't work twice in a row, Harry," said Ed.

When the lift stopped at level two, a soaking wet and crazed looking Ron came in and the lift doors closed. He looked at Ed.

"Hey, Ed," said Ron. "Where's Harry?"

"Right here," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry! I forgot what you looked like!" said Ron. "Where's Hermione?"

"Down in the courtrooms with Toad-face," said Ed.

The lift had stopped again and Mr. Weasley walked inside, talking to an elderly witch whose blonde hair was styled like an anthill.

"...I quite understand what you're saying, Wakanda, but I"m afraid I cannot be party to – ," said Mr. Weasley.

Once he saw Harry, he stopped talking and glared at Harry. Ed snickered.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Weasley, turning back to Ed.

"An intern," said Ed. "First day."

Mr. Weasley didn't say anything and looked at Ron, who kept himself from looking his father in the face.

"Oh, hello, Reg," said Mr. Weasley. "Isn't your wife in for questioning today? Er, what's happened to you? Why are you so wet?"

"Yaxley's office is raining," said Ron. "I couldn't stop it, so they sent me to get Bernie – Pillsworth, I think they said – "

"Yes, a lot of offices have been raining lately," said Mr. Weasley. "Did you try Meteolojinx Recanto? It worked for Bletchly."

"Meteolojinx Recanto?" asked Ron. "No, I didn't. Thanks, D – I mean, thanks, Arthur."

The lift doors opened and Ron and the old witch with the anthill hair left. Ed and Harry tried to leave, but Percy Weasley strode into the lift, his nose buried in some papers he was reading. Percy didn't realize he was in the same lift with his father until the lift doors clanged shut and went radish red. He left at the next stop. Before Ed and Harry could leave, Mr. Weasley blocked them with his arm and the doors clanged shut.

"One moment, Runcorn," said Mr. Weasley. "I hear you laid information about Dirk Cresswell."

"Sorry?" asked Harry.

"Don't pretend, Runcorn," said Mr. Weasley fiercely. "You tracked down the wizard who faked his family tree, didn't you?"

"I – so what if I did?" asked Harry.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"So, Dirk Cresswell is ten times the wizard you are," said Mr. Weasley quietly, as the lift sank ever lower. "And if he survives Azkaban, you'll have to answer to him, not to mention his wife, his sons, and his friends – ."

"Arthur," Harry interrupted, "you know you're being tracked, don't you?"

"It that a threat, Runcorn?" asked Mr. Weasley loudly.

"No, it's a fact!" said Harry. "They're watching your every – !"

The lift doors opened and Mr. Weasley glared at Harry and then looked at Ed again. A look of recognition crossed over Mr. Weasley's face for a moment and then it was gone. Mr. Weasley left and the lift doors closed.

"I think he recognized me," said Ed.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Harry, shaking. "Hermione's charms are really good."

"Didn't you see the look he gave to me?" asked Ed. "He recognized me!"

"He did not!" said Harry. "You're being paranoid!"

"Don't tell me I'm being paranoid!" said Ed. "I'm not – what are you doing?"

Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over himself.

"What does it look like?" asked Harry. "You need to stay visible."

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Interns go where they're needed," said Harry. "We're going to the court rooms. It's the same way to go to the Department of Mysteries but we don't go into the black door."

The lift doors opened again and Ed and Harry left the lift and went on their way down to where the court rooms would be at. An unnatural chill filled the air. Every bad feeling Ed ever felt was filling him up, but he kept telling himself to fight it.

"Think happy thoughts," Ed told himself.

Once they reached the court room where Umbridge was, a wizard was crying out. Umbridge came out and called for Mary Cattermole.

"Oh, you're the new intern," said Umbridge. "Did Albert send you down to help Mafalda?"

"Y – yes," said Ed.

"You look pale," said Umbridge. "Are you all right?"

"D – dementors," said Ed.

"Come in then," said Umbridge. "They're beastly, but they're good workers."

Ed didn't say anything as he went in. Harry followed Mary Cattermole. Ed sat, relieved, by Hermione, who squeaked quietly.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Hermione hissed. "Where's Harry?"

"Not now," said Ed.

As Umbridge and Yaxley 'questioned' Mrs. Cattermole, Harry came over to where Ed and Hermione were talking quietly to each other.

"You think he recognized you?" asked Hermione, in a whisper. "Did it look like he did?"

"For only a second, but yeah," said Ed. "Not to mention he's being watched, and they're trying to find a way to watch Al and Dad."

"Ed, Hermione, I'm behind you," Harry whispered.

Ed and Hermione jumped, but Umbridge and Yaxley didn't notice.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole," said Umbridge. "Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize that description?"

Mrs. Cattermole nodded, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?" asked Umbridge.

"T-took?" sobbed Mrs. Cattermole. "I didn't t-take it from anybody. I b-bought it when I was eleven years old. It – it – it – _chose_ me."

Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder. Umbridge laughed where Ed and Harry wanted to attack her. She leaned forward and something gold swung forward as well, and dangled over the void: the locket. Umbridge accused Mrs. Cattermole more and when Harry couldn't take it much longer, he stunned her and then Yaxley. He threw off his Invisibility Cloak. Ed and Harry saw that the dementors were going for Mrs. Cattermole.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled Ed and Harry.

A silver stag and a silver lion soared from the wand tips and leaped towards the dementors. The dementors went back into the dark shadows again. The lion and the stag were more warm and powerful than the cat's and the warmth spread throughout the room. Harry stuffed the Cloak back into his pocket while Ed went to Mrs. Cattermole.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cattermole, it'll be all right," said Ed.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Mrs. Cattermole.

"It doesn't matter," said Ed. "_Relashio!_"

The chains un-bound. Ed turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Come on!" said Ed. "Hurry up!" He turned back to Mrs. Cattermole. "You're going to leave with us and you're going to take your kids with you. You need to disguise yourself. Go to a different country."

Hermione finally got the Horcrux and she and Harry came down to where Ed and Mrs. Cattermole were.

"Took you long enough!" Ed snapped at Hermione.

"Sorry!" said Hermione. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Patronuses!" said Ed. "Hurry!"

Hermione summoned her Patronus and they led the Muggle-borns out of the hall and to the lifts and then to the Atrium. After disastrously trying to help the Muggle-borns escape, Harry grabbed hold of Hermione and Ron and Ed got hold of Harry's arm as he apparated.

**Author's Note:** I know you probably wanted to read the whole thing about with their escape, but I didn't want to write it because it's too long. Besides, Ed told me not to write the whole thing since it made him angry. We don't want angry pipsqueaks, do we?

**Ed:** Pipsqueak?!

**Author: **Uh-oh. Sorry, got to run people!

Author starts running as Ed chases her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Phew! *wipes brow* Think I lost him. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters. Oh, should warn you, Ed gets cranky. I think you'll see it. Here he comes! *runs again* Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Ed opened his eyes, he saw that they weren't at Grimmauld Place but somewhere else. He stood up and looked around. He saw Harry and Hermione at Ron's side. Ron's whole left side was bloody.

"What's wrong with Ron?" asked Ed.

"He got Splinched," said Hermione.

She tore Ron's shirt open. A chunk of Ron's arm was missing.

"There's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany' in my bag," said Hermione.

Ed went to the bag and looked through it.

"_Quickly_!" said Hermione.

Ed summoned the Dittany and gave it to Hermione who put it on Ron's arm. The bleeding stopped and new skin grew. Then Ron fainted.

"Wow," said Ed and Harry.

"It's all I feel safe doing," said Hermione. "There are spells that would put him completely right, but I daren't try in case I do them wrong and cause more damage...He's lost so much blood already..."

"What happened?" asked Ed. "Why aren't we at Grimmauld Place?"

"I don't think we should go back here," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, why?" asked Harry.

"As we Disapparated, Yaxley caught hold of me and I couldn't get rid of him, he was too strong," said Hermione. "He was still holding on when we arrived at Grimmauld Place, and then – well, I think he must have seen the door, and thought we were stopping there, so he slackened his grip and I managed to shake him off and I brought us here instead!"

"But then, where's he?" asked Harry. "Hang on, you don't mean he's at Grimmauld Place? He can't get in there?"

"That's exactly what she means," said Ed. "She accidently showed him the secret."

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" said Hermione.

"It's not your fault," said Ed. "Don't blame yourself. Harry got Moody's eye."

"What?" asked Hermione.

Harry drew out the eye and showed it to Hermione. Hermione recoiled, looking horrified.

"Umbridge had stuck it to her office door, to spy on people," said Harry. "I couldn't leave it there. But that's how they knew there were intruders."

Before Hermione could answer, Ron groaned and opened his eyes. He was still gray and his face glistened with sweat.

"How do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"Lousy," said Ron. "Where are we?"

"I was going to ask that myself," said Ed.

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup," said Hermione. "I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover, and this was – "

"The first place you thought of," said Ed. "Well, it's a good decision. We should stay here until Ron is strong enough to travel again."

"Good idea," said Harry.

"Hermione, put up some protective charms while you're at it," said Ed. "I'll put up the tent."

"All right," said Hermione.

Then as Hermione put up the protective spells, Ed got the tent out and put it up.

"_Cave Inimicum_," Hermione finished. "That's as much as I can do. At the very least, we should know they're coming, I can't guarantee it will keep out Vol – "

"Don't say the name!" said Ron, harshly. "I'm sorry, but it feels like a – a jinx or something. Can't we call him You-Know-Who – please?"

"Dumbledore said fear of a name – " Harry began.

"In case you hadn't noticed, mate, calling You-Know-Who by his name didn't do Dumbledore much good in the end," Ron snapped. "Just – just show You-Know-Who respect, will you?"

"_Respect?!"_ Ed and Harry repeated.

Hermione gave them a look as to tell them not to argue. Ed rolled his eyes. He and Harry carried Ron into the tent and put him on the lower berth of a bunk bed. Ron was whiter and he closed his eyes. The inside of the tent resembled a small flat complete with bathroom and tiny kitchen. Then Hermione went to make some tea. After talking about if the Cattermoles' escaped or not, they spoke of the Horcrux as Ed grew his antennae back and changed his hair back to blond and charmed off the make-up and changed his voice back to normal and his eyes back to its natural amber. He also changed into different clothes. The locket was large as a chicken's egg with an ornate letter S, inlaid with many small green stones. Ron was looking at it.

"There isn't any chance someone's destroyed it since Kreacher had it?" asked Ron. "I mean, are we sure it's still a Horcrux?"

"I think so," said Hermione, taking the Horcrux and looking at it closely. "There'd be some sign of damage if it had been magically destroyed."

Ed came back from the bathroom and sat down on the other bottom bunk bed in the room.

"If it was destroyed already, Umbridge wouldn't have been wearing it," said Ed. "We have to keep it safe until we can find a way to open it because if Kreacher couldn't open it, then we can't either. We should take turns keeping watch outside the tent. And we need to find some food. Ron, you're injured; stay put."

"Who made you boss?" asked Ron.

"We shouldn't argue," said Hermione. "Edward, can you make us some bread?"

"Sure," said Ed. "That should be able to hold us."

Harry was now wearing the locket around his neck under his clothes. He took out his Sneakoscope and put it onto the small coffee table. The Sneakoscope lay on the table all day in silence. It didn't make a sound. Ed did make bread and helped Hermione find some wild mushrooms that were edible.

"How can you tell the edible ones from the inedible ones?" Hermione asked Ed while they were searching for mushrooms.

"Experience," said Ed.

"Oh," said Hermione, deciding not to pry.

"This might be enough," said Ed. "Although Ron might not eat much."

"Yes, I know," said Hermione.

"Why do you put up with him?" asked Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"He's been a real jerk to you last year," said Ed. "But you still..."

"Well, he and Harry saved my life in First Year," said Hermione. "A troll was let into the castle and it came into the girls' bathroom and they came in and saved me from it. I acted like a bossy know-it-all before that."

Ed frowned.

"But he really is a good person, Edward," said Hermione. "You know he is. He's just..."

"Spoiled," said Ed.

"That's one way to put it," said Hermione. "Let's go. You can transmute some more bread on the way."

"All right," said Ed.

"Do your superiors know you're here?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," said Ed. "I'd rather keep it that way too."

Then they went on their way back to the tent. That night, Harry took the first post of keeping watch while Ed, Ron, and Hermione slept. Ed let Hermione have the bottom bunk while he took the top. Ron had the bottom of the other bunk bed. Everyone in the tent was woken when they heard Harry screaming. Hermione got out of bed and ordered Harry to go to bed while she took over keeping watch. Ed could hear Ron and Harry talking.

"What's You-Know-Who doing?" whispered Ron.

"He found Gregorovitch," said Harry. "He had him tied up, he was torturing him."

"How's Gregorovitch supposed to make him a new wand if he's tied up?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," said Harry. "It's weird, isn't it? He wanted something from Gregorovitch. He asked him to hand it over, but Gregorovitch said it had been stolen from him...and then...then..."

"And then what?" asked Ed.

Harry and Ron looked at Ed.

"You're awake?" asked Harry.

"Your yelling woke up Amestris," said Ed.

Harry frowned.

"Go on!" said Ed.

"He read Gregorovitch's mind, and I saw this young bloke perched on a windowsill," said Harry, "and he fired a curse at Gregorovitch and jumped out of sight. He stole it, he stole whatever You-Know-Who's after. And I...I think I've seen him somewhere."

"Couldn't you see what he was holding?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry. "It must have been something small."

"Harry?" asked Ron. "You don't reckon You-Know-Who's after something else to turn into a Horcrux?"

"I don't think so," said Ed. "He only wanted to break his soul into seven. He knows that he's already pushed it to the limit."

"How do you know he knows?" asked Ron.

"How do you know he _doesn't_ know?" Ed countered.

Ron didn't have a come back so he just went back to sleep. As Harry thought about Voldemort killing Gregorovitch, Ed thought about Winry and what she was doing. He was also thinking about Hohenheim and Al. Early the next morning, before the other three woke up, Harry left the tent to search the woods to find the oldest, most gnarled, and resilient-looking tree he could find. In the tree's shadow, he buried Mad-Eye Moody's eye and marked the spot by gouging a small cross in the bark with his wand. When he returned, he saw that Ed was the only one awake.

Ed's hair was already put in its usual ponytail. He was sitting at the small kitchen table while absentmindedly stirring a cup of tea while looking deep in thought. Harry decided not to bother Ed and to wait for the other two to wake up. Ed was still doing what he was doing when Ron and Hermione woke up not long afterwards.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron.

"Don't know," said Harry. "He was like that when I came back from..."

"You didn't even try talking to him?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't want to disturb him," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"It looks like he's thinking about something," said Harry.

"Edward?" asked Hermione, tentatively.

Ed looked up.

"Hm?" asked Ed.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," said Ed. "Just waitin' for you three."

"You know, you could always go back home," said Hermione. "Y-you don't have to come with us, you know."

"No," said Ed. "I've made a commitment and I'm going to stick to it. Besides, if I don't get rid of Greyback for all of his victims, then who else will? Would you do it? Would Ron do it? No. And Harry has to get rid of Vol – "

"Don't say the name!" said Ron.

"Voldie," said Ed.

"I told you not to say it!" said Ron.

"I'm a month older than you, Ron," said Ed. "Don't tell me what to do."

Ed stood up and went to the entrance of the tent.

"Tell me when you're ready to leave for another place," said Ed. "We shouldn't stay here."

Then Ed went outside. Later, they packed up the tent and took off the protective spells and apparated to a small group of trees and set up the tent again and put up new protective spells. Ed was still angry at being bossed around by someone a month younger who wasn't family and who wasn't an adult. Harry went into town underneath the Invisibility Cloak to get food. When Harry returned without food, Ron was angry. Ed was laying on the top bunk with his ankles crossed and hands behind his head.

"But you can make a brilliant Patronus!" protested Ron.

"I couldn't...make one," Harry panted. "Wouldn't...come."

Harry felt ashamed by the look of disappointment on Ron and Hermione's faces. He looked up at Ed to see that Ed didn't look disappointed. Ed was still angry. Harry was still amazed at how long Ed could hold a grudge.

"So we still haven't got any food," said Ron.

"Shut the fuck up, Ron," said Ed. "It's not his fault."

"Whose fault is it then?!" asked Ron.

"No one's fault," said Hermione, as Harry sat down in a sunken arm chair. "Harry, what happened? You made one yesterday!"

"I don't know what happened," said Harry.

Ron kicked a chair leg.

"What?" Ron snarled at Hermione. "I'm starving! All I've had since I bled half to death is a couple of toadstools and bread!"

"You go and fight your way through the dementors, then!" said Harry, stung.

"I would, but my arm's in a sling, in case you hadn't noticed!" said Ron.

"Just shut the fuck up!" yelled Ed, jumping off the bed.

"Why don't you make me?" asked Ron.

"I'm really tempted," said Ed.

"Of course!" said Hermione, slapping a hand to her forehead.

Ed, Harry, and Ron looked at her.

"Harry, give me that locket! Come on!" said Hermione impatiently, snapping her fingers when Harry didn't react. "The Horcrux, Harry, you're still wearing it!"

She held out her hands, and Harry gave her the locket. Once the locket was off, Harry felt free and oddly light. He didn't even realize that he was clammy or that there was a heavy weight pressing on his stomach until both sensations were lifted.

"Better?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, loads better!" said Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione, crouching down in front of him, "you don't think you've been possessed, do you?"

"What? No!" said Harry, defensively. "I remember everything we've done while I've been wearing it. I wouldn't know what I'd done if I'd been possessed, would I? Ginny told me there were times when she couldn't remember anything."

"We should take turns wearing it," said Ed.

Hermione looked at Ed.

"I think that's a good idea," said Hermione. "I'll wear it. And then either you or Ron could wear it next."

"Great," said Ron, irritably, "and now we've sorted that out, can we please get some food?"

"Fine, but we'll go somewhere else to find it," said Hermione. "There's no point in staying where we know dementors are swooping around."

In the end, they settled down for the night in a remote field belonging to a lonely farm, from which they had managed to obtain eggs and fresh bread. Hermione left money so it wouldn't be considered as stealing. Their spirits were a bit lighter, but Ed was still angry. Harry discovered, unsurprised, that when they had full stomachs, they were pleasant; but when they didn't, they were a bit sour towards each other. Ron was more sour and unpleasant of the bunch when it came to him to wear it when he had an empty stomach. He always brooded and expected Ed, Harry, and Hermione to come up with ideas of where to go next.

"Yeah, let's go to Albania!" said Ron, sarcastically. "Shouldn't take more than an afternoon to search an entire country."

"Stop being an ass!" said Ed. "You know there isn't anything in Albania! He already made five before going into exile! Dumbledore was certain that the snake is the sixth."

"And we know the snake isn't in Albania," said Hermione. "It's usually with Vol – "

"_Didn't I ask you to stop saying that?_" asked Ron, angrily.

"Fine!" said Hermione. "The snake is usually with _You-Know-Who_ – happy?!"

"Not particularly," said Ron.

"Then why don't you just shut up?!" said Ed. "You're getting on my fuckin' nerves!"

"Then go home!" said Ron.

"You go home!" said Ed. "You're always the one complaining about food! You should have known that we wouldn't be having meals three times a day while traveling!"

"Well, excuse me!" said Ron.

After arguing for a bit, Ed had to be held back from beating the crap out of Ron. Harry wanted to bring up Hogwarts, but he didn't want to risk another fight and kept his mouth shut. Without any other leads, they traveled to London and, beneath the Invisibility Cloak, searched for the orphanage which Voldemort been raised. While Hermione looked in a library, Ed called home to Amestris.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron, from underneath the Cloak.

"What does it look like?" said Ed.

"Ed, you might get caught," said Harry, also underneath the Cloak.

"I need to know how they're doing," said Ed. "I'm sure you'd be the same way."

Harry didn't argue anymore. Ron was about to protest, but Harry shook his head. The operator came on the line.

"How may I direct your call?" asked the operator.

"I need to call my dad," said Ed.

"What is his name?" asked the operator.

"Hohenheim Elric," said Ed.

"Will you please spell his first name?" asked the operator.

Ed scowled.

"H-O-H-E-N-H-E-I-M," said Ed. "Something like that anyway."

"And Elric?" asked the operator.

Ed swore.

"Please don't swear, sir," said the operator.

"I wouldn't if you weren't so stupid," said Ed. "Elric is E-L-R-I-C."

"Thank you, sir," said the operator, choosing to ignore Ed's comment.

The operator tried to connect Ed to his, Hohenheim, and Al's phone, but no one answered.

"Would you like me to try again?" asked the operator.

"Yes, I would," said Ed.

The operator tried again, but there still was no answer. Ed swore again.

"Please don't swear," said the operator.

Ed ignored the operator.

"Connect me to the Rockbells," said Ed.

"First name please," said the operator.

"Pinako," said Ed.

"How do you – ?" started the operator.

"Figure it out yourself," said Ed.

The operator hang up on him. Ed swore again and slammed the receiver down.

Hermione came out from the library.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I'm trying to make a phone call," said Ed.

"To who?" asked Hermione.

"Who do you think?"Ed snapped.

He picked the receiver up again and dialed '0'. This time, a different operator answered.

"How may I direct your call?" asked the operator.

"Pinako Rockbell," said Ed. "P-I-N-A-K-O. R-O-C-K-B-E-L-L."

"Thank you, sir," said the operator. "Your name please."

"Edward Elric," said Ed. "Do you – ?"

"Wait just a moment," said the operator, cutting Ed off. "Connecting."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Winry, will you get the phone?" asked Pinako, from the operating room.

Winry, who was dressed in her usual lavender overalls and black tube top with a handkerchief around her head, came into the living room.

"Why can't you?" Winry called out.

"Because I'm busy with a patient!" said Pinako.

"All right," said Winry.

She went to the phone and picked it up.

"Rockbell Auto-mail, how can I help you?" asked Winry.

"Is Pinako Rockbell there?" asked a female voice.

"She's busy with a patient right now, can I take a message?" asked Winry.

"Edward Elric is on the line," said the woman.

"Oh, put him on then," said Winry.

"He's asked for – ," started the woman.

"She's fine," said Ed. "Put her on."

The operator connected the phone call.

"Edward Elric, where the hell have you been?!" asked Winry.

"Sorry, Winry, but I can't tell you that," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Winry.

"Because it could put you in danger," said Ed.

Winry scowled.

"Whatever," said Winry. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ed. "What about – are you three going to keep snoopin' or do I have – ?! -- Are you all right? I said, STOP SNOOPIN'!"

"Who else is with you?" asked Winry.

"I can't tell you," said Ed. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am, Edward," said Winry. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I haven't been able to get through to my house," said Ed.

"Maybe they're out somewhere," said Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"Don't be a worrywart, Ed," said Winry. "They're just..."

"Just what?" asked Ed. "Just what? Winry, answer me!"

"What is...," Winry started. "Ed, I'll have to get back to you later!"

"Winry!" said Ed. "Don't – !"

But it was too late, Winry already hang up. Ed swore and hang up as well.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, once Ed got out of the phone booth.

"I don't know," said Ed. "But I can't stay here."

"We'll meet you where his old orphanage was," said Hermione.

Ed nodded. He twirled on the spot and disapparated. Meanwhile, Winry went to the room where Pinako and the patient were.

"Winry, what's the – ?!" started Pinako.

"There's something strange hanging in the air!" said Winry. "It's right where Ed and Al's house is!"

"What does it look like?" asked Pinako.

"It's a green skull with a snake coming out," said Winry.

"Oh, crap!" said Pinako. "Exuse me, Mr. Walt, but my granddaughter will have to take over for me!"

"But why?" asked Winry. "What's wrong?"

"You stay here and finish what I started!" said Pinako. "Do not leave the house!"

Then Pinako left, grabbing her pipe on the way out of the front door. Winry sighed.

"Nobody tells me anything," said Winry. "All right, Mr. Walt, let's get goin', okay?"

As Pinako reached the Elric house, she couldn't believe how many people were crowding around it already. Ed came along a few moments later.

"Granny!" said Ed. "Granny!"

Pinako turned and saw Ed. He stopped and looked up at the shape in the sky.

"What is that, Granny?" asked Ed.

"It's his sign," said Pinako.

"You mean...?" started Ed.

Pinako nodded.

"But...h-how...?" started Ed. "How could you know?"

"Don't ask questions, shorty," said Pinako. "We've got to check it out! Everyone, move aside!"

Then everyone moved as Ed and Pinako made their way to the house. People started to whisper at Ed's appearance and about why he wasn't there in the first place like he should have been. Ed was about to open the door, but it was already open. He and Pinako went in. Everything was a complete mess. Ed's eyes went wide.

"What...?" asked Ed. "How...?"

"They must have found a way in," said Pinako.

She took something from her pipe and raised it in the air and swirled it.

"_Homenum revelio,_" said Pinako.

Nothing happened.

"You're a witch?" asked Ed.

"What else did you think I was?" asked Pinako. "There's no one here."

Then they heard a meowing. Ed went to where he heard the noise and found that it was...

"Al's cats," said Ed. "Come on..."

Miss Kitty, Trixie, Blue, and Smokey came out of their space.

"The spell only works on humans of course," said Pinako.

"Where could they be?" asked Ed. "Dad and Al..."

"I don't know, Edward, but Winry and I will take care of the cats," said Pinako.

"It's my fault," said Ed, clenching his fists. "I shouldn't have..."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Edward!" Pinako snapped. "You know it's not your fault! They would have found a way in sooner or later."

"But – !" started Ed.

"You just go and continue what you went there to do!" said Pinako. "That's what they would want you to do."

Ed looked down. He nodded.

"Will you tell Winry...?" started Ed.

"Tell her what?" asked Pinako. "That you love her?"

Ed blushed and opened and closed his mouth. He summoned his red trench, put it on, and twirled on the spot and left. Pinako shook her head. She cleaned up the house with a wave of her wand and conjured a basket for the cats. The cats got into the basket. Pinako went out and banished the Dark Mark and modified everyone's memory. They all went their ways. By the time Pinako got back with the cats, Winry had Mr. Walt moved to a room to recover. Winry was waiting in the front room.

"Granny, what was that awful thing?" asked Winry.

"It was the Dark Mark," said Pinako. "You-Know-Who's mark."

"You mean Vol– ?" started Winry.

"Don't say the name, Winry," said Pinako.

"Why not?" asked Winry.

"Because it was probably jinxed," said Pinako. "They took Hohenheim and Alphonse and Win."

"Are those Alphonse's cats?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Pinako.

"Do you think we should tell Ed?" asked Winry.

"He already knows," said Pinako. "It's best for him to stay in England or wherever."

"Do you think they're going to be okay, Granny?" asked Winry.

"We can only hope," said Pinako. "But Hohenheim and Alphonse are tough. They'll be able to handle themselves."

Winry nodded.

"Edward wanted me to tell you...," started Pinako.

"Tell me what?" asked Winry, looking up.

"That he's okay," said Pinako. "He's thinking about you."

Winry blushed.

"I'm going back to my workshop," said Winry. "Ed will need new auto-mail when he comes back..."

Meanwhile, Ed apparated to the site of the old orphanage where there was a lot of office buildings. Hermione tapped Ed on the shoulder. Harry swung the cloak over Ed as well.

"Well?" asked Hermione. "Is everyone okay?"

Ed didn't answer.

"Ed?" asked Harry.

"They're...," started Ed. "You honestly think the Horcrux is here?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

They traveled by apparition and always went to where there was tree covering. They discovered that on full stomachs, everyone was more or less content. But on empty stomachs, Ron was the most foul. Especially when it was his turn to wear the Horcrux. Even though there were no more new leads, they still traveled through the countryside. They made sure to erase all signs of their presences before going anywhere else. Every twelve hours or so they passed the Horcrux between them.

Harry's scar kept hurting and sometimes couldn't stop himself from reacting to the pain.

"What?" Ron demanded, whenever he noticed Harry wince. "What did you see?"

"A face," Harry muttered every time. "The same face. The thief who stole from Gregorovitch."

Ron would always turn away and didn't make any effort to hide his disappointment. Ed was starting to get even more frustrated with Ron. Ed understood that Ron wanted news about his family, but he also knew that Harry couldn't control the things he saw. And as the days stretched into weeks, Hermione and Ron were having conversations without and about Harry. Ed felt sorry for Harry. Harry couldn't help wondering if Ron and Hermione agreed to come because they felt that he had some sort of secret plan that they would learn in due course. Ron didn't try to hide his bad moods.

Autumn rolled over the countryside as they moved through it. They were now pitching tent on mulches of fallen leaves. Natural mists joined those cast by dementors; wind and rain added in their troubles. With Ed's help, Hermione was able to identify edible fungi, but it did not help compensate for their continuing isolation, the lack of other people's company, or their total ignorance of what was going on in the war against Voldemort.

"My mother," Ron said one night, as they sat in the tent on a riverbank in Wales, "can make good food out of thin air."

He prodded moodily at the lumps of charred gray fish on his plate. Harry and Ed looked and seen that Ron was wearing the Horcrux. Harry was able to fight back the urge to swear at Ron, but Ed didn't fight the urge.

"Damn it, Ron!" said Ed. "The only way you can make food 'out of thin air' is if you use alchemy! But she doesn't use alchemy, she uses magic! And then that's where the first out of five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration comes in!"

"Oh, speak English, won't you!" said Ron.

"I was, you fuckin' moron!" said Ed. "Just about anyone who pays attention in classes knows that it's impossible to make good food out of nothing! You can Summon it if you know where it is, transform it, or increase the quantity – "

"Well, no one bother increasing this," said Ron. "It's disgusting."

"Harry and Ed caught the fish and I did my best with it!" said Hermione. "I suppose it's because I'm a _girl_ the reason you don't help!"

"No, it's because you're supposed to be the best at magic!" Ron shot back.

Hermione stood up angrily, her fish sliding off her tin plate and onto the floor.

"_You_ can do the cooking tomorrow, Ron!" said Hermione. "_You_ can find the ingredients and try to charm them into worth eating! And I'll sit here and pull faces and moan and you can see how you – !"

"Shut up!" said Harry, leaping up to his feet. "Shut up _now_!"

"How can you side with him?!" asked Hermione, outraged. "He hardly ever does the cook – !"

"There's someone outside," said Ed, putting his fish on the coffee table and standing.

The Sneakoscope was not moving but voices could be heard.

"You cast the Muffliato charm over us, right?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Of course she did," said Ed. "She did everything. You got Extendable Ears?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

Then she got four Extendable Ears and threw one each to Ed, Harry, and Ron and a few moments later, they could hear the people talking.

"There ought to be a few salmon in here, or d'you reckon it's too early in the season?" asked a weary male voice.

There were some splashes and then slapping sounds of fish against flesh. They saw a fire on the other side of the canvas of the tent. Then they heard two voices that weren't human.

"Here, Griphook, Gornuk," said the weary man.

_Goblins!_ Hermione mouthed to Ed and Harry.

"Thank you," both goblins said in English.

"So, you three have been on the run how long?" asked a new, mellow, and pleasant voice.

"Six weeks...seven...I forget," said the tired man. "Met up with Griphook in the first couple of days and joined forces with Gornuk not long after. Nice to have a bit of company. What made you leave, Ted?"

"Knew they were coming for me," replied the mellow voiced Ted, Tonk's father. "Heard Death Eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better run for it. Refused to register as a Muggle-born on principle, see, so I knew it was a matter of time, knew I'd have to leave in the end. My wife should be okay, she's pure-blood. And then I met Dean here, what, a few days ago, son?"

"Yeah," said another voice, Dean Thomas, Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fellow Gryffindor.

"Muggle-born, eh?" asked the first man.

"Not sure," said Dean. "My dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard, though."

There was silence for a while, except for the sounds of munching.

"I've got to say, Dirk," said Ted. "I'm surprised to run into you. Pleased, but surprised. Word was you'd been caught."

"I was," said the first man, Dirk. "I was halfway to Azkaban when I made a break for it. Stunned Dawlish, and nicked his broom. It was easier than you'd think; I don't reckon he's quite right at the moment. Might be Confunded. If so, I'd like to shake the hand of the witch or wizard who did it, probably saved my life."

"And where do you two fit in?" asked Ted. "I, er, had the impression the goblins were for You-Know-Who, on the whole."

"You had a false impression," said the higher-voiced goblin. "We take no sides. This is a wizards' war."

"How come you're in hiding, then?" asked Ted.

"I deemed it prudent," said the deeper-voiced goblin. "Having refused what I considered an impertinent request, I could see that my personal safety was in jeopardy."

"What did they ask you to do?" asked Ted.

"Duties ill-befitting the dignity of my race," said the deeper-voice goblin. "I am not a house-elf."

"What about you, Griphook?" asked Ted.

"Similar reasons," said the higher-voiced goblin, Griphook. "Gringotts is no longer under the sole control of my race. I recognize no Wizarding master."

He added something in his breath in Gobbledegook, and Gornuk laughed.

"What's the joke?" asked Dean.

"He said," replied Dirk, "that there are things wizards don't recognize, either."

There was a short pause.

"I don't get it," said Dean.

"I had my small revenge before I left," said Griphook in English.

"Good man – goblin, I should say," amended Ted. "Didn't manage to lock a Death Eater up in one of the old high-security vaults, I suppose?"

"If I had, the sword wouldn't have helped him break out," replied Griphook.

Gornuck laughed again and even Dirk gave a dry chuckle.

"Dean and I are still missing something here," said Ted.

"So is Severus Snape, though he does not know it," said Griphook.

The two goblins roared with malicious laughter.

"Didn't you hear about that, Ted?" asked Dirk. "About the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?"

Ed went cold.

"Never heard a word," said Ted. "Not in the _Prophet_, was it?"

"Hardly," chortled Dirk. "Griphook here told me, he heard about it from Bill Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister. She and a couple of friends got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase."

"Ah, God bless 'em," said Ted. "What did they think, that they'd be able to use the sword on You-Know-Who? Or on Snape himself?"

"Well, whatever they thought they were going to do with it, Snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was," said Dirk. "Couple of days later, once he'd gotten the say-so of You-Know-Who, I imagine, he sent it down to London to be kept in Gringotts instead."

The goblins started to laugh again.

"I'm still not seeing the joke," said Ted.

"It's a fake," rasped Griphook.

"The sword of Gryffindor!" said Ted.

"Oh yes," said Griphook. "It's a copy – an excellent copy, it is true – but it was Wizard-made. The original was forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made armor possesses. Wherever the genuine sword of Gryffindor is, it is not in a vault at Gringotts bank."

After they talked a bit more about Ginny and the others being punished and about Snape killing Dumbledore and reading the _Quibbler_ and about Harry and Ed, the goblins, Ted, Dirk, and Dean left to find cover for the night. Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione reeled in the Extendable Ears.

"Ginny – the sword – " said Harry.

"I know!" said Hermione.

Then she lunged for the tiny beaded bag, this time sinking her arm in it right up to the armpit.

"Here...we...are...," said Hermione, between gritted teeth.

She pulled at something that was evidently in the depths of the bag. Slowly, the edge of an ornate picture frame came into sight. Ed and Harry went to help her. As they lifted the empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus free of Hermione's bag, she kept her wand pointing at it, ready to cast a spell at any moment.

"If somebody swapped the real sword for the fake while it was in Dumbledore's office," panted Hermione, as they propped the painting against the side of the tent, "Phineas Nigellus would have seen it happen, he hangs right beside the case!"

"If he wasn't asleep," said Ed, under his breath.

Hermione pointed her wand in front of the empty canvas as she knelt down in front of it. She cleared her throat.

"Er – Phineas?" asked Hermione. "Phineas Nigellus?"

Nothing happened.

"Phineas Nigellus," Hermione tried again. "Professor Black? Please could we talk to you? Please?"

"'Please' always helps," said a cold, snide voice, and Phineas Nigellus slid into his portrait.

"_Obscuro!_" Hermione cried at once.

A black blindfold appeared over Phineas Nigellus's clever, dark eyes, causing him to bump into the frame and shriek in pain.

"What – how dare – what are you – ?" asked Phineas.

"I'm very sorry, Professor Black," said Hermione, "but it's a necessary precaution!"

"Remove this foul addition at once!" said Phineas. "Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am I? What is going on?"

"Never mind where we are," said Harry.

Phineas stopped tying to remove the blindfold.

"Can that possibly be the voice of the elusive Mr. Potter?" asked Phineas.

"Maybe," said Harry. "We've got a couple of questions to ask you – about the sword of Gryffindor."

"Ah," said Phineas, "yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there – "

"Shut up about my sister!" said Ron.

Phineas rose his eyebrows.

"Who else is there?" asked Phineas. "Your tone displeases me! The girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme. Thieving from the headmaster!"

"They weren't thieving," said Harry. "That sword isn't Snape's!"

"It belongs to Professor Snape's school," said Phineas. "Exactly what claim did the Weasley girl have upon it? She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"

"Neville is not an idiot and Luna is not an oddity!" said Hermione.

"What about Alphonse?" asked Ed. "Was he there?"

"Mr. Edward Elric?" asked Phineas. "The one who got the memory from Slughorn so fast?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Ed. "Now, what about my brother? Is he there?"

"Why would he be there?" asked Hermione. "He's at Amestris."

"He's not at that country, Miss Granger, he's here at Hogwarts," said Phineas. "He tried to skip out on coming back like you're all doing, but he was caught and brought here along with your father, Mr. Elric. Your father is teaching alchemy again. Not too happy, though."

"Was Alphonse one of the people who tried to get the sword?" asked Ed.

"He said he was trying to stop them," said Phineas. "He didn't want them to get into any trouble or get hurt. Professor Snape still punished him."

"How were they punished?" asked Harry.

"Professor Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest," said Phineas, "to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid."

"Hagrid is not an oaf!" said Hermione, shrilly.

"And Snape might've thought that was a punishment," said Harry, "but Al, Ginny, Neville, and Luna probably had a good laugh with Hagrid. The Forbidden Forest...they've faced plenty worse than the Forbidden Forest, big deal!"

"What we really wanted to know, Professor Black, is whether anyone else has, um, taken out the sword at all?" asked Hermione. "Maybe it's been taken away for cleaning or – or something?"

"_Muggle-borns_," said Phineas. "Goblin-made armor does not require cleaning, simple girl. Goblins' silver repel mundane dirt, imbibing only that which strengthens it."

"Don't call Hermione simple!" said Harry.

"I grow weary of contradiction," said Phineas Nigellus. "Perhaps it is time for me to return to the headmaster's office?"

Still blindfolded, he began groping the side of his frame, trying to feel his way out of his picture and back to the one at Hogwarts.

"How did Al look?" Ed asked suddenly. "Was he hurt at all?"

Phineas turned to the direction of Ed's voice.

"Your brother has a few scars, but he's fine," said Phineas. "If only my great-great grandsons were that close."

Ed sighed in relief.

"And Dad?" asked Ed.

"He's fine, too," said Phineas. "Though, he has some sort of skin condition."

"Skin condition?" asked Ed.

"I do not know what it is," said Phineas. "Now, if you'll..."

"Hey!" said Ed. "I'm not through – !"

"Can't you bring us Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Phineas.

"Professor Dumbledore's portrait," said Harry. "Can't you bring him along?"

Phineas turned to Harry's direction.

"Evidently, it is not only Muggle-borns who are ignorant, Potter," said Phineas. "The portraits of Hogwarts may commune with each other, but they cannot travel outside the castle except to visit a painting of themselves hanging elsewhere. Dumbledore cannot come here with me, and after the treatment I have received at your hands, I can assure you that I shall not be making a return visit!"

"Professor Black," said Hermione, "couldn't you just tell us, _please_, when was the last time the sword was taken out of its case? Before Ginny took it out, I mean?"

"I believe that the last time I saw the sword of Gryffindor leave its case was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring," said Phineas. "Well, good night to you."

"Wait! Have you told Snape you saw this?" asked Harry.

"Professor Snape has more important things on his mind than the many eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore," said Phineas. "_Good-bye_, Potter!"

Then Phineas left his portrait.

"Harry!" said Hermione.

"I know!" Harry shouted.

As Harry strode up and down the tent, Ed helped Hermione put the portrait back into the beaded bag. After doing so, Hermione threw the bag aside.

"What's the big deal about the sword?" asked Ed.

"It can destroy Horcruxes!" said Hermione. "Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthen them – the sword is impregnated with basilisk venom."

"And?" asked Ed.

"I fought against a basilisk in second year," said Harry. "I killed it with the sword of Gryffindor."

"Okay," said Ed. "So, that's why Dumbledore wanted you to have the sword."

"And Dumbledore didn't give it to me because he still needed it," said Harry. "He wanted me to use it on the locket."

"And he must have realized that they wouldn't let you have it if he put it in his will," said Hermione.

"So he made a copy," said Ed, standing. "That makes sense. And he put the fake in the glass case."

"But where did he put the real one?" asked Harry.

"Think!" whispered Hermione. "Think! Where would he have left it?"

"Not at Hogsmeade," said Ed. "Too obvious."

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" asked Harry.

"The what?" asked Ed.

"The old shack in Hogsmeade that no one goes into," said Hermione. "But Snape knows how to get in, wouldn't that be a bit risky?"

"Dumbledore trusted Snape," said Harry.

"Not that much if he didn't tell Professor Snape," said Hermione.

"That's right!" said Harry. "Where do you think he would have hidden it? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?"

Harry looked around to see that Ron was lying in the shadow of a lower bunk, looking stony. Ed looked and saw Ron as well.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" asked Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ed.

Ron snorted as he stared up at the underside of the upper bunk.

"You three carry on," said Ron. "Don't let me spoil your fun."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ed.

"Wrong?" asked Ron. "Nothing, not according to you."

There were several plunks on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain.

"Well, there's something obviously wrong with you," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"

Ron swung his legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself.

"All right," said Ron. "I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" asked Harry. "_I_ don't know?"

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," said Ron, "you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running around a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron...," Hermione said quietly.

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for," said Harry.

"Yeah, I thought I did too," said Ron.

"What part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry, angrily. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"Apparently so," said Ed, crossing his arms.

"Hermione and I thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"You should have known that it would be like this!" said Ed. "Harry has been honest from the start and not whining all the damn time!"

"You keep out of this!" said Ron.

"Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry. "But Ed is right. I've been straight with you from the start! I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you hadn't noticed, we've found one Horcrux – "

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are finding the rest of them – nowhere effing near, in other words!" said Ron.

"Take off the locket," said Ed.

"Yes, you've been wearing it all day," said Hermione, her voice unusually high. "You wouldn't be talking like this if – !"

"Yeah, he would," said Harry. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff? Ed noticed too!"

Ed looked down.

"Harry, we weren't – " started Hermione.

"Don't lie!" Ron yelled at Hermione. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than – !"

"I didn't say it like that!" cried Hermione. "Harry, I didn't!"

The rain was pouring down now.

"So, why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron.

"Search me," said Ron.

"Then go home," said Ed.

"Maybe I will!" Ron shouted. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister, and your brother and father, Ed? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you?"

"Don't say that!" said Ed. "Of course I care about my brother and father! Dad can protect Al no matter what!"

"Yeah right!" said Ron. "In case _you_ hadn't noticed, they were captured from a _safe_ place and your dad didn't do anything! And it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry _I've-Faced-Worse_ Potter doesn't care about what happens to Ginny! I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff – !"

"They were with Hagrid!" said Harry.

"Yeah, I got it," said Ron. "You don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'the Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"

"Yes, we did!" said Ed. "They were talking about my family too!"

Ron ignored Ed.

"Not bothered what it meant, though?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione, forcing her way in between Ron and Harry and Ed and casting a shield charm. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't already know about. Think, Ron, Bill's already scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George lost an ear, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit. And Ed and Al's mother was killed and Ed's scarred as well! I'm sure that's all he – !"

After arguing more, Harry told Ron to leave but to leave the Horcrux behind. Ron pulled off the locket and flung it into a nearby chair. Ron turned to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Are you staying, or what?" asked Ron.

"I...," started Hermione, looking anguished. "Yes – yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help – !"

"I get it," said Ron. "You choose him."

"Ron, no – please – come back!" said Hermione. "Come back!"

She tried to run after Ron, but was blocked by her own shield charm. By the time she put it down, Ron had already stormed out into the night. Harry stood silent as Ed helped Hermione call for Ron. Then Ed and Hermione came back in.

"He's g-g-gone!" cried Hermione. "Disapparated!"

Hermione threw herself into a chair and started to cry. As Harry picked up the Horcrux, Ed got the blankets from Ron's bed and put them over Hermione. Harry put the Horcrux around his neck and went to bed. Ed dried his clothes with alchemy and then Hermione's. He picked up Hermione and put her onto her bed. Then Ed went to bed.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked these chapters. Ed finally stopped chasin' me. Now he's eating. Anyway, if Ed seemed a little OOC, I'm sorry. Ed does seem to show his emotions sometimes. Anyway, review please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I was just busy with some stuff. I hope you like these chapters!

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Ed woke up the next morning, Harry was still asleep, he saw that Hermione was making breakfast. Her eyes were red and puffy. He could tell she hadn't slept. Ed frowned as he got out of bed. He went to the kitchen.

"Here, I'll take care of that," said Ed, softly.

"You don't have to," said Hermione.

"Yes, I do," said Ed. "Now, go on and freshen up. I can tell you hadn't slept all night."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione, letting Ed take over making the breakfast. "I slept."

"How many hours?" asked Ed.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Thought so," said Ed. "Wash up and sit down."

"Edward?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

"Don't mention it," said Ed.

When Harry woke up, he saw that Ed was still fixing breakfast and that Hermione's eyes were red and puffy. Hermione was sitting at the small table in the kitchen. After breakfast, they had packed up their things. Hermione dawdled because she wanted to believe that Ron was going to come back. Every time Hermione looked up eagerly, Ed knew that she was deluding herself into believing that Ron was going to come. Harry looked whenever Hermione did, but nothing except for the heavy rain made any noises. Hermione re-packed the beaded bag three times when Ed put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," said Ed. "Let's go."

Hermione nodded and took Ed and Harry's hands. They Disapparated and then reappeared on a windswept heather-covered hillside. The instant they arrived, Hermione dropped Ed and Harry's hands, walked away from them, and sat down on a large rock, her face on her knees, shaking with sobs. Harry put up the defensive spells and Ed put up the tent. They didn't discuss Ron at all over the next few days. Harry didn't want to mention his name again, and Hermione knew not to force the issue. So, once at night when Hermione thought Harry was sleeping, she talked to Ed instead of crying.

"Edward?" asked Hermione.

"Hm?" asked Ed, his eyes closed.

Hermione was laying on her bed as Ed was laying on his.

"Do you think...," started Hermione.

"Do I think what?" asked Ed.

"Do you think this is how your mum felt when your father left?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but he didn't run off angrily," said Ed. "He said good-bye to us, patted Al's and my heads, kissed Mom, and then left. She cried sometimes, but she didn't want us to see. I grew up hating Dad because he didn't come back to us, not even for her funeral. She wanted him to go even though she knew she might not see him again. He was protecting us."

"But how did you forgive him?" asked Hermione. "I still don't understand how you forgave him so easily."

"It wasn't easy," said Ed. "It took time. Almost the whole school year of my first year in Hogwarts."

"Do you think that Ron will come back?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Ed. "If he does, he's going to get an ass kicking."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Get some sleep, all right?" said Ed. "You need to keep your strength."

Hermione nodded. The days were spent talking about possible locations of where Dumbledore might have hidden the sword, and Harry didn't know if was more angry with Ron or with Dumbledore because of the lack of information Dumbledore gave Harry. The evenings were quiet, but Hermione started bringing out Phineas's portrait and propping it up on a chair, as though he might fill part of the gaping hole left by Ron's departure. Despite saying that he wouldn't come back, Phineas couldn't resist the chance to find out more about what Harry was up to, and consented to reappear, blindfolded, every few days or so. Phineas was not a very good informer and would immediately leave if a bad word were said about Snape. However, Phineas did drop certain snippets.

Snape seemed to be facing a constant, low level of mutiny from a hard core of students. Ginny and Al had been banned from going into Hogsmeade. Snape had reinstated Umbridge's old decree forbidding gatherings of three or more students or any unofficial student societies. Ed had always asked how Hohenheim and Al were, but didn't get the answers he wanted since Phineas wouldn't give straight answers. So whenever Phineas would ask their (Ed, Harry, and Hermione's) whereabouts, Ed would stuff Phineas's portrait into Hermione's beaded bag. Phineas would refuse to reappear for several days after these unceremonious good-byes.

The weather grew colder and colder. They did not dare remain in any one area too long, so rather than staying in the south of England, where a hard frost was the worst of their worries, they continued to meander up and down the country. They braved a mountainside, where sleet pounded the tent; a wide flat marsh, where the tent was flooded with chill water; and a tiny island in the middle of a Scottish loch, where snow half buried the tent in the night.

They had already spotted Christmas trees twinkling from several sitting room windows before there came an evening when Harry resolved to suggest, again, what seemed to him the only unexplored avenue left to them. They had just eaten an unusually good meal: Ed had been to a supermarket in disguise and bought some food. Before the cashier could give Ed a receipt, Ed had gone and apparated to where he, Harry, and Hermione were staying for the night. Harry suggested they take a break from wearing the Horcrux for a few hours, which was hanging over the end of the bunk beside him. Ed knew that Harry wanted approval for something from Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm?" asked Hermione.

Hermione was curled up in one of the sagging armchairs with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ while Ed was in the bathroom experimenting with different hair colors and disguises from _One Thousand Disguise Spells_.

"Hermione, I've been thinking, and – " started Harry.

"Harry, Ed, could you help me with something?" asked Hermione.

Ed snickered as it appeared that Hermione hadn't been listening to Harry and came out of the bathroom with brown hair and green eyes .

"Look at this symbol," said Hermione, pointing to a symbol at the top of the page.

Ed took the book from Hermione and looked at the top of the page above the title of the story. It looked like a triangular eye, its pupil crossed with a vertical line.

"Hm," said Ed. "It's not a rune, is it?"

"No," said Hermione. "But how did you know about the title if you hadn't taken the classes?"

"Because I looked through your rune dictionary when I couldn't sleep and went through your bag," said Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione.

"I had to do something to keep myself occupied," said Ed. "Anyway, it looks like an eye."

"That's what I thought, but I don't think it is!" said Hermione. "It's been inked in, look, somebody's drawn it there, it isn't really part of the book. Think, have you ever seen it before?"

"Hm...," said Ed.

He gave the book to Harry who looked at what Ed and Hermione had just been discussing.

"It's been a while," said Ed.

"This is the same symbol Luna's dad was wearing around his neck," said Harry.

"That's what I thought too!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ed. "But Viktor Krum said that it was 'Grindelvald's' mark."

Hermione frowned at Ed. She then noticed his eyes and hair.

"What?" asked Ed.

"You know, that's a good disguise," said Hermione. "Just put some foundation and powder on, then no one will know it's you. And change your face structure a bit. You'll look like an authentic German. You've already got the accent. And you spoke German in your sleep a few days ago."

"No thanks," said Ed, blushing a little bit.

"Anyway," said Hermione, discarding Ed's reply, "I've never heard that Grindelwald had a mark. There's no mention of it in anything I read about him."

"Well, Krum reckoned that symbol was carved on a wall at Durmstrang, and Grindelwald put it there," said Harry.

Hermione took the book back and sank back into the armchair, frowning.

"That's very odd," said Hermione. "If it's a symbol of Dark Magic, what's it doing in a book of children's stories?"

"Yeah, it is weird," said Harry. "And you'd think Scrimgeour would have recognized it. He was Minister, he ought to have been an expert on Dark stuff."

"Maybe he just thought it was an eye," said Ed. "We had the same book and they had pictures over the titles."

Hermione started back on looking at the strange mark.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hmm?" asked Hermione.

"I've been thinking," said Harry. "I – I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

Then Ed sat down in an armchair as Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Yes, I've been wondering that too. I really think we'll have to."

"Did you hear me right?" asked Harry.

"Of course I did," said Hermione. "You want to go to Godric's Hollow. I agree, I think we should. I mean, I can't think of anywhere else it could be either. It'll be dangerous, but the more I think about it, the more likely it seems it's there."

"Er – _what's_ there?" asked Harry.

"The sword," said Ed. "She thinks that the sword is at Godric's Hollow."

"Well, Dumbledore must have known you'd want to go back there, Harry," said Hermione. "I mean, Godric's Hollow is Godric Gryffindor's birthplace."

"Really?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor came from Godric's Hollow?"

"Why do you think it's called that?" asked Ed.

"You didn't even open _A History of Magic_, did you?" said Hermione.

"Erm," said Harry, smiling for what felt like the first time in months. "I might've opened it, you know, when I bought it...just the once..."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Well, as the village is named after him I'd have thought you made the connection," said Hermione, sounding like her old self again. "There's a bit about the village in _A History of Magic_, wait..."

Then Hermione opened the beaded bag and rummaged for the book and then finally extracted her copy of their old school textbook, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot. She thumbed through it until she found the page she wanted.

_Upon the signature of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689, wizards _

_went into hiding for good. It was natural, perhaps, that they formed their _

_own small communities within a community. Many small villages and hamlets_

_attracted several magical families, who banded together for mutual support and_

_protection. The villages of Tinworth in Cornwall, Upper Flagley in Yorkshire,_

_and Ottery St. Catchpole on the south coast of England were notable homes to _

_knots of Wizarding families who lived alongside tolerant and sometimes _

_Confunded Muggles. Most celebrated of these half-magical dwelling places is,_

_perhaps, Godric's Hollow, the West Country village where the great wizard_

_Godric Gryffindor was born, and where Bowman Wright, Wizarding Smith,_

_forged the first Golden Snitch. The graveyard is full of the names of ancient_

_magical families, and this accounts, no doubt, for the stories of hauntings that_

_have dogged the little church beside it for many centuries._

"You and your parents aren't mentioned, Harry," said Hermione, closing the book, "because Professor Bagshot doesn't cover anything later than the end of the nineteenth century. But you see? Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffindor, Gryffindor's sword; don't you think Dumbledore would have expected you to make the connection?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "Remember Muriel?"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"You know, Ginny's great-aunt," said Harry, hearing Ed let out a growl of anger. "She called Ed a girl and said you had skinny ankles."

"Oh," said Hermione. "You're not still angry about that, are you, Ed?"

"Harry, go on," Ed said with a growl.

"Well, Muriel said that Bathilda Bagshot still lives in Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

"Bathilda Bagshot," Hermione murmured. "Well, I suppose..."

Then Hermione gasped.

"What?" asked Harry. "What did you do that for? I thought you'd seen a Death Eater unzipping the tent, at least – !"

"Harry, _what if Bathilda's got the sword_?" asked Hermione. "What if Dumbledore entrusted it to her?"

"Yeah, he might have done!" said Harry.

"Ed, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"If you think so," said Ed, his shoulders shaking from trying not to snicker.

Hermione glared at Ed.

"So, are we going to go to Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but we'll have to think it through carefully, Harry," said Hermione, being glad to have a plan again and looking back at Harry. "We'll need to practice Disapparating together under the Invisibility Cloak for a start, and perhaps Disillusionment Charms would be sensible too, unless you think we should go the whole hog and use Polyjuice Potion? In that case, we'll need to collect hair from somebody. I actually think we'd better do that, Harry, the thicker our disguises the better...And, Ed, you'll do good to change your face a bit to match what Harry and I get. You'd need to put on foundation and powder again to hide the scars."

"As long as I don't look like an idiot," said Ed.

Hermione frowned again. Then she started to plan again. It wasn't until a full week later – once Harry and Hermione had secretly obtained hairs from innocent Muggles who were Christmas shopping, and had practiced Apparating and Disapparating with Ed while underneath the Invisibility Cloak together – that Hermione thought it was time to make the journey. They were to Apparate to the village under cover of darkness, so it was late afternoon when Harry and Hermione swallowed Polyjuice Potion. Harry transformed into a balding, middle-aged man, and Hermione transformed into his small and rather mousy wife. Ed had to have his golden-blond hair turned to a dark brown color and his matching amber-golden eyes had to be turned green. His antennae had to be cut off as well, and had to put on foundation and powder and make both stay with a charm. Ed also had to charm the insignia off of his red trench coat. Harry wore the Horcrux around his neck and Hermione tucked her bag into her coat pocket. After that, Harry lowered the Invisibility Cloak over them, and they turned into the suffocating darkness once again.

They opened their eyes and they were all standing hand in hand in a snowy lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, Christmas decorations twinkling in their windows. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village. They let go of one another's hands.

"All this snow!" Hermione whispered beneath the cloak. "Why didn't we think of snow? After all of our precautions, we'll leave prints! We'll just have to get rid of them – you go in front, Harry, and I'll do it – "

"Chill out, Hermione," hissed Ed. "You and Harry look different. And I do too. No one's around for blocks!"

"I have to agree with Ed, Hermione," said Harry. "We'll be fine."

Then Harry took the Cloak off and stowed it under his jacket. Then they made their way forward unhampered, the icy air stinging their faces as they passed more cottages. They walked a while and then the little lane curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them. There were colored lights strung around a war memorial in the middle, partly obscured by a windblown Christmas tree. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square. The snow here had become impacted: It was hard and slippery where people had walked on it all day. Villagers were crisscrossing in front of them, their figures briefly illuminated by street lamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed; then they heard a carol start up inside the church.

"Ed, Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve!" said Hermione.

"Is it?" asked Harry.

"Really?" asked Ed. "I didn't realize..."

"I'm sure it is," said Hermione, her eyes upon the church. "They...they'll be in there, won't they, Harry? Your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it."

Harry was feeling nervous. Now that he was there, he didn't know if he wanted to see his parents' graves after all. Hermione took his hand and took the lead. Ed followed. Halfway across the square, however, she stopped. Ed stopped too.

"Harry, look!" said Hermione.

She was pointing at the war memorial. As they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Snow lay upon their heads, like fluffy white caps. After looking at it for a few moments, they went on their way to the church. The singing grew louder as they approached the church. There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Hermione pushed it open as quietly as possible and got through it. However, on the slippery path to the church doors that they had to pass through, Ed slipped and fell down onto his rear-end. Ed screamed and swore very loudly as he fell. Harry and Hermione turned and went to help Ed up. After Ed was helped up and got to the deep snow, Hermione slapped him.

"What was that for?!" yelled Ed.

"For swearing on holy ground!" said Hermione.

"We're not even in the church!" said Ed.

"It doesn't matter!" said Hermione. "It's still sacred ground! Now apologize!"

"Fine!" said Ed. "I'm sorry! Happy now?!"

"Like you mean it," said Hermione.

Ed sighed.

"All right, I'm sorry for swearing on sacred ground," said Ed. "That better?"

"Yes, now let's go," said Hermione.

Then they went on their way to find Harry's parents' graves. They found a marker that said 'Abbott' and then they found Dumbledore's mother's and sister's graves.

"Are you sure he never mentioned – ?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "Let's keep looking."

A few moments later, Hermione found a marker that she thought said Potter. Ed and Harry looked at it as Hermione rubbed at the crumbling, mossy stone, gazing down at it, a little frown on her face. The grave was extremely old, weathered so that Harry and Ed could hardly make out the name. Hermione showed them the symbol beneath it.

"Look at this," said Hermione. "That's the mark in the book!"

"Yeah, it could be," said Harry.

Hermione lit her wand and pointed it at the name on the headstone.

"It says Ig – Ignotus, I think...," said Hermione.

"I'm going to keep looking for my parents, all right?" said Harry.

Then he went searching for the graves. Then Ed and Hermione went in search of Lily and James's graves. The darkness and silence seemed to become, all of a sudden, much deeper. Harry looked around, worried, thinking of dementors, then realized that the carols had finished, that the chatter and flurry of churchgoers were fading away as they made their way back into the square. Somebody inside the church had just turned off the lights.

"Harry, they're here," said Hermione. "Right here."

Then Harry went to Ed and Hermione. It was only two rows behind Kendra and Arianna Dumbledores' graves. It was made of white marble like Dumbledore's tomb. This made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. It read of Harry's parents' names and dates that they were born and murdered and a phrase.

"'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'...," read Harry. "Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?"

"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry," said Hermione, gently. "It means..."

"Life after death," said Ed.

"Yes," said Hermione.

As Harry cried, Ed put a hand on his shoulder as a gesture for letting Harry know that he knew how he felt. Hermione took Harry's hand again and squeezed it and Harry returned the pressure. Ed took his hand off as Harry took in deep breaths to calm himself. Hermione made a wreath of Christmas roses and Harry caught them and put them on his parents' grave. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she put her arm around Harry's waist. Ed took Hermione's hand and then they went toward the dark church and out-of-sight kissing gate.

But when they had only reached the grave of an unknown Abbott, Ed and Hermione stopped.

"Harry, stop," said Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Why are we stopping?"

"Because someone's there in the bushes watching us," said Ed.

Harry and Hermione stood there, holding on to each other, gazing at the dense black boundary of the graveyard as Ed watched for movement.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"We saw something move," said Hermione.

Hermione broke free from Harry to free her wand arm.

"We look like Muggles," Harry pointed out.

"Muggles who have just been laying flowers on your parents' grave!" said Ed. "There is someone over there!"

Harry heard a rustle and saw a little eddy of dislodged snow in the bush to which Ed and Hermione spoke of. Ghosts could not move snow.

"It's a cat, or a bird," said Harry.

"A cat or a bird?" asked Ed, scornfully. "It's too fuckin' cold out here. Ow! Stop hittin' me!"

"I would if you stopped your swearing!" said Hermione.

"Well, if it was a Death Eater, we'd be killed by now," said Harry, changing the subject. "Let's get out of here, and we can put the Cloak back on."

Then they made their way out of the graveyard, walking slowly upon the ice so Ed wouldn't slip and fall again, glancing back repeatedly as they did so. Hermione was glad to reach the kissing gate. They went through it and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over themselves. Before Harry or Ed could suggest taking refuse in the now filled pub, Hermione said to go another direction.

"How are we going to find Bathilda's house?" asked Hermione, who was shivering a little and kept glancing back over her shoulder. "Harry? Ed? What do you think? Harry?"

Harry wasn't paying attention to Hermione.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" asked Hermione. "Edward, what is he looking at?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders. Then Harry sped up and dragged Hermione along with him who took Ed's hand so he wouldn't be left behind. Hermione and Ed almost slipped on the ice and then they stopped in front of a gate.

"Harry – " started Hermione.

"Look...Look at it, Hermione," said Harry.

"I don't...," started Hermione. "Oh!"

Ed didn't say anything. The Fidelius Charm died with James and Lily Potter. The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken Harry from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Harry was sure, was where the curse had backfired. He, Ed, and Hermione stood at the gate, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it.

"And you survived that?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" whispered Hermione.

"Maybe you can't rebuild it," said Harry. "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark Magic and you can't repair the damage?"

"That seems right," said Ed.

Then Harry put a hand on the snowy and thickly rusted gate, not wishing to open it, but simply to hold some part of the house.

"You're not going to go inside?" asked Hermione. "It looks unsafe!"

"Of course he isn't!" said Ed. "You think he wants to – look!"

The touch on the gate had done it. A sign rose out of the ground in front of them, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizzare, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

ever to have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

and as a reminder of the violence

that tore apart their family.

All around these nearly neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.

_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are._

_If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!_

_Long live Harry Potter._

"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" said Hermione, indignant.

"Don't you see, Hermione?" asked Ed. "They're giving him support. This is what he needs."

"Yeah," said Harry, beaming. "It's brilliant. I'm glad they did. I..."

He broke off. A heavily muffled figure was hobbling up the lane toward them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" said Hermione, indignant.

"Don't you see, Hermione?" asked Ed. "They're giving him support. This is what he needs."

"Yeah," said Harry, beaming. "It's brilliant. I'm glad they did. I..."

He broke off. A heavily muffled figure was hobbling up the lane toward them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square. Harry thought, though it was hard to judge, that the figure was a woman. Ed looked as well. The woman was moving slowly, possibly frightened of slipping on the snowy ground. Her stoop, her stoutness, her shuffling gait all gave an impression of great age. Ed and Harry waited to see whether she would turn into any of the cottages she was passing, but they knew that she would not. At last she came to a halt a few yards from them and stood there in the middle of the frozen road, facing them. The woman beckoned them to come to her.

"I thought you said no one but Mad-Eye Moody could see through this Cloak!" hissed Ed.

"They're not supposed to," said Hermione. "But how does she know that we're here?"

Harry shook his head. The woman beckoned again, more vigorously.

"Are you Bathilda?" asked Harry.

Hermione gasped and jumped.

The muffled figure nodded and beckoned again.

"Unh-uh, no way," said Ed. "Something fishy is going on."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Harry.

"Anything!" said Ed.

"Sh!" said Hermione. "Let's follow her."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Ed.

Then they started to follow the woman past several houses and then turned in at a gate. They followed her up the front path through a garden nearly as overgrown as the one they had just left. She fumbled for a moment with a key at the front door, then opened it and stepped back to let them pass. She smelled bad, or perhaps it was her house: Ed and Harry wrinkled their noses as they sidled past her. Harry pulled off the Cloak. The woman was tiny and bowed down with age and came barely level with Harry and Ed's chests. She closed the door behind them, her knuckles blue and mottled against the peeling paint, then turned and peered into Harry's face. Her eyes were thick with cataracts and sunken into folds of transparent skin, and her whole face was dotted with broken veins and liver spots. The odor of old age, of dust, of unwashed clothes and stale food intensified as she unwound a moth-eaten black shawl, revealing a head of scant white hair through which the scalp showed clearly.

"Bathilda?" Harry repeated.

She nodded again and the locket against his skin started to pulse. Bathilda shuffled past them, pushing Ed and Hermione aside as though she had not seen them, and vanished into what seemed to be a sitting room.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this," said Hermione. "I think Ed's right."

"Come on, look at the size of her," said Harry. "I think we could overpower her if we had to. Listen, I should have told you, I knew she wasn't all there. Muriel called her 'gaga.'"

"Come!" called Bathilda, from the next room.

Hermione jumped and clutched Harry's arm.

"It's okay," said Harry.

Then he left to follow. Hermione and a queasy Ed followed a few moments later. As Hermione lit the fire for the sitting room, Harry asked Bathilda about the picture of the golden-haired, merry-faced thief, the young man who had perched on Gregorovitch's windowsill, smiling lazily up at Harry out of the silver frame.

"Forget it, Harry, she's not going to answer you," said Ed.

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"This picture, Hermione, it's a thief, the thief who stole from Gregorovitch!" said Harry and turning to Bathilda. "Please! Who is this?"

But Bathilda only stared at him.

"Why did you ask us to come with you, Mrs. – Miss – Bagshot?" asked Hermione, raising her own voice. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?"

Then Bathilda motioned with her head for Harry to follow her up the stairs.

"I think she wants me to go upstairs with her," said Harry.

"Bad idea," said Ed.

"Let's go," said Hermione.

As Hermione moved forward, Bathilda shook her head and pointed at Harry and then to herself.

"She wants me to go with her, alone," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe Dumbledore told her to give the sword to me, and only to me?" asked Harry.

"Don't be stupid!" said Ed.

"Yes, do you really think she knows who you are?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I think she does," said Harry.

"Be quick, Harry," said Hermione.

"Lead the way," said Harry to Bathilda.

Then Harry followed Bathilda up the stairs. As Harry was with Bathilda, Ed and Hermione looked around the sitting room. Then Ed picked something off of an end table.

"Hermione, look at this," said Ed.

Hermione went to Ed and looked at what he was holding.

"This is what was in Umbridge's office," said Ed. "You think we should take it?"

"Yes, I don't think she'll be able to read it anyway," said Hermione. "We can leave money for her though so – "

Hermione was cut off when she and Ed heard Harry screaming. Ed gave Hermione what he was holding to Hermione and rushed to where Harry was. Hermione followed after him after putting it into her bag.

"Shit!" said Ed.

A huge snake filled the room. Hermione gasped.

"He's coming!" said Harry. "_He's coming!_"

"I knew something like this was going to happen!" said Ed. "I knew it!"

"Shut up and help!" said Harry.

Then Ed and Hermione helped fight the snake. Glass and splintered china dishes flew everywhere as the snake flailed everywhere. Ed was knocked onto the bed as was Hermione. A moment later, Harry sprinted to the bed and grabbed hold of Hermione and Ed and they all burst through the window, twisting and apparating away. When Ed, Harry, and Hermione got to their destination, Harry was unconscious and sweating.

"Edward, help put up the tent while I put up the charms," said Hermione.

"Right," said Ed.

Then Ed put up the tent while Hermione put up the charms. After that, Hermione and Ed carried Harry into the tent and put him on one of the lower bunks. Hermione put a lot of sheets and blankets over Harry.

"You know he's going to fry, right?" asked Ed.

"It's a cold sweat," said Hermione. "He needs to keep warm."

She burst into tears.

"Oh, we should have listened to you, Edward!" cried Hermione. "You were right all along! It was a trap!"

"Hermione, mistakes happen," said Ed. "We're all right, Hermione. That's all that matters."

"I know, but...," started Hermione. "Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I don't know, Hermione, we've got to wait and see," said Ed. "We've got to get the Horcrux off of him."

"Oh, yes," said Hermione. "That's right."

Then Hermione pulled back the sheets and blankets and took off Harry's top. She tried to take off the Horcrux, but it wouldn't budge. Ed tried, but he couldn't get it off either. Then Hermione used a severing charm and got it off. Ed got the dittany and gave it to Hermione and she put it on the wound. She also treated the snake bite wound. Ed put the Horcrux into Hermione's bag.

"We shouldn't wear it," said Ed. "It's too dangerous."

"Right," said Hermione.

"Where's Harry's wand?" asked Ed.

Hermione pulled it out of her pocket and showed it to Ed.

"Crap," said Ed.

The holly and phoenix wand was nearly severed in two with the phoenix feather keeping the two pieces hanging together.

"I didn't mean to – ," said Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, it was just an accident," said Ed. "I'll keep watch, you get some sleep."

"N-no," said Hermione. "I'll keep watch. You sleep. You don't look too well."

"Well, it didn't exactly smell nice in there," said Ed. "I'll be fine."

"No, you sleep," said Hermione. "It's my fault, I'll keep watch."

Ed sighed. He knew that he couldn't argue with her and went to his bed and went to sleep. The next morning at dawn, he woke up to see Hermione dabbing at Harry's forehead and face. Ed got out of bed.

"Is he all right?" asked Ed.

"He's been ill," said Hermione. "He should be up soon..."

"No...," Harry moaned. "No...no..."

"Harry, it's all right," said Hermione. "You're all right!"

"No...I dropped it...," said Harry. "I dropped it..."

"Harry, it's okay," said Hermione. "Wake up! Wake up!"

A few moments later, Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione and Ed looking down at him. He was drenched in a lot of sweat that he felt it on the sheets and blankets.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Do you feel all – all right?"

"Yes," lied Harry.

"Harry, don't lie," said Ed. "You look miserable."

Harry glared at Ed.

"We got away," said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Ed helped me put you into bed since I wouldn't be able to do it myself. You've been...well, you haven't quite..."

Hermione had dark circles under her eyes and had a sponge in her hand: She had been wiping Harry's face.

"You've been ill," said Hermione. "Quite ill."

"How long ago did we leave?" asked Harry.

"It's been hours," said Ed. "It's early morning."

"Have I been unconscious?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly," said Hermione, uncomfortably. "You've been shouting and moaning and...things. Ed would have helped me take care of you, but I told him to get some sleep. And we couldn't get the Horcrux off of you. Edward even tried with his right hand It was stuck, stuck to your chest. You've got a mark. I'm sorry, Harry, I had to use a Severing Charm to get it away. The snake bit you too, but I've cleaned the wound and put some dittany on it."

Harry pulled away his shirt and saw the oval shape of the locket burned onto his skin.

"Where have you put the Horcrux?" asked Harry, laying down against the pillows.

"It's in Hermione's bag," said Ed. "We shouldn't wear it for a while."

"We shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow," said Harry. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Hermione. "I wanted to go too; I really thought Dumbledore might have left the sword there for you."

"Yeah, well, Ed was right," said Harry. "We should have listened to him and not have followed her into her house."

"What happened anyway?" asked Ed. "Was the snake hiding somewhere? Did it just kill her and then attack you?"

"No," said Harry. "_She_ was the snake...or the snake was her...all along?"

"That doesn't make sense," said Ed.

"Yes, explain," said Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes.

"Bathilda must've been dead a while," said Harry. "The snake was...was inside of her. You-Know-Who put it there in Godric's Hollow, to wait."

"The snake was _inside_ her?" asked Hermione.

"That's gross!" said Ed.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ed and Hermione's disgusted looks.

"Lupin said there would be magic we'd never imagined," said Harry. "She didn't want to talk in front of you two because it was Parseltongue, all Parseltongue, and I didn't realize, but of course I could understand – "

"Remind me what that is again," said Ed.

"It's the ability to converse with snakes," said Hermione.

"Oh, right," said Ed. "I forgot."

"Once we were up in the room, the snake sent a message to You-Know-Who," Harry went on to say. "I heard it happen inside my head, I felt him get excited, he said to keep me there... and then..."

Harry remembered the snake coming out of Bathilda's neck: Ed and Hermione did not need to know the details.

"She changed, changed into the snake, and attacked," said Harry, as he looked down at the snake bites. "It wasn't supposed to kill me, just keep me there till You-Know-Who came."

Harry felt sick at heart and sat up and threw back the covers.

"Harry, no!" said Hermione. "You ought to rest!"

"You're the one who needs sleep," said Harry. "No offense, but you look terrible. Why didn't you make Hermione sleep, Ed?"

"She wouldn't listen to me!" said Ed.

"Don't blame Edward," said Hermione. "He needed sleep too. Now that he's rested, he can keep watch."

"No, I'm fine," said Harry. "I'll keep watch for a while. Where's my wand?"

Ed and Hermione looked at each other.

"Where's my wand?" asked Harry.

Tears started to swim in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry...," said Hermione.

"_Where's my wand?_" asked Harry.

"It broke," said Ed.

"It what?" asked Harry.

Hermione reached down beside the bed and held it out to Harry. Harry took it into his hands as though it was a living thing that had suffered a terrible injury. He held it out to Ed and Hermione.

"Mend it," said Harry. "Please."

"It can't be repaired when it's broken like this," said Ed.

"Just try!" said Harry.

Ed rolled his eyes and pulled his wand out of his boot.

"_Reparo_," said Ed.

Harry's wand resealed itself. Harry held it up.

"_Lumos!_" said Harry.

The wand sparked feebly, then went out. Harry pointed it at Ed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" said Harry.

Ed's wand gave a little jerk, but it did not leave Ed's hand. The feeble attempt at magic was too much for Harry's wand, which split into two again. Harry stared at it, aghast, unable to take in what he was seeing.

"Harry, it was my fault," said Hermione. "I'm so, so sorry. As we were leaving, you know, the snake was coming for us, and so I cast a Blasting Curse, and it rebounded everywhere, and it must have – must have hit – "

"It was an accident," said Harry. "We'll – we'll find a way to repair it."

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to," said Hermione, as tears trickled down her face. "Remember...remember Ron? When he broke his wand, crashing the car? It was never the same again, he had to get a new one."

"Well," Harry said, in a falsely matter-of-fact voice, "well, I'll just have to borrow yours or Ed's wand for now, then. While I keep watch."

Hermione handed over her wand before Ed could offer his. Then Harry left, leaving Ed and Hermione by his bed, desiring nothing more to get away from them. While Harry stood watch, Ed started to make breakfast while Hermione sat at the small table.

"I didn't know Ron broke his wand," said Ed.

"Yes, in second year," said Hermione. "He and Harry missed the train because of Dobby, and they took Mr. Weasley's enchanted flying car."

"Oh," said Ed. "How did his wand get broken then?"

"They crashed into the Whomping Willow and Ron snapped in half while he tried to make the car stop," said Hermione. "Harry isn't going to forgive me."

"It's not your fault, Hermione," said Ed. "You were trying to save our lives. And you did."

"But Harry's wand," said Hermione. "They've been through so much together."

"You make it sound like the wand was a girlfriend," said Ed.

Hermione giggled weakly.

"Yes, I suppose I did," said Hermione. "Besides, the wand is only good as the wizard."

"That's the spirit, Hermione," said Ed. "Once Ollivander is found and broke out, he can make Harry another one."

"But where could he be?" asked Hermione.

"Probably with Voldie," said Ed. "He'd want to keep Ollivander close so not to blab to everyone about what he wanted."

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione. "Shouldn't I get Harry for breakfast?"

"If you want," said Ed. "It's almost finished."

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not putting the entire part about with the snake attacking. Ed didn't want me to put in all the details because he said it was annoying and tiring.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Should I get Harry for breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Ed. "It's almost finished."

Hermione got up from the table and went to the opening of the tent. As Ed set the table, Harry and Hermione came back in. They sat at the table. Ed joined them a moment later. They ate in silence. After eating, Ed washed the dishes and Hermione kept Harry from going back out by bringing out a book. She shoved it to Harry.

"Harry, you wanted to know who that man in the picture was," said Hermione. "Well, this is the book."

"Where – how – ?" started Harry.

"It was in Bathilda's sitting room," said Hermione. "It was just lying there. Ed found it. This note on top was sticking out the top of it."

Hermione read the few lines of spiky, acid-green writing aloud.

"'_Dear Batty, Thanks for your help. Here's a copy of the book, hope you like it. You said everything, even if you don't remember it. Rita,'_" read Hermione. "I think it must have arrived while the real Bathilda was alive, but perhaps she wasn't in any fit state to read it?"

"She probably wasn't in any state," said Ed.

Harry looked down upon Dumbledore's face and experienced a surge of savage pleasure. Now he would know all the things that Dumbledore had never thought it worth telling him, whether Dumbledore wanted him to or not.

"You're still really angry at me, aren't you?" asked Hermione.

Ed looked to see why Hermione asked the question and saw that Harry looked angry.

"No," Harry said quietly. "I know it was an accident. You were trying to save our lives as Ed said. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Told you that you shouldn't worry," said Ed.

Harry opened the still stiff spined book and riffled through the pages, looking for photographs. Ed finished washing the dishes and went to the table and stood by Hermione behind Harry's chair, looking at the picture Harry stopped at. He read the caption.

Albus Dumbledore, shortly after his mother's death,

with his friend Gellert Grindelwald.

"Grindelwald?" asked Ed. "Isn't he the guy who terrorized Germany or something?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

Harry searched for the name, but had to go to the beginning of a chapter entitled "The Greater Good." He, Ed, and Hermione started to read:

_Now approaching his eighteenth birthday, Dumbledore left Hogwarts in a blaze_

_of glory – Head Boy, Prefect, Winner of the Barnabus Finkley Prize for_

_Exceptional Spell-Casting, British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot,_

_Gold Medal-Winner for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International_

_Alchemical Conference in Cairo (only because Hohenheim Van refused to take_

_part). Dumbledore intended, next, to take a Grand Tour with Elphias "Dogbreath"_

_Doge, the dim-witted but devoted sidekick he had picked up at school._

_The two young men were staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London, preparing_

_to depart for Greece the following morning, when an owl arrived bearing news_

_of Dumbledore's mother's death. "Dogbreath" Doge, who refused to be_

_interviewed for this book, has given the public his own sentimental version_

_of what happened next. He represents Kendra's death as a tragic blow, and_

_Dumbledore's decision to give up his expedition as an act of noble self-sacrifice._

_Certainly Dumbledore returned to Godric's Hollow at once, supposedly to_

_"care" for his younger brother and sister. But how much care did he actually_

_give them?_

_"He were a head case, that Aberforth," says Enid Smeek, whose family_

_lived on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow at that time. "Ran wild. 'Course,_

_with his mum and dad gone you'd have felt sorry for him, only he kept_

_chucking goat dung at my head. I don't think Albus was fussed about him, I_

_never saw them together, anyway."_

_So what was Albus doing, if not comforting his wild young brother? The_

_answer, it seems, is ensuring the continued imprisonment of his sister. For,_

_though her first jailer had died, there was no change in the pitiful condition_

_of Arianna Dumbledore. Her very existence continued to be known only to_

_those few outsiders who, like "Dogbreath" Doge, could be counted upon_

_to believe in the story of her "ill health."_

_Another such easily satisfied friend of the family was Bathilda Bagshot,_

_the celebrated magical historian who has lived in Godric's Hollow for many_

_years. Kendra, of course, had rebuffed Bathilda when she first attempted to_

_welcome the family to the village. Several years later, however, the author_

_sent an owl to Albus at Hogwarts, having been favorably impressed by his_

_paper on trans-species transformation in Transfiguration Today. This_

_initial contact led to acquaintance with the entire Dumbledore family. At the_

_time of Kendra's death..._

It went on from there to explain and tell of how Rita Skeeter got the information on what happened to Kendra Dumbledore and Arianna's health and about Albus Dumbledore's summer friendship with Gellert Grindelwald and when Arianna died. It also told about a coffin-side brawl between Albus and Aberforth about Arianna and how Albus took five years to go after Grindelwald to stop his tirade. There was also a letter from Albus to Grindelwald:

_Gellert – _

_Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE _

_MUGGLES' OWN GOOD – this, I think, is the crucial_

_point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power_

_gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities_

_over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the _

_foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed,_

_as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our _

_counter-arguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER_

_GOOD. And from this it follows that where we meet resistance,_

_we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This_

_was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain,_

_because if you had not been expelled, we would never have __met.)_

_Albus._

Ed and Hermione looked at each other after they finished the chapter. Hermione pulled the book away from Harry after he was finished, her and Ed alarmed by the look on Harry's face. She closed the book without looking at it.

"Harry," said Hermione.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry," Hermione said again. "Listen to me. It – it doesn't make for very nice reading – "

Ed scoffed.

"I'll say," said Ed.

Hermione glared at Ed.

"But this is Rita Skeeter writing," said Hermione.

"You did read that letter to Grindelwald, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I – I did," said Hermione. "I think that's the worst bit. I know Bathilda thought it was all just talk, but 'For the Greater Good' became Grindelwald's slogan, his justification for all the atrocities he committed later. And...from that...it looks like Dumbledore gave him the idea."

"Of course he did!" said Ed.

Hermione looked at Ed again and back to Harry.

"They say 'For the Greater Good' was even carved over the entrance to Nurmengard," said Hermione.

"What's Nurmengard?" Ed and Harry asked.

"The prison Grindelwald had built to hold his opponents," said Hermione. "He ended up there himself, once Dumbledore had caught him. Anyway, it's – it's an awful thought that Dumbledore's ideas helped Grindelwald rise to power. But on the other hand, even Rita can't pretend that they knew each other for more than a few months one summer when they were both really young, and – "

"I thought you'd say that," said Harry, getting angrier by the minute. "I thought you'd say 'They were young.' They were the same age as we are now. And here we are, risking our lives to fight the Dark Arts, and there he was, in a huddle with his new best friend, plotting their rise to power over the muggles."

"I'm not trying to defend what Dumbledore wrote," said Hermione. "All that 'right to rule' rubbish, it's 'Magic is Might' all over again. But Harry, his mother had just died, he was stuck alone in the house – !"

"Alone?" asked Harry. "He wasn't alone! He had his brother and sister for company, his Squib sister he was keeping locked up – !"

"I don't believe it," said Hermione. "Whatever was wrong with that girl, I don't think she was a Squib. The Dumbledore we knew would never, ever have allowed – !"

"The Dumbledore we thought we knew didn't want to conquer Muggles by force!" said Harry.

"He changed, Harry, he changed!" said Hermione. "It's as simple as that! Maybe he did believe these things when he was seventeen, but the whole of the rest of his life was devoted to fighting the Dark Arts! Dumbledore was the one who stopped Grindelwald, the one who always voted for Muggle protection and Muggle-born rights, who fought You-Know-Who from the start, and who died trying to bring him down!"

"Let's ask Ed what he thinks!" said Harry.

Harry and Hermione, who were now both standing, looked at Ed.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

Ed scratched the side of his cheek.

"Well, when Mom died, me and Al were only thinking about trying to bring her back to life," Ed said. "We weren't doing anything like wanting to conquer people."

"Of course not," said Hermione. "You two were only children. You two are very close with each other."

"That's the point!" said Harry. "They're close, Hermione. They'd do anything for each other! And Dumbledore just – !"

"About with his 'friendship' with '_Grindelvald'_, I don't know what to think," said Ed. "But he must have changed. He shouldn't have came up with that idea, but he took care of everything."

"Yes, he did," said Hermione. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I think the real reason you're so angry is that Dumbledore never told you any of this himself."

"Maybe I am!" Harry bellowed. "Look what he asked from me! Risk your life, Harry! And again, and again! And don't expect me to explain everything, just trust me blindly, trust that I know what I'm doing, trust me even though I don't trust you! Never the whole truth! Never! At least the military and your friends and brother and alchemy teacher told you what you would go through once you joined the military, Ed!"

"Yeah, well," said Ed. "That didn't make it any easier."

"He loved you, Harry," said Hermione. "I know he loved you."

"I don't know who he loved, Hermione, but it was never me," said Harry. "This isn't love, the mess he's left me in. He shared a damn sight more of what he was thinking with Gellert Grindelwald than he ever shared with me. Thanks for breakfast. I'll finish the watch."

Then Harry went back outside for the watch. Ed and Hermione looked at each other.

"Who will do watch after Harry?" asked Ed.

"I will," said Hermione.

"I could," said Ed.

"No, you've got that auto-mail," said Hermione. "You'd get frost-bite."

"Not with this model," said Ed.

"Still, we need to be careful," said Hermione. "You need to be careful because even though it's a lighter model, metal is welded onto your skin and that could cause frostbite and probably pneumonia."

"I suppose so," said Ed. "But you need to get some sleep, Hermione."

"All right," said Hermione.

It was snowing by the time Hermione took over the watch at midnight. Harry's dreams were confused and disturbing: Nagini wove in and out of them, first through a gigantic, cracked ring, then through a wreath of Christmas roses. He woke up repeatedly, panicky, convinced that somebody had called out to him in the distance, imagining that the wind whipping around the tent was footsteps or voices. Finally, he got up in the darkness. He looked at Ed, who was still sleeping, and heard him talking in his sleep again.

"Winry...it's about Al...," Ed said in his sleep.

Harry decided to let Ed sleep and he joined Hermione, who was in the entrance to the tent reading _A History of Magic_ by the light of her wand. The snow was still falling thickly, and she greeted with relief his suggestion of packing up early and moving on.

"We'll go somewhere more sheltered," Hermione agreed, shivering as she pulled on a sweatshirt over her pajamas. "I kept thinking I could hear people moving outside. I even thought I saw somebody once or twice."

Harry paused as he pulled on a jumper and glanced at the silent, motionless Sneakoscope on the table.

"I'm sure I imagined it," said Hermione, nervously. "The snow in the dark, it plays tricks on your eyes...But perhaps we ought to Disapparate under the Invisibility Cloak, just in case?"

"Yeah, we should," said Harry.

"Do I hear Edward talking in his sleep?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think he's dreaming about his girlfriend and his brother," said Harry.

"It must be the cold weather," said Hermione.

"He probably misses them too," said Harry.

"Yes, he must," said Hermione. "I really don't want to wake him, but we have to."

"I'll wake him," said Harry.

"No, I will," said Hermione.

Hermione gently woke Ed. Ed sat up and put a hand on his face.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed. "What time is it?"

"Almost dawn," said Hermione. "We're going to go somewhere where there is more cover."

"All right," said Ed. "I'll be dressed in a bit."

Ed looked at his hair. It was still brown from when they went to Godric's Hollow.

"I forgot that it was brown," said Ed.

"It looks good on you," said Hermione. "You look like your mum now."

"I suppose," said Ed.

Half an hour later, with the tent packed and Harry wearing the Horcrux, and Hermione clutching the beaded bag, they Disapparated. The usual tightness engulfed them; Harry's feet parted company with the snowy ground, then slammed hard onto what felt like frozen earth covered with leaves. Ed collapsed down and sat where he collapsed.

"Where are we now?" asked Ed, as Hermione opened the beaded bag and began tugging out tent poles.

"The Forest of Dean," said Hermione. "I came camping here once with my mum and dad."

"Huh," said Ed.

The snow was on the trees all around and was bitterly cold, but they were protected from the wind. Harry and Hermione put up the tent. When they were all inside huddled around the bright blue flames that Hermione produced, which could be scooped up and carried around in a jar, Hermione looked at Ed.

"Are you all right, Edward?" asked Hermione.

"That's the second time today you asked me that," said Ed.

"Well, we overheard you talking in your sleep again," said Hermione.

Harry looked from Ed to Hermione and back to Ed. Ed's face was blank.

"I'm fine, Hermione," said Ed.

"But – !" started Hermione.

"I'm fine," said Ed.

"You're obviously upset that – !" started Hermione.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ed.

"But it'll make you feel better!" said Hermione.

"Drop it," said Harry. "If Ed doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, but she shut it a moment later at the look on Ed's face. That afternoon, fresh flakes drifted down upon them, so that even their sheltered clearing had a fresh dusting of powdery snow. After two nights of little sleep, Harry's senses seemed more alert than usual. Their escape from Godric's Hollow had been so narrow that Voldemort seemed somehow closer than before, more threatening. He had asked Ed about the feeling on the third night just before Hermione offered to keep watch some more.

"Is it normal for me to feel like this?" asked Harry.

"Feel like what?" asked Ed.

Ed looked over at Harry. Ed was lying on his bunk (it was the top one) with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. He was dressed in blue pajamas and had his shoes and socks off. His auto-mail foot glinted in the light cast by the blue fire. Harry was sitting in an armchair waiting for his turn to keep watch.

"Like I'm more alert," said Harry. "It feels like we're being hunted. Have you ever – ?"

"Yeah, I've felt that way," said Ed.

"So, it's normal?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it's normal," said Ed. "That's just the body's way of letting you know that you should be more careful. Why are you asking me for though?"

"Because you're in the military," said Harry. "I thought you'd know."

"Well, technically, I'm still on probation," said Ed. "I won't be fully reinstated until I turn eighteen. But when Al and I were on our travels, we had a lot of close calls."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"There was this one time – " started Ed.

"Harry," said Hermione, coming to the room, "do you want to keep watch? I could do it for you."

"No, I'll do it," said Harry. "Don't worry about it."

"I could do it," said Ed. "I don't mind."

"No," said Harry and Hermione.

"Why not?!" asked Ed.

"Because you'll get frostbite," said Hermione.

"Only if I go do something stupid," said Ed.

"Aren't your ports hurting?" asked Harry.

"No," lied Ed.

"Don't lie," said Hermione. "You were rubbing your shoulder and then your leg earlier."

Ed rolled his eyes and cursed himself for letting Hermione see him rubbing his shoulder and leg.

"Fine, do what you want," said Ed. "I don't care."

Ed turned his back on them and tried to go to sleep.

"Hermione, go to bed," said Harry. "You need your sleep."

"All right," said Hermione.

Harry got Hermione's wand from her and went to stand watch after putting on all of the sweaters he owned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ed couldn't sleep. He got out of the bed and got his socks and shoes on and put his hair up into its usual ponytail. Ed went to the mouth of the tent, but didn't see Harry. He got his wand from his bed and shoved it into his boot and then went outside. He didn't see Harry anywhere near the tent. Ed looked around and saw a figure running after a bright object. Ed looked back into the tent and then ran after the figure, keeping himself hidden and quiet. He discovered that it was Harry chasing after a doe patronus.

'_Whose could that be?'_ thought Ed.

Ed was glad that Harry's running footsteps masked his own. A few moments later, Harry came to a clearing with a pond. Trying not to be seen, Ed hid himself behind a tree while watching Harry look around. Harry pointed Hermione's lighted wand in Ed's direction, but Ed moved out the way quickly. The wand lingered in Ed's direction, and then Harry moved it to the frozen pool.

'_What is he doing?'_ thought Ed. _'He's just standing there...'_

After watching Harry walk around and talk to himself a bit, Ed got bored and irritated and went on his way back to the tent. He stopped when he heard a voice call out to him. He turned and saw that it was Harry. Harry ran to him.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Come back here!" said Harry.

"What for?" asked Ed.

"Because...I need you to do something for me," said Harry.

"Eh...," said Ed, with apprehension.

"I want you to watch my clothes while I take a dip," said Harry.

"You do know it's probably way below freezing, right?" said Ed.

"Yeah, but...," said Harry. "The sword of Gryffindor is in the pond and I need to get it out."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Fine," said Ed. "But don't expect me to dive in after you if you have trouble."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"I can't swim with my auto-mail," said Ed. "Haven't you listened to what Dad said about my auto-mail in fifth year?"

"Isn't that a lighter model though?" asked Harry.

"It doesn't matter," said Ed. "The metal will still make me sink. I can't swim that good anyway since I never learned before Mom died."

"Don't worry then, I won't drown," said Harry.

"You better not," said Ed. "I don't want that on my conscience."

Then they both walked back to the pool. Ed turned away and looked around the clearing as Harry stripped down to his underwear and piled it onto the ground with the pouch that contained his broken wand, his mother's letter, the shard of Sirius's mirror, and the old Snitch.

"Don't you think you should take that thing off?" asked Ed.

"What thing?" asked Harry.

"The Horcrux," said Ed.

"It'll be fine," said Harry.

Ed shrugged.

"If you say so," said Ed.

"_Diffindo_," Harry said, pointing Hermione's wand at the ice.

It cracked with a sound like a bullet and Ed covered his ears as he swore. The surface of the pool broke and chunks of dark ice rocked on the ruffled water. It wasn't deep, but Harry had to get completely in the water to get the sword.

"Try not to get too cold," said Ed.

"I'll try not to," said Harry.

Then Harry got into the water and his body started to scream in protest. A few moments later, Ed could hear thrashing noises from the water. Ed went over to the hole and saw Harry struggling with the chain.

"Shit!" yelled Ed.

He went to his knees by the hole and held out his hand into the water.

"Harry!" said Ed. "Grab my hand!"

Harry tried to reach for Ed's hand, but he couldn't grab hold. Harry sank deeper. Ed bolted up.

"Crap!" said Ed. "Hermione's going to kill me!"

"Move!" said a voice.

Ed was pushed out of the way and landed on his butt as a figure jumped into the water. Ed watched as the person got Harry to the surface. Ed scrambled to his feet and helped pull Harry out of the water. The person went back in and got the sword of Gryffindor.

"Get the necklace off," said the person. "It's choking him."

Then Ed took the Horcrux off of Harry, gave the Horcrux to the person, and hit Harry's back until Harry started to cough up the water he swallowed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ed.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving Harry's life when you wouldn't?!" asked the person.

"In case you've forgotten, Ron, I can't swim with auto-mail!" said Ed.

The person's, Ron, ears grew red. He _had_ forgotten. Harry put a hand to his throat and felt the necklace was gone.

"He's coming to," said Ron. "Harry, are you _mental_?"

Harry stood up and looked in shock at Ron.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you take this thing off before you dived?" asked Ron, holding up the Horcrux.

"I warned him, but he didn't want to listen to me," said Ed.

Harry went to his pile of clothes and started to pull them on.

"It was you?" asked Harry, his teeth chattering.

"Well, yeah," said Ron, looking slightly confused.

"Y-you cast that doe?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Ron. "No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!"

"My patronus is a stag," said Harry.

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "I thought it looked different. No antlers."

Harry put on the pouch that Hagrid gave to him, put on his final sweater, picked up Hermione's wand, and looked at Ron.

"How come you're here?" Harry asked.

"I asked him myself, but he didn't answer," said Ed.

Ron gave Ed a look and then looked at Harry.

"Well, I've – you know – I've come back," said Ron. "If, you know, you still want me."

Ron looked down at his hands. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Good luck destroying the Horcrux," said Ed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to figure out how you're going to do that."

"Don't be sick!" said Ron.

Ed waved him off and went on his way back to the tent. When Ed got back to the tent, he took off his socks and shoes and went to Hermione. He gently shook her shoulder. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Ed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Ed. "I just wanted to warn you that Ron's back."

Hermione bolted up in bed and Ed moved so he wouldn't get hit.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione.

"He's not here yet," said Ed.

"Then where is he?" asked Hermione. "And why is your arm wet?"

"There's a clearing a ways off and there's a pond," said Ed. "The sword was there. Harry dived in and didn't take the Horcrux off."

"Didn't you tell him not to?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but he didn't want to listen," said Ed. "It started to choke him and I tried to get his hand to pull him out, but I couldn't get him. And I couldn't go in after him because..."

"Of your auto-mail," said Hermione.

"Yeah, and then Ron came, shoved me out of the way, and dived right in," said Ed. "I helped pull Harry out. They've got the sword, so they might be destroying the Horcrux now. I didn't want to stay around to watch. Ron was saying something about wanting to come back if we still want him or whatever."

"But how did you know about the clearing?" asked Hermione.

"A doe patronus led the way," said Ed. "Harry was already following it when I saw that he was gone. I just followed him to see what he was up to since I was bored."

"Did you see who cast the patronus?" asked Hermione.

"No, too dark," said Ed.

"So, they're trying to destroy the Horcrux?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Ed.

"Then why aren't you there?" asked Hermione.

"Didn't want to watch the lovebirds try to figure out how," said Ed.

Ed gave Hermione a wry smile. Hermione smiled back since she knew that Ed was trying to lighten the mood.

"When Harry gets back with Ron, you might want to try to act as if I didn't say anything," said Ed. "You know how Harry likes to boast and say things himself."

"Yes, I know," said Hermione. "Can I use your wand?"

"Sure," said Ed. "Just tell me when you want it and I'll hand it over. I'm going to make some tea. I'm going to dry my arm first."

"All right," said Hermione.

"You want any tea?" asked Ed.

"Not now, thank you," said Hermione.

"You sure?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Then Hermione got out of her bed and sat down in one of the armchairs with her arms crossed while Ed dried his arm with alchemy. By the time Harry and Ron came to the tent, Ed was fully dressed and sitting at the table with his legs crossed and drinking tea. Hermione was also drinking a cup of tea since she changed her mind. Harry could tell that Ed already told Hermione, but he wasn't sure.

"Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione put down her tea as she looked at Harry.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Harry. "More than fine. I'm great. There's someone here."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Who?"

Harry moved out of the way so Hermione could see Ron. Ron was dripping wet and holding the sword. Hermione got up and went to Ron who was smiling weakly and hopeful. Ron half-raised his arms. Then Hermione started punching every inch of Ron that she could reach.

"Ouch – ow – gerroff!" said Ron. "What the – ? Hermione – OW!"

"You – complete – arse – Ronald – Weasley!" said Hermione, punctuating every word with a blow.

Ron backed away, shielding his head as Hermione advanced.

"You – crawl – back – here – after – weeks – and – weeks!" said Hermione. "Oh, where's my wand?"

"I said that you could borrow mine," said Ed.

As Hermione went to get Ed's wand, Harry summoned Ed's and caught it. Then Harry cast a shield charm between Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione!" said Harry. "Calm down! Hermione, calm down!"

"I will not calm down!" Hermione screamed. "Give me back my wand! _Give it back to me!_"

"Hermione, will you please – ?" started Harry. "Ed, help out here!"

"Nope, you're on your own," said Ed, drinking his tea.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Harry Potter!" Hermione screeched. "And don't tell Edward what to do either! Don't you dare! Give it back now! And YOU!"

She pointed at Ron.

"I came running after you!" said Hermione. "I called you! I begged you to come back!"

"I know," said Ron. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm really – "

"Oh, you're _sorry_!" said Hermione, with a high-pitched laugh.

Ron looked at Harry for help who only grimaced. He didn't expect any help from Ed and rightly so since Ed occupied himself with drinking tea.

"You come back after weeks – _weeks _– and you think it's all going to say all right if you just say _sorry_?" asked Hermione.

"Well, what else can I say?" Ron shouted.

Ed held out his hand and his wand came flying back to him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed in shock, momentarily forgetting the argument.

"What?" asked Ed.

"That was wandless magic!" said Hermione. "Only Professor Dumbledore and a few other people can do that!"

"What can I say?" asked Ed. "Weren't you fighting with Ron?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," said Hermione.

"No problem," said Ed.

Then Hermione turned back to Ron.

"I don't know what you could have done!" Hermione shouted with sarcasm. "Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds!"

"Hermione," said Harry. "He just saved my – !"

"I don't care!" screamed Hermione. "You seem to be forgetting that Edward helped in saving your life! He tried to first! Edward told me everything what happened! And you've been gone for weeks and weeks, Ronald! We could have been _dead_ for all you knew!"

"I knew you weren't dead!" bellowed Ron. "Ed and Harry are all over the _Prophet_, all over the radio, they're looking for you everywhere, all these rumors and mental stories. And I knew I'd hear straight off if you were dead, you don't know what it's been like – !"

"What it's been like for _you?!_" shrieked Hermione.

"I wanted to come back the minute I'd Disapparated, but I walked straight into a gang of Snatchers, Hermione, and I couldn't go anywhere!" said Ron.

"A gang of what?" asked Harry.

Hermione went back to her seat and crossed her arms and legs.

"What are Snatchers?" asked Ed.

"They're everywhere," said Ron. "They're gangs trying to earn gold by rounding up Muggle-borns and blood traitors, there's a reward from the Ministry for everyone captured. I was on my own and I looked like I might be school age. They got really excited, thought I was a Muggle-born in hiding. I had to talk fast to get out of being dragged to the Ministry."

"What did you say?" asked Ed.

"Told them I was Stan Shunpike," said Ron. "First person I could think of."

"And they believed that?" asked Harry.

"They weren't the brightest," said Ron. "One of them was definitely part troll, the smell off him..."

"Very funny," said Ed. "Wasn't it, Hermione?"

"Hilarious," Hermione said, dryly.

"Anyway, they had a row about whether I was Stan or not," said Ron. "It was a bit pathetic to be honest, but there were still five of them and only one of me and they'd taken my wand."

"One reason why you can't always rely on magic," said Ed. "You're useless when your wand is taken away."

Ron ignored him.

"Then two of them got into a fight and while the others were distracted I managed to hit the one holding me in the stomach, grabbed his wand, Disarmed the bloke holding mine, and Disapparated," said Ron, holding up right hand to show two missing fingernails. "Didn't do so well, Splinched myself again and I came out miles from where you were. By the time I got back to that bit of riverbank where we'd been ...you'd gone."

"Gosh, what a gripping story," Hermione said in the lofty voice she adopted when wishing to wound. "You must have been simply terrified. Meanwhile we went to Godric's Hollow and, let's think, what happened there, Edward, Harry? Oh yes, You-Know-Who's snake turned, it nearly killed the three of us, and then You-Know-Who himself arrived and missed us by about a second."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Imagine losing fingernails!" said Hermione. "That really puts our sufferings into perspective, doesn't it?"

"Hermione, Ron just saved my life," said Harry quietly.

"Wouldn't have had to if you listened to me," muttered Ed.

"One thing I would like to know, though," said Hermione. "How exactly did you find us tonight? That's important. Once we know, we'll be able to make sure we're not visited by anyone else we don't want to see."

"This," said Ron, pulling out a small silver object from his jeans pocket.

"The Deluminator?" asked Hermione, so surprised she forgot to look cold and fierce.

Ed looked at the Deluminator.

"It doesn't just turn the lights on and off," said Ron. "I don't know how it works or why it happened then and not any other time, because I've been wanting to come back ever since I left. But I was listening to the radio really early on Christmas morning and I heard...I heard you."

He was looking at Hermione.

"You heard me on the radio?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, I heard you coming out of my pocket," said Ron. "Your voice came out of this."

"And what exactly did I say?" asked Hermione.

"My name," said Ron. "'Ron.' You said...something about a wand..."

Hermione blushed.

"So I took it out," said Ron, looking at the Deluminator, "and it didn't seem different or anything, but I was sure I'd heard you. So I clicked it. And the light went out in my room, but another light appeared right outside the window."

Ron raised his empty hand and pointed in front of him, his eyes focused on something neither Ed nor Harry nor Hermione could see.

"It was a ball of light, kind of pulsing, and bluish, like that light you get around a Portkey, you know?" said Ron.

"Go on," said Ed.

"I knew this was it," said Ron. "I grabbed my stuff and packed it, then I put on my rucksack and went out to the garden. The little ball of light was hovering there, waiting for me, and when I came out it bobbed along a bit and I followed it behind the shed and then it...well, it went inside me."

"Sorry?" asked Harry.

"It sort of floated toward me," said Ron, illustrating the movement with his free index finger, "right to my chest, and then – it just went straight through. I could feel it, it was hot. And once it was inside me I knew what I was supposed to do, I knew it would take me where I needed to go. I Disapparated and came out on the side of a hill. There was snow everywhere."

"We were there," said Ed. "We left because we heard someone calling out on the second night."

"That would have been me," said Ron. "The protective spells work because I couldn't see or hear any of you. I was sure you were around, so I got in my sleeping bag and waited for one of you to appear. I thought you'd have to show yourselves when you packed up the tent."

"Actually, we've been Disapparating under the Invisibility Cloak," said Hermione.

"Well, I stayed at that hill all day," said Ron. "I kept hoping you'd appear. But when it started to get dark I knew I must have missed you, so I clicked the Deluminator again, the blue light came out and went inside me, and I Disapparated and arrived here in these woods. I still couldn't see you, so I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end – and Ed and Harry did. Well, I saw the doe first, obviously."

"Edward told me that there was a doe patronus," said Hermione. "And it led to the pool, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "That's where the sword was."

"You didn't see the person who cast the doe, Ronald?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ron.

"Tell me your version of what happened," said Hermione.

"Well, I watched Harry go after Ed and tell him something," said Ron. "And then they went back to the pool. I saw Ed tell Harry something."

"He told me that I should take off the Horcrux, but I said it'd be fine," said Harry.

"Which it wasn't," said Ed.

"And then Harry dived into the pool," said Ron. "I waited for him to come up; but when I saw that Ed was trying to reach into it to help, I knew something was wrong. I dived in and got Harry. As Ed was getting Harry from me, I got the sword. Then Ed left after Harry came to. And then Harry opened the locket and..."

"And Ron stabbed it with the sword," said Harry.

"Just like that?" asked Ed. "Didn't it do anything?"

"It screamed," said Harry.

"That's freakish," said Ed.

Then Harry tossed the locket to Hermione and let down the Shield charm. Hermione examined the punctured window of the locket. Harry turned to Ron.

"Did you just say you got away from the Snatchers with a spare wand?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Ron. "Oh – oh yeah."

Then Ron tugged open a buckle on his rucksack and pulled a short, dark wand out of its pocket.

"Here," said Ron, "I figured it's always handy to have a back up."

"You were right for once," said Ed. "Harry's is broken."

"What?" asked Ron. "You're kidding!"

Hermione got up and put the vanquished Horcrux into the beaded bag, then climbed back into her bed.

"Thank you for the tea," said Hermione.

"No problem," said Ed.

Ron gave Harry the new wand.

"About the best you could hope for, I think," murmured Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Could've been worse. Remember those birds she set on me?"

"I still haven't ruled it out," said Hermione.

"You should be glad that she's not like Winry, or you'd be beaten up with a wrench," said Ed.

"I might look into it," said Hermione.

Then Ed put his tea cup down and went back to bed. Harry saw Ron smiling slightly as he pulled his maroon pajamas out of his rucksack.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The next morning, Hermione was still angry and upset with Ron. Ed knew how Hermione felt, so he didn't associate much with Ron either. Harry told Ron everything about what happened ever since Ron left, even about the disastrous trip to Godric's Hollow when they went to 'search' for nonexistent blackberries in a nearby bush. Ron was now filling Harry in on everything he had discovered about the wider Wizarding world during his weeks away. Ed, who was training with an imaginary partner, overheard everything.

"...and how did you find out about the Taboo?" asked Ron, after explaining the many desperate attempts of Muggle-borns to evade the Ministry.

"The what?" asked Harry.

"You, Ed, and Hermione have stopped saying You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "It's just a bad habit we've slipped into. But Ed still calls him 'Voldie' sometimes. I haven't got a problem with – "

"NO!" said Ron.

Ed fell to the ground and Harry jumped into the hedge. Hermione scowled over at Harry and Ron while she got up from her spot and helped Ed up to his feet.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"You're welcome," said Hermione.

Then she went back to her spot and started to read her book again.

"Sorry," said Ron, as he helped Harry out of the brambles. "But the name's been jinxed, Harry, and that's how they track people! Using his name breaks protective enchantments, it causes some kind of magical disturbance – it's how they found us in Tottenham Court Road and the way into Amestris."

"That's what Granny said," said Ed.

"Because we used his _name_?" asked Harry.

"Exactly!" said Ron. "You've got to give them credit, it makes sense. It was only people who were serious about standing up to him, like Dumbledore, who ever dared to use it. Now they've put a Taboo on it, anyone who says it is trackable – quick-and-easy way to find Order members! They nearly got Kingsley – !"

"You're kidding!" said Harry.

"Yeah, a bunch of Death Eaters cornered him, Bill said, but he fought his way out," said Ron. "He's out on the run now, just like us."

"Did Bill say anything about Dad or Al?" asked Ed.

"He knew that Professor Elric and Al were taken back to Hogwarts from Ginny's letters," said Ron. "I also asked about why they hadn't Tabooed the name Voldie, and Bill reckons that it's because no one uses it. He thinks it's foolish though."

"Yeah, well," said Ed. "I don't want to be saying You-Know-Who all the time, it's annoying."

"Do you think it could've been Kingsley who sent it?" asked Ron.

"No, his is a lynx," said Ed.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Maybe it could have been from..."

Ed didn't find out whose since Ron and Harry moved away. Ed shrugged his shoulders and went back into the tent. Hermione was still in the tent entrance. It was dark when Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the tent. Ed fixed them dinner as Harry took first watch, Hermione read the book _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, and while Ron took out a small wooden wireless radio out of his rucksack and started to try and tune it.

"There's this one program that tells the news like it really is," said Ron. "All the others are on You-Know-Who's side and are following the Ministry line, but this one...you wait till you hear it, it's great. Only they can't do it every night, they have to keep changing locations in case they're raided, and you need a password to tune in...Trouble is, I missed the last one..."

Ed rolled his eyes as Ron tried to tune the radio as Hermione continued reading while Harry continued to test out the blackthorn wand. After ten minutes or so, Hermione climbed down from her bunk and Ron stopped the tapping.

"If it's annoying you, I'll stop!" said Ron nervously.

Hermione didn't answer Ron as she went to Harry.

"We need to talk," said Hermione.

"That's not good," said Ed, smirking.

Hermione shot Ed a look and looked back to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood," said Hermione.

"Sorry?" asked Harry.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," said Hermione. "Luna's father. I want to go and talk to him!"

"Why?" asked Ed and Harry.

"It's that mark," said Hermione. "The mark in _Beedle the Bard_. Look at this!"

Ed stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to Harry and Hermione. Hermione thrust _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ under Harry's eyes where Harry could see the picture of the original letter that Dumbledore had written Grindelwald, with Dumbledore's familiar thin, slanting handwriting.

"The signature!" said Hermione. "Look at the signature, Harry!"

Harry looked to see that the 'A' in 'Albus' was replaced with a tiny version of the same triangular mark inscribed upon _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"Er – what are you – ?" Ron asked tentatively.

Hermione shot Ron a glare and turned back to Harry.

"It keeps cropping up, doesn't it?" said Hermione. "I know Viktor said it was Grindelwald's mark, but it was definitely on that old grave in Godric's Hollow, and the dates on the headstone were long before Grindelwald came along! And now this! Well, we can't ask Dumbledore or Grindelwald what it means – I don't even know whether Grindelwald's still alive – but we can ask Mr. Lovegood. He was wearing the symbol at the wedding. I'm sure this is important, Harry!"

"Hermione, don't you remember what happened at Godric's Hollow?" asked Ed. "You thought we needed to go there too. And you remember what happened? A snake the size of Amestris came after us and nearly killed you, me, and Harry!"

"He has a point, you know, Hermione," said Harry.

"But it keeps appearing!" said Hermione. "Dumbledore left me _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, how do you know we're not supposed to find out about the sign?"

"Here we go again!" said Harry, slightly exasperated. "We keep trying to convince ourselves Dumbledore left us secret signs and clues – !"

"Correction: you three," said Ed.

"The Deluminator turned out to be pretty useful," said Ron. "I think Hermione's right, I think we ought to go and see Lovegood."

"You're only saying that to get back on Hermione's good side," said Ed.

"It won't be like Godric's Hollow," Ron continued, ignoring Ed's comment. "Lovegood's on your side, Harry, _The Quibbler's_ been for you all along, it keeps telling everyone they've got to help you!"

"I'm sure this is important!" said Hermione, earnestly.

"That's what you said last time," said Ed.

"If it was, wouldn't have Dumbledore told me about it before he died?" asked Harry.

"Maybe...maybe it's something you need to find out for yourself," said Hermione, with a faint air of clutching at straws.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Ron.

"No, it doesn't," Hermione snapped.

Ed snickered. Hermione gave him a look.

"But I still think we ought to talk to Mr. Lovegood," said Hermione. "A symbol that links Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Godric's Hollow? Harry, I'm sure we ought to know about this!"

"I think we should vote on it," said Ron. "Those in favor of going to see Lovegood – "

Ron and Hermione raised their hands. Hermione pinched Ed's left side, making him raise his hand.

"Hey!" said Ed. "You almost made me – !"

"Outvoted, Harry, sorry," said Ron, clapping Harry on the back and cutting Ed off.

"Fine," said Harry, half amused, half irritated. "Only once we've seen Lovegood, let's try and look for some more Horcruxes, shall we? Where do the Lovegoods live, anyway? Do either of you know?"

"They live close to where our house is by Ron's," said Ed. "They shouldn't be too hard to find. Al went over there when he wanted to give his Christmas present to Luna personally last year."

"But they didn't start dating until after Christmas," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but Al still liked her a lot then even though he kept getting caught under the mistletoe," said Ed, laughing to himself. "Anyway, dinner's ready."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the table as Ed put the food he finished cooking onto the table and put down plates. Ed sat down a few moments later.

"Where did you get all that food?" asked Ron.

"From a store before Christmas," said Ed. "I got this extra when I went. That's why there wasn't much change left."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Where did you hide it though?"

"That's a secret," said Ed. "Luna should be home, and that means Al would be there."

The next morning, they all Disapparated to a hillside from where they had an excellent view of Ottery St. Catchpole. From their high vantage point, the village looked like a collection of toy houses in the great slanting shafts of sunlight stretching to earth in the breaks between clouds. They looked towards the Burrow and then to the Elric house half an acre away, but all they could make out were high hedges and orchards, which afforded the houses protection from Muggle eyes.

"It's weird, being this near, but not going to visit," said Ron.

"Well, it's not like you haven't just seen them," said Hermione. "You were there for Christmas."

"I wasn't at the Burrow!" said Ron, with an incredulous laugh. "Do you think I was going to go back there and tell them all I'd walked out on you? Yeah, Fred and George would've been great about it. And Ginny, she'd have been really understanding. Alphonse would have beaten me up if he were there and found out."

"But where have you been, then?" asked Hermione.

"Bill and Fleur's new place," said Ron. "Shell Cottage. Bill's always been decent to me. He – he wasn't impressed when he heard what I'd done, but he didn't go on about it. He knew I was really sorry. None of the rest of the family know I was there. Bill told Mum he and Fleur weren't going home for Christmas because they wanted to spend it alone. You know, first holiday after they were married. I don't think Fleur minded. You know how much she hates Celestina Warbeck."

"How's Juliana?" asked Ed.

"Spoiled," said Ron. "Juliana 'as to 'ave ze finest cat food and ze freshes' water. Anyway, let's try up here."

Then they walked for a few hours. Harry, at Hermione's insistence, had to wear the Invisibility Cloak so as not to be seen. Then they Disapparated a few miles farther north.

"There it is," said Ed.

"Where?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"Over there!" said Ron, pointing to a most strange-looking house.

The house rose vertically against the sky, a great black cylinder with a ghostly moon hanging behind it in the afternoon sky.

"How do you know it's theirs?" asked Hermione.

"Al told me," said Ed. "I just remembered. He told me that it looked like a rook."

"It looks nothing like a bird," said Hermione.

"A chess rook," said Ron. "Castle to you."

Then Ron and Ed reached the top of the hill first. Harry and Hermione caught up to them a few moments later, clutching the stitches in their sides.

"Ed was right," said Ron. "This is their house. Look."

Three hand-painted signs had been tacked to a broken-down gate. The first read,

THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD

the second,

PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE

the third,

KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS

The gate creaked as Ed opened it. The zigzagging path leading to the front door was overgrown with a variety of odd plants, including a bush covered in the orange radish-like fruit Luna sometimes wore as earrings. There was a Snargaluff plant, two aged crab apple trees, and bushy crowns of white-beaded mistletoe. A little owl with a slightly flattened, hawk-like head peered down at them from one of the branches.

"You'd better take off the Invisibility Cloak, Harry," said Hermione. "He wants to help you the most, not any of us."

"She's right," said Ed.

Harry done as told. Then Ed knocked on the door with his auto-mail hand. Ten seconds didn't even pass when the door was flung open. There stood Xenophilius Lovegood, barefoot and wearing what appeared to be a stained nightshirt. His long white candy floss hair was dirty and unkempt. Xenophilius had been positively dapper at Bill and Fleur's wedding by comparison.

"What?" cried Xenophilius. "What is it? Who are you? What do you want?"

He looked at Ed, Hermione, Ron, and then at Harry, upon which his mouth fell open in a perfect, comical O.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry, holding out his hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Xenophilius did not take Harry's hand, although the eye that was not pointing inward at his nose slid straight to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Would it be okay if we came in?' asked Harry. "There's something we'd like to ask you."

"I...I'm not sure that's advisable," Xenophilius whispered. "Rather a shock...My word...I...I'm afraid I don't really think I ought to – "

Ed looked suspiciously at Xenophilius. He could tell that something wasn't right.

"It won't take long," said Harry.

"I – oh, all right then," said Xenophilius. "Come in, quickly. _Quickly!_"

They were barely over the threshold when Xenophilius slammed the door shut behind them. They were standing in the most peculiar kitchen they'd ever seen. The room was perfectly circular, so that it felt like being inside a giant pepper pot. Everything was curved to fit the walls – the stove, the sink, and the cupboards – and all of it had been painted with flowers, insects, and birds in bright primary colors.

'_Alphonse didn't tell me that the Lovegood house looked like this on the inside,'_ thought Ed.

In the middle of the floor, a wrought-iron spiral staircase led to the upper levels. There was a great deal of clattering and banging coming from overhead.

"You'd better come up," said Xenophilius, still looking extremely uncomfortable.

He led the way. The room above seemed to be a combination of living room and workplace, and as such, was even more cluttered than the kitchen. Though much smaller and entirely round, the room somewhat resembled the Room of Requirement on the unforgettable occasion that it had transformed itself into a gigantic labyrinth comprised of centuries of hidden objects. There were piles upon piles of books and papers on every surface. There were a lot of models of strange creatures. Luna wasn't there.

Ed was about to go to the machine that was making the noise, an old-fashioned printing press, but Xenophilius got there first and covered it with a grubby tablecloth he got from beneath a lot of books and papers that fell to the floor. Xenophilius turned to Harry as Hermione yanked Ed away from the printing press.

"Why have you come here?" asked Xenophilius.

Hermione let out a cry of shock while pointing at an enormous, gray spiral horn, not unlike that of a unicorn, which had been mounted on the wall, protruding several feet into the room.

"Mr. Lovegood – what's that?!" asked Hermione.

"It is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said Xenophilius.

"No, it isn't!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, now isn't the time," said Ed, in a low voice.

"But it's an Erumpent horn!" said Hermione. "It's a Class B Tradeable Material and it's an extraordinarily dangerous thing to have in a house!"

"It doesn't matter," said Ed. "We'll just not – "

"How do you know it's an Erumpent horn?" asked Ron, edging away from the horn as fast as he could, given the extreme clutter of the room.

"There's a description in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_," said Ed. "It explodes at the slightest touch."

"Which is why you need to get rid of it straightaway, Mr. Lovegood!" said Hermione.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said Xenophilius very clearly, "is a shy and highly magical creature, and its horn..."

"Mr. Lovegood, I recognize the grooved markings around the base," said Hermione. "That's an Erumpent horn and it's incredibly dangerous – I don't know where you got it – "

"I bought it," said Xenophilius dogmatically, "two weeks ago, from a delightful young wizard who knew of my interest in the exquisite Snorkack. A Christmas surprise for my Luna. Now, why exactly have you come here, Mr. Potter?"

"We need some help," said Harry.

"Ah," said Xenophilius. "Help. Hmm. Yes. The thing is...helping Harry Potter...rather dangerous...not to mention Edward Elric..."

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry," said Ron, "in that magazine of yours?"

"Er – yes, I have expressed that view," said Xenophilius. "However..."

"Will you help us, or do I have to put a fist in your face?" asked Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione. "Mr. Lovegood, where's Luna? Let's see what she thinks."

Xenophilius gulped.

"Luna is down at the stream, fishing for Freshwater Plimpies," said Xenophilius. "She...she will like to see you. I'll go and call her and then – yes, very well. I shall try to help you."

Then Xenophilius disappeared down the spiral staircase and they heard the front door open and close. They looked at each other.

"Cowardly old wart," said Ron. "Luna's got ten times his guts."

"He's probably worried about what'll happen to them if the Death Eaters find out I was here," said Harry.

"I don't know," said Ed. "I think there's something going on here. It's not good either."

"Yes, I agree with you and Ron," said Hermione. "He's an awful old hypocrite, telling everyone else to help Harry and trying to worm out of it himself. There is something going on. And for heaven's sake, keep away from that horn!"

Harry looked out the window as Ed looked at a stone bust of a beautiful but strict looking witch wearing a most bizzare looking headdress. Two objects that resembled golden ear trumpets curved out from the sides. A tiny pair of glittering blue wings was stuck to a leather strap that ran over the top of her head, while one of the orange radishes had been stuck to a second strap around her forehead. Harry came over a moment later.

"Look at this, Ron, Hermione," said Harry.

"Fetching," said Ron. "Surprised he didn't wear that to the wedding."

"You couldn't pay me to...," started Ed.

The front door closed, and a moment later Xenophilius had climbed back up the spiral staircase into the room, his thing legs now encased in Wellington boots, bearing a tray of ill-assorted teacups and a steaming teapot.

"Ah, you have spotted my pet invention," said Xenophilius, shoving the tray into Hermione's arms and joining Ed and Harry at the statue's side. "Modeled, fittingly enough, upon the head of the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw. _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!'_"

"Huh," said Ed.

Ignoring Ed's comment, Xenophilius indicated the objects like ear trumpets.

"These are the Wrackspurt siphons – to remove all sources of distraction from the thinker's immediate area. Here," said Xenophilius, now pointing to the tiny wings, "a billywig propeller, to induce an elevated frame of mind. Finally," he pointed to the orange radish, "the Dirigible Plum, so as to enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary."

Ed made a face, but Xenophilius ignored it and went to the tea tray that was now on one of the cluttered side tables.

"May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots?" asked Xenophilius, pouring what looked like beetroot juice into a teacup. "We make it ourselves. Luna is down beyond Bottom Bridge, she is most excited that you are here. She ought not to be too long. She has caught nearly enough Plimpies to make soup for all of us. Please do sit down and help yourselves to sugar. Now, how may I help you, Mr. Potter?"

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked these chapters! Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! Busy and everything. Anyway, I'm uploading ten chapters this time as a treat. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Now, how may I help you, Mr. Potter?" asked Xenophilius, moving a tottering pile of papers from an armchair and sitting down, his Wellington-ed legs crossed.

"Well, it's about that symbol you were wearing around your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "We wondered what it meant."

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows.

"Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?" asked Xenophilius.

Harry turned to Ed, Ron, and Hermione. Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"The Deathly Hallows?" asked Harry.

"That's right," said Xenophilius. "You haven't heard of them? I'm not surprised. Very, very few wizards believe. Witness that knuckle-headed young man at your brother's wedding," he nodded at Ron, "who attacked me for spotting the symbol of a well-known Dark wizard! Such ignorance. There is nothing Dark about the Hallows – at least, not in that crude sense. One simply uses the symbol to reveal oneself to other believers, in the hope that they might help one with the Quest."

"The Quest?" asked Ed. "What do you mean?"

"It's like being a State Alchemist, is it not?" asked Xenophilius. "You are the one Luna spoke to me about of being a State Alchemist, are you not? Edward Hohenheim Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist?"

Ed winced at the use of his full name.

"Yeah," said Ed. "What about it?"

"It's like how you searched for the Philosopher's Stone back at Amestris," said Xenophilius.

"How did you know about that?" asked Ed, suspiciously.

"State Alchemists are known both in your world and the Wizarding world," said Xenophilius. "I think your father said in one of his classes that there might be a wizard or witch or two that are living there for the good side over here and leaks information about that world over there."

"Huh," said Ed.

"But what _are_ the Deathly Hallows?" asked Hermione, before Ed could say anything else.

Xenophilius set aside his empty tea cup.

"I assume you are all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?" asked Xenophilius.

"Yes," said Ed, Ron, and Hermione.

"No," said Harry.

Xenophilius nodded gravely.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, the whole thing starts with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'...I have a copy somewhere..." said Xenophilius.

"I've got a copy, Mr. Lovegood," said Hermione. "I've got it right here."

She pulled out _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ from the small, beaded bag.

"The original?" Xenophilius asked sharply.

Hermione nodded.

"Well then, why don't you read it aloud?" asked Xenophilius. "Much the best way to make sure we all understand."

"Er...all right," said Hermione nervously.

She opened the book, gave a little cough, and began to read.

"'_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight– '_" started Hermione.

"Midnight, our mum always told us," said Ron.

Hermione shot Ron a look of annoyance.

"Sorry, I just think it's a bit spookier if it's midnight!" said Ron.

"I've heard and seen scarier," said Ed.

But Xenophilius was not paying attention, he was looking out the window at the sky.

"Go on, Hermione," said Harry.

"'_In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across,'_" Hermione continued reading. "_'However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them – '_"

"Sorry," Harry interrupted, "but _Death_ spoke to them?"

"It's a fairy tale, Harry!" said Hermione.

"Sorry, go on," said Harry.

"'_And Death spoke to them,'_" continued Hermione. "_'He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

"'_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

"'_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

"'_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.'_"

"Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry asked, interrupting again.

"So he can sneak up on people," said Ron. "Sometimes he gets bored of running at them, flapping his arms and shrieking...sorry, Hermione."

Ed snickered but started to laugh loudly. Hermione sent a glare at Ed, who quieted his laughter back down to snickers. Hermione started to read again.

"'_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts,'_" read Hermione. "_'In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.'_"

"That's stupid," said Ed.

Hermione gave him a look.

"It is," said Ed.

"'_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed,'_" Hermione went on, ignoring Ed's comment. "_'The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

"'_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.'_"

Hermione closed the book. It took a couple of moments for Xenophilius to realize Hermione stopped reading.

"Well, there you are," said Xenophilius.

"Sorry?" asked Hermione, sounding confused.

"Those are the Deathly Hallows," said Xenophilius.

He picked up a quill from a packed table at his elbow, and pulled a torn piece of parchment from between more books.

"The Elder Wand," said Xenophilius, drawing a straight vertical line, "the Resurrection Stone," he added a circle around the line, "and the Cloak of Invisibility," he drew a triangle around the circle, making the symbol that intrigued Hermione. "Together, the Deathly Hallows."

"But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story," said Hermione.

"There doesn't have to be," said Ed, in a quiet voice.

Xenophilius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed who was now looking out the window with a forlorn look on his face. They were surprised at his tone.

"It's told as a children's story to amuse them," said Ed. "Mom used to tell Al and me this story all the time before she... She said that the youngest brother also had a daughter who married the son of his best friend, who was an Alchemist who married a muggle-born. She said that youngest daughter promised his daughter that if she were to marry before her brother and have a son, she could have it to give to her kid, but he didn't keep his promise. He gave it to her brother. She was angry with her father and refused to name her son after him after he told her his decision. So, she and her husband and their kid moved to another country...another world... Her son went to Hogwarts, but he was too angry...too ambitious...he was put in Slytherin as his cousin was in Gryffindor. He disappeared after he quit the Ministry position he had. Mom wouldn't tell us his name though. We thought Hogwarts and Slytherin and Gryffindor were names Mom made up..."

"Interesting," said Xenophilius. "There wasn't anything said about the youngest son having a daughter as well."

"Because if there isn't, then it's just made up," said Hermione.

Ed turned angrily to Hermione.

"Are you calling my mother a liar?!" asked Ed, turning on Hermione.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no," said Hermione. "I'm just saying..."

"Those of us who understand these matters, however," said Xenophilius, preventing Ed from lashing out anymore, "recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death."

Xenophilius glanced out of the window, the sun was low in the sky. Ed looked back out the window as well.

"Luna ought to have enough Plimpies soon," said Xenophilius, quietly.

"When you say 'master of Death' – " said Ron.

"Master," said Xenophilius, waving an airy hand. "Conqueror, Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer."

"But then...do you mean...," Hermione said slowly, "that you believe these objects – these Hallows – actually exist?"

Xenophilius rose his eyebrows again.

"Well, of course," said Xenophilius.

"But, Mr. Lovegood, how can you possibly believe – ?" started Hermione.

"Luna has told me all about you, young lady," said Xenophilius. "You are, I gather, not unintelligent, but painfully limited. Narrow. Close-minded."

"Perhaps you ought to try on the hat, Hermione," said Ron, nodding to the ludicrous headdress, his voice shaking with the strain of not laughing.

"Mr. Lovegood, we all know that there are such things as Invisibility Cloaks," said Hermione. "They are rare, but they exist. But – "

"Ah, but the Third Hallow is a _true _Cloak of Invisibility, Miss Granger!" said Xenophilius. "I mean to say, it is not a traveling cloak imbued with a Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzling Hex, or else woven from Demiguise hair, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque. We are talking about a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you ever seen like _that_, Miss Granger."

Then Ed looked back at Hermione to see her opening and closing her mouth as she and Ron, and Harry looked at each other.

"Exactly," said Xenophilius. "None of you have ever seen such a thing. The possessor would be immeasurably rich, would he not?"

Xenophilius glanced out the window again. The sky was now tinged with the faintest trace of pink.

"All right," said Hermione, disconcerted. "Say the Cloak existed...what about the stone, Mr. Lovegood? The thing you call the Resurrection Stone?"

"What of it?" asked Xenophilius.

"Well, how can that be real?" asked Hermione.

"Prove that it is not," said Xenophilius.

Hermione looked outraged.

"But that's – I'm sorry, but that's completely ridiculous!" said Hermione. "How can I _possibly_ prove it doesn't exist? Do you expect me to get hold of – of all the pebbles in the world and test them? I mean, you could claim that _anything's_ real if the only basis for believing in it is that nobody's _proved_ it doesn't exist!"

"That's the point, Hermione," said Ed, before Xenophilius could reply.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Don't you think scientists and wizards and witches and other people tried to disprove it?" asked Ed. "The fact that it hasn't been disproved means that they can't rule out that it exists. It's like Human Transmutation. It's been tried a lot and forbidden because no one could bring someone back from the dead or turn someone back to their human body successfully. Or the Philosopher's Stone. Many people back home thought it was just a fairy tale, but it wasn't. What I've learned from coming to this world is that not everything can be proven by science or logic. You have to believe in some things that science can't prove in order to survive."

"But – !" started Hermione.

"He has a point, Hermione," said Ron.

"So the Elder Wand," said Harry, before Hermione could say anything else, "you think that exists too?"

"Oh, well, in that case there is endless evidence," said Xenophilius. "The Elder Wand is the Hallow that is most easily traced, because of the way in which it passes from hand to hand."

"Which is what?" asked Harry.

"Which is that the possessor of the wand must capture it from its previous owner, if he is to be truly master of it," said Xenophilius. "Surely you have heard of the way the wand came to Egbert the Egregious, after his slaughter of Emeric the Evil? Of how Godelot died in his own cellar after his son, Hereward, took the wand from him? Of the dreadful Loxias, who took the wand from Barnabas Deverill, whom he had killed? The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."

Hermione was frowning at Xenophilius.

"So where do you think the Elder Wand is now?" asked Ron.

"Alas, who knows?" asked Xenophilius, gazing out of the window. "Who knows where the Elder Wand lies hidden? The trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius. Who can say which of them really defeated Loxias, and which took the wand? And who can say who may have defeated them? History, alas, does not tell us."

There was silence, then...

"Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" asked Hermione.

Xenophilius looked taken aback.

"But you have been misleading me, young woman!" said Xenophilius, now sitting up much straighter in his chair and looking at Hermione. "I thought you were new to the Hallows Quest! Many of us Questers believe that the Peverells have everything – _everything!_ – to do with the Hallows!"

"Who are the Peverells?" asked Ron.

"That was the name on the grave with the mark on it in Godric's Hollow," said Ed, before Hermione could say it. "Ignotus Peverell."

"Exactly!" said Xenophilius. "The sign of the Deathly Hallows on Ignotus's grave is conclusive proof!"

"Of what?" asked Ron.

"Why, that the three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus!" said Xenophilius. "That they were the original owners of the Hallows!"

With another glance at the window he got to his feet, picked up the tray, and headed for the spiral staircase.

"You will stay for dinner?" Xenophilius called, as he vanished downstairs again. "Everybody always requests our recipe for Freshwater Plimpy soup."

"Probably to show the Poisoning Department at St. Mungo's," Ron said under his breath.

When they could hear Xenophilius moving about in the kitchen downstairs, Hermione turned on Ed.

"Why didn't you say anything before about what your mother said?" asked Hermione.

"Because I just remembered," said Ed. "And I knew you'd act like this."

"But Mum didn't even say anything about that either," said Ron. "How could _your _Mum know it unless a relative of that guy told her?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "She wouldn't tell me or Al anything about him other than the sister's son being in Slytherin while his cousin was in Gryffindor."

"But it's just a morality tale!" said Hermione. "They don't exist!"

"How do you know?" asked Ed.

Hermione looked at him.

"If they were real," said Hermione, "which they are not, it's obvious which gift is best. Which one you'd choose – "

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all spoke at the same time: Hermione said, "the Cloak," Ron said, "the wand," Harry said, "the Stone," and Ed said, "none."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed, surprised.

"Why none of them?" asked Hermione.

"Because I wouldn't want any of them," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Ron. "With the Cloak, you could be invisible without having to cast any spells. But with the wand, you'd be unbeatable."

"We've already got an Invisibility Cloak," said Harry.

"And it's helped us rather a lot, in case you hadn't noticed!" said Hermione. "Whereas the wand would be bound to attract trouble!"

"Only if you be stupid and talk about it nonstop," said Ed.

"Ed's right," said Ron. "Only if you were prat enough to go dancing around, waving it over your head, and singing, 'I've got an unbeatable wand, come and have a go if you think you're hard enough.' As long as you kept your trap shut – "

"Yes, but _could _you keep your trap shut?" asked Hermione, looking skeptical. "You know, the only true thing he said to us was that there have been stories about extra-powerful wands for hundreds of years."

"There have?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ed. "If only you'd listen in class once in a while. Or actually read the textbook. There's the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, they crop up under different names through the centuries, usually in the possession of some Dark wizard who's boastin' about them. Professor Binns mentioned some of them."

"But it's ridiculous!" said Hermione. "Wands are only as powerful as the wizards using them. Some wizards just like to boast that theirs are bigger and better than other people's."

"But how do you know that those wands – the Deathstick and the Wand of Destiny – aren't the same wand, surfacing over the over the centuries under different names?" asked Harry.

"We don't know," said Ed. "That's the thing."

"So why would you take the stone, Harry?" asked Ron.

"So he could try to bring back Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, and his parents," said Ed. "But they wouldn't want to come back...once they've gone..."

Ed subconsciously grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't suppose there have been loads of other stories about a stone that can raise the dead, have there?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione replied sadly. "I don't think anyone except Mr. Lovegood could kid themselves that's possible. Beedle probably took the idea from the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Philosopher's Stone," Ed corrected through clenched teeth.

Hermione shot Ed a look.

"You know, instead of a stone to make you immortal," said Hermione. "A stone to reverse death."

"That's not all what a Philosopher's Stone does," said Ed, clearly irritated by now. "It can reverse death. But the soul has to be still at the Gate. It can't have already passed through. And you saw for yourself about Al's body. You should have learned that last year when Dad talked about it. But I suppose you forgot, didn't you?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She _had_ forgotten.

"Thought so," said Ed. "That's why Dad is so frustrated with Hogwarts now. He's angry that the students are so wrapped up in magic they don't even have room to embrace alchemy as a substitute or plus."

The smell of something like burning underpants filled the room.

"What about the Cloak though?" asked Ron, changing the subject. "Don't you realize, he's right? I've got so used to Harry's Cloak and how good it is, I never stopped to think. I've never heard of one like Harry's. It's infallible. We've never been spotted under it."

"Of course not – we're invisible when we're under it, Ron," said Hermione.

"But all the stuff he said about other cloaks, and they're not exactly ten a knut, you know, is true!" said Ron. "It's never occurred to me before, but I've heard stuff about charms wearing off cloaks when they get old, or them being ripped apart by spells so they've got holes in them. Harry's was owned by his dad, so it's not exactly new, is it, but it's just...perfect.!"

"Yes, all right," said Hermione. "But the _stone_..."

Ed rolled his eyes as Ron and Hermione started to argue. He started up the spiral staircase as he saw his face staring back at him. Harry followed Ed up the staircase as he saw his face as well. They then realized that the faces were actually paintings.

"Edward, Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione. "I don't think you should look around when he's not here!"

But Ed and Harry already reached the next level. Luna had decorated her bedroom ceiling with seven beautifully painted faces: Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. They were not moving as the portraits at Hogwarts moved, but there was a certain magic about them all the same: it looked like they were breathing. The chains that linked them together were actually one word repeated a thousand times in golden ink: _friends...friends...friends..._

Ed smiled. Then he went to Luna's bedside and picked up a dusty picture. He wiped the dust off with his free, gloved hand.

"This must be her mom," said Ed. "But it's dusty..."

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense," said Harry. "And the floor's dusty too."

Ed put the picture down and went to Luna's wardrobe. He opened it. There were no clothes. Ed turned towards the bed that was made. Harry looked as well.

"There's something wrong here," said Ed.

He closed the wardrobe doors and went on his way down the stairs. Harry followed afterwards. Before Hermione could ask about the look on Ed's face, Xenophilius reached the top of the stairs from the kitchen, now holding a tray laden with bowls.

"Where's Luna?" asked Ed.

"Excuse me?" asked Xenophilius.

"You heard me, where's Luna?!" asked Ed.

Xenophilius halted on the top step.

"I – I've already told you," said Xenophilius. "She is down at Bottom Bridge, fishing for Plimpies."

"Don't give me that crap!" said Ed. "I know when someone is lying. And you are lying. Now, where is your daughter?!"

Xenophilius dropped the tray and the bowls bounced and smashed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew out their wands as Xenophilius reached for his pocket as Ed went over to the printing press. As the press gave a huge bang, Ed tore off the table cloth as numerous _Quibblers_ came streaming across the floor. The press went silent. Ed caught a magazine and looked at it.

"Looks like he's going for a new angle," said Ed. "Could've had a better picture, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

Ed showed them the front of the magazine. It had a picture of Harry with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE and captioned with the reward money.

"He must have been sending an owl to the Ministry," said Ed.

Harry went over to Ed and grabbed the magazine from him. Xenophilius licked his lips.

"They took my Luna," Xenophilius whispered. "Because of what I've been writing. They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her. But they might give her back to me if I – if I – !"

"Hand over Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No deal," said Ron. "Get out of the way, we're leaving."

"They will be here at any moment," said Xenophilius, with a dreadful leer. "I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave."

He spread his arms in front of the staircase.

"Do you honestly think that Luna would forgive you for what you are doing?!" asked Ed. "We are her friends that you are betraying! She'll never forgive you!"

"Yes, she would," said Xenophilius. "I'm all she has. She'll forgive me. She loves – !"

Ed went over to Xenophilius and was about to punch him when...

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione.

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked out the window to see figures flying in on broomsticks. Xenophilius drew his wand, but Ed noticed.

"Get down!" said Ed.

Ed grabbed Hermione as Harry grabbed Ron. They ducked as Xenophilius's Stunning Spell soared across the room and hit the Erumpent horn. There was a huge explosion. The room blew apart as everyone flew through the air and crashed to the floor. Nothing could be seen through the white cloud of dust. Xenophilius was blasted off his feet and fell backward down the spiral stairs. Half of the ceiling had fallen in, and the end of Luna's bed was hanging through the hole. The bust of Rowena Ravenclaw lay beside Harry with half its face missing, fragments of torn parchment were floating through the air, and most of the printing press lay on its side, blocking the top of the staircase to the kitchen. Hermione went to Harry, all covered in dust, and pressed her finger to her lips. The door downstairs crashed open.

"Didn't I tell you there was no need to hurry, Travers?" asked a rough voice. "Didn't I tell you this nutter was just raving as usual?"

There was a bang and a scream of pain from Xenophilius.

"No...no...upstairs...Potter!!" said Xenophilius.

"I told you last week, Lovegood," said the rough voice. "We weren't coming back for anything less than some solid information! Remember last week? When you wanted to swap your daughter for that stupid bleeding headdress? And the week before" – another bang, another squeal – "when you thought we'd give her back if you offered us proof there are Crumple" – _bang_ – "Headed" – _bang _– "Snorkacks?"

"No – no – I beg you!" sobbed Xenophilius. "It really is Potter! Really!"

"And now it turns out you only called us here to try and blow us up!" roared the Death Eater, and there was a volley of bangs interspersed with squeals of agony from Xenophilius.

"The place looks like it's about to fall in, Selwyn," said a cool second voice, echoing up the mangled staircase. "The stairs are completely blocked. Could try clearing it? Might bring the place down."

"You lying piece of filth," shouted the wizard named Selwyn. "You've never seen Potter in your life, have you? Thought you'd lure us here to kill us, did you? And you think you'll get your girl back like this?"

"I swear...," said Xenophilius. "I swear...Potter's upstairs! So is Edward Elric! Isn't he Undesirable Number Two?"

"Elric, huh?" asked Travers. "Do a check."

"_Homenum revelio,_" said Selwyn.

Harry heard Hermione gasp. Then Harry could hear groaning as he felt an odd sensation of something swooping low over him, immersing his body in its shadow.

"There's someone up there all right, Selwyn," said Travers.

"It's Potter and Elric, I tell you, it's Potter and Elric," sobbed Xenophilius. "Please... please... give me Luna, just let me have Luna..."

"You can have your little girl, Lovegood," said Selwyn, "if you get up those stairs and bring them down. But if it's a trick, if you've got an accomplice waiting up there to ambush us, we'll see if we can spare a bit of your daughter for you to bury."

Xenophilius gave a wail of fear and despair. There were scurrying and scrapings. Xenophilius was trying to get up the staircase.

"Come on," Harry whispered, "we've got to get out of here."

As Harry dug himself out, Hermione looked for Ed. Ed was lifting himself out of the rubble he was buried in and coughing.

"Are you all right?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Why are you whispering?"

"Death Eaters," whispered Harry, as he went to find Ron. "Mr. Lovegood sold us out. Even you, Ed. Here he is."

Then Ed stood and went to Ron and helped Harry pull off the heavy chest of drawers that were on Ron's legs. Hermione gave Ed her beaded bag.

"Why are you giving it to me?" asked Ed.

"Because I can't apparate us all," said Hermione. "You can go get the tent put up while – "

They could hear Xenophilius getting closer.

"But I don't know where we're going!" said Ed.

Then Hermione whispered something in Ed's ear.

"Got it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Would you be able to get there?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," said Ed. "If you don't find me, you could use that lighter thing Dumbledore left Ron."

"Go!" said Hermione. "We don't want them to know you were here or they'll look harder!"

Ed nodded. Ed spun on the spot and Disapparated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Ed opened his eyes, he saw that it was dusk. He looked around and saw that he was in a corner of a field. Ed opened the beaded bag and looked for the tent and poles. By the time he had it almost set up, Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived. Hermione started putting up the protective spells. Harry helped Ed with the tent.

"What happened?" asked Ed.

"Hermione was a genius!" said Ron, throwing the Invisibility Cloak into the beaded bag.

"I said it was an Erumpent horn," said Hermione. "And now his house has been blown apart!"

"Will you tell me what happened?" asked Ed.

"Well, Hermione had Ron hide under the Cloak so they wouldn't see him since he's supposed to be at home suffering from spattergroit," said Harry. "And then Hermione had them take a glimpse of me as we were leaving."

"I wanted them to have a glimpse of Harry so they would know that Xenophilius hadn't been lying about Harry," said Hermione. "I didn't want them to know you were there, Edward. That would have been worse. They would hurt your father and Alphonse. I don't think you'd want that."

"No," said Ed.

"I hope Luna will be okay," said Hermione, after casting the last charm.

"She'll be okay," said Ed. "She's tougher than you think."

"I hope you're right," said Hermione. "I'd feel so sorry for Xenophilius if – !"

" – he hadn't just tried to sell us to the Death Eaters, yeah," said Ron.

The tent was all set up and they all went inside. Ed then made tea.

"Oh, why did we go there?" asked Hermione. "Edward, Harry, you were both right. It was Godric's Hollow all over again! A complete waste of time! The Deathly Hallows... such rubbish... although actually, he might have made it all up, mightn't he? He probably doesn't believe in the Deathly Hallows at all, he just wanted to keep us talking until the Death Eaters arrived!"

"I don't think so, Hermione," said Ed, putting the tea onto the table. "Lying is a complex thing to do. I've done it a couple of times. It's easier to do if you've got some facts about the things you're lying about. But he was under a lot of pressure. You can't fabricate something from thin air when you are under a lot of pressure. Especially since he didn't want any of us leaving."

"But I've never heard such a lot of nonsense in my life!" said Hermione.

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ron. "That was supposed to be a myth, wasn't it?"

"But the Deathly Hallows _can't_ exist, Ron!" said Hermione.

"You keep saying that, but one of them can," said Ron. "Harry's Invisibility Cloak – !"

"'The Tale of the Three Brothers' is a story," said Hermione firmly. "A story about how humans are frightened of death. If surviving was as simple as hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, we'd have everything we need already!"

They argued about the wand and the Resurrection Stone and about the connection between Harry and Voldemort's wands and what it did. Harry spoke about the girl in the tale. Ron then changed the subject.

"So, that Peverell bloke who's buried in Godric's Hollow," said Ron, "you don't know anything about him, then?"

"No," said Hermione, looking relieved. "I looked him up after I saw the mark on his grave; if he'd been anyone famous or done anything important, I'm sure he'd be in one of our books. The only place I've managed to find the name 'Peverell' is _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. I borrowed it from Kreacher. It lists the pure-blood families that are now extinct in the male line. Apparently the Peverells were one of the earliest families to vanish."

"'Extinct in the male line'?" asked Ron.

"It means the name's died out," said Hermione, "centuries ago, in the case of the Peverells. There could still be descendants, though, they'd be called something else."

"Wait a minute," said Ron. "Ed, didn't you say that your mum said something about Ignotus having a daughter who married an Alchemist guy's kid and having a son? That Ignotus promised he'd give the Cloak to her kid if it were a boy? But he didn't keep his word and she moved to another world?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "She didn't tell us the names though."

"I looked and it didn't say anything about him having a daughter," said Hermione. "But that – ."

"What if it's Professor Elric?" asked Ron.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"The son!" said Ron.

Ed spat out his tea.

"What?" asked Ed.

"That makes sense!" said Harry. "Your dad is over seven hundred years old, Ed! He's a great Alchemist and he made a Philosopher's Stone, right?"

"Two," said Ed.

"Two?" asked Hermione.

"Long story," said Ed.

"And he's done a lot of things!" said Harry. "And he's half-blood, right? And he was in Slytherin himself, right?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "That's ridiculous! If he were the grandson of that guy, Mom wouldn't be telling me about it."

"She would if she didn't think you'd go to Hogwarts," said Ron. "Your mum didn't even want you to go. She didn't think Dumbledore would disrespect her wishes!"

"This is all ridiculous!" said Hermione. "We don't have any proof of it!"

"Marvolo Gaunt!" said Harry.

"What about him?" asked Ed.

"Marvolo Gaunt!" said Harry. "You-Know-Who's grandfather! In the Pensieve! With Dumbledore! Marvolo Gaunt said he was descended from the Peverells! The ring, the ring that became the Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt said it had the Peverell coat of arms on it! I saw him waving it in the bloke from the Ministry's face, he nearly shoved it up his nose!"

"Could you see what it looked like?" asked Ed.

"Not really," said Harry. "There was nothing fancy on there, as far as I could see; maybe a few scratches. I only ever saw it really close up after it had been cracked open."

Then Harry and Hermione went on about the Resurrection Stone and about the Deathly Hallows. When it got too much for Ed, he banged his tea cup down onto the table, accidently breaking it. He stood up as Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him.

"You three talk about what you want," said Ed. "I'm going to bed."

"What about dinner?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not hungry," said Ed.

Then without taking off his shoes, he climbed up onto his bunk and laid down on top of his covers. His back was facing them. Ed was asleep by the time Hermione made dinner after she, Harry, and Ron finally quit talking about the Hallows.

"Should I wake him?" asked Hermione.

"Just leave him, Hermione," said Ron. "If he's not up now, then it means he doesn't want to eat right now."

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"We can leave him some food if he wakes up later," said Harry.

But Ed didn't wake up until the next morning. He didn't talk to them as they packed up the tent to go to another location. Through the weeks and months, Ed didn't take part in the discussions of the Horcruxes or the Deathly Hallows. Ed still made the meals, but he didn't respond to anything what was said to or asked of him. Ed had also changed his hair back to golden-blond, his eyes back to amber gold, and took the make up off. He refused to disguise himself anymore.

It irritated Ed when Ron kept trying to tune into _Potterwatch_, the show that was on the wireless radio. Whenever Ed kept watch, which was more often now, Harry and Ron would talk. Hermione didn't approve, so she sat in an armchair while reading one of the books that Ed brought with him and that she packed.

"I knew that Ed could hold a grudge," said Ron, one evening in March, "but I didn't know he could hold it for this long."

"Well, I suppose we really don't know everything about Ed like we thought we did, do we?" said Harry. "I know he told us about what happened when he and Al were kids, but what other things do you think he's keeping from us?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "But it's not really our business, is it?"

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for that program?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Well, we don't know everything about Albus Dumbledore, do we?"

"I apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters," said a voice from the radio.

"It was 'Albus'!" said Ron. "Ed, come here! I got it!"

Ed got up from his spot and went to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were and sat in another armchair.

"That's Lee Jordan!" said Hermione.

"I know!" said Ron. "Cool, eh?"

"...now found ourselves another secure location," Lee said, "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi," said another voice.

"Evening, River," said another.

"River, that's Lee," said Ron. "They've all got code names, but you can usually tell..."

"Sh!" said Hermione.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network News _and _Daily Prophet_ don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

A look of remorse crossed Ed's face as Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in horror.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed," Lee said. "It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news. Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse – more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic. Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by Death Eaters."

Silence fell, and Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not speak.

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we turn to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.

"Kingsley!" burst out Ron.

"We know!" said Hermione, hushing him.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" asked Lee.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Pure-bloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if ever we get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River," said another very familiar voice.

"We know it's Remus," said Ed. "So don't say anything, Ron."

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?" asked Lee.

"I do," said Remus, firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?" asked Lee.

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," said Remus. "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right. As are Edward Elric's."

"What do you mean, nearly?!" asked Ed.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" asked Ron in surprise. "Bill told me Lupin's living with Tonks again! And apparently she's getting pretty big too!"

"Speaking of Edward Elric," said Lee. "Can we finally confirm that he was one of the people who infiltrated the Ministry of Magic on September second?"

"Well, sources told me that his Patronus is a lion," said Kingsley. "And some workers claimed to have seen a boy with a lion Patronus leading some Muggle-borns to safety out of the courtrooms. Not to mention, they say that his hair was very long and put up in a ponytail, but it was brown as were his eyes. But as we know, that's Edward's hair style, apart from his usual braid. So, you can make your own assumptions."

"So, I take that as a yes," said Lee. "Very brave."

"But stupid," said Remus. "But as we know, Edward doesn't care what other people think. He likes doing his own thing and no adult can control him, unless you say his full name."

Before Ed could say anything, Lee spoke again.

"And now our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance," said Lee.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of _The Quibbler_," said Remus.

"At least he's still alive!" muttered Ron.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run," said Remus.

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked Lee.

"It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Remus. "May I just add that while we here at _Potterwatch_ applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate," said Remus

"Indeed they are, Romulus," said Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to _Potterwatch_! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."

"'_Rodent'_?" asked another familiar voice.

"Fred!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"No – is it George?" asked Harry.

"No, it's Fred," said Ed.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"Does it matter?!" said Ed.

"I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way," said Fred. "I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"Oh, all right then," said Lee. "'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can," said Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuse at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance with his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

Harry was laughing for the first time in weeks and weeks.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" Fred asked. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch_. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

The radio's dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning panel went out.

"Good, eh?" asked Ron, happily.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"It's so brave of them," sighed Hermione, admiringly. "If they were found..."

"Well, with them on the move all the time, it makes them difficult to find," said Ed.

"But did you hear what Fred said?" asked Harry excitedly. "He's abroad! He's still looking for the Wand, I knew it!"

"Not this again," said Ed.

"Harry, Ed's right!" said Hermione. "We can't keep – !"

"Come on, Hermione," said Harry. "Why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol – "

"Don't say the name!" said Ed.

" – demort's after the Elder Wand!" finished Harry.

Ed swore as there was a loud crack sounded outside the tent.

"The name's Taboo!" Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet. "I told you, Harry, I told you, we can't say it anymore – we've got to put the protection back around us – quickly – it's how they find– "

"It's too late," said Ed.

The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it. The lamps went out.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Greyback," snarled Ed.

"No!" Hermione hissed. "You're not ready yet!"

Ed was about to go to the tent entrance, but Hermione held him back. Then she pointed her wand at Harry's face and there was a bright white light. Harry buckled in agony, unable to see. Ed hurriedly stuffed his wand in his combat shoe and pulled his pant legs down over the boots so the wand wouldn't be seen. A few moments later while Harry was being lifted up from the ground, Ed was being wrestled outside along with Ron and Hermione.

"Get – off – her!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, before I kick your asses!" yelled Ed. "I'm going to too for what you did to – !"

Then both Ron and Ed were hit.

"No!" cried Hermione. "Leave them alone! Leave them alone!"

"Your boyfriends are going to have worse than that done to them if their on my list," said Greyback. "Delicious girl...What a treat...I do enjoy the softness of the skin..."

"You have to get passed me first if you want to hurt her," snarled Ed.

Greyback turned to Ed, who was glaring at Greyback.

"Ah...you're still alive...," said Greyback. "You had such savory blood...you'll be next after her. I do enjoy the young ones and the females."

"I'm going to kick your fuckin' ass before I let you do anything to us," snarled Ed. "You see, I've been training."

Greyback chuckled.

"Like that would help you," said Greyback. "Now, let's see who we've got here."

Greyback laughed as he saw Harry's face.

"I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down," said Greyback. "What happened to you, ugly?"

Harry did not answer.

"I _said_," repeated Greyback, kicking Harry in the diaphragm, "what happened to you?"

"Stung," said Harry. "Been stung."

"Yeah, looks like it," said a second male.

"What's your name?" snarled Greyback.

"Dudley," said Harry.

"And your first name?" asked Greyback.

"I – Vernon," lied Harry. "Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, Scabior," said Greyback. "And what about you, Ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike," said Ron.

"Like 'ell you are," said the man called Scabior. "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way."

There was another thud.

"I'b Bardy," said Ron. "Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend..."

"Easy, Greyback," said Scabior over the jeering of the others.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet," said Greyback. "We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny. Who are you, girly?"

"Penelope Clearwater," said Hermione.

"What's your blood status?" asked Greyback.

"Half-blood," said Hermione.

"Easy enough to check," said Scabior. "But the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'ogwarts age – ."

"I'm eighteen," said Ed. "I don't go anymore."

"Yeah, we'b lebt," said Ron.

"Doesn't matter," said Scabior. "You just decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laugh, you'd use the Dark Lord's name?"

"Well, we meant to say Voldie, but his whole name slipped out," said Ed. "Because your leader is too coward to come himself, he should be called Voldie."

Then Ed received a punch to his stomach.

"Is that all you got?" asked Ed. "I've felt worse."

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" asked Greyback. "When we take you in, I'll request you and her as snacks."

Then Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were bound with the other prisoners.

"Anybody still got a wand?" whispered Harry.

"No," said Ron and Hermione.

"Ed?" asked Harry. "Do you?"

"No," lied Ed.

"This is all my fault," said Harry. "I said the name, I'm sorry – "

"Harry?" asked a familiar voice.

"_Dean?_" asked Harry.

"It _is_ you!" said Dean. "If they find out who they've got – ! They're Snatchers, they're only looking for truants to sell for gold – "

"Not a bad little haul for one night," Greyback said. "A Mudblood, a runaway goblin, three truants, and an undesirable. You checked their names on the list yet, Scabior?"

"Yeah," said Scabior. "There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere, Greyback."

"Interesting," said Greyback. "That's interesting."

Greyback crouched down beside Harry.

"So you aren't wanted, then, Vernon?" asked Greyback. "Or are you on that list under a different name? What House were you in at Hogwarts?"

"He was in Slytherin," said Ed.

"Really?" asked Scabior. "Other than you, can Vernon tell me where it is?"

"It's in the dungeons," said Harry clearly. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and it's under the lake, so the light's all green."

"And ugly," said Ed.

That remark earned Ed another punch.

"Well, well, looks like we really 'ave caught a little Slytherin besides Elric," said Scabior.

"I'm a Gryffindor now," said Ed.

"Shut up!" said Hermione.

"Better listen to the little girl," said Greyback.

"Who's your father, Vernon?" asked Scabior.

"He works at the Ministry," lied Harry. "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You know what, Greyback," said Scabior. "I think there _is_ a Dudley in there."

"Well, well," said Greyback. "If you're telling the truth, ugly, you've got nothing to fear from a trip to the Ministry. I expect your father'll reward us just for picking you up."

"But," started Harry, "if you just let – "

"Hey!" came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this, Greyback!"

The sword of Gryffindor was found. Harry tried to lie that it belonged to his father, but Scabior pulled out the _Daily Prophet_.

"'_ermione Granger,'_" Scabior was saying, "_'the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with 'arry Potter an' Edward Elric.'_"

"You know what, little girly?" asked Greyback. "This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"It isn't her!" said Ed. "I apparated her home!"

"'_Known to be traveling with Harry Potter and Edward Elric,'_" repeated Greyback quietly as he ignored Ed's claims. "Well, this changes things, doesn't it? What's that on your forehead, Vernon?"

"Don't touch it!" yelled Harry.

"I thought you wore glasses, Potter?" breathed Greyback.

"I found glasses!" yelped one of the Snatchers. "There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait–"

Harry's glasses were shoved onto his face and the Snatchers closed in and peered at him.

"It is!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Potter!"

After arguing for a bit about whether or not to go to the Ministry or call Voldemort, the Snatchers agreed with Greyback to go to Malfoy Manor. A few moments later, they all were outside the Malfoy Manor gates.

"It's been a long time since I visited," said Ed. "Should've bought something for them, but..."

Ed was hit again and he coughed. He spit out a bit of blood. One of the Snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.

"How do we get in?" asked the Snatcher. "They're locked, Greyback, I can't – blimey!"

He whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract furls and coils into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice: "State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter and Elric!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter and Edward Elric!"

The gates swung open.

"Come on!" Greyback said to his men.

The prisoners were shunted through the gates and up the drive, between high hedges that muffled their footsteps. There was an albino peacock. A few moments later, they were at the door. Light spilled out over all of them.

"What is this?" asked a cold voice.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?" asked the voice.

"You know me!" said Greyback. "Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter and Edward Elric!"

Then Greyback seized Harry and Ed.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy," said Ed. "Long time no see."

Narcissa Malfoy didn't say anything as she turned to look at Harry.

"I know 'e's swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im!" piped up Scabior. "If you look a bit closer, you'll see 'is scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who's been traveling around with 'em, ma'am. There's no doubt it's 'im, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am – "

Scabior thrust the blackthorn wand at Narcissa. She raised her eyebrows.

"Bring them in," said Narcissa.

The prisoners were shoved and kicked up broad stone steps into a hallway lined with portraits.

"Hadn't changed much," said Ed.

"Follow me," Narcissa said, ignoring Ed's comment. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."

The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls. Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers.

"What is this?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"They say they've got Potter," said Narcissa. "And they've got Edward Elric. Draco, come here."

Draco rose from his armchair, his face pale and pointed beneath white-blond hair. Greyback forced the prisoners to turn so Harry could be directly under the chandelier.

"Well, boy?" rasped Greyback.

Harry avoided eye contact with Draco as Draco approached.

"Well, Draco?" asked Lucius Malfoy. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't – I can't be sure," said Draco.

Draco was keeping his distance from Greyback, and seemed as scared of looking at Harry as Harry was looking at him.

"But look at him carefully, look!" said Lucius. "Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter and Elric over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv – "

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" said Greyback, menacingly.

"Of course not, of course not!" said Lucius impatiently.

He approached Harry himself, came so close that Harry could see the usually languid, pale face in sharp detail even through his swollen eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Lucius asked Greyback. "How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us," said Greyback.

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," said Lucius.

His gray eyes raked Harry's forehead.

"There's something there," Lucius whispered, "it could be the scar, stretched tight...Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Draco looked closer. Harry could see that Draco looked extraordinarily like Lucius as Ed looked extraordinarily like Hohenheim. Lucius was beside himself with excitement, but Draco was reluctant and afraid.

"I don't know," said Draco, going back to the fireplace where his mother was.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa called to Lucius. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord... They say this is his" – she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand – "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description... If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing... Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" asked Greyback.

The Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on Hermione instead.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. "Yes – yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter and Elric! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

"I...maybe...yeah," said Draco.

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron. "It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name – ?"

"Yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."

Then Lucius went to Ed.

"What did you do to him?" asked Lucius. "He's supposed to be unharmed!"

"It was for cheek," said Greyback. "He was bad-mouthing – !"

"It doesn't matter," said a woman's voice as she came in. "We all know his attitude problem. And is this the Mudblood girl? Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" shrieked the woman, Bellatrix, backing away to get a better look at Harry. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

"I was about to call him!" said Lucius. "_I _shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority – !"

Then Bellatrix and Lucius started to argue about who would summon Voldemort until Bellatrix saw the sword of Gryffindor in a Snatcher's hand. Bellatrix demanded to have it. The Snatcher didn't want her to have it, so Bellatrix stunned all of the Snatcher's except for Greyback. Bellatrix got the sword and towered over a kneeling Greyback with the sword gripped tightly in her hand, her face waxen.

"Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix whispered to Greyback as she pulled his wand out of his unresisting grip.

"How dare you?" snarled Greyback. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" Bellatrix repeated, brandishing it in his face. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringott's!"

"It was in their tent!" rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nails clutching its back.

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like – !" started Narcissa furiously.

"Be quiet!" shrieked Bellatrix. "The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining its hilt. Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners.

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," said Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself...But if he finds out...I must...I must know..."

"You must know what?" asked Ed.

"Don't back talk me, boy!" said Bellatrix.

"I just asked you a question," said Ed.

Bellatrix backhanded Ed. Blood trickled down the corner of Ed's lip. Ed spit some blood onto the floor.

"I thought you were supposed to be more tough," said Ed.

Bellatrix glared and turned back to Narcissa.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!" said Bellatrix.

"This is my house, Bella!" said Narcissa. "You don't give orders in my – !"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!" shrieked Bellatrix.

She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet. Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback," said Narcissa.

"Wait," Bellatrix said sharply. "All except...except for the Mudblood."

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face as she did Ed.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," said Bellatrix. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."

She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room. Greyback didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Bellatrix. "Go!"

"What about Elric?" asked Greyback.

"What about him?" asked Bellatrix.

"Can I have him?" asked Greyback. "Ever since I've had a taste of him last June, I can't stop thinking about his savory – !"

"No!" said Bellatrix. "He's not to be harmed more than he already is! The Dark Lord wants him and his father! If his younger brother were up here, though, you could have him. That's not a bad idea... You can bring him up..."

"Al's here?" asked Ed. "What did you do to him?!"

"It's none of your business what I do to Alphonse Elric," snapped Bellatrix.

"You fuckin' bitch!" yelled Ed. "I'm going to get you all when – !"

Then Bellatrix slapped Ed again.

"Take them to the cellar!" said Bellatrix.

Then Greyback took the prisoners, not including Hermione, down to the cellar. After taunting Ron about biting Hermione, Greyback tried to bite Ed. But Ed wouldn't have it. He kicked Greyback backwards. After the prisoners were thrown in the cellar, the door was slammed shut and a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them was heard.

"HERMIONE!" bellowed Ron. "HERMIONE!"

"Be quiet!" Harry said. "Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way to get out of these!"

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed again. "HERMIONE!"

Ed used his wandless magic to free himself and the others.

"Harry, Ron?" asked a voice. "Edward?"

"Luna?" asked Ed.

Hermione screamed again.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron. "HERMIONE!"

Then Ron pulled out his Deluminator and clicked it. The lights from the tent flew into the cellar. Harry could see everyone clearly now as Ron went to bang on the door as Bellatrix tortured Hermione on where she got the sword. Harry saw Al (who was unconscious), Luna (whose face was white), Ollivander (who was curled up on the floor in the corner). Dean and Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, kept standing by the ropes that bound him to the humans.

Ed went straight to Al. He shook Al's shoulder.

"Al!" said Ed. "Al!"

"He's been unconscious for about half a day," said Luna.

"What happened?" asked Ed. "Why is he like this?"

"Bellatrix tortured him for spitting in her face when she asked how he was doing magic without his wand," said Luna.

"Alphonse can do wandless magic too?" asked Harry.

"Not surprising," said Ed. "Come on, Al, wake up."

As Bellatrix tortured Hermione for information, Ed took his wand from his boot as Harry went through the pouch for something that would help. Then the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor. There was a gleam of brightest blue –

"Help us!" he yelled in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

The eye blinked and was gone. As Ron bellowed for Hermione, Ed revived Al. Ed stuffed the wand back into his boot as Al came to. Al groaned and looked up at Ed.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah, it's me," said Ed.

"A copy?!" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us where the sword is real or not!"

Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor.

"Griphook," Harry whispered in the goblin's ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please – !"

Then Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door.

"Stand back!" said Draco. "Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

Harry picked up the mirror shard and shoved it back into his pouch and went to the back wall as Ron clicked the Deluminator again and the lights whisked back into it, restoring the cellar's darkness. Everyone went to the back wall. The door flew open and Draco marched inside with his wand held out in front of him. Draco got hold of Griphook's arm and dragged him along. After the door shut again, there was a loud crack inside the cellar. Ron clicked the Deluminator and three balls of light flew back into the air, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apparated into their midst. Dobby looked terrified.

"Harry Potter," Dobby squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"Dobby," said Ed, wincing when he heard Hermione scream, "can you Disapparate and take humans with you?"

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping.

"Grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them – take them to – ," started Ed.

"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"

Dobby nodded again.

"Come back and get Al," said Ed. "And then come back here, understand?"

"Does Harry Potter approve of Edward Elric's plan?" asked Dobby.

"Yes," said Harry. "Do as Ed says. Go!"

"But we want to help!" said Luna.

"Yeah, Harry, Ed!" said Dean.

"Go!" said Harry. "We'll catch up to you!"

Then Dobby apparated with Luna, Dean, and Ollivander. A few moments later, Dobby came back for Al.

"I can't leave you, Brother," said Al. "I can help."

"Don't be stupid, Al," said Ed. "You're too injured."

"Don't tell me what to do, Big Brother," said Al.

"Al, do as I say!" said Ed, his voice shaking. "I don't want to lose you! Dobby!"

Then Dobby grabbed Al and disapparated. Unfortunately, the cracks were heard from upstairs.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"

Ed, Harry, and Ron stared at each other.

"Draco – no, call Wormtail!" said Lucius. "Make him go and check!"

Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence.

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," Harry whispered. "Leave the lights on."

A few moments later, they heard Wormtail's voice

"Stand back," said Wormtail. "Stand away from the door. I am coming in."

The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair. As Harry and Ron tackled Wormtail, Ed grabbed Wormtail's wand. Harry covered Wormtail's mouth as Wormtail's silver hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Lucius called from above.

"Nothing!" Ed called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!"

Harry could barely breathe.

"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, trying to get the metal fingers off. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

The silver fingers slackened and Harry got himself free. Ron let go of Wormtail as Wormtail's eyes widened with fear and surprise. Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving toward his own throat.

"No!" said Harry and Ed.

Then Harry and Ed tried to stop the silver hand from strangling Wormtail. Ron joined in the effort, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue.

"_Relashio!_" said Ron, after getting the wand from Ed and pointing it at the silver hand.

Nothing happened. Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still. Then after looking at each other, Ed, Harry, and Ron ran up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was ajar. They had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long-fingered hands. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said Griphook.

Relief broke across Bellatrix's face.

"Good," said Bellatrix, giving Griphook another deep cut on his face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet and she kicked him aside. "And now, we call the Dark Lord!"

She pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

"And I think," said Bellatrix, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ron.

He burst into the drawing room. Ron disarmed Bellatrix with Wormtail's wand and Harry caught the wand after sprinting in after Ron. Ed sprinted in a moment later. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Greyback (who had a fresh scar) wheeled about. Harry stunned Lucius. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands; Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them and Ed used wandless magic to block the spells.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" yelled Bellatrix.

Harry looked around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," said Bellatrix. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's and standing by Ed.

"I said, drop them!" Bellatrix screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat.

"All right!" Harry shouted.

He and Ron dropped the wands. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" Bellatrix leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Draco got the wands and went to Bellatrix.

"Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood," said Bellatrix. "Now, Elric, I didn't know you knew wandless magic."

"I just seem to be full of surprises then, don't I?" asked Ed.

"How can you and Alphonse know it at such young ages?" asked Bellatrix.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Now, Elric, I didn't know you knew wandless magic."

"I just seem to be full of surprises then, don't I?" asked Ed.

"How can you and Alphonse know it at such young ages?" asked Bellatrix.

"None of your fuckin' business, bitch," snarled Ed.

"Why, you little – !" started Bellatrix.

Then there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions: Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face.

As Ron ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry took his chance: He leapt over an armchair and wrested the three wands from Draco's grip, pointed all of them at Greyback, and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" The werewolf was lifted off his feet by the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling, and then smashed to the ground. As Narcissa dragged Draco out of the way of further harm, Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.

"Dobby!" screamed Narcissa, making Bellatrix freeze. "You! _You_ dropped the chandelier – ?"

The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix.

There was another loud _crack_, and Narcissa's wand flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room.

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed Dobby. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Dimly he knew that they had moments, seconds before Voldemort was with them.

"Ron, catch – and GO!" yelled Harry, throwing one of the wands to Ron. "Ed, go ahead and GO!"

"What about – ?" started Ed.

"We'll be fine!" said Harry.

Ed nodded and disapparated as Harry bent down and tugged Griphook out from under the chandelier. Hoisting the groaning goblin, who still clung to the sword, over one shoulder, Harry seized Dobby's hand and spun on the spot to Disapparate. As he turned into darkness he caught one last view of the drawing room: of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, of the streak of red that was Ron's hair, and a blur of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the room at the place where he was vanishing –

'_Bill and Fleur's...,'_ thought Harry. _'Shell Cottage...Bill and Fleur's...'_

He had disappeared into the unknown, all he could do was repeat the name of the destination and hope that it would suffice to take him there. The pain in his forehead pierced him, and the weight of the goblin bore down upon him; he could feel the blade of Gryffindor's sword bumping against his back. Dobby's hand jerked in his; he wondered whether the elf was trying to take charge, to pull them in the right direction, and tried, by squeezing the fingers, to indicate that that was fine with him...

And then they hit solid earth and smelled salty air. Harry fell to his knees, relinquished Dobby's hand, and attempted to lower Griphook gently to the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry as the goblin stirred, but Griphook merely whimpered.

Harry squinted around through the darkness. There seemed to be a cottage a short way away under the wide starry sky, and he thought he saw movement outside it.

"Dobby, is this Shell Cottage?" Harry whispered, clutching the two wands he had brought from the Malfoys', ready to fight if he needed to. "Have we come to the right place? Dobby?"

Harry looked around and saw Dobby standing feet from him.

"DOBBY!" yelled Harry.

Dobby swayed slightly, stars reflected in his wide, shining eyes. Together, he and Harry looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's heaving chest.

"Dobby – no – HELP!" Harry bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP!"

Harry didn't know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all he cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, and that he had stretched out his thin arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die," Harry pleaded.

Dobby looked at Harry, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words.

"Harry...Potter...," said Dobby.

And then with a little shudder Dobby became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see.

It was like sinking into an old nightmare; for an instant Harry knelt again beside Dumbledore's body at the foot of the tallest tower at Hogwarts, but in reality he was staring at a tiny body curled upon the grass, pierced Bellatrix's silver knife.

"Dobby," cried Harry. "_Dobby..._"

After a minute or so he realized that they had, after all, come to the right place, for here were Bill and Fleur, Dean and Luna, gathering around him as he knelt over the elf.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, suddenly. "Where is she?"

"Ron's taken her inside," said Bill. "She'll be all right."

"What about Ed and Al?" asked Harry.

"They're here," said Bill. "Edward is with Alphonse."

"Will Alphonse be okay?" asked Harry.

"He'll be fine," said Luna. "He's unconscious again."

Harry looked back down at Dobby and pulled out the knife and pulled off his jacket and covered Dobby in it like a blanket. Bill making suggestions about burying Dobby. A few moments later, Harry finally spoke again.

"I want to do it properly," said Harry. "Not by magic. Have you got a spade?"

After the burying of Dobby and saying of words, everyone that was conscious or able, was in the sitting room. Harry, though, stood in the doorway. Everyone's attention was on Bill, who was talking.

"...lucky that Ginny's on holiday," said Bill. "If she'd been at Hogwarts, they could have taken her before we reached her. Now we know she's safe too."

He looked around and saw Harry.

"I've been getting them all out of the Burrow," Bill explained. "Moved them to Muriel's. The Death Eaters know Ron's with you now, they're bound to target the family – don't apologize. It was a matter of time, Dad's been saying so for months. We're the biggest blood-traitor family there is."

"How are they protected?" asked Harry.

"Oh, by Fidelius Charm," said Bill. "Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend, Fleur's given him Skele-Gro; we could probably move them in an hour or – "

"No," said Harry. "I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important. I'm going to wash. Then I'll need to see them straight away."

Then Harry went to wash up in the little kitchen.

After Harry washed up in the kitchen, he went to the foot of the stairs where Bill and Fleur were waiting for him.

"I need to speak to Griphook and Ollivander," said Harry.

"No," said Fleur. "You will 'ave to wait, 'Arry. Zey are both ill, tired – "

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "but it can't wait. I need to talk to them now. Privately – and separately. It's urgent."

"Harry, what the hell's going on?" asked Bill. "You turn up here with a dead house-elf and a half-conscious goblin, Hermione looks as though she's been tortured, Al's been tortured, and Ron's just refused to tell me anything more – !"

"We can't tell you what we're doing," Harry said flatly. "You're in the Order, Bill, you know Dumbledore left us a mission. We're not supposed to talk about it to anyone else."

Fleur made an impatient noise, but Bill did not look at her. He was staring at Harry. His deepley scarred face was hard to read. Then...

"All right," said Bill. "Who do you want to talk to first?"

"Griphook," said Harry. "I'll speak to Griphook first."

"Up here, then," said Bill, leading the way.

Harry had walked up several steps before stopping and looking back.

"I need you two as well!" Harry called to Ron and Hermione, who were skulking, half concealed, in the doorway of the sitting room.

Ron and Hermione moved into the light, looking oddly relieved.

"How are you?" Harry asked Hermione. "You were amazing – coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that – ."

Hermione gave a weak smile as Ron gave her a one-armed squeeze.

"What are we doing now, Harry?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," said Harry. "Come on."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Bill up the steep stairs onto a small landing. Three doors led off it.

"You should know that when you talk to Ollivander, Ed and Al will be in there," said Bill. "Al can't be moved right now because he's still too weak. And Ed won't leave Al's side."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because he feels it's his responsibility to look after Alphonse," said Bill. "Ed thinks it's his fault for – "

"But it's not his fault," said Hermione.

"That's all right," said Harry. "We can't keep anything from Ed anyway."

"In here then," said Bill.

Bill opened the door into his and Fleur's room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the room and waited until Bill brought in Griphook.

"Do you think Alphonse will be all right?" asked Hermione.

"He'll be fine," said Harry. "He's strong."

"But he was hurt really badly," said Hermione. "He must've been tortured more than – !"

Before Hermione could finish, Bill brought in Griphook. Bill put Griphook on the bed and left, shutting the door behind him. Harry asked Griphook how he was feeling and Griphook replied that he was healing. Griphook was still clutching the sword of Gryffindor, and wore a strange look: half defiant, half intrigued. He had sallow skin, long thin fingers, and black eyes. Fleur had removed his shoes: His long feet were dirty. He was larger than a house-elf, but not by much. His domed head was much bigger than a human's.

"You probably don't remember – " Harry began.

"That I was the goblin who showed you to your vault, the first time you ever visited Gringotts?" said Griphook. "I remember, Harry Potter. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous."

Harry and Griphook looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"You buried the elf," said Griphook, sounding unexpectedly resentful. "I watched you from the window of the bedroom next door."

"Yes," said Harry.

Griphook looked at him out of the corners of his slanting black eyes.

"You are an unusual wizard, Harry Potter," said Griphook.

"In what way?" Harry asked, rubbing his scar absently.

"You dug the grave," said Griphook.

"So?" asked Harry.

Griphook did not answer. Harry rather thought he was being sneered at for acting like a Muggle, but it did not much matter to him whether Griphook approved of Dobby's grave or not. He gathered himself for the attack.

"Griphook, I need to ask – " started Harry.

"You also rescued a goblin," said Griphook.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You brought me here," said Griphook. "Saved me."

"Well, I take it you're not sorry?" Harry said a little impatiently.

"No, Harry Potter," said Griphook, twisting the thin black beard on his chin, "but you are a very odd wizard."

"Right," said Harry. "Well, I need some help, Griphook, and you can give it to me. I need to break into a Gringotts vault."

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry as though he had gone mad.

"Harry – !" started Hermione.

"Break into a Gringotts vault?" repeated Griphook. "It is impossible."

"No, it isn't," said Ron. "It's been done."

"Yeah," said Harry. "The same day I first met you, Griphook. My birthday, seven years ago."

"The vault in question was empty at the time," Griphook snapped. "Its protection was minimal."

"Well, the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful," said Harry. "It belongs to the Lestranges."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with astonishment.

"You have no chance," said Griphook flatly. "No chance at all. _If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours_ – "

"_Thief, you have been warned, beware_ – yeah, I know, I remember," said Harry. "But I'm not trying to get myself any treasure. I'm not trying to take anything for personal gain. Can you believe that?"

"If there was a wizard of whom I would believe that they did not seek personal gain," said Griphook, "it would be you, Harry Potter. Goblins and elves are not used to the protection or the respect that you have shown this night. Not from wand-carriers."

"Wand-carriers," repeated Harry.

"The right to carry a wand," said Griphook quietly, "has long been contested between wizards and goblins."

"Well, goblins can do magic without wands," said Ron.

"That is immaterial!" said Griphook. "Wizards refuse to share the secrets of wand-lore with other magical beings, they deny us the possibility of extending our powers!"

"Well, goblins won't share any of their magic either," said Ron. "You won't tell us how to make swords and armor the way you do. Goblins know how to work metal in a way wizards have never – !"

"Don't forget that Alphonse fixed Harry's knife," said Hermione.

"But that was with Alchemy," said Ron.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, noting Griphook's rising color. "This isn't about wizards versus goblins or any other sort of magical creature."

Griphook gave a nasty laugh.

"But it is," said Griphook. "It is about precisely that! As the Dark Lord becomes ever more powerful, your race is set still more firmly above mine! Gringotts falls under Wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered, and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?"

"We do!" said Hermione, her eyes bright. "We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!"

"Don't call yourself – !" started Ron.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Hermione. "Mudblood, and proud of it! I've got no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys'!"

She pulled aside the neck of the dressing gown to reveal the thin cut Bellatrix had made, scarlet against her throat.

"Did you know that it was Harry who set Dobby free?" asked Hermione. "Did you know that we've wanted elves to be freed for years? You can't want You-Know-Who defeated more than we do, Griphook!"

Griphook gazed at Hermione with the same curiosity he had shown Harry.

"What do you seek within the Lestranges' vault?" asked Griphook. "The sword that lies inside it is a fake. This is the real one. I think you already know this. You asked me to lie for you back there."

"But the fake sword isn't the only thing in that vault, is it?" asked Harry. "Perhaps you've seen the other things in there?"

"It is against our code to speak of the secrets of Gringotts," said Griphook. "We are the guardians of fabulous treasures. We have a duty to the objects placed in our care, which were, so often, wrought by our fingers."

He stroked the sword and looked at Harry then to Hermione to Ron and back to Harry.

"So young," said Griphook, "to be fighting so many."

"Will you help us?" asked Harry. "We haven't got a hope of breaking in without a goblin's help. You're our one chance."

"I shall...think about it," Griphook said maddeningly.

"But – !" started Ron.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Thank you," said Harry.

The goblin bowed his great domed head in acknowledgment, then flexed his short legs.

"I think," said Griphook, settling himself ostentatiously upon Bill and Fleur's bed, "that the Skele-Gro has finished its work. I may be able to sleep at last. Forgive me..."

"Yeah, of course," said Harry.

Then Harry got the sword and left with Ron and Hermione, shutting the door behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Then Harry got the sword and left with Ron and Hermione, shutting the door behind him.

"Little git," Ron whispered. "He's enjoying keeping us hanging."

"Harry," Hermione whispered, pulling Harry and Ron away from the door, into the middle of the still-dark landing, "are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you saying there's a Horcrux in the Lestranges' vault?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Bellatrix was terrified when she thought we'd been in there, she was beside herself. Why? What did she think we'd seen, what else did she think we might have taken? Something she was petrified You-Know-Who would find out about."

"But I thought we were looking for places You-Know-Who's been, places he's done something important?" said Ron, looking baffled. "Was he ever inside the Lestranges' vault?"

"I don't know whether he was ever inside Gringotts," said Harry. "He never had gold there when he was younger, because nobody left him anything. He would have seen the bank from the outside, though, the first time he ever went to Diagon Alley."

Harry's scar throbbed, but he ignored it; he wanted Ron and Hermione to understand about Gringotts before they spoke to Ollivander.

"I think he would have envied anyone who had a key to a Gringotts vault," said Harry. "I think he'd have seen it as a real symbol of belonging to the Wizarding world. And don't forget, he trusted Bellatrix and her husband. They were his most devoted servants before he fell, and they went looking for him after he vanished. He said it the night he came back, I heard him."

Harry rubbed his scar.

"I don't think he'd have told Bellatrix it was a Horcrux though," said Harry. "He never told Lucius Malfoy the truth about the diary. He probably told her it was a treasured possession and asked her to place it in her vault. The safest place in the world for anything you want to hide, Hagrid told me...except for Hogwarts."

Ron shook his head.

"You really understand him," said Ron.

"Bits of him," said Harry. "Bits...I just wish I'd understood Dumbledore as much. But we'll see. Come on – Ollivander now."

Ron and Hermione looked bewildered but impressed as they followed him across the little landing and knocked upon the door opposite Bill and Fleur's. A weak "Come in!" answered them. The wand-maker was lying on the twin bed farthest from the window. He had been held in the cellar for more than a year, and tortured, Harry knew, on at least one occasion. He was emaciated, the bones of his face sticking out sharply against the yellowish skin. His great silver eyes seemed vast in their sunken sockets. The hands that lay upon the blanket could have belonged to a skeleton. Harry looked briefly to Ed and Al to see that Al was laying in a bed that was by the window while Ed looked out the window. An empty bed, Harry assuming that it was Griphook's, lay between Ollivander's and Al's.

Al was pale from all of the torturing. Ron and Hermione looked at Al as well.

"He's so pale," said Hermione. "Didn't they give him any Blood-Replenishing potion?"

"Bill and Fleur don't have any," said Ed. "Even if they did, Al wouldn't drink any. He doesn't like the taste. Don't much blame him."

Harry turned to Ollivander, who was also looking at Al.

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm sorry to disturb you," said Harry.

"My dear boy," Ollivander said his voice feeble, looking at Harry. "You rescued us. I thought we would die in that place. I can never thank you..._never_ thank you...enough."

"We were glad to do it," said Harry.

His scar throbbed.

"Mr. Ollivander," said Harry. "I need some help."

"Anything," said Ollivander weakly. "Anything."

Harry pulled out his broken wand.

"Can you mend this?" asked Harry. "Is it possible?"

Ollivander held out a trembling hand, and Harry placed the two barely connected halves into his palm.

"Holly and phoenix feather," said Ollivander in a tremulous voice. "Eleven inches. Nice and supple."

"Yes," said Harry. "Can you – ?"

"No," Ollivander whispered. "I am sorry, very sorry, but a wand that has suffered this degree of damage cannot be repaired by any means that I know of."

Harry then took the wand halves back and replaced them in the pouch around his neck. Ollivander stared at the place where the shattered wand had vanished, and did not look away until Harry had taken from his pocket the two wands he had brought from the Malfoys'.

"Can you identify these?" asked Harry.

The wand-maker took the first of the wands and held it close to his faded eyes, rolling it between his knobble-knuckled fingers, flexing it slightly.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring," said Ollivander. "Twelve-and-three-quarter inches. Unyielding. This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"And this one?" asked Harry.

Ollivander performed the same examination.

"Hawthorn and unicorn hair," said Ollivander. "Ten inches precisely. Reasonably springy. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy."

"Was?" asked Harry. "Isn't it still his?"

"Perhaps not," said Ollivander. "If you took it – "

"I did," said Harry.

"Then it may be yours," said Ollivander. "Of course, the manner of taking matters. Much also depends upon the wand itself. In general, however, where a wand has been won, its allegiance will change."

"You talk about wands like they've got feelings," said Harry, "like they can think for themselves."

"The wand chooses the wizard," said Ollivander. "That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wand-lore."

"A person can still use a wand that hasn't chosen them, though?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," said Ollivander. "If you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand."

"Ed can perform wand-less magic," said Ron. "We saw him."

"Well," said Ollivander, looking over at Ed who looked at them, "I'm not very surprised by that, especially seeing Alphonse performing wandless magic. Seeing who their parents are..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ed.

"Your mother was a very gifted girl," said Ollivander, "even though she was Muggle-born. And your father is very gifted too."

"I took this wand from Draco Malfoy by force," said Harry, wanting to get back on subject. "Can I use it safely?"

"I think so," said Ollivander. "Subtle laws govern wand ownership, but the conquered wand will usually bend its will to its new master."

"So I should use this one?" asked Ron.

He pulled Wormtail's wand out of his pocket and handed it to Ollivander.

"Chestnut and dragon heartstring," said Ollivander. "Nine-and-a-quarter inches. Brittle. I was forced to make this shortly after my kidnapping, for Peter Pettigrew. Yes, if you won it, it is more likely to do your bidding, and do it well, than another wand."

"Well, Ed got it and then I took it from him," said Ron.

"That'll do as well," said Ollivander.

"And this holds true for all wands, does it?" asked Harry.

"I think so," replied Ollivander. "You ask deep questions, Mr. Potter. Wand-lore is a complex and mysterious branch of magic."

"So, it isn't necessary to kill the previous owner to take true possession of a wand?" asked Harry.

Ollivander swallowed.

"Necessary?" asked Ollivander. "No, I should not say that it is necessary to kill."

"There are legends, though," said Harry. "Legends about a wand – or wands – that have passed from hand to hand by murder."

Ollivander turned pale.

"Only one wand, I think," Ollivander whispered.

"And You-Know-Who is interested in it, isn't he?" asked Harry.

"I – how?" croaked Ollivander. "How do you know this?"

"He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," said Harry.

Ollivander looked terrified.

"He tortured me, you must understand that!" said Ollivander. "The Cruciatus Curse, I – I had no choice but to tell him what I knew, what I guessed!"

"I understand," said Harry. "You told him about the twin cores? You said he just had to borrow another wizard's wand?"

Ollivander looked horrified, transfixed, by the amount that Harry knew. He nodded slowly.

"But it didn't work," Harry went on. "Mine still beat the borrowed wand. Do you know why that is?"

Ollivander shook his head as slowly as he had just nodded.

"I had...never heard of such a thing," said Ollivander. "Your wand performed something unique that night. The connection of the twin cores is incredibly rare, yet why your wand should have snapped the borrowed wand, I do not know..."

"We were talking about the other wand, the wand that changes hands by murder," said Harry. "When You-Know-Who realized my wand had done something strange, he came back and asked you about that other wand, didn't he?"

"How do you know this?" asked Ollivander.

Harry didn't answer.

"Yes, he asked," Ollivander whispered. "He wanted to know everything I could tell him about the wand variously known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, or the Elder Wand. The Dark Lord had always been happy with the wand I made him – yew and phoenix feather, thirteen-and-a-half inches – until he discovered the connection of the twin cores. Now he seeks another, more powerful wand, as the only way to conquer yours."

"But he'll know soon, if he doesn't already, that mine's broken beyond repair," Harry said quietly.

"No!" said Hermione, sounding frightened. "He can't know that, Harry, how could he – ?"

"Priori Incantatem," said Harry. "Our wands were left at the Malfoys' and – "

"Harry, Edward tried to repair it for you, remember?" asked Hermione.

"That doesn't matter," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"It was Hermione who broke Harry's wand, not me," said Ed. "I just tried to mend it. They'll find that out."

"No!" said Hermione.

"The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Mr. Potter," said Ollivander. "He is determined to possess it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable."

"And will it?" asked Harry.

"The owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack," said Ollivander, "but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is, I must admit...formidable."

"You – you really think this wand exists, then, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes," said Ollivander. "Yes, it is perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history. There are gaps, of course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but always it resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wand-lore recognize. There are written accounts, some of them obscure, that I and other wand-makers have made it our business to study. They have the ring of authenticity."

"So you – you don't think it can be a fairy tale or a myth?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No," said Ollivander. "Whether it _needs_ to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands."

"Mr. Ollivander," said Harry, "you told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand, didn't you?"

Ollivander turned paler.

"But how – how do you – ?" asked Ollivander.

"Never mind how I know it," said Harry. "You told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the wand?"

"It was a rumor," whispered Ollivander. "A rumor, years and years ago, long before you were born! I believe Gregorovitch himself started it. You can see how good it would be for business: that he was studying and duplicating the qualities of the Elder Wand!"

"Yes, I can see that," said Harry. "Mr. Ollivander, one last thing, and then we'll let you get some rest. What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

"The – the what?" asked Ollivander, looking bewildered.

"The Deathly Hallows," said Harry.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," said Ollivander. "Is this still something to do with wands?"

Harry looked into the sunken face and believed that Ollivander was not acting. He did not know about the Hallows.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Thank you very much. We'll leave you to get some rest now."

Ollivander looked stricken.

"He was torturing me!" Ollivander gasped. "The Cruciatus Curse...you have no idea..."

"I do," said Harry. "I really do. Please get some rest. Thank you for telling me all of this."

Then Harry led Ron and Hermione down the staircase. Ed stayed put, he would get information from Harry, Ron, and Hermione later. Harry caught a glimpse of Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean sitting at the table in the kitchen, cups of tea in front of them. They all looked up at Harry as he appeared in the doorway, but he merely nodded to them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Al didn't wake up until the next morning. When he opened his eyes, he quickly shut them because of the light coming in from the window whose curtains were opened. Al heard the door opening and looked towards the door.

"Brother...," said Al.

"Hey, Al," said Ed. "How are you feeling?"

Al sat in bed as Ed brought over a tray of breakfast.

"Aren't you angry at me?" asked Al.

"I'm pissed, Al," said Ed. "But I'm still worried about you."

"You shouldn't be," said Al.

"Don't be stupid, Al," said Ed. "I'd be heartless if I didn't worry about you."

He set the tray down across Al's lap.

"Eat up or I'll force it down your throat," said Ed.

Al nodded. Ed ruffled Al's hair and left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting outside the door.

"How is he?" asked Hermione. "I – is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," said Ed.

"Why didn't you tell us all that time ago about Alphonse being captured?" asked Ron.

"Because it's none of your businesses," said Ed, walking passed them.

"What do you mean, it's none of our businesses?" asked Harry.

"Because he's my brother," said Ed.

"But he's our friend!" said Hermione. "And I thought you're our friend too."

"Am I?" asked Ed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"Are you planning to tell me what you wanted to talk to Griphook about?" asked Ed.

"How did you know about that?" asked Harry.

"That doesn't matter," said Ed. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I – er – " started Harry.

"I thought not," said Ed.

"You can't be involved because of your auto-mail," said Hermione.

"Do you think I like the constant pain of disconnection and connection of my auto-mail?" asked Ed. "Do you think I like people staring all the time if I wear short-sleeved shirts? Do you think I like – ?"

"Well, that's the price of human transmutation, isn't it?" asked Ron. "You knew what – "

Before Ron could finish, Ed punched him and stormed down the rest of the stairs. Hermione gasped and went to Ron. Harry went after Ed, who went outside by the ocean.

"Ed!" said Harry.

"What do you want?" snapped Ed.

"I was going to tell you when I had a chance," said Harry. "You know, when no one else is around."

Ed turned and crossed his arms. He rose a brow.

"Well?" asked Ed. "What's so important that only the 'Golden Trio' could be involved and not me?"

"'Golden Trio'?" asked Harry.

"That's what Draco kept calling you, Ron, and Hermione," said Ed.

"I thought it sounded familiar," said Harry. "We're going to try to break into Gringotts."

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Because there might be a Horcrux in there," said Harry. "Don't you remember when Bellatrix saw the sword she went crazy? She thought we'd seen something in there that we shouldn't have."

"Of course," said Ed. "I should have realized that."

"And we _do_ want you to come, but you can't come with us this time," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ed. "I've been following you for almost a year, and I deserve – "

"I know, but you can't come this time because of your auto-mail," said Harry. "The goblins have keen ears and they'll be able to tell the difference between your footsteps."

"Hm," said Ed.

"And they might not have enough room for you in the cart," said Harry.

"I'm going," said Ed.

"Didn't you hear – ?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I heard," said Ed. "I think I know how to resolve the problem of my different footsteps. And Hermione can always sit on Ron's lap."

"But what about Al?" asked Harry. "Shouldn't you stay behind with him? He'll need you."

Ed looked up at the window where he could see Al eating and talking to Luna. Ed sighed.

"I'll talk to him about it," said Ed. "He should know."

"But Ollivander and Griphook are in there," said Harry.

"Don't worry about that," said Ed, looking back at Harry. "I'll have an answer ready in two days."

Then Ed went passed Harry and went on his way back to the cottage. Harry wondered how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione. Ed went to Ollivander, Griphook, and Al's room where Luna was just leaving with Al's breakfast tray.

"Brother, did you hit Ron?" asked Al.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Ed.

"Because I heard you yelling," said Al.

Ed sighed.

"That's not important," said Ed.

He went to the window and looked out it. He saw Harry talking to Ron and Hermione. Ed looked back at Al. Griphook was staring.

"You got something you wanna share?" asked Ed.

Griphook blushed in anger and looked away.

"Brother!" said Al. "Don't be so rude."

"Al, I need to talk to you about something," said Ed.

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Al.

"Not here," said Ed. "We also have to talk about what happened."

Al blushed in shame.

"We can talk later," said Ed.

Ed and Al didn't talk until the following day in the sitting room. Ed asked Bill to help him help Al down to the sitting room. Ed and Al were both sitting on the sofa.

"When did you get taken to the Malfoys'?" asked Ed.

"Christmas," said Al. "I wanted to go to the Weasleys' for Christmas break, but Dad didn't want to go home for Christmas. We fought, and he eventually gave in. They took me because Dad wouldn't report anyone to the Carrows and because you broke into the Ministry."

"How did you know – ?" started Ed.

"Besides Mr. Weasley, some other people recognized you and your Patronus," said Al. "I'm glad you didn't get arrested, Brother. It was really stupid of you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "Did you really spit in Bellatrix's face?"

"Yes," said Al. "You would do the same thing. She wanted to know how I could do wandless magic, and if I knew where you were."

"How much were you tortured, Al?" asked Ed.

Al looked down at his hands.

"That much?" asked Ed. "Al..."

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Al. "If I hadn't said You-Know-Who's name, then none of this would have happened. Dad wouldn't have had to be forced to teach again. He wouldn't have replaced Professor Slughorn as Head of Slytherin."

"What?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who wanted Dad to be Head, so he had Professor Snape reappoint Dad," said Al. "Dad tried to refuse, and... I hadn't heard from him since a few days ago."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed. "Is that why Bellatrix tortured you? Because she found out you were contacting Dad and wanted to know how?"

Al nodded.

"How were you contacting him though?" asked Ed.

Al reached into his pocket and took out a gold Galleon. He handed it to Ed.

"I forgot all about these," said Ed.

"Dad still has yours," said Al. "I kept mine because I really enjoyed the lessons I was at with you and Dumbledore's Army."

"But where did you get one?" asked Ed.

"Hermione gave me one when I asked to be in the group," said Al. "She told me how it worked."

"Oh," said Ed.

"I hid it once I heard her coming," said Al. "What do you want to talk about, Brother?"

Ed looked back at Al.

"Well, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to be planning something with Griphook," said Ed.

"Will it be dangerous?" asked Al.

"Might be," said Ed. "We – Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I – have been looking for," Ed looked around to make sure no one was around or listening in, "Horcruxes. Harry thinks that there's one in Bellatrix's vault."

"I thought you wanted to train to get Greyback back," said Al. "Or don't you – ?"

"I still do, Al," said Ed. "It's just...I won't be able to do anything if I just sit around. You know that. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley still think me as a kid. So does everyone else."

"But we aren't kids, Brother," said Al.

"I know we aren't, Al," said Ed. "You turn seventeen next month, and I'm eighteen. You'll be a legal adult in the wizarding world, and I'm already one in both worlds."

"What is a Horcrux?" asked Al.

"A Horcrux is something you put a piece of your soul into after you've killed someone," said Ed.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" asked Al. "_Who_ would want to do that?"

"You-Know-Who," said Ed. "He's an evil, sadistic bastard."

"Yeah," said Al. "But...it'd be neat if I could come."

"I might not be able to go," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Al. "Would Harry keep you from going?"

"Maybe," said Ed. "Or maybe Griphook. From what we've learned, goblins are..."

"You shouldn't go anyway," said Al. "Things could go really wrong if you make the smallest mistake. Besides, Brother, you need to train to go up against Greyback."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ed. "But who will I spar with?"

Juliana came into the room and jumped onto Al's lap. Al pet her.

"Me," said Al.

"You?" asked Ed. "But you're not in really good – !"

"Edward, I'll be fine," said Al. "I'm not a baby. Besides, Brother, I'm not letting you leave without me. You might do something stupid."

"Hey!" said Ed.

Al chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, Al, I think I know where another one is anyway," said Ed.

"Where?" asked Al.

"Hogwarts," said Ed. "Hermione said there can't be since You-Know-Who didn't get the job he wanted, but it doesn't mean he still wouldn't have hid it."

"That's true," said Al. "But what are you – ?"

"We're going to be the ones to find it," said Ed.

"We are?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "We'll have to plan it very carefully."

"What if it isn't there?" asked Al.

"It'll be there," said Ed. "We just have to find it."

"It'll be like old times, wouldn't it, Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah, it would," said Ed. "I'm lookin' forward to it."

"I am too," said Al.

"First thing I have to do is to tell Harry that I'm not going with him and his dream team," said Ed. "And then, we'll start planning it out and getting you back into shape. Right now, you get some rest. Can't work those muscles if you're all tired out."

"All right," said Al.

So after that, Ed helped Al up the stairs and back to the room Al shared with Ollivander and Griphook, Juliana following after them. Juliana settled herself on Al's bed and comforted him. Ed gave Griphook a look and then left the room. Ed looked for Harry, who was outside with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, I'm not goin'," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Hermione. "I thought you were determined?"

"Well, Hermione, I decided that you three were right," said Ed. "My auto-mail is too complex of a thing to try to disguise. Winry would kill me if I did anything to it anyway."

"Did you just say we were right?" asked Ron.

"Yes, you did," said Ed. "It'd be too dangerous for me to go, and Al needs me. I might be the only family he has left now."

"Yes, that's right," said Hermione. "We don't know what You-Know-Who would've done to Professor Elric."

"That okay with you, Harry?" asked Ed.

"Er, yeah," said Harry. "What are you going to do now? Do you still want to go up against Greyback?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" said Ed.

Ed grinned and left.

"I think he's up to something," said Ron.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, when you've lived with Fred and George your whole life, you notice these things," said Ron.

"I just think you're paranoid, Ronald," said Hermione. "Edward wouldn't do anything that would risk his _and_ Alphonse's lives. Harry, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know," said Harry. "But Ed isn't the type to let other people do things for him."

"You two are just being ridiculous," said Hermione.

The next day, Griphook requested that he see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the smallest bedroom where Luna and Hermione slept as not to be overheard. The red cotton curtains had been drawn against the bright, cloudy sky, which gave the room a fiery glow at odds with the rest of the airy, light cottage.

"I have reached my decision, Harry Potter," said Griphook, who was sitting cross-legged in a low chair, drumming its arms with his spindly fingers. "Though the goblins of Gringotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you – "

"That's great!" said Harry. "Griphook, thank you, we're really – !"

"– in return," said Griphook firmly, "for payment."

"How much do you want?" asked Harry. "I've got gold."

"Not gold," said Griphook. "I have gold. I want the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"You can't have that," said Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Then we have a problem," said Griphook.

"We can give you something else," said Ron. "I'll bet the Lestranges have got loads of stuff, you can take your pick once we get into the vault."

"I am not a thief, boy!" said Griphook, angrily. "I am not trying to procure treasures to which I have no right!"

"The sword's ours!" said Ron.

"It is not," said Griphook.

"We're Gryffindors, and it was Godric Gryffindor's – !" said Ron.

"And before it was Gryffindor's, whose was it?" demanded Griphook, sitting up straight.

"No one's," said Ron. "It was made for him, wasn't it?"

"No!" cried Griphook, bristling with anger as he pointed a finger at Ron. "Wizarding arrogance again! That sword was Ragnuk the First's, taken from him by Godric Gryffindor! It is a lost treasure, a masterpiece of goblinwork! It belongs with the goblins! The sword is the price of my hire, take it or leave it!"

Griphook glared at them.

"We need to discuss this, Griphook, if that's all right," said Harry. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

Griphook nodded, looking sour. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the sitting room.

"He's having a laugh," said Ron. "We can't let him have that sword."

"Is it true, though?" Harry asked Hermione. "Was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?"

"I don't know," Hermione said hopelessly. "Wizarding history often skates over what the wizards have done to other magical races, but there's no account that I know of that says Gryffindor stole the sword."

"It'll be one of those goblin stories," said Ron, glad for the subject change, "about how the wizards are always trying to get one over on them. I suppose we should think ourselves lucky he hasn't asked for one of our wands."

"Goblins have got good reason to dislike wizards, Ron," said Hermione. "They've been treated brutally in the past."

"Goblins aren't exactly fluffy little bunnies, though, are they?" said Ron. "They've killed plenty of us. They've fought dirty too."

There was a pause while they tried to think of a way around the problem. Harry looked out of the window at Dobby's grave. Luna was arranging sea lavender in a jam jar beside the headstone as Ed was having Al try to walk by himself with a walking stick.

"Okay," said Ron, and Harry turned back to face him, "how's this? We tell Griphook we need the sword until we get inside the vault, and then he can have it. There's a fake in there, isn't there? We switch them, and give him the fake."

"Ron, he'd know the difference better than we would!" said Hermione. "He's the only one who realized there had been a swap!"

"Yeah, but we could scarper before he realizes – !" started Ron.

He quailed beneath the look Hermione gave to him.

"That," Hermione said quietly, "is despicable. Ask for his help, then double-cross him? And you wonder why goblins don't like wizards, Ron?"

Ron's ears had turned red.

"All right, all right!" said Ron. "It was the only thing I could think of! What's your solution then?"

"We need to offer him something else, something just as valuable," said Hermione.

"Brilliant," said Ron. "I'll go and get one of our other ancient goblin-made swords and you can gift wrap it."

Silence fell. Then...

"Maybe he's lying," said Harry. "Griphook. Maybe Gryffindor didn't take it. How do we know the goblin version of history's right?"

"Does it make a difference?" asked Hermione.

"Changes how I feel about it," said Harry. "We'll tell him he can have the sword after he's helped us get into that vault – but we'll be careful to avoid telling him exactly _when_ he can have it."

"Harry, we can't – !" started Hermione.

"He can have it," said Harry, "after we've used it on all of the Horcruxes. I'll make sure he gets it then. I'll keep my word."

"But that could be years!" said Hermione.

"I know that, but _he_ needn't," said Harry. "I won't be lying...really."

"I don't like it," said Hermione.

"Nor do I, much," Harry admitted.

"Well, I think it's genius," said Ron. "Let's go and tell him."

They went back to the smallest bedroom, and Harry made the offer, careful to phrase it so as not to give any definite time for the handover of the sword.

"I have your word, Harry Potter, that you will give me the sword of Gryffindor if I help you?" asked Griphook.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Then shake," said Griphook.

He held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"I have one condition," said Griphook.

"You're telling us this now?" asked Ron.

Hermione shot Ron a look.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"That Edward Elric does not come along with us," said Griphook. "He has a metal leg. The other goblins will notice and that will give us all away. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Ministry of Magic will have warned the goblins there of his artificial leg and to listen for it. And I have heard his temper. It will not do well to bring him along."

"He's not coming," said Harry. "He's staying here with his brother."

"Good," said Griphook. "So. We begin. I have visited the Lestranges' vault only once on the occasion I was told to place inside it the false sword. It is one of the most ancient chambers. The oldest Wizarding families store their treasures at the deepest level, where the vaults are largest and best protected..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned the break-in with Griphook into Gringotts everyday and the days turned into weeks, the other inhabitants of Shell Cottage, not including Ed and Al, could hardly fail to notice that there was something going on now that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook only emerged from the smallest room for mealtimes. Ed and Al were too busy to notice since they were planning something of their own. Al was finally strong enough to train with Ed and walk on his own. When not training or going to meals, Ed and Al would huddle at the table in the dining room and talk in low voices. Whenever Bill or Fleur came around, they would instantly silence. The same went for Dean and Luna. On one blustery day in April, Ed and Al gathered at the table again.

"What we need is Harry's map of Hogwarts," said Ed. "Then you could explain everything more easily. I'd have gotten it by now if it wasn't – "

Ed stopped talking as Al pulled out a piece of parchment.

"How did you get it?" asked Ed. "It's in Harry's pouch that only he could open!"

"Well, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were planning it with Griphook yesterday, Harry's pouch was in the room and it was open," said Al. "So I sort of took it."

"When?" asked Ed.

"When I excused myself to the bathroom," said Al.

"How did you know that it would be in there?" asked Ed.

"Because I heard Fleur telling Harry to leave it in the room," said Al.

Ed grinned and took out his wand.

"Come on," said Ed. "Let's open it up. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

The map started to form, and Ed put his wand back into his boot. Ed spread out the map.

"All of the secret passages to and from the castle are being watched," said Al. "Even the ones that no one can go through. They don't want to take any chances. When I was in Professor Snape's office with Dad, You-Know-Who was there. He told me and Dad that we shouldn't try to escape. He told us that if we tried, he would kill us both as an example even though he wouldn't want to."

"What did Dad say?" asked Ed.

"He said that he wouldn't allow You-Know-Who to kill me," said Al. "He used different words though. You-Know-Who laughed. It sounded scary."

"He shouldn't laugh then," said Ed. "If all of the ways in are blocked, then how are we supposed to get in there?"

"We ask Aberforth," said Al.

"Dumbledore's brother?" asked Ed. "But how would he know?"

"Professor Dumbledore was a really smart guy, Brother," said Al. "You've got to admit that even if you didn't like him."

"I didn't say that I disliked him," said Ed. "He just aggravated me sometimes."

Al shook his head.

"As I was saying, if Professor Dumbledore was a really smart guy, then Aberforth should be a really smart guy too," said Al. "They had us read Rita Skeeter's book about Professor Dumbledore."

"What did you think about it?" asked Ed.

"I thought it was ridiculous," said Al. "Professor Dumbledore was around our age. He made a mistake. He was just being stupid, but he made up for it. Besides, that was the past. Look at us, we tried to bring Mom back. We learned from our mistake."

"Yeah, we did," said Ed.

"I don't think anyone but Professor Dumbledore gave Aberforth enough credit," said Al. "If anyone knows how to get into Hogwarts around all of the security, it'll be him. Especially since he lives in Hogsmeade."

"Al, you're a genius!" said Ed.

"I am?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Here's what we do..."

Ed launched into his plan while Fleur came through the dining room to go into the kitchen. In the smallest room, Griphook just left as Harry looked through his pouch.

"I can't find it," said Harry.

"Find what?" asked Hermione.

"My map of Hogwarts," said Harry. "It's not in here."

"What do you mean, it's not in there?" asked Ron. "Only you can open it!"

"I know!" said Harry. "But I must've left it open for someone to steal it."

"Who'd want to steal it?" asked Hermione.

"Alphonse!" said Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Hermione. "Al wouldn't steal something!"

"You also thought it was impossible for him to be making out with Luna in an empty classroom, but he was," said Ron. "I'm telling you, he snuck in here and took it. Simple as that."

"But why would he take it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Ron. "But you've seen him and Ed talking a lot by themselves. Maybe they're trying to get into Hogwarts!"

"Didn't Luna say that every entrance is being guarded?" asked Harry, setting down his pouch.

"Yes, and that's why it'd be impossible to!" said Hermione. "Not to mention stupid."

"Like what we're doing?" asked Ron.

Hermione made a noise in her throat. She left the room and Harry followed. Ron threw up his hands and followed a few moments later.

Ed and Al could hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming.

"Hurry, let's clear it out," said Ed. "I'll return it during dinner."

"Right," said Al.

"_Mischief managed,_" Ed said, clearing out the map.

Ed stuffed his wand back into his boot along with the map. Al went to help Luna and Dean gather firewood as Ed went into the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Ed.

Fleur looked at Ed.

"Well, you can set the table if you do not mind," said Fleur. "Ron and 'Ermione will 'elp you when they get down here."

"All right," said Ed.

Ed got some dishes and started to set the table, joined by Ron and Hermione a moment later as Harry went to see if he could help Fleur as well. Harry looked at Fleur as she set some knives to work on chopping up raw steaks for Bill and Griphook.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I never meant you to have to deal with all of this."

"'Arry, you saved my sister's life, I do not forget," said Fleur. "Anyway, Mr. Ollivander," now pointing her wand at a pot of sauce on the stove, which began to bubble at once, "leaves for Muriel's zis evening. Zat will make zings easier. Ze goblin," she scowled at the mention of him, "can move downstairs, and you, Ron, and Dean can be in zat room too."

"We don't mind sleeping in the living room," said Harry. "Don't worry about us. We'll be off your hands soon too, Ron, Hermione, and I. We won't need to be here much longer."

"But what do you mean?" asked Fleur. "Of course you must not leave, you are safe 'ere! And what about Edward? Is 'e not coming?"

"No," said Harry. "He's decided to stay here with Alphonse."

"Well, zat is a vairy good choice because 'e does not need to do anything reckless," said Fleur.

Before Harry could respond, Al, Luna, and Dean came in through the back door with wet wood, all three wet from the rain outside.

"...and tiny little ears," Luna was saying, "a bit like a hippo's, Daddy says, only purple and hairy. And if you want to call them, you have to hum; they prefer a waltz, nothing too fast..."

Looking uncomfortable, Dean shrugged at Harry as he passed, following Luna into the combined dining and sitting room where Ed, Ron, and Hermione were laying the dinner table. Al was listening to every word Luna said. Harry seized the chance to escape anymore of Fleur's questions, Harry grabbed three jugs of pumpkin juice and followed them.

"...and if you ever come to our house, Alphonse had already a couple of times, I'll be able to show you the horn," said Luna. "Daddy wrote to me about it, but I haven't seen it yet, because the Death Eaters took me from the Hogwarts Express and I never got home for Christmas."

She, Al, and Dean relaid the fire.

"Luna, we told you," Hermione called over to Luna. "That horn exploded. It came from an Erumpent, not a Crumple-Horned Snorkack – !"

"You might as well forget it, Hermione," said Ed. "She's not going to listen."

"It was definitely a Snorkack horn," said Luna. "Daddy told me. It will probably have re-formed by now, they mend themselves, you know."

Hermione shook her head.

"I told you so," said Ed.

"Maybe it was a Snorkack horn," said Al.

Before Hermione could respond Bill appeared, leading Mr. Ollivander down the stairs. The wand-maker still looked exceptionally frail, and he clung to Bill's arm as the latter supported him, carrying a large suitcase.

"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Ollivander," said Luna, approaching the old man.

"And I you, my dear," said Ollivander, patting her on the shoulder. "You were an inexpressible comfort to me in that terrible place."

"So, _au revoir_, Mr. Ollivander," said Fleur, kissing him on both cheeks. "And I wonder whezzer you could oblige me by delivering a package to Bill's Auntie Muriel? I never returned 'er tiara."

"It will be an honor," said Ollivander with a little bow, "the very least I can do in return for your generous hospitality."

Fleur drew out a worn velvet case, which she opened to show the wand-maker. The tiara sat glittering and twinkling in the light from the low-hanging lamp.

"Moonstones and diamonds," said Griphook, who had sidled into the room without anyone noticing. "Made by goblins, I think?"

"And paid for by wizards," Bill said quietly, and the goblin shot him a look that was both furtive and challenging.

A strong wind gusted against the cottage windows as Bill and Ollivander set into the night. The rest of them, Ed sitting in between Al and Luna, squeezed in around the table; elbow to elbow and with barely enough room to move, they started to eat. The fire crackled and popped in the grate beside them. Fleur was merely playing with her food; she glanced at the window every few minutes. However, Bill returned before they had finished their first course, his long hair tangled by the wind.

"Everything's fine," said Bill. "Ollivander settled in, Mum and Dad say hello. Ginny sends you all her love. Fred and George are driving Muriel up the wall, they're still operating an Owl-Order business out of her back room. It cheered her up to have her tiara back, though. She said she thought we'd stolen it."

"Ah, she eez _charmante_, your aunt," said Fleur crossly, waving her wand and causing the dirty plates to rise and form a stack in midair.

She caught them and marched out of the room.

"Daddy's made a tiara," Luna piped up. "Well, more of a crown, really. Yes, he's trying to re-create the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. He thinks he's identified most of the main elements now. Adding the billywig wings really made a difference – "

There was a bang on the front door. Everyone's head turned toward it. Fleur came running out of the kitchen, looking frightened; Bill jumped to his feet, his wand pointing at the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same as Ed rolled his eyes. Silently Griphook slipped beneath the table, out of sight.

"Who is it?" Bill called.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

"Lupin," said Bill.

He went to the door and wrenched it open. Remus fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a traveling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried out loud.

"It's a boy!" cried Remus. "We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Hermione shrieked.

"Wha – ?" asked Hermione. "Tonks – Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Remus.

All around the table came cries of delight and sighs of relief. Hermione and Fleur and Al said 'Congratulations' and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before. And Ed said 'Congratulations' as well.

"Yes – yes – a boy," said Remus again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness.

He went to Harry and hugged him.

"You'll be godfather?" Remus said as he released Harry.

"M-me?" asked Harry.

"You, yes, of course," said Remus. "Dora quite agrees, no one better – "

"I – yeah – blimey – " said Harry.

"I can't stay long, I must get back," said Remus. "Thank you, thank you, Bill."

Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Remus. "A great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" asked Fleur.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me," said Remus. "Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably be blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more."

Everyone but Griphook was happy for Remus. Bill, Harry, and Ed were the only ones who noticed Griphook going back up the stairs.

"No...no...I really must get back," said Remus at last, declining yet another goblet of wine.

He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself.

"Good-bye, good-bye – I'll try and bring some pictures in a few days' time – they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you – " said Remus.

Remus fastened his cloak and made his farewells, hugging the women and grasping hands with the men, and was about to leave when...

"Wait!" said Al. "Don't go yet!"

Remus stopped and looked at Al.

"I'll be right back," said Al.

Then they all watched as Al dashed up the stairs to the second bedroom. They saw a small flash of light and thundering of footsteps on the stairs. Then Al came back. Al gave something to Remus to give to Teddy. It was...

"A cat?" said Remus.

"Yeah," said Al.

Remus smiled.

"Thanks, Alphonse," said Remus. "I'm sure Teddy will love it."

"You're welcome," said Al.

Remus patted Al on the shoulder and then left.

"Godfather, Harry!" said Bill as he and Harry walked into the kitchen together, helping clear the table. "A real honor! Congratulations!"

As Harry set down the empty goblets he was carrying, Bill pulled the door behind him closed, shutting out the still-voluble voices of the others, who were continuing to celebrate even in Remus's absence. Ed snuck off for a moment to put the map back and then came back to continue to celebrate.

"I wanted a private word, actually, Harry," said Bill. "It hasn't been easy to get an opportunity with the cottage this full of people."

"Harry, you're planning something with Griphook," said Bill. "I know goblins. I've worked for Gringotts ever since I left Hogwarts. As far as there can be friendship between wizards and goblins. I have goblin friends – or, at least, goblins I know well, and like. Harry, what do you want from Griphook, and what have you promised him in return?"

"I can't tell you that," said Harry. "Sorry, Bill. But I can tell you this, Ed isn't in on it."

The kitchen door opened behind them; Fleur was trying to bring through more empty goblets.

"Wait, just a moment," said Bill.

Fleur backed out and he closed the door again.

"Why?" asked Bill. "I thought he wanted to be in on it with al of you?"

"Yeah, but he said he wants to stay behind for Alphonse," said Harry. "He might be blaming himself for Alphonse being taken. But I think – "

"Let me just say this," said Bill, as he cut Harry off. "If you have struck any kind of bargain with Griphook, and most particularly if that bargain involves treasure, you must be exceptionally careful. Goblin notions of ownership, payment, and repayment are not the same as human ones."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"We are talking about a different breed of being," said Bill. "Dealings between wizards and goblins have been fraught for centuries – but you'll know all that from History of Magic. There has been fault on both sides, I would never claim that wizards have been innocent. However, there is a belief among some goblins, and those at Gringotts are perhaps most prone to it, that wizards cannot be trusted in matters of gold and treasure, that they have no respect for goblin ownership."

"I respect – !" started Harry.

Bill shook his head.

"You don't understand, Harry," said Bill. "Nobody could understand unless they have lived with goblins. To a goblin, the rightful and true master of any object is the maker, not the purchaser. All goblin-made objects are, in goblin eyes, rightfully theirs."

"But if it was bought – " Harry started again.

" – then they would consider it rented by the one who had paid the money," said Bill. "They have, however, great difficulty with the idea of goblin-made objects passing from wizard to wizard. You saw Griphook's face when the tiara passed under his eyes. He disapproves. I believe he thinks, as do the fiercest of his kind, that it ought to have been returned to the goblins once the original purchaser died. They consider our habit of keeping goblin-made objects, passing them from wizard to wizard without further payment, little more than theft."

Harry had an ominous feeling now; he wondered whether Bill guessed more than he was letting on.

"All I am saying," said Bill, setting his hand on the door back into the sitting room, "is to be very careful what you promise goblins, Harry. It would be less dangerous to break into Gringotts than to renege on a promise to a goblin."

"Right," said Harry as Bill opened the door, "yeah. Thanks, I'll bear that in mind."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The plans were made, the preparations complete; in the smallest bedroom a single long, coarse black hair (plucked from the sweater Hermione had been wearing at Malfoy Manor) lay curled in a small glass phial on the mantelpiece. Luckily, Ed and Al stopped 'borrowing' Harry's map after Ed found a way to copy it. Harry wanted to know how Ed did it, but Ed wouldn't tell him.

"And you'll be using her actual wand," said Harry, nodding toward the walnut wand, "so I reckon you'll be pretty convincing."

"I hate this thing," Hermione said in a low voice as she picked up the wand. "I really hate it. It feels all wrong, it doesn't work properly for me...It's like a bit of _her_."

"That's because it _is_ a part of her," said a voice in the doorway.

Harry grabbed the hilt of the sword as he, Ron, and Hermione looked to the doorway. Harry let go of the sword after he saw who it was.

"Edward, have you been listening in?" asked Hermione.

Ed didn't answer.

"I heard that you're leaving tomorrow," said Ed.

"Yeah, so don't wake up early to bid us off," said Ron.

"Wasn't planning on it," said Ed. "You think I want to see Hermione looking like that bitch Bellatrix?"

"Brother!" said Al.

"Edward!" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ed. "Anyway, Al and I need our rest for..."

"For what?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," said Ed and Al.

Hermione gave a searching look.

"Just need our rest," said Ed. "Where are you going after you break into Gringotts?"

"We don't know," said Hermione.

"Maybe you should try Hogwarts," said Ed. "There might be a you-know-what there."

"For the last time, You-Know-Who wouldn't have hidden one there since he didn't get the job," said Hermione.

"You don't know that," said Al. "There might be one."

"Not if he didn't get the job," said Hermione. "So, unless something happens where we have to go there, we're not."

"All right," said Ed, with an overly dramatic sigh. "But we would go there if we were you. Since we aren't, then..."

Ed sighed again.

"Come on, Al," said Ed.

"They're hiding something," said Hermione.

Griphook came in a moment later.

"We've just been checking the last-minute stuff, Griphook," said Harry, grabbing the sword again. "We've told Bill and Fleur we're leaving tomorrow, and we've told them not to get up to see us off."

Griphook glared at them and then left. He shut the door behind him.

A few moments later, Ed came back to tell them that dinner was ready. That night, Harry slept badly. Lying awake in the early hours, he thought back to the way he had felt the night before he, Ed, Ron, and Hermione had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and remembered a determination, almost an excitement. Now he was experiencing jolts of anxiety, nagging doubts: He could not shake off the fear that it was all going to go wrong. He kept telling himself that their plan was good, that Griphook knew what they were likely to encounter, yet still he felt uneasy. Once or twice he heard Ron stir and was sure that he too was awake, but they were sharing the sitting room with Dean, so Harry did not speak. Ed, however, was sleeping in the room that Al shared with Griphook. Harry was glad when six o'clock arrived the next morning.

Harry and Ron slipped out of their sleeping bags, dressed in the semidarkness, and then crept out into the garden, where they were to meet Hermione and Griphook. The dawn was chilly, but there was little wind now that it was May. Back in the cottage, Ed woke up to Griphook getting out of bed. When Ed was sure that Griphook was gone, he got out of bed, woke Al, and they both went to the window. Ed and Al pulled the curtains back a bit and looked out the window to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook down in the garden.

They could see Hermione, who was disguised as Bellatrix, start to change Ron's appearance.

"What is Hermione doing?" Al whispered to Ed.

"I think Hermione's trying to disguise Ron," Ed whispered back.

"Like _that_?" asked Al, in disbelief.

"Suppose so," said Ed.

Ron's hair was now long and wavy. Ron also had a thick brown beard and mustache and heavy eyebrows. A few moments later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked back at the cottage and then walked with Griphook toward the point, just beyond the boundary wall, where the Fidelius Charm stopped working. Ed and Al closed the curtain once they couldn't see them anymore and went back to their beds.

"Brother, do you think it'll work?" asked Al.

"For who?" asked Ed.

"Whom," corrected Al.

"Whatever," said Ed.

"For Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Al.

"Maybe," said Ed.

"When should we go, Brother?" asked Al.

"Today," said Ed.

"Today?" asked Al.

"Yeah, today is the perfect time," said Ed. "We need to get there before they do."

"But Hermione said they weren't going to Hogwarts," said Al.

"They will, Al, they will," said Ed.

"Are you sure?" asked Al.

"Yes," said Ed. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," said Al.

Breakfast was a quiet affair later that morning. Bill pushed his food around, Fleur glanced at Bill worriedly, Luna ate quietly, Dean pushed _his_ food around, and Ed and Al observed them all. Ed and Al looked at each other. They nodded and then stood.

"What eez eet, Edward, Alphonse?" asked Fleur. "You do not like your breakfast?"

"It's not like that," said Ed. "We like the breakfast, Fleur."

"Then what is it?" asked Fleur.

"We have to go," said Al.

"Go where?" asked Bill.

"We just have to go," said Ed. "We can't tell you where."

"Why not?" asked Dean.

"Because we have to do this ourselves," said Al. "Please understand, we need to do it."

Bill stood up.

"Edward, don't be reckless!" said Bill. "You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into! Let the Order take care of Greyback!"

"It's not just about Greyback, Bill," said Ed.

"No, it's not," said Al.

"Then what is it about?" asked Bill.

"We can't tell you," said Al.

Bill sighed.

"Don't get yourself killed," said Bill. "And say good-bye to Juliana before you go."

Ed and Al nodded. They went to Bill and Fleur's room and said good-bye to Juliana. Then they went to their room and got their things together. Al pocketed the new wand that Ollivander made for him and Ed stuffed his wand into his boot. Ed transmuted himself a new red trench coat with material he 'found' in the smallest bedroom. Then they went back down to the dining room.

"What are you wearing?" asked Fleur, affronted.

"You don't like it?" asked Ed. "I, uh, used some material from the smallest room."

"From ze curtains?!" asked Fleur.

Ed grinned.

"See you later," said Ed. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

Al went to Luna and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you, Luna," said Al.

"See you," said Luna.

Then Ed and Al left the cottage and went to the garden. They transmuted some flowers for Dobby's grave and then went toward the point, just beyond the boundary wall, where the Fidelius Charm stopped working.

"No turning back, Al," Ed told.

"Right," said Al.

"Do you know how to Apparate?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, Dad taught me at home," said Al.

"Do what just like we planned," said Ed.

"All right," said Al.

They spun on the spot and Disapparated. After a few moments of feeling like they were being forced through a straw, Ed and Al appeared in the middle of a deserted High Street in Hogsmeade.

"Come on, Al," said Ed. "Here."

After looking around, Ed disillusioned himself and Al. They both went to the Hog's Head and looked through the door.

"There are Death Eaters in there," whispered Al.

"I can see that," Ed whispered back. "Maybe if we're quiet enough..."

"The door squeaks!" Al whispered. "They'll know someone's disillusioned!"

"Then you come up with something!" hissed Ed.

Al drew out his wand and tapped the door silently.

"_Silencio,_" said Al.

Al put his wand back.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Ed.

"Sh!" Al hushed. "Let's go!"

The Death Eaters didn't pay attention to the door swinging open or to Ed swearing as he almost tripped, but the barman, who was 'cleaning' glasses, did notice. Ed and Al went to the stairs and climbed up them as quietly as they could and went into an empty room where Ed lifted the disillusionment charms. The barman put the glass and rag down. He then went to the stairs and went up them. He went to the room Ed and Al were in and opened the door to see them sitting at the small table reading the _Daily Prophet_ that was left by a previous tenant.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the barman. "Unless you pay, then I'll have to throw you out."

"Please don't throw us out, Aberforth," said Al.

"Why not?" asked the barman, Aberforth.

"Because we need your help," said Al.

"What kind of help?" asked Aberforth.

"We need to get inside of Hogwarts," said Ed. "And there's nothin' you can say to stop us."

Aberforth sighed.

"Albus said you might...," started Aberforth. "Just stay here, and don't come out until I close up for the day."

"That's what we were planning to do," said Al.

Aberforth shook his head.

"I'll bring you up some food later," said Aberforth.

Aberforth left to go back down to his bar. Ed and Al looked at each other and then started back on reading the _Daily Prophet_. Ed was about to turn the page when...

"Brother...," said Al.

"What?" asked Ed.

Al pointed to an article on the page. It read:

**ALCHEMY PROFESSOR HOHENHEIM VAN ELRIC**

**DIES OF DRAGON POX**

Hohenheim Van Elric, age 702, has succumbed to the virus known

as Dragon Pox. No one would have thought that seemingly healthy

Professor Elric would have contracted the virus. But being a couple

of years over seven hundred years old, he would have succumbed to

it sometime. Usually, it is a child's illness that could be treated by

the Healers of St. Mungo's, but it can hit older wizards and witches

and can be potentially fatal to them. Some believe that it was

something else that killed the decorated professor, but experts at the

wizarding hospital St. Mungo's say that Hohenheim Van Elric was

human just like the rest of us and would have had to go sometime.

Headmaster Severus Snape has commented on the situation, he said,

"Professor Hohenheim Elric was a great teacher. He was my favorite

teacher here at Hogwarts when I came here myself. He was thought

to be beating the illness until he found out that his youngest son,

Alphonse Elric, went missing just before Christmas. Every inch of

the castle and grounds were searched, but he could not be found.

Professor Elric lost the will to live shortly into the Easter Holidays and

succumbed to the illness. He will be sorely missed."

Ed and Al looked in shock at the column for a moment and then at each other. Tears started to form in Al's eyes.

"It's my fault," said Al, his voice breaking. "My fault that..."

"Al, it's not your fault!" said Ed, in a whisper.

"B-but...if I hadn't been...," started Al.

"Al, stop!" said Ed. "Dad had a choice, and he chose to communicate with you. You do not need to feel guilty! If anyone should feel guilty, it should be me."

"Why you?" asked Al.

"Because I didn't come home before leaving for the Weasleys' house," said Ed. "I should have come to visit, but I..."

"Brother, don't you feel guilty either," said Al. "Dad said he was glad that you didn't come home or he wouldn't have let you go."

Ed looked down. He clenched his fists.

"We're going to get those bastards, Al," said Ed. "We're going to fuckin' get them. You with me, Alphonse?"

"Yeah," said Al.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Night fell and the bar emptied out. Ed and Al came out of the room they were in and went into the sitting room area where Aberforth was sitting in. Ed and Al looked at the painting of a young, blonde girl above the fireplace.

"Was that your sister?" asked Al.

Aberforth looked at the oil painting and to Al.

"Yes," said Aberforth. "You've been reading Rita Skeeter, have you?"

"I – I didn't have a choice," said Al. "It was forced on us – "

"Al, you don't have to defend yourself," said Ed. "He should know about all of the shit that's happening in Hogwarts."

Al nodded. Aberforth looked at them with envy. He wished that he and Albus had that strong of a bond. Just then, a loud screaming noise filled the air.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Ed.

"Caterwauling Charm," said Aberforth. "I'll be right back!"

Then he left the room. Ed and Al went to the window and saw Death Eaters moving about outside.

"Dementors," said Al.

Then a silver stag came out of nowhere and charged at the Dementors.

"Is that...?" started Al.

"Yeah, it's Harry," said Ed.

A few moments later, footsteps could be heard running up the stairs and the door slamming shut. The door to the room they were standing in opened and then shut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were under the Invisibility Cloak, looked at each other. Ed put a finger to his mouth and they obeyed. They heard Aberforth and the Death Eaters arguing. Ed looked back out of the window.

"So what?" Aberforth bellowed into one of the hooded faces of the Death Eaters. "So what? You send dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em! I'm not having 'em near me, I've told you that, I'm not having it!"

"That wasn't your Patronus!" said a Death Eater. "That was a stag, it was Potter's!"

"Stag!" roared Aberforth, pulling out a wand. "Stag! You idiot – _Expecto Patronum!_"

Something huge and horned erupted from the wand: Head down, it charged toward the High Street and out of sight.

"That's not what I saw – !" said the Death Eater, with less certainty.

"Curfew's been broken, you heard the noise," another Death Eater said. "Someone was out in the street against regulations – ."

"If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned to your curfew!" said Aberforth.

"_You_ set off the Caterwauling Charm?" asked the second Death Eater.

"What if I did?" asked Aberforth. "Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it, then, if you want to! But I hope for your sakes you haven't pressed your little Dark Marks and summoned him. He's not going to like being called here for me and my old cat, is he, now?"

"Don't you worry about us," said one of the Death Eaters, "worry about yourself, breaking curfew!"

"And where will you lot traffic potions and poisons when my pub's closed down?" asked Aberforth. "What'll happen to your little sidelines then?"

"Are you threatening – ?" started the third Death Eater.

"I keep my mouth shut, it's why you come here, isn't it?" asked Aberforth.

"I still say I saw a stag Patronus!" shouted the first Death Eater.

"Stag?" roared Aberforth. "It's a _goat_, idiot!"

"All right, we made a mistake," said the second Death Eater. "Break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!"

The Death Eaters strode back toward the High Street. Ed and Al closed the curtain as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Edward, what are you wearing?" asked Hermione, in a shocked tone.

"My trademark trench," said Ed.

"So this is what you were planning," said Ron.

"Did you know, Harry?" asked Ed.

"Did I know what?" asked Harry.

"Dad was killed," said Al.

Aberforth came in. He went to light the lamps in the room.

"What?!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione

Ed held out his hand and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ flew towards him and he caught it. He then tossed it to Hermione. Hermione found the page and read it to Harry and Ron.

"But it says Dragon Pox," said Ron. "It could have been..."

"It wasn't Dragon Pox," said Aberforth. "He was murdered. One of the Death Eaters were in here braggin' about it."

"Thank you for saving our lives," said Harry. "We can't thank you enough."

Aberforth grunted. Harry approached him and looked into his face, trying to see past the long, stringy, wire-gray hair and beard. Aberforth wore glasses. Behind the dirty lenses, the eyes were a piercing, brilliant blue.

"It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror," said Harry. "You sent Dobby."

Aberforth nodded and looked around for Dobby.

"Thought he'd be with you," said Aberforth. "Where've you left him?"

"He's dead," said Ed. "That crazy psycho-bitch killed him."

Al didn't say anything about Ed's choice of words.

"He means Bellatrix Lestrange," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry to hear it," said Aberforth after a few moments of silence. "I liked that elf."

"You're Aberforth," said Harry.

Aberforth didn't say anything as he went to light the fire.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked, walking across to Sirius's mirror.

"Edward or Alphonse can tell you," said Aberforth. "They came here this morning."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed and Al.

"He got it from Mundungus," said Ed. "Professor Dumbledore told him what it was. Aberforth was trying to keep an eye out for you."

Ron gasped.

"The silver doe!" Ron said excitedly. "Was that you too?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Aberforth.

"Someone sent a doe Patronus to us!" said Ron.

"Aberforth's Patronus is a goat," said Al.

"Oh," said Ron.

His stomach gave an enormous rumble.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry!" said Ron.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"I got food," said Aberforth.

Aberforth sloped out of the room and reappeared a few moments later with a large loaf of bread, some cheese, and a pewter jug of mead, which he set upon a small table in front of the fire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the table and started to eat ravenously.

"Why aren' you eatin' anyfing?" Ron asked Ed and with his mouth full.

"I already ate," said Ed, looking disgusted.

"I'm not hungry," said Al.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their fill, Aberforth started to talk.

"Right then," said Aberforth. "We need to think of the best way to get you out of here. Can't be done by night, you heard what happens if anyone moves outdoors during darkness: Caterwauling Charm's set off, they'll be onto you like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. I don't reckon I'll be able to pass off a stag as a goat a second time. Or a lion as a goat. Wait for daybreak when curfew lifts, then you can put your Cloak back on and set out on foot. Edward can use the Disillusionment Charm for himself and Alphonse. Hohenheim said that he could cast an exceptional charm. Get right out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and you'll be able to Disapparate there. Might see Hagrid. He's been hiding in a cave up there with Grawp ever since they tried to arrest him."

"We're not leaving," said Harry. "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"That's what they said," said Aberforth, jerking his head in Ed and Al's direction. "But don't you all be stupid."

"We've got to," said Harry.

"What you've got to do," said Aberforth, leaning forward, "is to get as far from here as you can."

"We're not leaving!" said Al.

"Your brother wanted us – " Harry started to tell Aberforth.

"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," said Aberforth, "and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of this country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."

"You don't understand," said Harry.

"Oh, don't I?" Aberforth asked quietly. "You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you knew Albus better than I did?"

"I didn't mean that," said Harry, whose brain felt sluggish with exhaustion and from the surfeit of food and wine. "It's...he left me a job."

"Did he now?" asked Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without over-stretching themselves?"

Ron gave a rather grim laugh, Hermione was looking strained, and Ed was looking annoyed. Al was looking uneasy.

"I-it's not easy, no," said Harry. "But I've got to – "

"'Got to'?" asked Aberforth roughly. "Why _'got to'_? He's dead, isn't he? Let it go, boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!"

"I can't," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Aberforth.

"You're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix!" said Harry.

"I was," said Aberforth. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. You too, Elric brothers. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these two with you." He jerked a thumb at Ron and Hermione. "They'll be in danger long as they live now everyone knows they've been working with you."

"Like Al said," said Ed, "we're not leavin'! People like you piss me off!"

Before Aberforth could retort, Harry spoke.

"I can't leave," said Harry. "I've got a job – !"

"Give it to someone else!" said Aberforth.

"I can't," said Harry. "It's got to be me, Dumbledore explained it all – "

"Oh, did he now?" asked Aberforth. "And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"

Harry wanted to say 'yes', but he couldn't. Aberforth seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I knew my brother, Potter," said Aberforth. "He learned secrecy at out mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus...he was a natural."

The old man's eyes traveled to the painting of the girl over the mantelpiece. It was, now Harry looked around properly, the only picture in the room. There was no photograph of Albus Dumbledore, nor of anyone else.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Hermione rather timidly. "Is that your sister? Ariana?"

"Yes," said Aberforth tersely. "Been reading Rita Skeeter like Alphonse, have you, missy?"

Hermione turned red, and Ed growled.

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," said Harry, trying to spare Hermione.

"That old berk," muttered Aberforth, taking a swig of mead. "Thought the sun shone out of my brother's every orifice, he did. Well, so did plenty of people, you four included, by the looks of it."

"Actually, he kind of annoyed me," said Ed. "Like how you're pissing me off."

"Brother!" said Al.

"Professor Dumbledore cared about Harry, very much," said Hermione, in a low voice.

"Did he now?" asked Aberforth. "Funny thing, how many of the people my brother cared about very much ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em well alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

"Never you mind," said Aberforth.

"How can we know if you won't tell us?" asked Ed.

"Yes, that's a really serious thing to say!" said Hermione. "Are you – are you talking about your sister?"

Aberforth glared at Hermione. His lips moved as if he were chewing the words he was holding back. Then he burst into speech.

"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, set upon, by three Muggle boys," said Aberforth. "They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: she was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age."

"So that's how I was able to set those animals free," said Al.

Aberforth looked at him and then continued.

"What they saw scared them, I expect," Aberforth continued. "They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it."

Hermione's eyes were huge in the firelight; Ron looked slightly sick. Ed's fists were clenched. Aberforth stood up, tall as Albus, and suddenly terrible in his anger and the intensity of his pain.

"It destroyed her, what they did," said Aberforth. "She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless.

"And my father went after the bastards that did it,"said Aberforth, "and attacked them. And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because if the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. They'd have seen her as a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy. _I_ was her favorite. Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with 'the most notable magical names of the day,'" Aberforth sneered. "_He_ didn't want to be bothered with her. She liked me best. I could get her to calm down when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats.

"Then, when she was fourteen...See, I wasn't there," said Aberforth. "It I'd been there, I could have calmed her down. She had one of her rages, and my mother couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."

Harry, Ed, and Al felt a horrible mixture of pity and repulsion. They didn't want to hear anymore, but Aberforth couldn't stop. Ed and Al could tell that he hadn't spoke to anyone else about it.

"So that put paid to Albus's trip round the world with little Doge," said Aberforth. "The pair of 'em came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own, and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha!"

He spat into the fire.

"I'd have looked after her, I told him so, I didn't care about school, I'd have stayed home and done it," said Aberforth. "He told me I had to finish my education and _he'd_ take over from my mother. Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes for looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her blowing up the house every other day. But he did all right for a few weeks...till he came."

A positively dangerous look crept over Aberforth's face.

"Grindelwald," said Aberforth. "And at last, my brother had an _equal_ to talk to, someone just as bright and talented as _he_ was. And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding order, and looking for _Hallows_, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizardkind, and if one young girl got neglected, what did that matter, when Albus was working for _the greater good?_

"But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go back to Hogwarts, so I told 'em, both of 'em, face-to-face, like I am to you , now. I told him, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making you clever speeches, trying to whip yourselves up a following. He didn't like that," said Aberforth. "Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother...Didn't I _understand_, my poor sister wouldn't _have_ to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?

"And there was an argument...and I pulled out my wand, and he pulled out his, and I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend – and Albus was trying to stop him, and then all three of us were dueling, and the flashing lights and the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it," said Aberforth.

The color was draining from Aberforth's face.

"And I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing, and I don't know which of us did it," said Aberforth. "It could have been any of us – and she was dead."

His voice broke on the last word and he dropped down into the nearest chair. Hermione's face was wet with tears, and Ed and Al and Ron were almost as pale as Aberforth. Harry felt nothing but revulsion: He wished he had not heard it, wished he could wash his mind clean of it.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry," said Hermione.

"Gone," croaked Aberforth. "Gone forever."

He wiped his nose on his cuff and cleared his throat.

"'Course, Grindelwald scarpered," said Aberforth. "He had a bit of a track record already, back in his own country, and he didn't want Ariana set to his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the – !"

"He was never free," said Harry.

"I beg your pardon," said Aberforth.

"Never," said Harry. "The night that your brother died, he drank a lot of potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please...hurt me instead.' He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did. He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana...It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."

After a long pause, Aberforth spoke.

"How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you?" asked Aberforth. "How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?"

A shard of ice seemed to pierce Harry's heart.

"I don't believe it," said Hermione. "Dumbledore loved Harry."

"Why didn't he tell him to hide, then?" Aberforth shot back. "Why didn't he say to him, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive'?"

"Because, sometimes, you have to do things you don't want to in order save other people," said Al. "It's the only right thing to do in war."

"But you're only seventeen!" said Aberforth.

"So?" asked Al. "That doesn't matter! Only a coward would give up!"

"There's that coward word again," said Ron.

"Who says I've given up?" asked Aberforth.

"'The Order of the Phoenix is finished,'" repeated Ed. "'You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves.' Seem familiar?"

"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!" said Aberforth.

"No, it isn't," said Harry. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed – or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years."

Aberforth scowled.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," said Harry again. "If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you _can_ help us – well, now would be a great time to mention it."

Aberforth remained fixed in his chair, gazing at Harry with the eyes that were so extraordinarily like his brother's. At last he cleared his throat, got to his feet, walked around the little table, and approached the portrait of Ariana.

"You know what to do," said Aberforth.

She smiled, turned, and walked away, not as people in portraits usually did, out of the sides of their frames, but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. They watched her slight figure retreating until finally she was swallowed by the darkness.

"And here I thought I saw everything," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Al.

"There's only one way in now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded. How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies...well, that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."

"But what...?" asked Hermione, frowning at Ariana's picture.

A tiny white dot had reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back toward them, growing bigger and bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her now, someone taller than she was, who was limping along, looking excited. His hair was longer than Harry had ever seen it. Gashes was on his face and the clothes ripped and torn. Larger and larger the two figures grew, until only their heads and shoulders filled the portrait. Then the whole thing swung forward on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed. And out of it, his hair overgrown, his faces cut, his robes ripped, clambered the real Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight and leapt down from the mantelpiece.

"I knew you'd come!" yelled Neville. "_I knew it, Harry!_"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Neville hugged Harry and then hugged Ron and Hermione and Al. One of Neville's eyes were swollen yellow and purple, there were gouge marks on his face, and his general air of unkemptness suggested that he'd been living rough.

"We knew you guys were coming!" said Neville.

"Neville, what's happened to you?" asked Harry.

"What this?" asked Neville. "This is nothing. Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then? Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way."

"Couple more?" Aberforth repeated ominously. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Caterwauling Charm on the whole village!"

"They'll be Apparating directly into the bar," said Neville. "Send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks!"

Then Ed and Neville helped Hermione up onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel and then got in themselves. Al and Ron followed. Harry addressed Aberforth.

"I don't know how to thank you," said Harry. "You've saved our lives twice."

"Look after 'em then," said Aberforth gruffly. "Edward can be a bit reckless sometimes as you already know, and I might not be able to save 'em a third time."

Harry then clambered up onto the mantelpiece and through the hole behind Ariana's portrait. There were smooth stone steps on the other side. It looked as though the passageway had been there for years. Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth; as they walked, their shadows rippled, fan-like, across the wall.

"How long's this been here?" Ron asked as they set off. "It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it, Harry? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of school?"

"They sealed off all of those before the start of the year," said Neville. "There's no chance of getting through any of them now, not with curses over the entrances and Death Eaters and dementors waiting at the exits. Though, Al could've already told you all of that." He started walking backward, beaming, drinking all of them in. "Never mind that stuff...Is it true? Did you break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"

"Brother didn't go," said Al.

"What did you do with the dragon?" asked Neville.

"Released it into the wild," said Ron. "Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet – "

"Don't exaggerate, Ron!" said Hermione.

"But what have you been doing?" asked Neville. "People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something."

"You're right," said Harry, "but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."

"It's been... well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore," said Neville. "Do you know about the Carrows?"

"Those two Death Eaters who teach here?" asked Harry.

"They do more than teach," said Neville. "They're in charge of all discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows. Don't they, Al?"

Al nodded.

"Like Umbridge?" asked Harry.

"Nah, they make her look tame," said Neville. "All the teachers have to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as everyone else. Amycus, the bloke, teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it's just the Dark Arts now. The pure-bloods are supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions."

"_What?_" asked Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Yeah," said Neville. "I refused to do them. That's how I got the deep gash. Some people are into in, though: Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything. I expect. Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone. We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drove wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being reestablished. I got this one," he indicated another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."

"Blimey, Neville," said Ron, "there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth."

"You didn't hear her," said Neville. "You wouldn't have stood it either. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry. You too, Ed, Al. Even Al stood up to them, didn't you, Al?"

"Yeah," said Al. "Dad didn't approve though."

"But they've been using you as a knife sharpener," said Ron, wincing when they passed a lamp and Neville's injuries were thrown into even greater relief.

Neville shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. They don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us," said Neville. "The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and relatives on the outside are giving trouble. They get taken hostage. Old Xeno Lovegood was getting a bit outspoken in _The Quibbler_, so they dragged Luna off the train on the way back for Christmas. And of course they dragged Al off."

"She's all right," said Harry. "We've seen her – "

"Yeah, I know, she managed to get a message to me," said Neville.

He pulled a golden coin out of his pocket. It was one of the fake Galleons that Dumbledore's Army had used to send one another messages.

"These have been great," said Neville, beaming at Hermione. "The Carrows never rumbled how we were communicating, it drove them mad. We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls: _Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting, _stuff like that. Snape hated it."

"What do you mean, _used to_?" asked Ed.

"Well, it got more difficult as time went on," said Neville. "We lost Al and Luna at Christmas, and Ginny never came back after Easter."

"We were sort of the leaders," said Neville. "The Carrows seemed to know that I was behind a lot of it, so they started coming down on me hard, and then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off."

"No kidding," Ron muttered, as the passage began to slope upward.

That caused Ron to get hit by Ed.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't ask people to go through what Michael did, so we dropped those kind of stunts," Neville went on. "But we were still fighting, doing underground stuff, right up until a couple of weeks ago. That's when they decided there was only one way to stop me, I suppose, and they went for Gran."

"They _what_?" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione together.

"Not surprised," said Ed.

"Is she all right?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Neville, panting a little now, because the passage was climbing so steeply, "well, you can see their thinking. It had worked really well, kidnapping kids to force their relatives to behave, I s'pose it was only a matter of time before they did it the other way around. Thing was," he faced them, grinning, "they bit off a bit more than they could chew with Gran. Little old witch living alone, they probably thought they didn't need to send anyone particularly powerful. Anyway," Neville laughed, "Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's and Gran's on the run. She sent me a letter," he clapped a hand to the breast pocket of his robes, "telling me she was proud of me, that I'm my parents' son, and to keep it up."

"Cool," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Neville happily. "Only thing was, once they realized they had no hold over me, they decided Hogwarts could do without me after all. I don't know whether they were planning to kill me or send me to Azkaban; either way, I knew it was time to disappear."

"But, aren't – aren't we heading straight back into Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"'Course," said Neville. "You'll see. We're here."

They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through it. Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed through as well. They were greeted warmly. They could not recognize the room at all. It was enormous, and looked rather like the interior of a particularly sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship's cabin. Multicolored hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from a balcony that ran around the dark wook-paneled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings: There were the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. The silver and green of Slytherin alone were absent. There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, a large wooden-cased wireless.

"Where are we?" asked Al.

"That's what I was going to ask," said Ron.

"In the Room of Requirement, of course!" said Neville. "Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a lot smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. have arrived!"

"The Carrows can't get in?" asked Harry.

"No," said Seamus Finnigan, his face bruised and puffy. "It's a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really _gets_ this room. You've got to ask it for _exactly_ what you need – like 'I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in' – and it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loop-holes! Neville's the man!"

"It's quite straightforward, really," said Neville modestly. "I'd been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, and that's when the passage to the Hog's Head opened up. I went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's the one thing the room doesn't really do."

"That's because food is one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," said Al.

"So we've been hiding out here for nearly two weeks," said Seamus, "and it just makes more hammocks every time we need them, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up – ."

" – and thought they'd quite like to wash, yes," supplied Lavender Brown.

Harry looked around properly and recognized many familiar faces. Both Patil twins were there, as were Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner.

"Tell us what you've been up to though," said Ernie. "There've been so many rumors, we've been trying to keep up with you on _Potterwatch_." He pointed at the wireless. "You didn't break into Gringotts?"

"They did!" said Neville. "And the dragon's true too!"

"Have you gotten Greyback back yet?" asked Neville.

"No," said Ed. "Not yet, but I will."

"Have you heard about Professor Elric?" asked Neville.

The room went silent of the cheers and applauds.

"Yeah," said Ed. "They're saying that he died of Dragon Pox."

"That's a load of rubbish," said Seamus. "When I last saw him, he didn't have a speck on 'im. He looked tired, but he's really old."

"But didn't he have a – ?" asked Michael.

"But it wasn't Dragon Pox," said Neville. "I'm sure he was killed since You-Know-Who didn't need him anymore."

"What were you after, Harry?" asked Seamus.

A few moments later, Ed noticed Harry swaying on the spot and held Harry up along with Ron.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Neville. "Want to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't you?"

"No," said Harry, looking at Ron and Hermione. "We need to get going."

"What are we going to do then, Harry?" asked Seamus. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" repeated Harry. "Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione, and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here."

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?" asked Neville.

"We haven't come back to stay," said Harry, rubbing his scar, trying to soothe the pain. "There is something important we need to do."

"What is it?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, maybe we can help," said Al.

"I – I can't tell you," said Harry.

There was a ripple of muttering.

"Why can't you tell us?" asked Neville. "It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Harry.

"Then we'll help you," said Neville.

"You don't understand," said Harry.

"Harry, you shouldn't leave everyone out," said Ed.

"Yeah, Harry, they're all supporting you," said Al.

"Yeah," said Neville. "We can help you!"

"But Dumbledore left three of us a job," said Harry.

"Don't forget that he left me something too!" said Ed. "You don't have to get all the fun."

"Yeah," said Neville. "We're Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you four have been off on your own."

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic," said Ron.

"I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us, Harry," said Neville. "Ed trusts us. I mean, that's saying something since he didn't trust over half of us in fifth year."

"Hey!" said Ed.

"He's right, Brother," said Al.

"Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here has proven they're loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you and Ed," said Neville.

"To me?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, because even though you can be a jerk, you are a great guy," said Seamus. "You are a leader like Harry and you don't care about authority."

"Look," Harry began, without knowing what to say.

It didn't matter because the tunnel door had just opened behind him.

"We got your message, Neville!" said Dean. "Hello, you four, I thought you must be here! Especially you, Ed."

It was Luna and Dean. Seamus gave a great roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend.

"Hi, everyone!" said Luna happily. "Oh, it's great to be back!"

Al's eyes lit up with delight and he ran to Luna and hugged her. Al then kissed her on the lips while everyone hooted and whistled. Al and Luna broke apart blushing.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "How did you – ?"

"I sent for her," said Neville, holding up the fake Galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means," Luna said brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen," said Harry with a rising sense of panic, "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then – ."

"You're going to leave us in this mess?" demanded Michael Corner.

"No!" said Ron. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who – "

"Then let us help!" Neville said angrily. "We want to be a part of it!"

There was another noise behind them. Ginny came through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station. Oh, hey, Ed! How's it going? Get chewed on lately?"

"Very funny," said Ed.

"I try," said Fred.

Then Cho Chang came through the hole, smiling at Harry.

"I got the message," said Cho, going to sit beside Michael Corner.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" asked George. "Or does, what was Ed's title, Fred?"

"Colonel, I believe," said Fred.

"Or does Colonel Elric have the plans?" asked George.

"There isn't one," said Harry.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred.

"Mine too," said Ed.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane!"

"We're all going to fight, Harry!" said Al. "You can't stop us!"

"Yeah!" shouted the crowd.

Ed turned to Harry.

"Harry, you don't have to tell _exactly_ what we're looking for," said Ed.

"But – !" started Harry.

"But nothing!" said Ed. "What you should learn and know is that you can't change the minds of determined people who want to fight."

"He's right, Harry," said Hermione. "These people want to help us. And they should be able to. You don't have to do everything alone."

"Yeah, mate," said Ron. "And Ed might beat us up if we don't let him in on – "

"Damn right," said Ed.

"All right," said Harry. "Okay!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Let me tell them," said Ed.

"But – !" started Harry.

"But nothin'!" said Ed.

Harry sighed.

"All right," said Harry.

"Okay, people!" said Ed. "We need to find something that'll help us overthrow that fuckin' bastard who killed a lot of people just for the heck of it. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't exactly know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone ever heard of it or come across something with her eagle on it?"

"Well, there's her lost diadem," said Luna. "I told you about it, remember? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is _lost_, Luna. That's sort of the point."

"Just because it's lost, it doesn't mean it can't be found!" said Al.

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but nobody's ever found a trace of it."

"Sorry, but what _is _a diadem?" asked Ron.

"It's sort of a crown," said Ed. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer. Maybe you should try it on when we find it."

Ron blushed in embarrassment.

"And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" asked Harry.

"She's wearing it in her statue in the Ravenclaw common room," said Ed. "You might try looking at that. What?"

Everyone was looking at him.

"How did you know that?" asked Cho. "You were in Slytherin and then Gryffindor. You can't possibly know that!"

"Do you honestly think I've only inspected the teachers and the Slytherins in fifth year?" asked Ed. "I snuck around a lot at night."

"Did you sneak into Hufflepuff too?" asked Ernie.

"Of course," said Ed. "I don't do things half-assed."

"Sometimes you do," said Al.

"Al!" said Ed.

Harry's scar scorched again. For a moment, the Room of Requirement swam before him, and he saw instead the dark earth soaring beneath him and felt the great snake wrapped around his shoulders. Voldemort was flying again, whether to the underground lake or here, he did not know: Either way, there was hardly any time left.

"He's on the move," Harry told Ron and Hermione, Ed overhearing. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go and look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one – safe."

"What's the other one?" Ed asked in a whisper.

"A cup," said Harry.

"A cup?" asked Ed. "That's strange."

"This is You-Know-Who we're talking about," said Harry. "Do you expect him to be normal?"

"No," said Ed.

"Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" asked Ginny fiercely, when Cho had got up to her feet.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, and Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.

Then Neville showed Harry a secret way out of the room. Harry and Luna left through it a second later.

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone, I hope you liked these chapters! I know Ed said that he and Al were going to find the diadem, but it just didn't happen that way. Even though Ed wanted it to. I'm sorry for Ed's constant using of the 'f' word, but you know he swears a lot. Well, I hope you liked it! Review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Here are the last nine chapters! Actually, it's eight chapters and an epilogue. Anyway, I hope you like it all. Review please, even if you don't like it.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Harry and Luna left through the secret tunnel. Al turned to Ed.

"What will we do now, Brother?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Ed, putting a hand to his chin. "I think I know where it might be, but... I think I know where the seventh one is..."

"Where?" asked Al.

"Later," said Ed. "Fred, George."

Fred and George mock saluted.

"Yes, Colonel Elric?" asked Fred.

"At your service," said George.

"Contact the rest of Dumbledore's Army," said Ed. "And try to contact the Order too."

"Right-o!" said Fred.

Fred and George took out their tokens and started to do what Ed asked. A few moments later, Ron and Hermione left for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom while Ed went to a hammock and sat down. Al went to Ed and watched as his brother thought something over.

"What are you thinking about, Brother?" asked Al.

"About the you-know-what's," said Ed. "There was the locket," Ed started counting off with his fingers, "then there's the ring."

"What ring?" asked Al.

"Long story," said Ed. "Nagini, the cup, the diadem,...two more..."

"Two more what?" asked Ginny.

"None of your business," said Ed.

"Don't take that attitude with me," said Ginny, affronted.

Ed gave her a look. Then he remembered something.

"Ginny, do remember when you first learned that Harry was doing what the Potions book told him to do last year?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "What about it?"

"Why did you and Harry mean by 'getting possessed'?" asked Ed. "Did you get possessed?"

Ginny blushed in embarrassment.

"It was my first year," said Ginny. "You-Know-Who possessed me through his old journal. But what does that – ?"

"Of course!" said Ed. "That would be number six."

"Number six what?" asked Ginny.

"And no one's ever survived the Killing Curse either before, right?" asked Ed.

"No," said Ginny. "That's why he was so famous. You survived it though, but you didn't – "

"It hit my auto-mail arm, so that doesn't count," said Ed. "And you say Voldie can speak to snakes too, right?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Brother," said Al, "what is... no! You're not...!"

Ed looked at Al.

"Yeah, Al," said Ed. "It was Harry's mom's love that saved him, but it also... Come on, Al, I've got a bone to pick with someone!"

Then Ed got up and ran off. Al went after him.

"Brother, wait up for me!" Al called out.

Ginny looked on, wondering what that was all about.

"Brother!" said Al, as he and Ed ran through the halls. "Where are we going?"

Ed wouldn't answer. Al sighed and followed his older brother. When they got to their destination, Al wondered why they were in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded Snape's new office.

"Brother, why are we here?" asked Al.

"No time," said Ed.

"Password?" asked the gargoyle.

"I don't care about the fuckin' password!" said Ed. "I need to speak to Dumbledore!"

The gargoyle jumped aside.

"You need to watch your language, sonny jim," said the gargoyle.

"Shut up!" said Ed. "Come on, Al!"

Al nodded and got onto the moving staircase along with Ed. After the staircase stopped, Ed and Al got off and went to the office door. Without knocking or waiting for permission, Ed opened the door.

"Brother!" Al scolded.

"Not now, Al," said Ed.

Ed surveyed the office, his eyes landing on Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore was awake.

"I thought I heard your colorful language," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Alphonse, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Al.

"Old man, I got to talk to you," said Ed.

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, oh," said Ed.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry's the last Horcrux, isn't he?" asked Ed.

Al gasped.

"What?" asked Al. "But how?"

"Because Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby," said Ed. "That's one of the worst crimes you can commit. Voldemort's already impure soul couldn't take it and it broke apart again, latching onto the nearest living thing. That's why Harry has the scar. It's in his forehead. Isn't that right, Professor?"

Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling.

"When did you put this together?" asked Dumbledore.

"In the Room of Requirement where everyone of the Dumbledore's Army is hiding from the Carrows," said Ed.

"I told you, Dumbledore, that Edward Elric is one of the brightest students," said Phineas.

"Enough, Phineas," said Dumbledore.

"You wanted Harry to see Snape kill you because you wanted Professor Snape to be protected from Voldemort, didn't you?" asked Ed. "You knew that if Harry didn't see it, he wouldn't have told the other teachers or students. It was for all of their protection."

"So what Dad said was true!" said Al. "I knew Professor Snape wasn't a bad person!"

Just then, Snape came in. He was gripping his left forearm. Snape looked at Ed and Al.

"If you're here, Elric, then that means Potter is here," said Snape.

"Yeah," said Ed. "He went to Ravenclaw Tower. Better get there before Voldie does."

Snape didn't say anything. Then he left.

"But how is Harry supposed to get rid of the Horcrux if it's in his forehead?" asked Al.

"He has to let Voldemort kill him," said Ed.

"What?" asked Al. "But who'll get rid of Voldemort then? Who – ?"

"Harry," said Ed.

"Harry?" asked Al. "But he...I get it. Voldemort will only be killing his part of the soul in Harry. Harry will be okay, right? He'll be sacrificing himself to save everyone else and that'll save him, right?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again.

"We're going to stay and fight, aren't we, Al?" said Ed.

"Yeah," said Al.

"I assumed as much," said Dumbledore.

"The first person on my 'Asses to Kick' list is Greyback," said Ed.

"Professor," said Al. "D...do you know where Dad is? H...his...I mean..."

"Yes, Alphonse," said Dumbledore. "Do not worry, he's in a safe place."

Al nodded.

"I got a question," said Ed.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Did Teacher come here?" asked Ed.

"You mean Izumi Curtis?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Do you think she has?" asked Dumbledore.

Ed growled.

"Come on, Al, let's go," said Ed.

"Okay, Brother," said Al.

Then they left the office and went back to the Room of Requirement where they saw that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Remus, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were now in the room. And he also saw...

"SHIT!" yelled Ed.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ed as Izumi and a man with an x-shaped scar on his forehead came over to Ed and Al.

"It's been quite a long time since we've last seen each other, FullMetal," said the scarred man.

"No fucking shit!" said Ed. "Teacher, what were you fuckin' thinkin' bringing Scar along?! If you hadn't forgotten, HE'S A STATE ALCHEMIST KILLER!"

Everyone moved back and brought out their wands.

"You do not need to feel threatened, Elric,"said Scar. "I did not come here to kill you or anyone else in this room."

"Then why did you come for?" asked Al.

"I was forced here, actually," said Scar. "I was in hiding, and I mistakenly went into her store to get myself something to eat. She caught me trying to get something and threatened to turn me in. She said that I could redeem myself if I came here with her to help fight against this Voldemort person and his Death Eaters."

"But – but how did – ?" started Ed.

Izumi held up a gold Galleon.

"Dad's coin!" said Al. "But how did you get it?"

"I received it by owl," said Izumi. "I apparated into the Hog's Head."

"I knew you were a witch!" said Ed. "That's why you acted bitchy when – !"

Ed got cut off by Izumi picking up Ed and slamming him into the ground. Scar moved away a bit.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Izumi yelled to Scar.

Scar froze and obeyed. Izumi scared him. Harry didn't know what to think when he and Luna re-entered the room. Remus hurried to Harry as Al helped Ed up.

"Harry, what's happening?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort's on his way," said Harry. "They're barricading the school – Snape's run for it – What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of the Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix on Ed's orders," said Fred. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry. And Ed's teacher brought the State Alchemist killer."

"WHAT?!" asked Harry.

"Don't worry, he's not going to kill any of us," said George. "At least I don't think so."

"HE WON'T!" said Izumi.

George flinched.

"Anyway, what's first, Harry?" asked George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," said Harry. "We're fighting."

There was a great roar and a surge toward the foot of the stairs. Harry was pressed back against the wall as they ran past him, the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.

"Come on, Luna," Dean called as he passed, holding out his free hand.

Luna looked over to Al.

"Are you coming, Alphonse?" asked Luna.

"I'll catch up, Luna," said Al. "You go ahead with Dean."

"All right," said Luna.

Luna nodded and took Dean's hand and followed him back up the stairs. The crowd was thinning: Only a little knot of people remained below in the Room of Requirement, and Harry joined them. Mrs. Weasley was struggling with Ginny, and Izumi had trouble with Scar. Around them stood Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ed, and Al.

"I don't see why you want me to help," Scar said to Izumi. "They've already got enough – !"

"You're underage!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at Ginny. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"You will do as I say!" Izumi scolded at Scar. "It's either that or get sent to jail!"

"I won't!" Ginny refused, pulling her arm out of her mother's grip. "I'm in Dumbledore's Army!"

"I'd rather be in jail than to participate in heresy against – !" started Scar.

"A teenagers' gang!" Mrs. Weasley retorted to Ginny.

"Fine, then go!" said Izumi.

Scar stayed put as he watched the Weasleys argue with each other.

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" Fred shot back at Mrs. Weasley.

"She's sixteen!" Mrs. Weasley shouted to Fred. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking, bringing her with you – !"

Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.

"Well?" asked Izumi, getting Scar's attention.

"I can't leave without anyone taking me," said Scar.

"Then I suppose you'll have to stay," said Izumi.

"Mum's right, Ginny," said Bill gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and..."

"Your mother and elder brother are right, child," said Scar. "Children do not need to fight."

"Don't call me a – !" started Ginny.

Ginny got cut off by a scuffling and a great thump coming from the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I – I – "

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Remus and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension, "So – 'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Remus blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice.

"I – oh yes – he's fine!" Remus said loudly. "Yes, Tonks is with him – at her mother's..."

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen.

"Here, I've go a picture!" Remus shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur, Harry, Ed, Al, Izumi, and Scar, who saw a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.

"Congratulations," said Izumi.

"May God bless him," said Scar.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Remus nearly dropped his photograph. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a – !"

"Ministry-loving, family disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred.

Percy swallowed.

"Yes, I was!" admitted Percy.

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding out his hand to Percy.

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to hug Percy, Izumi demanded that Ed, Al, and Scar follow her to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:** What did you think of that little surprise? *stuffs a donut into Ed's protesting and swearing mouth*


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars, and below it the four long House tables were lined with disheveled students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Here and there shone the pearly white figures of the school ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick went to Izumi, Ed, Al, and Scar (who was looking around in shock and disbelief).

"Hello, Izumi," said Nick. "It's been quite a while since I last saw you."

"Hello, Nicholas," said Izumi. "I've been trying to – STOP STARING AROUND! – live as a Muggle the best I can. I still believe – I SAID STOP STARING – that you shouldn't use the easy way out of things."

"May God help me," said Scar.

"How come you didn't use your alchemy to break free of her binding?" asked Al.

"I couldn't," said Scar. "She used magic to petrify me."

"Tough luck," said Ed.

"I do not scare easily, but that woman scares me," said Scar.

"Welcome to the club," said Ed. "How do you feel about spiders?"

"Why?" asked Scar.

"Hagrid, he's a half-giant and the school ground caretaker, had a giant spider by the name of Aragog that died last year," said Ed. "Aragog's kids are in the Forbidden Forest, and they're about six feet big. They'll probably be on Voldemort's side."

"May God _really_ help me," said Scar.

McGonagall had everyone to be quiet as she was at the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teachers, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight.

"The school is going to be under attack," said McGonagall. "We will be evacuating the students. The evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Many of the students looked petrified. Harry, who just came in, skirted the walls, scanning the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione.

"What if we want to stay and fight?" Ernie Macmillian stood up and shouted.

There was a smattering of applause.

"If you are of age, you may stay," said McGonagall.

"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions," said McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk," replied McGonagall, and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. "We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects – "

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear: There was no telling from where it came; it seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

"I know that you are preparing to fight," said Voldemort; screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

"Yeah right," muttered Ed.

Silence filled the Hall, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. And Edward Elric, if you come join me, I will reward you."

"When Hell fuckin' freezes over, you fuckin' son of a bitch!" yelled Ed.

"You have until midnight," said Voldemort.

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold him frozen in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table in the form of Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm.

"But he's there!" screamed Pansy. "Potter and Elric are _there_! Someone grab them!"

Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves; and in Ed's case, from a boot.

"I'm not goin' to join that bastard, bitch," Ed snarled.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice, choosing to ignore Ed's choice of words. "You leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

The Slytherins trooped out of the Hall.

"Ravenclaws, follow on!" cried McGonagall.

Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted, but a number of older Ravenclaws remained seated while their fellows filed out; even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and half of Gryffindor remained in their seats, necessitating McGonagall's descent from the teachers' platform to chivvy the underage on their way.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go!" said McGonagall. "_And_ you, Peakes!"

Harry went over to the Weasleys, all sitting together at the Gryffindor table, and Ed, Al, Izumi, and Scar who were with them as well.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Haven't you found – ?" started Mr. Weasley, looking worried.

But he broke off as Kingsley had stepped forward on the raised platform to address those who had remained behind.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast!" said Kingsley. "A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers – Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor – where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" – he indicated Remus – "Arthur" – he pointed toward Mr. Weasley – "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school – "

"Sounds like a job for us," called Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!" said Kingsley.

"Potter," said McGonagall, hurrying up to Harry, as students flooded the platform, jostling for position, receiving instructions, "_Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?_"

"What?" asked Harry. "Oh, oh yeah!"

"Then go, Potter, go!" said McGonagall.

"Right – yeah – !" said Harry.

Then Harry bolted away. McGonagall turned to Izumi, Scar, Ed, and Al.

"Hello, Izumi, it's been a while since I last saw you," said McGonagall. "Are you here to help?"

"Yes, so is Scar," said Izumi. "He's a renowned person in Amestris."

"You mean the State Alchemist killer?" asked McGonagall. "He won't be – ?"

"No, he'll be fighting for our side," said Izumi.

"You have my word that I will not harm anybody on the good side, Ma'am," said Scar. "Just tell me the names of the Death Eaters, and I will be sure to send them to their Creator."

"Down, Scar," said Izumi.

"They'll be the ones with black robes and skeleton masks," said Ed. "But don't touch Fenrir Greyback, he's mine."

"Brother!" said Al.

"Who is Fenrir Greyback?" asked Scar. "Is he the one who scarred you?"

"Yeah, he's a werewolf," said Ed. "He has sharp, dirty nails and teeth and whiskers. I want him for myself because I want him to pay for doing this to me and all of his victims."

"Do not worry, FullMetal, I will leave him to you," said Scar.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"Scar, Izumi, you should go see how you two can help," said McGonagall. "Alphonse – "

Al didn't listen; he spotted Luna leaving the Hall and he went over to her. Al pulled her aside for a moment.

"What is it, Alphonse?" asked Luna.

"I know it's a bad time, but..." started Al. "I love you. I – I'm _in_ love with you."

Luna smiled. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too, Alphonse," said Luna.

Then she went back to the group she was with. Al sighed and went back to where Ed was since Scar and Izumi were up on the platform.

"What did Professor McGonagall say?" asked Al.

"She said for us to either help Harry or be ambushers," said Ed.

"Brother, I want to help Luna," said Al.

"Al, we should stick together," said Ed.

"Please, Brother," said Al. "I – "

Ed sighed.

"All right, before I change my mind," said Ed. "But be careful."

"I will," said Al. "Thank you."

"Go on, Al," said Ed.

Al nodded and went off to find the group Luna was with. Then Ed went off to find Harry but found that Harry was with Helena Ravenclaw. Ed decided to find Ron and Hermione. He went inside a second floor girls' bathroom. He was shocked to find a sink missing, leaving a deep, dark hole in its place.

"What the shit?" asked Ed.

He edged forward and accidently fell into the hole. When he clumsily stood up, he looked around to see a dark cavern. Ed heard Ron and Hermione and followed their voices. When he found them, he saw a face carved into a stone wall and Ron and Hermione getting fangs from a fifty foot long basilisk skeleton.

"Hermione, be careful," said Ron.

"I am being careful," said Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ed.

Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing and looked at Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione. "What are you doing down here?"

"Coming to find you two," said Ed. "We're fighting. Al's with Luna's group. And Teacher and Scar are with other people.

"You mean, the State Alchemist killer?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Teacher brought him," said Ed. "She caught him in her store."

"So, your teacher is a witch?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, she didn't tell us," said Ed. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting the basilisk fangs," said Hermione. "They still have venom in them. Basilisk venom destroys Horcruxes. We haven't destroyed the cup yet. You can destroy it since you weren't able to come with us to get it."

"Nah, you can destroy it," said Ed. "I can get the diadem."

Hermione and Ron got the rest of the fangs. Hermione got the cup and sat it down on the ground. Ed watched as Hermione plunged a fang into the cup. A piercing scream penetrated the air as it melted.

"Eurgh," said Ed.

They gathered the fangs and went back up to the bathroom via Ron's broomstick after Ed put the cup into his jacket pocket. The sink went back into place.

"How did you get it open?" asked Ed.

"I spoke Parseltongue," said Ron.

"How?" asked Ed. "I thought only Harry and Voldie could?"

"Yeah, well, I heard Harry speak it before and I copied him," said Ron.

"Oh," said Ed.

"Do you know where Harry is?" asked Hermione.

"The Room of Requirement," said Ed.

Then Ed, Ron, and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement where Harry joined them a moment later.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Harry shouted.

"Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.

"So, that's what it's called?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Because no one knew where it was."

"Chamber – _what_?" asked Harry, coming to an unsteady halt before them.

"It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after you left, and I said to Ron, even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The basilisk!"

"What the – ?" asked Harry.

"Something to get rid of the Horcruxes!" said Ron.

Harry's eyes dropped to the object clutched in Ron, Hermione, and Ed's arms: great, curved fangs, torn, he now realized, from the skull of a dead basilisk.

"Ed, you were in the Great Hall!" said Harry. "How did – ?"

"I went looking for them after Al went with Luna," said Ed. "The sink was – "

"How did you get in though?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, cutting Ed off. "You need to speak Parseltongue!"

"He did!" whispered Hermione. "Show him Ron!"

Ron made a horrible strangled hissing noise.

"It's what you did to open the locket," Ron said apologetically. "I had to have a few goes to get it right, but we got there in the end."

"He was _amazing_!" said Hermione. "Amazing!"

"You might want to save that tone for the honeymoon," said Ed.

Ron and Hermione blushed.

"So...," said Harry. "So..."

"Another Horcrux down," said Ed, pulling the mangled cup out of his jacket pocket. "Hermione stabbed it. Offered me to, but I want to get the diadem."

"Genius!" yelled Harry.

"It was nothing," said Ron, though he looked delighted with himself as Ed rolled his eyes. "So, what's new with you?"

Then there was an explosion from overhead: All four of them looked up as dust fell from the ceiling and they heard a distant scream. Ed looked worried.

"Ed, don't worry," said Hermione. "Alphonse is all right."

"I know," said Ed.

"I know what the diadem looks like, and I know where it is," said Harry. "He hid – !"

"He hid it the same place you hid your Potions book because he thought he was the only one to find the room," said Ed.

"How – ?" asked Harry.

Ed grinned.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," said Ed.

As the walls trembled again, Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the Room of Requirement. It was empty except for three women: Ginny, Tonks, and an elderly witch wearing a moth-eaten hat, whom Harry recognized immediately as Neville's grandmother.

"Ah, Potter," said Mrs. Longbottom crisply as it she had been waiting for him. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" asked Ginny and Tonks together.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

He knew that the room would not be able to transform while there were still users inside it.

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it. I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting," said Harry.

"Naturally," said Mrs. Longbottom proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him."

With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps. Harry looked at Tonks. Ed whistled in amazement.

"And I thought Granny was fast," said Ed.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" asked Harry.

"I couldn't stand not knowing – " said Tonks, looking anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds – " started Harry.

Without another word, Tonks sped off.

"Ginny," said Harry. "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back it."

Ginny looked delighted to leave her sanctuary.

"And then you can come back in!" Harry shouted after her as she ran after Tonks. _"You've got to come back in!" _

"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?" asked Ron.

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us – "

Hermione dropped the basilisk fangs she was holding and kissed Ron full on the mouth. Ron threw aside his fangs and a broom and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

"As much as I want to say it's about damn time, NOW ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME!" yelled Ed.

Ron and Hermione broke apart blushing in embarrassment. They picked up the fangs.

They stepped back into the corridor upstairs and saw that the castle had deteriorated severely: the walls and ceiling were shaking worse than ever; dust filled the air, and through the nearest window, bursts of green and red light could be seen so close to the foot of the castle that indicated that the Death Eaters were very near to entering. Grawp was meandering past, swinging what looked like a stone gargoyle torn from the roof and roaring his displeasure.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed from close by.

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" said a voice.

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see that Ginny and Tonks with their wands drawn and at the next window, which was missing several panes. Ginny sent a well-aimed jinx into a crowd of fighters below.

"Good girl!" roared Aberforth, from below while leading a small group of students. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own!"

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after Aberforth.

"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks, he's okay!" said Ed. "Don't – !"

But Tonks had already ran off. Ginny looked helplessly at Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"They'll be all right, Ginny," said Ed. "Don't worry."

"But – !" started Ginny.

"Don't worry, Ginny," said Harry. "We'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe – come on!"

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant. Harry paced up and down three times, and then the door appeared. The furor of the battle died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them: All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant. Harry paced up and down three times, and then the door appeared. The furor of the battle died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them: All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students.

"And he never realized _anyone _could get in?" asked Ron, his voice echoing in the silence.

"He thought he was the only one," said Harry.

"That's stupid of him to think," said Ed.

"Yeah, it is," said Harry. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time...this way. I think its down here..."

They passed the stuffed troll and the Vanishing Cabinet Draco Malfoy had mended last year with such disastrous consequences. Harry hesitated, looking up and down aisles of junk; he could not remember where to go next...

"_Accio Diadem!"_ Hermione cried in desperation.

Nothing flew through the air toward them.

"Nice try," said Ed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Was that sarcasm?" asked Hermione.

"Could be," said Ed.

"Let's split up," Harry said before an argument could break out. "Look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's definitely somewhere near here..."

While Ed followed Harry, Ron and Hermione sped off up adjacent aisles. Ed and Harry could hear the others' footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats...

"I guess no one heard of a cleaning crew," said Ed.

Harry didn't say anything as they went deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, looking for objects. Finally, there it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which Harry had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient discolored tiara.

"We won't be able to reach it," said Ed.

"I've got to try though," said Harry.

"Not so fast, Potter," said a voice behind them.

Ed and Harry turned around and saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Draco, pointing a wand at Harry.

"Not anymore," said Harry, tightening his grip on the hawthorn wand. "Winners keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother," said Draco.

Harry laughed.

"Why aren't you three with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"It would be a nice plan if you actually knew what you were going to do to actually bring him in, Crabbe," said Ed. "But you were never one for brains. So, how'd you get in here?"

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Draco, his voice very brittle. "I know how to get in."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"

"Why are you getting so excited if you don't even know what a diadem is, you dumb-ass?" Ed asked.

Goyle made to send a curse at Ed, but Draco stopped him.

"Harry? Ed?" Ron's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to the right. "Are you talking to someone?"

With a whip-like movement, Crabbe pointed his wand at the fifty-foot mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk, and shouted, _"Descendo!"_

Before the wall could begin to totter, Ed whipped his wand out of his boot and pointed it at the rampart.

"_Fininte!"_ said Ed.

The wall steadied.

"No!" shouted Draco, staying Crabbe's arm as Crabbe made to repeat the spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter?" asked Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter and Elric the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"It's pronounced die-ah-dem, dumb ass," said Ed.

Crabbe pointed his wand at Ed, but Draco stopped him again.

"Stop!" said Draco. "We mustn't – !"

"Who cares what you think?" asked Crabbe. "I don't take your orders no more, _Draco_. You an' your dad are finished."

"Ed!" said Ron. "Harry! What's going on?"

While Crabbe started to mimic Ron, Harry reached for the tiara. Crabbe then started to try to throw the _Cruciatus Curse_ at Harry, but Ed pulled Harry down and the curse hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.

"STOP!" Draco shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive – !"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Draco's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the difference?"

Hermione ran around the corner behind Ed and Harry and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. The spell missed because Draco pulled Crabbe out of the way.

"It's that Mudblood!" yelled Crabbe. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione dived aside and Ed tried to Stun Crabbe, but Crabbe lurched out of the way, knocking Draco's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and boxes.

"Don't kill them!" Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle. "DON'T KILL THEM!"

Ed disarmed Goyle and Goyle tried to go after it. Draco dodged Hermione's second Stunning Spell, and Ron, suddenly appearing at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed. Crabbe tried to send a killing curse again, and Ron leapt aside to avoid it. Hermione Stunned Goyle. A few moments later, Crabbe sent flames of abnormal size at Ed and Harry that turned the things they touched into soot.

"_Aguamenti!"_ said Harry.

"I have an idea!" said Ed. "LET'S FUCKING RUN!"

Draco grabbed the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe outstripped them all, now looking terrified; Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted along in his wake, and the fire pursued them. It was not normal fire; Crabbe had used a curse of which Harry had no knowledge. As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up in the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.

"Shit!" yelled Ed. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Don't you have any ideas?" asked Hermione.

"Here!" said Harry.

He seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione onto it behind him. Harry swung his leg over the second broom.

"What are you waiting for?!" Harry yelled at Ed.

"I hate flying!" said Ed.

"It's either fly or get killed!" said Harry.

Ed swore and got on behind Harry. Harry and Ron kicked off and they soared up into the air, missing by feet the horned beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at them. The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming. Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments, the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. There was no trace of Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle anywhere.

"Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" Ron bellowed.

Then a thin, piteous human scream could be heard.

"It's – too – dangerous – !" Ron yelled.

"Over there!" yelled Ed, pointing to Draco and an unconscious Goyle.

Harry dived and Draco saw him and Ed coming and raised an arm. Ed grasped his hand but Goyle was too heavy. Draco's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Ed's.

"Hang on!" said Ed, grabbing Draco's hand again.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, ED AND HARRY!" Ron roared.

He and Hermione got Goyle onto their broom and Draco was able to get behind Ed.

"The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Draco.

While Ron and Hermione went toward the doorway, Harry swerved and dived as Ed swore loudly. Harry got the diadem and a few moments later, Harry, Ed, and Draco were through the door and the door vanished. Ed and Draco fell off the broom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting up while Ed and Draco coughed and Goyle was still unconscious.

"C-Crabbe," Draco choked as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe..."

"He's dead," Ron said harshly.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked sharply after the Headless Hunt passed and got to his feet. "She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."

"If it'd even work," said Ed. "Let me see that."

Ed got the tiara from Harry's wrist and looked at it. The words WIT BEYOND MEASURE IS MAN'S GREATEST TREASURE could just be able to be seen through the soot. A blood-like substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly Ed felt it vibrate violently, then break apart in his hands, and as it did so, he thought he heard the faintest, most distant scream of pain from the tiara.

"Fiendfyre," Ed said to himself. "Crap, and when I wanted to destroy it myself."

"Sorry?" asked Harry.

"Fiendfyre," said Hermione. "It's cursed fire – it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous – how did Crabbe know how to – ?"

"The Carrows," said Ed. "But he probably wasn't paying attention to them when they mentioned how to stop it, if they did say."

"But don't you see?" asked Hermione. "We've got nearly – !"

But she broke off as yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. They looked around. Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men. Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help. Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast. His hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair –

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells.

Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually _are_ joking, Perce...," said Fred. "I don't think I've heard you joke since you were – !"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Ed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Ed was flying through the air and shielded his head in his arms. He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them –

And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness. He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away. Ed groaned and put a hand to his head. He heard a terrible cry of agony. He got to his feet and helped Hermione and Harry to their feet as well. They looked to see three redheaded men grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Ed, Harry, and Hermione staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.

"No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

Ed's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe that Fred had been killed. He didn't notice a body fall past the hole blown into the side of the school, nor the curses that flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads.

"Get down!" Harry shouted.

Harry grabbed Ed and Ron grabbed Hermione down to the floor, but Percy lay across Fred's body, shielding it from further harm. A few moments later, the giant spiders joined the fight and Harry put Fred's body in a niche where a suit of armor had stood before and Percy went after a Death Eater, Rookwood, who was pursuing a couple of students. Hermione pulled Ron behind a tapestry and Harry and Ed followed to see Hermione trying to restrain Ron, to stop him running after Percy.

"Listen to me – _LISTEN, RON!_" said Hermione.

"I wanna help – !" said Ron. "I wanna kill Death Eaters – !"

Ron was shaking with rage and grief.

"We _will_ fight!" said Hermione. "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it! Tell him, Edward!"

But Ed didn't say anything. He ran out from the tapestry and went to fight against Death Eaters. Hermione was crying too, and she wiped her face on her torn and singed sleeve as she spoke.

"Edward! Come back!" called Hermione. "Harry, you need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he?"

Harry closed his eyes on Hermione's command, and at once, the screams and the bangs and all the discordant sounds of the battle were drowned until they became distant, as though he stood far, far away from them...

He was standing in the middle of a desolate but strangely familiar room, with peeling paper on the walls and all the windows boarded except for one. The sounds of the assault on the castle were muffled and distant. The single unblocked window revealed distant bursts of light where the castle stood, but inside the room it was dark except for a solitary oil lamp.

He was rolling his wand between his fingers, watching it, his thoughts on the room in the castle, the secret room only he had ever found, the room, like the Chamber, that you had to be clever and cunning and inquisitive to discover...He was confident that the boy would not find the diadem...although Dumbledore's puppet had come much farther than he had ever expected...too far...

"My Lord," said a voice, desperate and cracked.

He turned: there was Lucius Malfoy sitting in the darkest corner, ragged and still bearing the marks of the punishment he had received after the boy's last escape. One of his eyes remained closed and puffy.

"My Lord...please...my son...," said Lucius.

"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault," said Voldemort. "He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?"

"No – never," Lucius whispered.

"You must hope not," said Voldemort. "He has already befriended Edward Elric even though he likes to deny it."

"Aren't – aren't you afraid, my Lord, that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" asked Lucius, his voice shaking. "Wouldn't it be...forgive me...more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?"

"Do not pretend, Lucius," said Voldemort. "You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me."

Voldemort dropped his gaze once more to the wand in his fingers. It troubled him...and those things that troubled Lord Voldemort needed to be rearranged...

"Go and fetch Snape," said Voldemort.

"Snape, m-my Lord?" asked Lucius.

"Snape," Voldemort repeated. "Now. I need him. There is a – service – I require from him. Go."

Frightened, stumbling a little through the gloom, Lucius left the room. Voldemort continued to stand there, twirling the wand between his fingers, staring at it.

"It is the only way, Nagini," Voldemort whispered.

Voldemort looked around, and there was the great thick snake, now suspended in midair, twisting gracefully within the enchanted, protected space he had made for her, a starry, transparent sphere somewhere between glittering cage and tank.

With a gasp, Harry pulled back and opened his eyes; at the same moment his ears were assaulted with the screeches and cries, the smashes and bangs of battle.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack," said Harry. "The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

"Voldemort's sitting in the Shrieking Shack?" asked Hermione. "He's not – he's not even _fighting_?"

"He doesn't think he needs to fight," said Harry. "He thinks I'm going to go to him."

"But why?" asked Hermione.

"He knows I'm after Horcruxes," said Harry. "He's keeping Nagini close beside him – obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing."

"Right," said Ron, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and I'll go and get it – !"

Harry cut across Ron.

"You two stay here," said Harry. "I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I – !"

"No," said Hermione, "it makes much more sense if I take the Cloak and – !"

"Don't even think about it," Ron snarled at Hermione.

Before Hermione could fully respond, the tapestry at the top of the staircase on which they stood was ripped open.

"POTTER!"

Two masked Death Eaters stood there, but even before their wands were fully raised, Hermione shouted, _"Glisseo!"_

The stairs beneath their feet flattened into a chute and she, Harry, and Ron hurtled down it, unable to control their speed but so fast that the Death Eaters' Stunning Spells flew far over their heads. They shot through the concealing tapestry at the bottom and spun onto the floor, hitting the opposite wall.

"_Duro!"_ cried Hermione, pointing her wand at the tapestry, and there were two loud, sickening crunches as the tapestry turned to stone and the Death Eaters pursuing them crumpled against it.

"Get back!" said Ron.

He, Harry, and Hermione flattened themselves against the wall as a sprinting McGonagall shepherded a herd of galloping desks. Harry then threw the cloak over himself, Ron, and Hermione and they went down a staircase and into a corridor full of duelers. The people in the portraits were screaming advice and encouragement, while Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, dueled students and teachers. Dean was fighting with Dolohov and Parvati was fighting Travers. Peeves dropped Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms. Some hit the Cloak over Ron's head and a Death Eater noticed. Dean Stunned him and Parvati shot a Body-Bind curse at Dolohov.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the entrance hall, they saw that there were Death Eaters everywhere. Flitwick was fighting Yaxley and Kingsley was fighting another Death Eater beside them. Students ran in every direction, some carrying or dragging injured friends. Harry directed a Stunning Spell toward the masked Death Eater; it missed but nearly hit Neville, who had emerged from nowhere brandishing armfuls of Venomous Tentactula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater and began reeling him in. Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Ed jumping off a banister then landing on the floor on a knee and foot.

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "But who is he – ?"

"There!" said Hermione.

Hermione pointed and Harry and Ron turned to see Ed grabbing a sword from a suit of armor and then go after Fenrir Greyback. The trio watched as Ed fought Greyback. Ed sliced Greyback's wand in half. Greyback caught sight of Lavender falling from the banister Ed just jumped. Greyback went to go to bite Lavender, but Ed got in his way.

"I don't think so!" said Ed, pulling out his State Alchemist watch.

Ed then wrapped it around the sword, clapped his hands and transmuted the material of the sword to silver. Greyback looked in fear. Greyback then tried to run again to bite Lavender, but before Greyback could reach Lavender, Ed ran after him and plunged the sword into Greyback's back and right through the heart. Greyback started to burn and then he fell dead to the ground. Ed pulled out the sword and de-transmuted the watch from the sword. Ed threw the sword aside and put his watch back on. Scar entered the room and dodged the other fighters and went to Ed.

"Good job, FullMetal," said Scar.

"Thanks," said Ed. "Have you seen Al?"

"Sorry, FullMetal, I have not," said Scar. "But do not worry, he is strong. He will be fine."

Ed nodded and looked in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's direction. Scar looked as well.

"Do you think they can see us?" asked Ron.

"No, they shouldn't," said Hermione.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Ed threw the sword aside and put his watch back on. Scar entered the room and dodged the other fighters and went to Ed.

"Good job, FullMetal," said Scar.

"Thanks," said Ed. "Have you seen Al?"

"Sorry, FullMetal, I have not," said Scar. "But do not worry, he is strong. He will be fine."

Ed nodded and looked in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's direction. Scar looked as well.

"Do you think they can see us?" asked Ron.

"No, they shouldn't," said Hermione.

Then a distraction in the form of giant spiders came. The spiders came in through the windows.

"Shit!" yelled Ed.

Screams of terror rent the air: The fighters scattered, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike (including Scar), and red and green jets of light flew into the midst of the oncoming monsters, which shuddered and reared, more terrifying than ever. Ed ran towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione as a spider came his direction. The spider ate the dead Greyback. Ed tore the cloak off of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How did you see us?" asked Hermione.

"Your feet, damn it!" said Ed.

Hagrid knocked them aside while thundering down the stairs, brandishing his flowery pink umbrella.

"Don't hurt 'em!" Hagrid yelled. "Don't hurt 'em!"

"HAGRID, NO!" yelled Harry.

Harry ran after Hagrid.

"Harry, don't be stupid!" yelled Ed. "Idiot. Come on!"

Ed, Ron, and Hermione chased after Harry as Harry chased after Hagrid who was engulfed by the giant spiders and carried away. When Ed, Ron, and Hermione caught up with Harry, a giant stood right in front of them. The giant stood twenty feet high, its head hidden in shadow, nothing but its treelike, hairy shins illuminated by light from the castle doors.

"Oh fuck!" said Ed.

"I have to agree with you on that one, mate," said Ron.

With one brutal, fluid movement, the giant smashed a massive fist through an upper window, and glass rained down upon Harry, forcing him back under the shelter of the doorway with Ed, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh my – !" Hermione shrieked.

"Don't stun him!" said Ed, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "He'll crush half the castle!"

"He's right, Hermione!" said Ron.

"HAGGER?" yelled Grawp.

Grawp came lurching around the corner of the castle; Grawp certainly was an undersized giant. The gargantuan monster trying to crush people on the upper floors looked around and let out a roar. The stone steps trembled as he stomped toward his smaller kin, and Grawp's lopsided mouth fell open, showing yellow, half-brick-sized teeth; and then they launched themselves at each other with the savagery of lions.

"RUN!" yelled Ed and Harry.

Then Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran towards the forest. Halfway towards the forest, the air around them had frozen. Shapes moved out in the darkness, swirling figures of concentrated blackness, moving in a great wave toward the castle, their faces hooded and their breath rattling... The sounds of fighting behind Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione suddenly muted, deadened, because a silence only dementors could bring was falling thickly through the night... A hundred dementors were advancing...

"Harry, Patronuses!" said Ed. "Come on!"

Ron's silver terrier burst into the air but flickered and expired, Hermione's otter twisted in midair and faded. Harry's hand shook in his hand. Ed thought of his brother, of Winry, and of everyone else he cared for.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ yelled Ed.

The silver lion burst from his wand as a silver hare, a boar, and a fox soared past. The dementors fell back before the creatures' approach. Three more people had arrived out of the darkness to stand beside them, their wands outstretched, continuing to cast their patronuses: Luna, Ernie, and Seamus.

"That's right," Luna said encouragingly to Harry, as if they were back in the Room of Requirement and this was simply spell practice for the D.A. "That's right, Harry... do just like Edward. Come on, think of something happy."

"Something happy?" asked Harry, his voice cracked.

"Yeah, we're fighting, Harry," said Ed. "I killed Greyback."

"Yes," said Luna. "We're all still here, we're still fighting. Come on now..."

Then after a couple more tries, the stag patronus burst from the end of Harry's wand. The stag charged after the lion at the dementors and the dementors scattered even more. The night was mild again and the sounds of surrounding battle were loud. With a roar and an earth-quaking tremor, another giant came lurching out of the darkness from the direction of the forest, brandishing a club taller than any of them.

"SHIT!" yelled Ed. "RUN!"

But no one needed telling as they all scattered, and not a second too soon, for next moment the creature's vast foot had fallen exactly where they had been standing. Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all running in the same direction whereas Luna, Ernie, and Seamus went back to the castle to the battle.

"Let's get to where it can't get us!" said Ed.

"The Whomping Willow!" said Harry. "Go!"

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione then went to the Whomping Willow where Ed immediately stunned the tree's branches.

"What now?" asked Ed.

"Get in!" said Ron.

Ron pushed Ed into the tunnel and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in after Ed. They had to double over in order to walk through the tunnel.

"Damn," said Ed. "This is a tight squeeze."

"Just keep going," said Hermione. "Give Harry the Cloak."

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Just do it," said Hermione. "And Disillusion yourself. Voldemort wants you too."

Ed scowled but gave Harry the Invisibility Cloak as the tunnel began to slope upward and a sliver of light appeared ahead and then Disillusioned himself. Harry struggled with the Cloak, but he was able to pull it on. They all heard voices coming from the room directly ahead of them, only slightly muffled by the fact that the opening at the end of the tunnel had been blocked up by what looked like an old crate. Ed and Harry edged right up to the opening and peered through tiny gaps left between crate and wall.

The room beyond was dimly lit, but Nagini could still be seen, swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in midair. An edge of a table, and a long-fingered white hand toying with a wand, could also be seen. Snape spoke. He was inches away from where Ed and Harry crouched, hidden.

"...my Lord, their resistance is crumbling – " said Snape.

" – and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."

"Let me find the boy," said Snape. "Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Snape strode past the gap, and Ed and Harry drew back a little. Voldemort stood up. Ed and Harry could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness.

'_Voldemort is uglier than the last time I saw him,'_ thought Ed. _'If that's even possible.'_

"I have a problem, Severus," Voldemort said softly.

"My Lord?" asked Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" asked Voldemort.

"My – my Lord?" Snape asked blankly. "I do not understand. You – you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand... no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but he was actually really pissed.

"No difference," Voldemort said again.

Snape didn't say anything. Voldemort started to move around the room.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus," said Voldemort. "Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

Snape's eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return," said Snape. "Let me find Potter. Or better yet, Edward Elric."

"You sound like Lucius," said Voldemort. "Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"And Elric?" asked Snape.

"He is like his father," said Voldemort. "He will come on his own. It would have helped if you brought me Alphonse Elric, but alas, you do not know where he is either, do you?"

"Sorry, my Lord, but I do not," lied Snape.

"No matter," said Voldemort. "I will have Elric killed like his father if he refuses my offer. Pity, I really wanted the direct grandson and great-grandson of Ignotus Peverell..."

Snape's face drained of color for a moment.

'_It's true then...,' _thought Harry, looking at a shocked Ed. _'What Ed and Al's mum told them was true.'_

"What if Potter was killed accidentally by one other than yourself?" asked Snape. "Or Elric?"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear," said Voldemort. "Capture Potter and Elric. Kill their friends – the more, the better – but do not kill them. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him," said Snape. "But – let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can – "

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely – ?" started Snape.

" – but there _is_ a question, Severus," said Voldemort, halting and sliding the Elder Wand through his fingers. "There is. Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I – I cannot answer that, my Lord," said Snape.

"Can't you?" asked Voldemort.

Harry felt like a spike went through his head as he felt Voldemort's stab of rage. Harry forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I – I have no explanation, my Lord," said Snape.

Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus," said Voldemort. "The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord – let me go to the boys – !" said Snape.

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner... and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it?" asked Voldemort. "You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord – !" started Snape.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master," said Voldemort. "The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved. But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"_Kill,"_ said Voldemort.

There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," Voldemort said coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness or remorse in him. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

As Harry came back to his own mind, Ed lifted his Disillusionment Charm and pushed the crate away. He ran to Snape. Harry followed after and took off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Don't try to move, Professor," said Ed. "You can – !"

"N...no," said Snape.

"Don't talk, Professor," said Ed.

Then Snape took hold of the front of Harry's robes and pulled him close after Harry kneeled down next to Snape.

"Take...it... Take...it...," said Snape.

Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, gushed out of his mouth, ears, and eyes along with his blood. Harry knew what it was, but didn't know what to do. Ed conjured a flask and gave it to Harry who put the memories into the flask and corked it. Then Snape looked at Harry, Snape's grip slackening.

"Look...at...me...," Snape whispered.

The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depth of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor and Snape moved no more.

"Professor?" asked Ed. "Professor?"

"Ed, he's...," started Hermione. "He's..."

"No," said Ed, his voice shaking. "No, he can't be..."

"Edward, he's gone," said Hermione. "You saw – "

"No!" said Ed. "He's my favorite professor besides Professor McGonagall."

"What?" asked Ron. "Snape was – ? Blimey, no wonder – "

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor. He was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour. And Edward Elric, if you do not join me, you will receive the same fate as your father."

Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry and Ed.

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

"It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan – !"

As Ron and Hermione hurried back to the tunnel, Harry gathered up the Invisibility Cloak and looked down at Snape as Ed was.

"C'mon, Ed," said Harry.

Then Harry and Ed followed Ron and Hermione back through the tunnel.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Small bundles seemed to litter the lawn at the front of the castle. It could only be an hour or so from dawn, yet it was pitch-black. The four of them hurried toward the stone steps. A lone clog, the size of a small boat, lay abandoned in front of them. There was no other sign of Grawp or of his attacker. The castle was unusually silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione.

Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway. The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking, Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks. Ed didn't see Hohenheim's body. Without a word, Ron and Hermione and Ed walked away. Hermione approached Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hugged her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. And Ed went to Al and Izumi who were by the Weasley family. Scar was being treated since Izumi forced him to. Ed put an arm around Al's shoulders. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the Weasley family, Remus and Tonks's bodies could be seen by Fred's body.

Harry left for Dumbledore's office.

"Al, are you all right?" asked Ed.

Al nodded.

"They shouldn't have been here," Al said, crying as he indicated Remus and Tonks. "They should have stayed home..."

"I know, Al, but at least they're together," said Ed.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Al yelled as he wrenched free from Ed. "THEY SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME! Now Teddy doesn't have any parents and...and...!"

Al broke out into more tears. Luna came over and hugged him. Ed looked down. Just then, Hohenheim's body was being brought in. He was laid beside Fred, Remus, and Tonks. It was then that Ed lost it and began to break down into sobs. Izumi then comforted Ed.

"Where was he, Neville?" asked Izumi.

"He was in a room by the passage way that was blocked in," said Neville. "I didn't even know that room was there until Professor Dumbledore's portrait told me where it was."

"Thank you for finding him," said Izumi.

Neville nodded.

"Do you know where Harry is?" asked Neville. "I haven't seen him."

Ed managed to bring himself back together.

"I know where he is," said Ed.

"Ed, I'm sorry," said Neville.

"It isn't your fault," said Ed. "Al?"

Al sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, Brother?" asked Al.

"You stay here with Dad and everyone else," said Ed.

"Why, where are you going?" asked Al.

"I can't tell you," said Ed.

"Edward, don't do anything stupid," said Izumi.

"You know me, Teacher," said Ed.

"I'm not staying here," said Al. "I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not!" said Ed.

"I am too!" yelled Al. "I'm not letting you go by yourself! I am not going to lose you too! You'll have to stop me!"

Ed sighed.

"Come on then, Al," said Ed.

Ed started to run off. Al kissed Luna and then followed after his brother.

"Aren't you going to try to stop them?" asked Hermione.

"They're of age," said Izumi. "Besides, I can't control them when they're determined like this."

"B – but what about – ?" asked Hermione.

"Those boys are strong," said Scar. "They'll be fine."

Scar turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Scar.

Mr. Weasley nodded in thanks. Scar looked at Hohenheim and then to Izumi.

"I thought they didn't have any parents?" said Scar.

"Their father left when they were children," said Izumi. "Their mother died when Edward was ten and Alphonse nine."

"Why did their father leave?" asked Scar.

"To protect them," said Izumi.

"From what?" asked Scar.

"I'm sure you don't need the answer to that," said Izumi.

"I see," said Scar.

Al didn't know where Ed was running to, but he wasn't going to bother asking Ed. A few moments later, they stopped in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Here again?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "I need to look for something."

"For what?" asked Al.

"You'll see," said Ed. "Dumbledore."

The gargoyle leapt aside, letting Ed and Al get on the rotating staircase. Before they knew it, Ed and Al were in Dumbledore's office. They saw the pensieve on the desk.

"Harry's in here," said Ed.

"I don't see him," said Al.

"He's in the Pensieve," said Ed. "Professor Snape gave him some memories before he..."

"Before he what?" asked Al.

"Professor Snape is dead, Al," said Ed. "He was killed by Voldemort's snake, Nagini."

"What?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Professor Snape was probably the one who sent Teacher Dad's token."

Al's lip trembled. Ed turned to Al.

"Al, don't cry," said Ed. "We need to think about fighting, all right?"

Al steeled himself and nodded.

"Right," said Al. "What are we looking for?"

Ed went to behind the desk and opened the secret hiding place for the sword.

"I thought so," said Ed. "Professor Dumbledore knew what was going to happen. He had Professor Snape put the sword in the pool."

"What pool?" asked Al.

"I'll tell you when this is all over," said Ed.

He closed the door to the secret hiding place. Ed swore when he closed it because Dumbledore came back to his portrait.

"Damn it, old man, did you have to do that?!" said Ed.

"So sorry," said Dumbledore. "Why are you not seeing the memories with Harry? I thought you would be interested?"

"No, I'm not," said Ed. "Maybe next time."

"Why did you and Alphonse come back here then?" asked Dumbledore.

"I want to know how you knew I was going to go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in search of Horcruxes," said Ed.

"Because I knew you were getting bored," said Dumbledore. "And Hohenheim asked me to let you go along. He knew you were getting bored as well. You and Alphonse have great sparring matches. I quite enjoyed them."

"Dad wanted me to go with them?" asked Ed.

"Yes, he did," said Dumbledore. "He wanted you to have adventure. He knew that you wouldn't stand another year at Hogwarts doing nothing. Hohenheim knew that you would go as far as getting yourself expelled so you wouldn't have to come back. I daresay that having your wand snapped in half wouldn't have stopped you from doing magic. Professor Slughorn came to see me and told me of your wandless magic. Told me that you had a nice talk about Potions. But I don't think that's what you spoke about."

"What do you think we talked about?" asked Ed.

"I think you slipped him Truth potion and modified his memory," said Dumbledore.

"Brother!" said Al.

"That's beside the point," said Ed. "Did you have Dad come back to just have him teach people Alchemy; or did you want to reunite us, so we could be the family that needed to be?"

A tear went down Dumbledore's cheek.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Was Dad really the grandson of Ignotus Peverell?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "The Invisibility Cloak is both yours and Harry's. Hohenheim told me that James kept trying to give it to him."

"What did Dad tell him?" asked Al.

"That if their sons became friends they could share it," said Dumbledore.

"Aberforth is jealous of us," said Ed.

"Yes, I know," said Dumbledore. "I must admit that I, too, am jealous of you two."

"Why?" asked Al.

"Because Aberforth and I never had the same strong brotherly bond as you two," said Dumbledore. "Your relationship is a bond that is envied by a lot of people."

"Huh," said Ed.

"You two had better get back to the Great Hall," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure your Teacher – "

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "Come on, Al."

"But – okay," said Al.

Then Ed and Al left the room and shut the door behind them. Dumbledore left his portrait. But Ed and Al did not go past the room. They stayed outside of it.

"What are we doing?" asked Al. "I thought – "

"Sh!" Ed hushed, whispering. "We're not goin' anywhere. We're going to stay here until Harry leaves."

"Why?" Al whispered.

"I'll tell you after he leaves," Ed answered.

A few moments later, Harry came out of the office and ran into Ed and Al.

"Did you know?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Don't worry though, everything will be all right."

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"I just know," said Ed.

"If Hermione or Ron can't get the snake, can you...?" started Harry.

"Of course," said Ed. "That's what we're goin' to do. You might want to tell Neville, too, just in case one of Voldemort's groupies gets us."

"Brother!" shrieked Al. "Don't say that!"

"Sorry!" said Ed. "Yeesh."

Harry nodded.

"Do you want the Invisibility Cloak?" asked Harry. "It's rightfully yours and Al's."

"Nah," said Ed. "We can share it. Just go and do that heroic stuff you like to do, okay?"

Harry gave Ed a look and left, pulling the Invisibility Cloak over himself as he did. Ed and Al went into the office again. Ed went to the Sorting Hat, got it down from its perch, and put it onto Al's head.

"Brother, what are you doing?" asked Al.

"What does it look like?" asked Ed. "Just think of needing Gryffindor's sword so we can kill the snake with it."

Al gave Ed a look but didn't say anything.

'_I need the sword so we can get rid of Nagini,'_ thought Al. _'We need to make – !'_

Al's thoughts were cut short from the pain of a silver hilt of Gryffindor's sword coming into contact with the top of his head.

"Ow!" said Al.

Ed took the hat off and got the sword from Al's head. Al rubbed the spot that got hit.

"That hurt!" said Al.

"Stop complainin', Al," said Ed. "Let's go."

"Meanie," Al pouted.

"Sorry," said Ed. "Disillusion yourself."

"All right," said Al.

Then they both Disillusioned themselves and went to find where Voldemort was at with his 'groupies.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Ed and Al were able to go to the grounds without being spotted or noticed. At the edge of the forest, Al used his Patronus (a cat) to fend off the dementors. Luckily, Ed and Al could hear Harry's footsteps. They kept far away as they could but still close enough so they wouldn't lose 'sight' of Harry. Soon, they saw two figures emerging from behind a nearby tree. Their wands flared, and Ed and Al saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly where Harry stood with his invisible parents, godfather, and former Defense teacher.

"Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

"Time's nearly up," said Yaxley. "Potter's had his hour. He's not coming."

"And he was sure he'd come!" said Dolohov. "He won't be happy."

"Better go back," said Yaxley. "Find out what the plan is now."

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them as did Ed and Al. They traveled on mere minutes when light could be seen and they stepped out into a clearing where Aragog the giant spider had lived with his family. The remnants of his vast web were still there, but the swarm of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Fenrir was not seen because he had been killed by Ed and eaten by one of the giant spiders; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. Lucius Malfoy was looking defeated and terrified, and Narcissa's eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage. When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord – " started Bellatrix, sitting closest to Voldemort.

She was disheveled; her face was a little bloody but otherwise unharmed. Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into his robe pocket.

"I was, it seems...mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't," Harry said loudly.

He dropped the Resurrection Stone, and Harry's parents, godfather, and former teacher disappeared. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, and even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

"HARRY! NO!" yelled a voice.

Harry, Ed, and Al turned and saw Hagrid bound and trussed, tied to a nearby tree. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO!" yelled Hagrid. "HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH – ?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, silencing Hagrid with a flick of his wand.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head. Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said very softly. "The Boy Who Lived."

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to the side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Then with a flash of green light, Harry fell to the ground.

Then to Ed and Al's shock, and the Death Eaters', Voldemort collapsed. The shield around Nagini disappeared and as she fell to the ground, Ed took his chance. Ed bolted, climbed the nearest tree, jumped from it, and sliced off the head of the snake. Blood splattered. He landed onto his feet on the big log behind Voldemort. The Death Eaters shouted and panicked.

"Who did that?" shrieked Bellatrix.

"I don't know!" said Dolohov.

"It was me!" said Ed.

Everyone looked as Ed took off the Disillusionment Charm.

"You!" said Yaxley.

"That's right," said Ed.

"You little monkey!" shrieked Bellatrix. "How dare you – ?"

"Do that to Voldie's snake?" asked Ed. "I dared."

"Just wait until he wakes up," said Dolohov. "He will kill you, so you will join your Mudblood mother and your father."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Al.

Then Al took off the Disillusionment Charm and ran to where Ed was, avoiding the spells, and jumping up to stand beside him.

"You ready, Al?" asked Ed.

"Yeah!" said Al.

"Let's kick some ass!" said Ed.

"Right!" said Al.

Ed threw the sword aside.

"What are you all waitin' for?" asked Ed. "You too scared to fight?"

"Dolohov, you take Alphonse and I'll take Edward," said Bellatrix.

"Al, don't let your guard down," said Ed.

"Right, you too," said Al.

"Of course not," said Ed.

Then Ed and Al jumped off the log as they started to fight with said Death Eaters around Voldemort and Harry. They only fought for a few moments. When Voldemort finally woke up, Bellatrix sent the killing curse at Ed and Al, but they both dodged and it hit Dolohov. Bellatrix shrieked with anger and fear. She then went to Voldemort as did the other Death Eaters. For a moments, they forgot about Ed and Al.

"Al, let's go while everyone is distracted," said Ed.

"Right," said Al. "But what about Harry?"

"He'll be fine, let's go," said Ed.

Then they bounded off before Voldemort noticed Nagini. When Voldemort realized that Nagini was dead, he roared with anger.

"What happened to Nagini?" asked Voldemort. "Who killed her?"

"It was Elric," said Bellatrix. "He killed Nagini and then he fought against us with his brother."

"Severus said he didn't know where the boy was," said Voldemort.

"He lied, my Lord," said Yaxley. "Alphonse Elric is here. He and Edward Elric must have went back to the castle. They – they've also killed Dolohov."

Voldemort looked at Dolohov, who was on the ground with a shocked look on his face.

"No matter," said Voldemort. "Edward and Alphonse will get their punishment. But is the boy dead?"

Ed and Al ran all the way back to the castle and burst into the Great Hall and ran up to the raised platform. Every one of the survivors in the hall looked at him. There were cries of shock and surprise.

"Everyone, listen to me!" said Ed.

"Edward, what happened?" asked McGonagall. "Why are you so bloody?"

"Just let me talk!" said Ed. "Tell them to – !"

Then McGonagall told everyone in the hall to quiet down and listen.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," said Ed. "I know we have lost a lot of people, but the war is not over just yet. Voldemort will be on his way here with his groupies and two big giants, maybe even those giant spiders again. And I think Voldie is going to be a bit angry that I killed his pet snake and Fenrir Greyback and made Bellatrix kill Dolohov."

"Bloody hell!" said Ron.

"We need to make a plan of fighting them when – !" started Ed.

Before Ed could finish, Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter is dead," said Voldemort's voice. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together. And Edward and Alphonse Elric, the same applies to you if you join my side."

Then the voice went away and everyone started to get upset.

"Why didn't you save him, Ed?" asked Ginny.

"It's not Brother's fault!" said Al. "He went there and he gave up his life to save us! Like anyone else would do! We have to go out there and fight! We can't let him control us or anyone else any longer!"

Then everyone went outside and onto front steps.

"NO!" screamed McGonagall.

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. Ron, Hermione and Ginny cried out. Then as Harry lie silent in Hagrid's arms, the crowd of survivors, including Ed and Al, screamed and yelled abuse at the Death Eaters until...

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Harry was lowered down onto the grass.

"You see?" asked Voldemort, striding backward and forward right beside Harry. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrificed themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, the charm breaking.

"Yeah, you fuckin' bastard!" yelled Ed. "And don't forget I got your fuckin' snake!"

The other defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, "killed while trying to save himself – "

Voldemort broke off when Al broke free of the charm and ran at Voldemort.

"Al, no!" said Ed.

But it was too late. There was another bang, a flash of light, and a grunt of pain. Al hit the ground. Voldemort threw Al's wand aside, laughing.

"And who is this?" Voldemort asked in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Al got back up to his feet.

"You know who I am!" said Al. "You killed Dad! You had Dolohov kill Mom!"

"Alphonse Elric...," said Voldemort. "Ah, yes...are you ready to beg for forgiveness and join me and my Death Eaters?"

"When hell freezes over!" yelled Al. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Cheering broke the Silencing Charm that Voldemort had cast.

"Very well," Voldemort said dangerously. "If that is your choice, Elric, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it."

Voldemort waved his wand and a few moments later, the Sorting Hat flew to Voldemort, who grasped it in his hand. He shook it by its pointed end and held it.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazaar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Alphonse Elric?"

He pointed his wand at Al, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat on Al's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes.

"AL!" yelled Ed. "AL!"

He struggled, but he was held back by a charm. The Death Eaters raised their wands to the crowd to keep them at bay.

"Alphonse here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort.

With a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames. Screams split the dawn, Ed's being the loudest, and Al was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Many things happened at once. There was an uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants. They ran at Grawp like bull elephants, making the earth quake. Then came the hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from inside his robes, swung it over himself, and sprang to his feet. Then Al broke free of the Body-Bind Curse put upon him and ran back to where the others were.

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?"

Chaos reigned. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eater, everyone was fleeing the giants' stamping feet, and nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; great winged creatures soared around the heads of Voldemort's giants, thestrals and Buckbeak the hippogriff scratching their eyes while Grawp punched and pummeled them; and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike, were being forced back into the castle. Harry was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater he could see, and they crumpled, not knowing what or who had hit them, and their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd. As Harry searched for Voldemort while under his Cloak, he saw him across the room, firing spells from his wand as he backed into the Great Hall, still screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses flying left and right. Harry cast more Shield Charms, and Voldemort's would-be victims, Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbot, darted past him into the Great Hall, where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it.

And now there were more, even more people storming up the front steps. Charlie Weasley was overtaking Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emerald pajamas. They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight, along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan, and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves, as the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges.

The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleavers, and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde. Harry saw Ed and Al working together as they fought Death Eater after Death Eater. Izumi and Scar were fighting as well.

Harry then sped between duelers, past struggling prisoners, and into the Great Hall. Ed and Al took out the Death Eater they were just fighting and they went into the Great Hall as well. Ed helped George and Lee Jordan slam Yaxley into the floor as Al helped Arthur Weasley and Percy floor Thicknesse as Macnair got thrown across the room and knocked out by Hagrid. Aberforth stunned Rookwood, and Lucius and Narcissa ran through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son.

Voldemort was dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, and there was cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him. Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them. Then a Killing Curse was shot at Ginny, but it missed her by an inch. Before Ed, Al, or Harry could go to help, Mrs. Weasley ran passed them.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Bellatrix.

Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted to the three girls.

With a swipe of her wand she began to duel. Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twirled, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill.

"You show that bitch who's boss, Mrs. Weasley!" Ed cheered. "No! Let her do this!"

A few students had tried to run forward to help Mrs. Weasley, but Ed held them back. Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights: Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and Harry and Ed knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge. For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared and Voldemort screamed.

"In your face, you fuckin' bastard!" yelled Ed.

Then McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn were blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley. Ed ran to Molly and stood in front of her.

"You have to get through me first," said Ed.

"And me," said Al, running and standing by Ed.

"Boys, no," said Molly. "You can't give up your lives for – !"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but shut up and let us do what we believe in," said Al.

"Be it on your own heads," said Voldemort.

Before Voldemort could speak a curse, Harry cast a Shield Charm that expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last. The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd, except for Ed and Al and Izumi, was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents!_" Voldemort screamed. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouch and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people."

"But you did not!" said Voldemort.

"I meant to, and that's what did it," said Harry. "I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells that you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare – !_" started Voldemort.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort didn't speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret...

"Is it love again?" jeered Voldemort. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, seeing shock flit across Voldemort's face.

Voldemort started to laugh, and the sound was more frightening that his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do?" asked Voldemort. "Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" said Voldemort.

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

"_Dumbledore is dead!_" yelled Voldemort. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry said calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" asked Voldemort.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "He was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort didn't answer.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she was gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him."

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, cackling madly. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?" asked Voldemort, shocked.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man...try... Try for some remorse..."

"That's not going to happen, Harry," said Ed.

Voldemort looked at Ed and then back to Harry.

"You dare – ?" Voldemort said again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. The wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed – " started Voldemort.

"Aren't you listening?" asked Harry. "_Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" said Voldemort, his voice shaking with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?" said Harry. "Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance... The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" Voldemort asked softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand. We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Voldemort's green jet meet Harry's own spell, the Elder Wand flew high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

After a second of silence, screams and cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione were the first ones to reach Harry. It was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, nor tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last.

The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensable part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him there with them, their leader and symbol, their savior and their guide, and that he had not slept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one. He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter as the morning drew on; that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebot had been named temporary Minister of Magic...

Voldemort's body was moved to a chamber off the hall, away from the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Remus, Hohenheim, Colin Creevy, and fifty others who had died fighting him. McGonagall had replaced the House tables, but nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centuars and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in a corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth. After a while, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna. Ed and Al went by them as well. Harry looked up at Ed and Al.

"I told you that you'd be okay," said Ed.

"Yeah, you were right," said Harry. "What are you and Al going to do since it's over?"

Ed shrugged.

"Where's your teacher and Scar?" asked Harry. "I hadn't seen her in a while."

"She and Scar left a few minutes ago," said Ed.

Harry nodded.

"What about your dad?" asked Harry. "What – ?"

"We're going to put him by Mom," said Al. "We don't want him to be at the State..."

"Yeah..." said Harry.

Soon, they were sitting by Luna. Al put an arm around Luna.

"I'd be wanting some peace and quiet, if it were me," said Luna to Harry.

"I'd love some," said Harry.

"I'll distract them," said Luna. "Use your Cloak."

Before Harry could say anything Luna had cried, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out the window. Ed snickered and Harry went underneath his Cloak as everyone else turned to look around. A few moments later, Ed saw Ron and Hermione leave the Great Hall as well. Ed stood. Al and Luna looked up at him.

"What is it, Brother?" asked Al. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just goin' to take a walk," said Ed.

Then Ed left the Great Hall, his red trench flapping behind him for a moment. Ed stood in the Entrance Hall, not knowing where to go. McGonagall came out a moment later.

"Mr. Elric," said McGonagall.

Ed turned and looked at McGonagall.

"Hey," said Ed.

"You did it, Elric," said McGonagall. "You avenged Greyback's victims. You should be happy with yourself."

"I know," said Ed. "I am."

"But why do you look so down?" asked McGonagall. "Is it because of your father? He's going to get a – "

"I'm going to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Ed.

Then Ed went off to look for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He knew exactly where they were. Ed went to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and stepped over the fallen gargoyle and onto the slowly rotating staircase. It moved slowly like an escalator. When it reached the top, Ed got off and went towards the slightly open door. He put his hand on the doorknob but stopped himself from opening it as he listened in on the conversation.

"I dropped it in the forest," Ed heard Harry say. "I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do," Ed heard Dumbledore say. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one," said Harry. "I'm going to share Ignotus's present with Ed though."

"What for?" asked Ron. "He gave it to his son, not Ed's Grandmother."

"But Ignotus promised it to her!" said Hermione. "Ed has every right to it too!"

"It's Edward and Harry's forever, until they let their children share it!" said Dumbledore.

"What if Harry doesn't want them to?" asked Ron.

"I do," said Harry. "It's the right thing. Ed helped a lot, and him and his future kids deserve to use it too. And then there's this too. I don't want it."

Ed knew he meant the Elder Wand.

"What?" asked Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So..."

A few moments later, Ed could hear Harry repair his wand.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from," said Harry. "It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron, a faint trace of longing in his voice.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

"Then give it to Ed," said Ron. "He lives for trouble."

"He lives for _adventure_, not trouble!" said Hermione.

"They're about the same thing!" said Ron. "Like you said, he needs something from Ignotus."

"Yes, but not something dangerous!" said Hermione. "Besides, you heard him before, he didn't want any of the Hallows!"

"That was before his dad was, you know, killed," said Ron.

"Edward already has a very powerful wand!" said Hermione. "Not to mention unique!"

"Why don't we ask Edward?" asked Dumbledore. "He's right outside the door."

Ed left before Harry, Ron, or Hermione could open the door to ask him. Ed went back to the Great Hall where he saw Al still sitting by Luna and eating breakfast.

"Al," said Ed.

Al looked at Ed.

"Let's go home," said Ed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

When Ed and Al got to Resembool, they went to the Rockbell house. Pinako was standing on the porch, her pipe in her mouth.

"Well, I'll be," said Pinako. "Those boys are finally home, but where's...?"

Ed and Al went to the porch.

"Hi, Granny," said Al.

"What happened to you boys?" asked Pinako. "You're all bloody."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ed. "I need a shower or a bath or..."

Ed walked past Pinako.

"What, no short jokes?" asked Pinako.

Ed waved her off and went on inside the house. Pinako looked at Al.

"What happened?" asked Pinako. "You seem healthy enough for being captured."

"Brother and Harry and Dobby the house-elf saved me," said Al. "Brother had me train so I could get my strength back up."

"And your father?" asked Pinako.

"He...he was killed a couple of days ago," said Al. "The war ended this morning. Voldemort's dead and the remaining Death Eaters are being rounded up. A few of our friends were killed too."

"What about Greyback?" asked Pinako.

"Brother killed him," said Al.

"How long was the battle?" asked Pinako.

"All night," said Al.

"Go wash up and get some sleep," said Pinako. "You boys need it."

"Thanks, Granny," said Al.

"Go on now," said Pinako.

Al nodded and went inside as well. He heard the first floor bathroom door close. Winry came down a moment later.

"Al!" said Winry, happily. "You're back! Where's Ed?"

"In the bathroom," said Al.

"In the..." started Winry. "He didn't even... Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Winry," said Al.

"What do you mean?" asked Winry. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," said Al.

"Where's your dad?" asked Winry.

Al looked down. Winry covered her mouth.

"He's not...?" started Winry.

Al nodded.

"Al, I'm so sorry," said Winry.

"I need to take a bath," said Al.

"All right," said Winry.

Then Al went to the second floor bathroom. Pinako came into the living room.

"They'll be all right, Winry, don't worry," said Pinako.

Winry nodded.

"Why don't you prepare their beds for them?" said Pinako. "I'm sure they'd like to go right to sleep once they're finished."

"What about their clothes?" asked Winry.

"Don't worry about that," said Pinako.

"All right," said Winry.

Then she went to prepare a bed for Ed and a bed for Al. After she was finished, Ed came in wearing just his boxers. Winry blushed. She knew she saw Ed without a shirt on before, but he had grown since then. The scars on his face did not mar his handsome face. In fact, she thought, they gave him character.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Winry. "You've grown a lot."

"People do that," said Ed.

"I know," said Winry. "I made you some new auto-mail. I think that you'll really like them a lot. I made them out of that titanium stuff that you're wearing now, but I also – "

"You can tell me about it later," said Ed. "I'm tired. Okay?"

"Okay," said Winry. "Sleep well."

Ed watched as Winry left the room. He went to the trunk at the end of his bed and got some clothes out of it. He put some clothes on and went straight to bed and to sleep. Al came in a moment later, changed into some clothes from his trunk at the end of his bed and went to sleep a few moments later. When Ed and Al finally woke up, it was to the smell of cooking food. They went down to the living room where they saw Miss Kitty, Trixie, Blue, and Smokey on the sofa. Al went straight to them. Ed looked around and didn't see Win. He didn't really care right then.

Ed went into the kitchen to see Winry and Pinako making dinner. Pinako turned at the sound of Ed's uneven footsteps.

"You're awake," said Pinako. "Is Alphonse awake too?"

"Yeah," said Ed.

He went to the nearby table and sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink, Ed?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed. "I just want to..."

"Want to what?" asked Winry.

Ed sighed and stood.

"I'm going for a walk," said Ed.

"Take Den with you," said Pinako.

"All right," said Ed.

He went to the door where the leash for Den was hanging on a peg and got it. Den came over, and Ed put the leash on her.

"Come on," said Ed.

Then Ed and Den went for a walk. Al came into the kitchen a moment later.

"Where's Brother?" asked Al.

"Took Den for a walk," said Pinako. "How are you feeling?"

Al shrugged.

"How was it?" asked Winry.

Al knew Winry didn't mean his nap.

"A lot of people were killed," said Al. "Fred Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Dad, Professor Snape..."

"But didn't he kill Professor Dumbledore?" asked Winry.

"That was planned between them," said Al. "Professor Dumbledore was already dying."

"Oh," said Winry.

"Professor Snape was my and Brother's favorite professor," said Al.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Winry.

"There were giants, acromantulas, and...," started Al.

"What are – ?" started Winry.

"Six foot big spiders," said Pinako.

Al looked at Pinako in shock.

"How did – ?" started Al.

"Does it really matter?" asked Pinako.

"I guess not," said Al. "I'm going to find Brother."

Then Al left as well. It didn't take Al long to catch up with Ed.

"Brother!" Al called out. "Wait up!"

Ed stopped and looked back. He saw Al running up to him. Den whined. They all continued walking in silence until...

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah, Al?" asked Ed.

"Are we going to go back?" asked Al.

"I don't know, Al," said Ed. "You can if you want to."

"You're not going back there?" asked Al.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Ed. "If Dad left a will, you can have one or both of the houses."

"What about you?" asked Al.

"I think I might go back to the military," said Ed. "That's...where I belong."

"What about me?" asked Al. "I don't want to be all alone."

"You have Luna," said Ed.

"So you're going to be just like Dad?" asked Al.

Ed stopped walking. He looked down.

"I'm sorry," said Ed. "I just don't want to go back there...ever."

"Why not?" asked Al.

"Do you even have to ask?" asked Ed. "I don't belong there. I belong in Amestris...with alchemy."

"What about our friends there?" asked Al.

"The only friends I had over there...," said Ed.

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" asked Al. "And – ?"

"I still like them, Al," said Ed. "And Luna is my friend too. She's your girlfriend though."

"Well, Winry's your girlfriend and my friend," said Al.

Ed blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Ed.

"You want her to be, don't you?" asked Al.

"I want her to be more than that," said Ed.

"Then tell her," said Al.

"It's not that easy, Alphonse," said Ed. "If I tell her now, she might think it's because I'm upset about what happened with the war. Besides, you know I'm not good with words."

"Then just show her," said Al.

"Geez, Al, are you my younger brother or a therapist?" asked Ed.

"Someone has to be," said Al.

"It's not a good time now," said Ed.

"When will it be?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"Brother, you need to make your move before it's too late," said Al.

"I know," said Ed. "Let's go."

Al nodded. After their walk, they went to visit Trisha's grave and then went back to the Rockbell house where dinner was waiting for them. Den went to her food bowl after Ed un-clipped her leash and hang it back onto the peg. Ed and Al went to the table and sat back down at the table. Winry started to talk as they ate dinner.

"Ed, the auto-mail that you have on now is too short for you," said Winry. "I've been calculating your growth rate, and I think the new auto-mail I made for you will fit perfectly."

"Great," said Ed.

"I can attach it for you later if you want me to," said Winry.

"Okay," said Ed.

"What are you going to do since...?" started Winry.

"I don't know," said Al.

"What about your girlfriend?" asked Pinako. "Are you going to get married to her?"

Al blushed.

"M...maybe," said Al.

"What about you, Edward?" asked Pinako. "Do you have any girl – ?"

"No," said Ed. "There aren't any girls I'm interested in there. They're too brash."

"That's not true!" said Al.

"Not all of them, but most of them," said Ed. "Besides, I'm not going back there."

"What are you going to do then?" asked Winry.

"I'm going back to being a State Alchemist," said Ed. "That's the only job for me."

"You only became one so you could search for a way to get your bodies back!" said Winry. "Al has his body back and – !"

"I don't care about getting my arm and leg back," said Ed.

"Then why do you want to go back there for?" asked Winry.

"Because it's the only job for me," said Ed. "Besides, you know I don't like staying in place for very long."

"So, are you leaving soon?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"At least stay for a few days," said Pinako.

"He can leave whenever he wants!" said Winry. "I don't care!"

Winry got up from her seat and left. Ed looked down at his plate and winced when the front door slammed shut. Al kicked Ed's right leg.

"Ow!" said Ed.

"Go after her!" said Al.

"I don't care if she's – !" started Ed.

Ed stopped talking as Winry came back in with four people: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Winry. "We have plenty of food."

"Sure!" said Ron.

"Ronald!" said Hermione. "We've already eaten!"

"So, I'm starved!" said Ron.

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes.

"It's not a problem," said Pinako. "Sit down. It's been a while since we've had a full house."

"We really – " started Kingsley.

"Sit down," said Pinako.

"Okay," said Kingsley.

"Winry, get them some plates," said Pinako.

"Okay, Granny," said Winry.

Kingsley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the table as Winry got them plates for food and glasses of juice.

"Winry, can I have – ?" started Ed.

"Get it yourself!" Winry snapped.

"Bitchy auto-mail machine junkie," Ed muttered.

Winry threw her wrench at Ed's forehead. Ed fell backwards along with his seat. He bolted up.

"That fuckin' hurt!" yelled Ed. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because you're being a jerk!" Winry yelled back.

"That still doesn't give you a right to – !" started Ed.

"Mrs. Rockbell, shouldn't we try to stop them?" asked Hermione, as Ed and Winry continued to argue.

"No, it'll be okay," said Pinako. "I kind of missed this, actually."

Hermione looked affronted.

"Don't worry, Hermione," said Al. "They always did this. It's sort of like making out for them."

That caused Ed and Winry to stop arguing and blush in embarrassment.

"Don't say that, Al!" said Ed.

"Really!" said Winry. "Why would I want to kiss a guy so short that he has to stand on a stool to look in a full length mirror?!"

"And why would I want to kiss a girl with grease all over her?!" yelled Ed.

"At least I'm not an Alchemy freak!" yelled Winry.

"It's better than being a machine junkie, grease monkey!" yelled Ed.

Winry threw another wrench at Ed and stormed off. The wrench hit Ed squarely on the forehead and he fell backwards again. Ed got back up and sat back down, muttering darkly.

'_They remind me of Ron and Hermione,'_ thought Harry.

"So, what did you come here for?" asked Pinako.

"I've brought Hohenheim Phillip Van Elric's will," said Kingsley. "And I've brought Edward and Alphonse's awards."

"Awards?" Ed and Al asked.

"Yes, awards," said Kingsley. "For your help in the battle this morning. An Order of Merlin, First Class for Edward for getting rid of Greyback and Nagini. And for Alphonse, he gets an Order of Merlin, First Class for getting rid of the Carrows."

Ed looked at Al.

"What – ?" started Ed.

"It was nothing really," said Al. "They were going to shoot the Killing Curses at me and Luna, so I did the only thing I could think of to protect us. I used Alchemy to create a shield. I didn't expect the curses to rebound."

"You did what you had to do," said Kingsley.

He pulled out two silver award cases. He slid one to Ed and the other to Al.

"Professor Elric would be proud," said Hermione.

"Now, to the will," said Kingsley.

He took out a scroll of parchment.

"'_The Last Will and Testament of Hohenheim Phillip Van Elric,'_" read Kingsley. "_'To my eldest son, Edward Hohenheim Elric,'_" Ed winced at the use of his full name, "_'I leave half of what is in my vault, one of the houses (whichever you chose), half of the contents in my office at Hogwarts, and your mother's and my wedding ring for when you get married to whomever you choose (which would most likely be Winry). To Alphonse Matthew Elric,'_" Al winced at the use of his full name, "_'I leave another half of what is in my vault, the other of one of the houses (whichever you choose), the other half of the contents in my office at Hogwarts, and your mother's engagement ring for when you decide to want to marry whomever you choose to want to get married to (which would most likely be Luna Lovegood) and my cufflinks that your mother got for me.'_"

Ed and Al were both blushing at what Hohenheim said in his will as Kingsley brought out a bag not unlike the one Hagrid got for Harry. He took out two house keys, one for the house in Resembool and the other for the house near the Weasleys'; the key to the Gringotts vault; and the rings and cufflinks.

"Professor McGonagall said you could go through his office whenever you'd like," said Kingsley.

Ed took the wedding rings while Al took the engagement ring and cufflinks.

"Al, which house do you want?" asked Ed.

"I don't know, Brother," said Al.

"Winry would – " started Ed. "I mean, I – "

"Maybe you can use both houses," said Hermione. "One for full time and the other for holidays."

"That sounds reasonable," said Pinako.

"Why didn't you stay for, Ed?" asked Hermione. "We were worried."

"Edward probably thought you forgot about him," said Pinako. "He's petty like that."

"I am not!" said Ed.

"You are too," Al disagreed.

"Not!" said Ed.

"Too!" said Al.

"You two stop acting like children!" said Pinako.

Ed and Al winced and stopped arguing.

"Ed, we can share my Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "Unless you want it? You can have – ."

"It's yours, Harry," said Ed. "Besides, we can share it. I can make a pretty good Disillusionment Charm without it though."

"Pretty good?" asked Ron. "It's bloody brilliant! Not everyone can do one as good as you can! Sometimes they leave parts of themselves visible."

"And, Edward, we didn't forget about you," said Hermione. "You're very important to us, Edward. So are you, Alphonse."

"Yeah," said Harry.

Ed gave them a look.

"All right," said Ed. "So, how'd you get here?"

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret," said Harry, grinning.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Hermione. "Are you going back to the military?"

"Yup," said Ed. "But I might visit."

"Al?" asked Hermione.

"I want to take over Dad's class," said Al. "I think I'll like teaching!"

"Better you than me, Al," said Ed.


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Nineteen Years Later**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September may have been crisp and golden as an apple, but that didn't stop the family of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell-Elric from rushing around and arguing.

"Winry, I said that I don't want milk!" yelled Ed.

"Too bad, Edward!" yelled Winry. "You are going to drink it! There's nothing else! Edison, where's your sister?"

"Which one?" asked seventeen-year-old Edison Hohenheim Elric as he took toast from the toaster Winry invented.

"Your twin," said Winry.

"I don't know," said Edison. "Probably primpin' for her boyfriend or somethin' like that."

Edison was the exact duplicate of his father except for the blue eyes.

"Edward, get off your ass and get the other kids!" said Winry. "They're supposed to be down here already."

"Why not you?" asked Ed.

"I'm too busy makin' the breakfast for them," said Winry.

Ed rolled his eyes and got up from his seat at the table. He went to the room that belonged to the second youngest Elric, Annabelle Nina Elric, who was five years old. She was trying to brush her golden blonde hair in her small vanity mirror. Ed went to her and took the brush from her and started to brush her hair.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Annabelle.

"No problem," said Ed, after he finished brushing Annabelle's hair. "Get down to breakfast; your mom's havin' a fit."

"Okay," said Annabelle. "When can I go to Hogwarts?"

"Six more years," said Ed. "Go on."

Annabelle, who looked identical to Ed, pouted for a second and then went down to the kitchen. Ed then went to the youngest's room, three year old Phillip Maes Elric, to see him trying to put on his shoes on the wrong feet. Ed smiled and went to help Phillip.

"Come on," said Ed.

Ed picked up and put Phillip onto his bed. Ed then put Phillip's shoes on the right feet.

"I'll take you down to breakfast," said Ed.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Phillip.

Ed chuckled. He picked up and held Phillip. Phillip had lemon blond hair and amber gold eyes. As Ed was about to step out of Phillip's room, seven year old Sara Trisha Elric came thundering past.

"No runnin', Sara!" said Ed.

"Sorry!" said Sara, as she still ran.

Ed shook his head. Sara was a complete copy of Winry. Ed took Phillip down to the kitchen and sat him down at his seat. Sara, Annabelle, and ten-year-old Jessica Elric were already at the table along with Edison. The only ones that weren't were twelve-year-old John Severus Elric, and seventeen-year-old Nymphadora Elric as fourteen year old Joshua Elric came running in.

"You have everything packed?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Joshua. "Just got finished."

"You should have packed last night," said Ed.

"Aw, come on, Dad," said Joshua. "It's not like you didn't save things for the last minute."

"Where are John and Nymphadora?" asked Ed.

"Dad, how many fuckin' times have I told you to call me Dora?" asked Nymphadora as she came into the kitchen. "Nymphadora sounds – "

"Nice," said Winry. "And stop swearin'." Nymphadora shrugged as Winry continued, "You were named after your Dad's friend who helped in the – "

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Nymphadora. "Don't have to hound me about it. John's in his room doin' somethin', don't know what."

"He's probably fixin' his watch," said Ed. "He said he was going to fix it last night."

"I fixed that last night," said John, coming in. "I was finishing my packing."

"Well, you better eat your breakfast or we'll be late," said Ed. "Why aren't you comin', Winry?"

"I can't when I'm six months pregnant, Edward," said Winry. "I'll be here with Phillip, Annabelle, and Sara."

"What about Jessica?" asked John, who had amber gold eyes and lemon blond hair.

"I'm coming," said Jessica.

"Why can't I come?" asked Sara.

"Because you have to help Mommy," said Ed.

"And me?" asked Annabelle.

"You'll help me, too," said Winry. "Nymphadora, quit changing your hair at the table!"

Nymphadora looked up from the spoon she was looking into at her mother. Nymphadora, as it seemed, had the same Metamorphigi powers as her namesake had.

"Why?" aksed Nymphadora, who now had red hair. "I'm just trying to decide – "

"How ugly to look?" asked Edison.

"Mother, why do I have to have a stupid twin?" asked Nymphadora.

"You have your father to thank for that," said Winry.

Ed blushed.

"Anyway, he's just being a typical boy," said Winry.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man," said Edison.

"_Please_," said Nymphadora, rolling her eyes. "In your fantasies."

"You two, stop," said Winry. "Just eat breakfast and change your hair back to blonde."

"Fine," said Nymphadora.

After breakfast, Winry, Annabelle, Phillip, and Sara bid Ed, Edison, Nymphadora, John, Joshua, and Jessica farewell as the latter group went to King's Cross Station in London, England. When they reached Platform 9-3/4, they met up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Al, and Luna with their all of their kids.

"What took you so long, Brother?" asked Al. "You were supposed to be here about – ?"

"Nymphadora wouldn't stop groomin' her ugly self," said Edison.

"Shut up!" said Nymphadora. "And it's Dora!"

"How's Winry doing?" asked Hermione.

"She's doing as well as expected," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Mom's goin' to have another baby," said Jessica.

"Another one?" asked Ron. "Blimey, how many kids is that?"

"Nine," said Joshua.

"Go put your stuff up," said Ed.

"Don't need to tell us twice," said Nymphadora.

Then she, Edison, Joshua, and John went to take their trunks and animals to the train. Al and Luna's kids, fourteen year old Jason Elric, twelve year old Jane Elric, and ten year old Adam Elric were happy to see their uncle and cousins.

"How was your summer?" asked Ed.

"Very well," said Jason. "We went hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

Hermione had to send Ron a glare not to laugh.

"Did you find any?" asked Jessica.

"No, we didn't," said Jane.

"We might find some next summer," said Luna.

"Did you see Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ed. "I saw Draco and Scorpius."

"Hey!" said James, coming up to them. "Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He was disappointed by the lack of reaction from the adults.

"If you wanted a reaction, you should have told Nymphadora," said Ed. "She's still pissed at them."

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because Dora and Teddy dated before he went to Victoire," said Jessica.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," said Ron. "Didn't Dora hex them both when she found out?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "She's got a bad temper."

"She gets it from Winry," said Ed.

"And you, Daddy," said Jessica.

Before Ed had time to say anything, Nymphadora came striding over and swearing violently, her naturally golden blonde hair now fiery red. Hermione looked scandalized at Nymphadora's swearing.

"Seeing her off!" said Nymphadora. "Yeah fuckin' right! Just wanted to – !"

"But it would be great if they got married!" said Lily. "They're so good – !"

Nymphadora said something in German (Amestrian) that was not very pleasant and went on her way to the train and boarded it. The other Hogwarts aged kids went on the train as well but not before they came to say good-bye to their parents, or see you at school in Al's case. After the train left, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Hugo bid farewell to Ed, Al, Luna, Jessica, and Adam and then left.

"We've got to get to Hogwarts," said Al.

"You are going to visit us, aren't you, Al?" asked Ed.

"Of course we are," said Luna. "We've got to tell you all about our summer holiday."

"Winry would like to hear about it," said Ed.

"Brother, would you like to talk to my class sometime?" asked Al.

"I might," said Ed. "Depends on how Winry is."

"Give her our love, Brother," said Al.

"I will," said Ed. "See you, Al."

Ed and Al hugged. Then Al left with Luna and Adam. Ed and Jessica went back home to Winry, Annabelle, Sara, and Phillip.

"Ed, did they get on okay?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, they got on okay," said Ed.

"Do you think that they'll be okay?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, Winry, they'll be all right," said Ed.

"Are you sure?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Ed. "Don't worry."

"I just worry about Dora, she's so hotheaded," said Winry.

"She'll be fine, Winry," said Ed.

Winry nodded.

"I love you, Ed," said Winry.

"Yeah, I love you, too," said Ed.

"Let's get some lunch," said Winry.

"But we just ate breakfast!" said Ed.

"I don't care!" said Winry. "I'm hungry and I want some food!"

"All right," said Ed. "Auto-mail machine junkie."

"Alchemy geek," said Winry.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! I had a hard time trying to find out how to end it. I had Ed name his daughter after Tonks because he felt that he should since she was like a cool big sister to him.


End file.
